Tontos Como Yo
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Clark Kent, en consecuencia de un incidente al estilo Smallville, es obligado a unirse al núcleo directivo de su vieja preparatoria, como el Consejero y Orientador Escolar. ¿Lo que gana por ello? Una gran familia de mutantes adolescentes. Para empeorar las cosas, su vida amorosa flota dividida entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Triángulo Lex/Clark/Oliver Richard/Raven.
1. love was made for fools like me

Clark arregló su corbata por séptima vez, —sí, estaba contando— el vapor de su respiración opacando su reflejo en la ventana. No estaba seguro si era el indicado para esto. Más bien, _sabía_ que estaba cometiendo un grave error, a pesar de las protestas de Ollie, Chloe y de su madre... y la voz en su cabeza que, extrañamente, asimilada a la del difundo Jonathan Kent.

"Clark, lo juro por Dios, te mueves un centímetro más y flecharé tu trasero al asiento."

Clark giró sus ojos. "Me gustaría verte hacer el intento."

Ollie le regaló un guiño en respuesta, por fin estacionando su auto frente a la escuela que había sido testigo de tantos desastres físicos y emocionales, en la vida de tantos habitantes de Smallville. Definitivamente, varios cambios se moldeaban en la cárcel de ladrillo, después de la destrucción de la última lluvia de meteoros.

Ah, _ahí_ venía la culpa de nuevo... "Tengo que hacer eso." Susurró a su persona. Tenía que ser responsable de sus actos y aunque había tratado de hacer lo correcto en salvar a aquella porrista de las manos del viejo Consejero Escolar, quien había resultado ser (_oh, sorpresa_) otro mutante, las consecuencias no habían dejado de ser desastrosas. Tanto para las diferentes partes de anatomía del cuerpo del Consejero regados por todo el gimnasio, como para la gran parte de las aulas de la preparatoria. El Director Reynolds había estado furioso y con tal sólo acusarle que tal acto de vandalismo le recordaba a cierto ex-estudiante de Excelsior de apellido Luthor, Clark había estado empeñado en demostrarle todo lo contrario.

_Y henos aquí._

"Vamos, Sr. Kent, siempre te estás quejando de ser el paño de lágrimas de todo mundo, ahora por lo menos puedes ganarte un cheque por la paciencia." Oliver estiró su brazo por encima de Clark para abrirle la puerta. Clark trató de esconder su gruñido de enfado ante _tanto_ entusiasmo.

"Lo que hago por salvar mi orgullo." Primero una pierna, luego un brazo. Sí, Clark podía hacer esto. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser sentarse en una oficina, escuchando por ocho horas, a miserables adolescentes quejándose sobre que tan horrible era ser virgen? ¡Había obtenido _tanta_ practica con Pete! Además, el dinero no le caería nada mal. "Gracias por el aventón, no tenías que moles—"

"No quería ver ese lujoso traje destruido con este clima." Oliver, tan suavemente sutil como siempre, le interrumpió con una sonrisa, que Clark no podía evitar comparar con la de Lex, en _aquellos_ buenos tiempos, claro. "Ya en serio, Clark, eres perfecto para el trabajo, deja de preocuparte, ¿está bien? ¿Traes tu paraguas? ¿Dinero para el almuerzo?"

Clark sabía que se estaba sonrojando. "No, madre mía." Con la brisa de lluvia acercándose, Clark se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero no, Oliver _tenía_ que decir _algo_ más mientras un grupo de jugadores de football, precisamente, pasaban cerca de ellos.

"¿A qué hora paso por ti, cariño? ¿Y qué pasó con mi beso de despedida?"

"Estaré bien, Oliver. ¡Desaparece!"

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

"Oye, yo conozco a ése tipo..."

Lex mordió sus labios para evitar escupir un "yo también", mientras Clark se introducía a Smallville High, un traje grisáceo como el cielo, haciéndolo lucir como cualquier otro maestro de la institución. Hasta mejor. _Huh, seguramente un regalo de su nuevo mejor amigo Oliver Queen_—"Bruce tiene una foto de él en su escritorio."

—¿y acaso era coincidencia que Oliver también tuviera en su posesión un Porsche? ¿Que no sabía el tarado el significado de originalidad? Maldito hijo_—¿Qué?_

"¿Qué?" Lex sabía que no tenía que exigir más explicación, porque su expresión de terror debía ser más clara que el agua. La sonrisa diabólica de Dick se lo estaba confirmando. "¿_Por qué_ demonios Bruce tendría—?"

Dick lo ignoró con un movimiento de sus hombros. El malcriado. Este era el último favor que le hacía a Bruce. "No me mires a mi, sólo sé que su retrato se encuentra a lado de la de Selina—Oye, se me hará tarde así que—" Y volteó a ver a Lex con ojos llenos de expectación, como si estuviera esperando por su permiso para irse o algo por el estilo.

Decir que Lex había perdido toda la paciencia del mundo era poco. "¿Ahora, qué?"

Dick frunció su ceño. "Mi dinero para el almuerzo, _baka_." Y para demostrar su punto, estiró su mano, sus dedos moviéndose impacientemente. Lex miró rojo.

"Sólo para futuras referencias, debes saber que hablo más de cinco idiomas, incluido el japonés, Richard Grayson, y sólo _por_ eso, vas a morirte de hambre el resto de la mañana. Ahora salte de mi auto."

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**"tontos como yo."**

**por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[un cross-over entre smallville y teen titans]**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**spoilers:** de _smallville_ algunos de temporada 6 y un ligero cambio de la 4 (ya lo verán), nada específico porque ya no veo la serie tan de cerca; ninguno de _teen titans_ por ahora.

**categoría:** palabras sucias/drama/humor/romance/pg-13/het/slash.

**parejas:** adivínenlas!

**nota:** ya ni recuerdo que le sucedió al director Reynolds, pero en mi mente sigue vivito y coleando en Smallville High, ¿okis? digamos que fue re-contratado después de la 2da. lluvia de meteoritos.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**1.- "love was surely made for fools like me.." -lisa loeb.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Una sardina tenía más espacio que él. Reynolds le había dado la bienvenida con tres casos esperando a ser resueltos, incluido el de la porrista a la que le había salvado la vida, y Clark solamente estaba esperando a que el jarrón de café estuviera listo para entrar en acción.

Con excepción que no tenía idea de dónde _coloca_r los tres gigantescos fólderes y su taza para el café en el espacio que, se suponía, debía ser un escritorio de oficina, no uno de kindergarten. "Eh—Sr. Reynolds."

"Es temporal, Clark. Tu oficina se encuentra en reparaciones, como ya debes de recordar." Vaya que el hombre era experto en 'instalar' culpa en otros y bien que _sabía_ que ese era el punto débil de Clark. "Pero, para la semana entrante ya debe estar lista. Este es uno de los cubículos reservados para maestros, y por ser el menos deseado, era el único libre."

Cielos, solamente medio cuerpo de Reynolds cabía en el umbral de la puerta. Clark no tuvo alternativa más que eliminar altura de su silla -hasta casi tocar el suelo. Cruzó sus piernas al estilo indio. Ollie se iba a enfurecer -tal vez llorar un poco- al ver como había terminado su 'regalo' de Navidad. Aunque en vez de sentirse _más_ culpable, una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó el rostro de Kent.

Tan maliciosa que Reynolds se le quedo viendo un minuto con sospecha. Las 8:00 am chillaron en la cafetera y Clark casi lloró en desesperación al averiguar que no había ni azúcar, ni leche, -ni siquiera en _polvo_- para acompañar su combustible matutino.

"¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Kent, quita esa cara de cachorro atropellado y acompáñame a la Dirección, tengo a alguien que presentarte."

"Sí, Sr... En cuanto pueda salir de aquí lo alcanzo."

"Espero que sea el último comentario sarcástico que salga de esa boca, ¿entendido, Kent?"

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Richard no pensaba que su situación fuera tan mala, el pueblo Smallville (como el nombre lo indicaba) podía ser algo castro fóbico, sí, pero la mansión de Lex lo compensaba y la escuela no lucía tan mala. De hecho Dick había estado en peores, y parecía que a Bruce se le olvidaba de donde Dick _provenía,_ la mayoría del tiempo. Dick había estado en miles de pueblos como este durante su infancia en el circo, se había vuelto un experto en socializar con completos extraños, gracias a su encantos—Así que Richard no podía evitar pensar que Bruce lo había mandado a Smallville por razones completamente alternas a las indicadas.

Sí, seguía siendo un _castigo_, pero-

-también un _caso_. Una misión exclusiva para él.

Una _prueba_. Un nuevo acertijo que debía resolver si es que deseaba volver a Cd. Gótica y ponerse el antifaz.

Y su primera pista estaba entrando en ese preciso instante al lado del Director Reynolds. Aunque había actuado indiferente ante Lex, la sorpresa y curiosidad de saber quien exactamente era este hombre, para ganarse un lugar en el escritorio de Bruce, también estaba matándolo por dentro. El hecho de haber visto tal fotografía en primer lugar, debió de haber sido un movimiento deliberado de Bruce, Richard lo podía jurar. Había sido el _punto_ de partida.

La carrera había comenzado. El reloj estaba avanzando con manecillas, libres de piedad y todo lo que Dick debía hacer era mantener el ritmo.

"Este es el nuevo Consejero Escolar, Clark Kent. Clark, te presento a Richard Grayson, nuestro nuevo alumno de 3er. grado. Deseaba que ambos se conocieran antes de introducirte a clases, joven Grayson, por una simple razón... Lex Luthor."

Pista No. 2.

Dick alzó su ceja, poniéndose de pie y registrando la figura, casi perfecta de Clark Kent, el tono traslúcido de la seda convirtiéndolo en una persona completamente diferente a aquella plasmada en papel, vistiendo franela y jeans sucios. Dick ofreció su mano y aunque Clark había fruncido su completo rostro con la mera mención de Luthor, aceptó la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón (de vil granjero) antes de dejarlo ir, sus ojos conectados con una intensidad que no pasó desapercibida por Reynolds.

"Lex Luthor se ha vuelto el representante legal del Sr. Grayson durante su estancia completa en Smallville y estará a tu cargo dentro de esta instalación escolar hasta el día que se gradúe, Sr. Kent."

Ojos verde-azules se engrandecieron horrorizados. "¿Qué—Por qué?" _¿Qué hice para merecerlo? _Casi se pintaba en la frente del Consejero. Dick no pudo evitar sentir un poco compasión por él. Seguramente Bruce había tenido algo que ver con esto...

"Mejor que nadie, tú sabes _por qué_ Clark. Cualquiera involucrado con un Luthor merece cercana inspección—"

"Creo que está exagerando Señor—"

"Además que su propio padre en Cd. Gótica nos ha enviado reportes de un pasado muy… violento, entre otros aspectos, del Sr. Grayson y nos ha recomendado tratarlo con cuidado." Bingo. Dick lo sabía. Este juego se estaba volviendo muy predecible. "A decir verdad, su visita en Smallville es un castigo." Y para agregar más drama al completo discurso, Raynolds tomó los hombros de Clark, solemnemente. "Estoy contando contigo, Kent. Ahora hazme el favor de llevarlo a su salón y presentarlo ante la clase. Tu trabajo comienza desde este instante."

"Pero—Pensé—" Pero, Reynolds ya se estaba dirigiendo a su oficina, saludando a las secretarias y aceptando un café de la más joven de ellas. "Pensé..."

Pobre Clark. "No se preocupe, Sr. Kent. Prometo no asaltarlo en el camino." Dick se colocó su mochila y observó como mejillas bronceadas se llenaban de color carmín. Clark aclaró su garganta un par de veces, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos para tres minutos después, sacarlas y tomar a Dick del hombro más cercano.

"Oye, lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso - Reynolds tiene esta mala costumbre de juzgar antes de conocer a la gente - Y creo que esta será tu primera lección, _no_ juzgues. Yo no lo haré tampoco. No importa de donde... provengas y de quién seas pariente. Sé quien realmente te crió y de mi no escucharás insultos hacia quien te brinda un hogar en estos momentos... aunque se trate de Lex Luthor."

Dick no creyó que el mismo Clark había reconocido su resbalón de lengua. Conque conocía quien lo había criado, ¿eh? Interesante. Información clave que le sería útil después. Pero, no ahora. Solamente asintió ante las palabras del nervioso consejero y lo dejó guiarlo fuera de la Dirección Escolar.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Tras regresar a su cubo del infierno, Clark decidió "al diablo con esto" y viajó hasta su casa por azúcar, leche _fresca_, un paquete de galletas, una rebanada de pay (para el almuerzo), y un radio que casi no usaban—en el total de 15 minutos, y solamente porque había tenido que detenerse a hacer sus necesidades antes de regresar. Estar con sus piernas cruzabas por más de dos horas parecía no agradarle a su vejiga.

"Aaahh, ahora si luce habitable." Para un Kent, por lo menos. Justamente cuando estaba bien acomodado con el primer archivo abierto en su regazo, su taza con café de buena calidad en su mano libre, y "_Smiley Faces_" de Gnarls Barkley tocando apaciblemente en la radio, su celular vibró sobre el 'escritorio'.

"¿Como se siente ser parte del Sistema Americano de Educación, Sr. Kent? ¿Cuantos alumnos llevas reportados? ¿O surgió alguna pelea que haya necesitado su intervención?"

"Oh, no, Chloe. Algo mucho más _emocionante_ que eso. Y solamente te daré una pista antes de colgarte por mi _exceso_ de trabajo: Bruce Wayne." Clark vivió las próximas tres horas de su vida sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cantando al ritmo de Gwen Stefani.

Apuntó citas para las 11:30 am y 1 pm para hablar con Daisy Tyler, la porrista que lo había metido en este embrollo y quien seguía presentando problemas para adaptarse a sus clases; y con Rachel Roth, quien según su archivo poseía problemas de ira mal controlada, anti-socialismo, síntomas de anemia... y recientemente se le había encontrado flotando un par de libros en las profundidades de la biblioteca, cuando se le había creído estar desierta. Un alumno la había visto -y ante la fobia creada por otros mutantes dentro de la escuela- había acudido directo al Director.

Quien le estaba dando el mando a Clark Kent, experto en relaciones ultra-mutantes desde los quince años, para manejar el problema.

El tiempo se sintió como si se hubiera detenido para Clark, al entender–así como aceptar— _por fin,_ que este trabajo parecía ser lo mejor le había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Tantos años sintiéndose responsable por todos estos mutantes, por sus muertes, por la falta de ayuda que Clark simplemente no supo brindar, y ahora la oportunidad de poder cambiar el rumbo de otras vidas (destruidas por su culpa, en primer lugar), de ayudar antes de ser demasiado tarde—se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata.

Por Alicia.

Por Lex (porque, a pesar de todo, Clark se rehusaba, todavía, a creer que era tarde para salvarlo). Y por _muchos_ más que mancharon las manos de Clark con su sangre, casi literalmente.

"_Las cosas suelen pasar por una razón, hijo_." Jonathan le había asegurado tantas veces pero, hasta ahora Clark lo estaba comenzando a creer.

Clark cerró los archivos, llamó a la oficina de Reynolds para confirmar las citas, y tras ser aceptadas, tomó su almuerzo para darse una vuelta por el Gimnasio. Donde Reynolds le había, sutilmente, mencionado estaría Grayson en clase de Educación Física, antes de colgar.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Richard Grayson había resultado ser un chico en verdadera _necesidad_ de atención... o estaba obedeciendo estrictas órdenes de Lex, para matarlo de la vergüenza frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

Richard anotó otra canasta. Clark no supo a donde dirigir su mirada al ser víctima del guiño coqueto del joven, junto a un saludo de su mano que asemejaba tremendamente a un beso lanzado en el aire.

Cielos, si esta era obra de Lex…

Las porristas brincaron, gritaron, e hicieron piruetas que Clark no había creído físicamente posibles y al lograr su objetivo de atraer la atención de Grayson, comenzaron a reír entre ellas, con sus mejillas rosadas y pompones cayendo al suelo.

Clark roló sus ojos, vaya que la adolescencia era una patética etapa de la vida. Una cabellera rubia, con ojos grandes y azules, capturó su mirada y Clark hizo una nota mental de acorralar a Daisy antes de que el receso comenzara. Había algo... extraño en su personalidad. En la manera que sus ojos viajaban a sus extremos antes de dirigirle la palabra a alguien, y en como su mirada se mantuvo en el suelo cuando Grayson recogió su pompón rechazado del suelo, para ofrecérselo con una sensual sonrisa.

Clark frunció su ceño.

Había sido su imaginación o en verdad había sentido un leve temblor en... ¿el _suelo_? Tan rápido como había llegado se había extinguido pero, Clark sabía que _sí_ había sucedido, sus oídos atrapando el crujido del suelo encerado, chillando como un minino atrapado en un árbol. Clark ya estaba acostumbrado a captar tales sutiles llantos de la naturaleza, debido a su necesidad de estar al pendiente de la amenaza de tornados cuando la temporada llegaba.

_Temblores_. Como los que había creído también sentir durante su enfrentamiento con el pasado Consejero Escolar (Milles, ¿no?), y cual fenómeno lo había achacado a los poderes del mutante. Nunca le había pasado por su mente que Daisy tal vez había sido la culpable.

"Si sigue mirándola de esa manera terminara arrestado por acoso sexual, Sr. Kent." La banca rechinó con el peso de Richard. Inmediatamente, Clark sintió su extremo derecho aceptar la calidez, que la adrenalina del muchacho, ofrecía.

"¿En serio? Creí que esa era tu objetivo, considerando el número de partidos que anunciaste a todo el mundo dedicabas para mi, como regalo de bienvenida." Y no, no se estaba sonrojando. No podía, ya era un _adulto_—Ni siquiera era virgen—_Oh, demonios._

La sonrisa de Grayson le causó escalofríos. Ciertamente, no ayudó en nada en el calor de sus mejillas. "Lo crea o no, Sr. Kent—"

"Clark."

"—usted es bastante famoso entre el público masculino de mi clase y el hecho de estar bajo su custodia me ofreció una instantánea oportunidad de ser aceptado entre ellos."

Clark mostró su mejor cara de confusión, con rasgos de incredulidad. "Me estás tomando el pelo."

"Para nada, _Clark_, eres casi considerado un héroe por estos rumbos. Creo que unas chicas lloraron de la felicidad cuando les dije que eras el nuevo consejero escolar."

"_Ahora_ sí me estás tomando el pelo."

Grayson pasó una mano con su frente sudada. "Totalmente."

Clark giró sus ojos al cielo en súplica, este chico estaba lleno de personalidad, y sacó su trozo de pay, envuelto en plástico. Inminentemente, sintió los ojos de Grayson casi pulverizando el almuerzo, junto con esos gruñidos que ponían a un hombre lobo pálido. "¿No tienes dinero para comer?"

Grayson tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto. Después, frunció su ceño, cruzando sus brazos. "Aparentemente el nuevo pasatiempo de Lex es matarme de hambre."

Clark sintió el nudo en su garganta que ese mero nombre siempre causaba. No supo qué decir, o qué no decir, así que sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

Richard lució como si le hubiera ofrecido Tyra Banks envuelta en chocolate. "No, no se preocupe, señor—"

"_Clark_. Y tómalo. Mi apetito se fue ya hace tiempo. Además, juro que casi desapareces frente a mis ojos mientras jugabas, ¿tampoco desayunaste o qué?"

Richard no necesitó más convencimiento. "Me levanté tarde y la nueva Sra. Luthor parece odiar cualquier olor a comida en la mañanas, así que... no. En cuanto bajé de mi habitación, Lex ya tenía el auto listo para irnos y con sus quejas de llegar tarde y las quejas de esa mujer—Bueno, ¿a quien no se le iría el hambre? Juro que esa tal Lana va dar a luz al Depredador, versión calva."

No, Clark no se iba a reír—Era cruel y Lana no tenía la culpa…

La carcajada resonó por casi todo el gimnasio.

Y wow, Clark no logró sentirse culpable minutos después, todo lo contrario. Se sintió refrescado, y la manera en que Richard se le unió, lo hizo sentir diez veces más libre… de todo. De lazos que, ni siquiera Clark sabía, existían en su pecho.

Parecía que un nuevo ciclo en su vida estaba comenzando.

"Entonces, más vale que le adviertas a Lex que mañana tienes que llegar con un par de kilos de más, o pronto recibirá una llamada muy especial de Servicios Sociales." Clark cruzó una pierna sobre otra, recargando sus brazos a lo largo de la banca de atrás, sintiéndose completamente superior a todos los mocosos de alrededor.

Richard lo miró con ojos intuitivos. "No te atreverías…"

"Claro que sí, eres mi responsabilidad ahora también, ¿recuerdas? Cuidar que no te de algún tipo de anemia ahora es parte de mi trabajo y estoy en todo mi derecho de exigirle a Luthor que deje de preocuparse por sólo su persona y Lana. Sino, entonces ¿para que aceptó cuidar de ti?"

"No puedo esperar a ver la expresión en su rostro cuando le diga esto."

Clark abrió su boca para responder que _él tampoco_, cuando sintió un dedo picar su hombro por detrás. Daisy le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa al conectarse sus miradas, manos extremadamente delgadas regresando su regazo.

"Daisy, hola." Clark puso en acción con su voz más gentil y la sonrisa que Chloe juraba derretía hasta las defensas de Lois, de vez en cuando. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Daisy pareció regresar a la vida al tan solamente escucharlo y esos grandes ojos resplandecieron como si también estuvieran sonriendo. Ignorando completamente la presencia de Richard, Daisy se agachó ligeramente. "¿Es verdad que eres el nuevo Consejero Escolar?"

"Sí, ¿qué te parece la idea?"

"¿La verdad? ¡Me parece grandioso!" Y esas mejillas se sonrojaron y Clark reconoció los síntomas de una chica "enamorada", por -primera vez- en su vida. Hasta sintió a Richard reír entre los sorbos que tomaba de su bote de agua. Uhg, ¿cómo se suponía que Clark _debía_ comportarse? No podía rechazarla -de ninguna manera- porque tenía que averiguar si se trataba de otro mutante, y si perdía la confianza de Daisy ahora, tal vez nunca más la volvería a obtener.

Clark respiró hondo. Todo o nada. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Creo que sólo dices eso por haberte salvado de ese... hombre."

Los ojos de Daisy se engrandecieron con fingido escándalo. "¡Cómo crees! Digo la verdad, ese pervertido del Sr. Milles sólo se preocupaba por ver debajo de nuestras faldas en las prácticas y del cheque que recibía cada viernes. En cambio, tú Clark, pareces en verdad perfecto para el trabajo. ¿Es cierto que una vez peleaste con un alumno que se podía convertir en torbellinos de polvo?"

_-"Mataste a Alicia... la amaba y te la llevaste de mi lado."_ Clark apenas y pudo asentir a su entusiasmo, y el engrandecido nudo en su pecho. "Sí, hace un par de años."

"Wow, creo que..." Daisy comenzó con voz tan suave que solamente Clark pudo escuchar. "… que por primera vez, desde que me mude a este pueblo, podré sentirme segura." Y pestañas rubias parpadearon dulcemente.

Esto era grave. Clark, en verdad, podía irse a la cárcel a hacerle compañía a Lionel por esto.

A su lado, Grayson pareció ahogarse con su agua. Huh, una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. "Me alegra escuchar esto—_E_h, Daisy, por cierto, me he enterado que tienes problemas con algunas materias, ¿necesitas alguna ayuda?"

Daisy, seguramente imaginando que Clark sería el proveedor de tal ayuda, movió su mentón en acuerdo de arriba a abajo, uno de sus dedos alejando medio mechón dorado de su cara. "Historia y Química."

Clark aclaró su garganta y jaló a Richard del brazo. "Aquí este apuesto joven puede ayudarte, es excelente en Química y parece haber ganado un par de concursos de Historia Internacional en su otro Colegio—"

Eran ridículamente graciosas las expresiones en el rostro pálido de Daisy y en el arrogante de Richard, decepción haciendo contraste con promesas de venganza. "Y tú, Grayson, pareces tener problemas con Literatura—"

"Sí, pero Lex—"

"Donde Daisy parece sacarse puras A, sin ningún esfuerzo. Creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿ustedes no?" Grayson liberó su brazo, murmurando que Lex no le daría permiso de invitar a alguien a la mansión, con la omnipotente presencia de Lana Lang exigiendo silencio a toda hora.

Entonces, Clark volvió a sonreír, ahora con una chispa diabólica.

"No se preocupen, puedes estudiar en mi casa. Estoy seguro que mis apuntes les pueden ayudar mucho y no creo que al padre de Daisy le moleste, después de todo, mi madre es la nueva Senadora, puede confiar en mí. Vamos, necesitan mejorar esas calificaciones y no volveré a ofrecerme si me rechazan ahora..." Táctica llamada "Ojos de Borrego a Medio Morir" fue todo un éxito con una sonrojada Daisy pero, Grayson continuó murmurando protestas.

"Grayson, no sabía que Lex te asustara tanto."

Furia vibró en los ojos de Richard y Clark supo que había dado en el blanco. "¿A qué horas nos vemos?"

Clark se levantó de las gradas, estirando sus brazos, para la delicia de varias adolescentes, quienes parecían tragárselo vivo con sus miradas—_Ahora_ fue el turno de Clark para sentirse como víctima de depredadores. "Pueden comenzar mañana, después de la hora de comer y creo que tendrán más compañía porque el Director Reynolds me entregó una larga lista de los que no pueden pasar Literatura e Historia. Ése tal Sr. Milles, en verdad, no movió un dedo para ayudarlos y tengo muchas espaldas que enderezar, por así decirlo." Les guiñó, y para su sorpresa, Grayson también lucía abochornado, si color rojo que comenzó a colarse por su cuello podía tomarse como indicación.

Probablemente sí. Por finalmente haber recibido la atención que nadie se había molestado en entregarle.

Dios, ¿para qué tenía la gente hijos, si los iban a ignorar el resto de sus vidas? Clark se despidió al escuchar la alarma del receso, mentalmente cancelando su cita con Daisy previamente planeada, pero aún preocupado por la chica de nombre Rachel Roth y el otro alumno que Clark todavía no había tenido tiempo de leer su expediente.

Cuando llegó a su cubo, el radio que Clark había olvidado apagar, estaba haciendo eco con una canción que Clark había creído olvidada. Por su mente y por su corazón.

"_C'est le malaise du moment… __L'épidémie qui s'étend_."

Protège Moi.

Lex la había considerado un himno.

Tantos viajes en su Ferrari escuchando esa canción, los ojos de Lex brillando con tristeza, y otros sentimientos que Clark nunca había podido descifrar. Tantas visitas a la granja con los versos "_Sommes nous les jouets du destin/Souviens toi des moments divins/Planants, éclatés au matin/Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_" escapándose de la atmósfera que Lex siempre atrapaba en sus autos, antes de apagar el motor y dirigirse a Clark con una sonrisa _aún_ sincera, y con verdaderas ganas de ver a su mejor amigo.

Clark no entendía porque nunca se había molestado en buscar la traducción de la canción y por qué la curiosidad lo estaba matando ahora. Tal vez había estado asustado de averiguar lo que esos versos encerraban y sobre cómo hacían eco en la vida de Lex.

O tal vez había temido de lo que "_protect me from what I want_" en realidad había significado para Lex, respecto a su relación con Clark.

Clark no entendía por qué hasta _ahora_, con Lana embarazada y comprometida con Lex, se dada el tiempo de reflexionar que tal vez había existido un giro más profundo en los sentimientos que Lex siempre había expresado, directo en la cara de Clark. Pláticas del destino y leyendas, de amigos y enemigos.

De amores y desamores.

Clark cerró sus ojos. Demasiado tarde.

Era demasiado tarde para _ellos_.

Clark apagó el radio.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Oliver era probablemente la razón. Con sus sonrisas llenas de admiración que cada vez se convertían más atrevidas, e insinuaciones que cada vez poseían más verdadera interés. Su mirada parecía resaltar "¿Cuando te vas a atrever?" cada vez que ambos se encontraban, y Clark no sabía que hacer. El amorío con Lois se había desvanecido en cuestión de meses, después del Día de Acción de Gracias y hasta estaba ya saliendo con otro hombre, pero aun así Clark...

…No se podía _atrever_.

Y Oliver parecía haberse cansado de esperar.

"¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?"

Clark, quien acaba de cerrar la puerta del auto, tomó la palanca en pánico al escuchar la casual pregunta. Pero, lo más sorprenderte fue lo que se escapó (¡sin su permiso!) de los labios de Clark:

"S-Seguro. ¿A dónde?"

Silencio.

Obviamente, Ollie estaba tan sorprendido como él con la respuesta.

Clark abrió su boca para disculparse, aunque nada fuera su culpa, cuando escuchó una fuerte queja de la bocina detrás de ellos.

Clark cerró su boca con un fuerte _click_. Se trataba Lex y su Lamborghini plateado… y de un sonriente Richard Grayson saludándolo, por lo que podía Clark admirar en el retrovisor.

El malcriado.

Lex, en cambio, era una _muy_ diferente historia.

"Creo que te quiere decir que te apures." _Por favor, por favor, hazme caso, Oliver_.

"Tiene suficiente espacio para rebasarme si tiene tanta prisa." Y para probar su punto, Oliver apagó el auto por completo. Clark vio con _horror_ como Oliver bajo su asiento hasta acostarse con sus manos detrás de su nuca, una sensual sonrisa dibujándose en esos labios que Clark sabía trataban de tentarlo...

Lex pitó de nuevo.

"Ignóralo, Clark. Ah, ¿donde estábamos?"

"Um. Ollie."

"¡Ah! Sí, es un restaurante donde mis padres solían ir en Ciudad Edge-"

"Oh, Dios. ¡Se está bajando del auto!" ¡Este día había empezado tan bien! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? _Dios, por favor, por favor, por favor, que llegue a la ventana de Oliver, por favor, juro que no volveré a quejarme del nido que me tocó de oficina pero, por fa_—

La cara de Lex apareció en su ventana tan repentinamente que Clark saltó del susto, pegándose en la cabeza. "Genial, Oliver. Olvídate de esa cita." Con algo parecido a terror, Clark tomó el botón para bajar el vidrio y cuando llegó a la mitad, la mano de Lex se introdujo como víbora lista para morder. "¡_Oye!_"

"Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora. Clark." Y cuando su nombre acarició la lengua del millonario, _otra_ mano voló hacia una pierna de Clark, al mismo tiempo que Lex lograba abrir la puerta del Ferrari—_Oh_, para eso había metido la mano.

"Luthor, ¿no tienes otras almas que atormentar?"

"Clark. _Ahora_."

"No, Clark, cierra la puerta e ignóralo. ¿Por qué tienes que obedecerlo cuando ni siquiera puedes tú acercarte a su propiedad? Además-"

"Oliver, regresaré en-" Clark comenzó a levantarse cuando vio la sonrisa fría y cruel torcerse en el rostro de Lex, quien seguía sujetando la puerta abierta, una mano en su cintura.

"Vamos, Clark, no tenemos todo el día, tengo una prometida a la cual regresar-"

Clark se detuvo. "¿Sabes qué? Lo que tengas que decir—Hazlo rápido." Y alzó sus manos con impaciencia, una sonrisa, igual de fría, naciendo en sus labios cuando volvió a sentir la mano de Oliver posarse en su rodilla.

Lex se agachó ligeramente, mirando a Clark en silencio. Clark logró observar los nudillos de la mano sujetando la puerta hacerse blancos del esfuerzo que estaban sufriendo. Finalmente, un suspiro salió de Lex y dijo simplemente:

"_Pobre_ de ti que llames a Servicios Sociales."

"Quiero a ese muchacho alimentado _tres_ veces al día y no solamente con paquetes de comida china."

Algo pareció explotar finalmente en Lex. "¡Deberías adoptarlo tú entonces!" Y el portazo pareció retumbar por todo el estacionamiento, donde casi toda la escuela estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. Clark suspiró.

"Dramático."

La mano en su rodilla se apretó. "¿A qué se refería con Servicios Sociales?"

Clark suspiró de nuevo. "Larga historia. Ahora, ¿que tal si hablamos de esa cena?" Y Clark no supo que lo impulsó, pero su mano en minutos estaba entrelazada con la de Ollie. El auto volvió a la vida, justamente cuando el Lamborghini los rebasaba como un relámpago, y Oliver movió su mano hacia arriba de inmediato, tomando sus dedos entre los de Clark, una hermosa sonrisa levantando los extremos de su rostro.

Huh. Tal vez esto de "atreverse" no era tan malo.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

"Te lo dije. Eres perfecto para el trabajo."

Clark roló sus ojos mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza, chupando el queso que restaba de sus dedos. Oliver tomó el control remoto para repetir la escena de la película y Clark no pudo más.

"¡Basta! Parece como si nunca en tu vida hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda."

"No a Kate Beckinsale."

"Ni siquiera está _completamente_ desnuda, Oliver. Y hasta yo creo que Lois tiene mejor cuerpo que ella."

Oliver escondió su rostro entre los cojines del sofá. "¿Podemos no hablar de Lois mientras veo a Kate Beckinsale? ¿Por favor? Estás arruinando la atmósfera..."

Clark tomó asiento, manteniendo su distancia, y le dio un largo sorbo a su soda, tratando de fingir que no sentía la mirada de Oliver en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"¿Cuál atmósfera, retardado?" En el momento que las palabras salieron, Clark supo que había dicho lo incorrecto. Ahora, Oliver sabría que Clark _sabía_ y ya no podían pretender que _no_ sabían—

"Me encanta cuando me hablas con cariños, Clark, me derrites—" ¿Ven? "¿Y como que '¿qué atmósfera?', idiota? Todos mis esfuerzos en vano..."

"Oliver." De repente, las siluetas de Selina y Michael sí resultaban ser interesantes. En verdad eran actores de buen calibre, porque el amor se podía sentir a pesar que ninguno de los dos lo habían puesto en palabras desde la primera película. Sólo habían sido miradas, caricias, acciones y besos. Y parecía ser más que suficiente para ellos. Como un secreto que solamente ellos comprendían... Ojos cristalinos, vibrando con amor y labios usados por besos que expresaban más que todos los dialectos existentes en el universo.

Clark envidiaba eso.

Esa clase de… amor.

Creyó haberlo encontrado hace tiempo pero, había estado tan equivocado. Nunca había sentido esa clase de amor. Nunca.

"Oliver."

"Mmm."

"¿En verdad crees que esta atmósfera es romántica del todo? Porque si es así, estás más retardado de lo que pensé—¡Ummm!"

Besos.

Palabras siendo devoradas.

Su espalda tocando el suelo, con su regazo completamente invadido. Por _Oliver_. Manos en sus cabellos, susurros que no podía entender, pero sí _sentir_ su significado.

Labios húmedos y tan insaciables y Clark gruñó cuando sus manos tomaron las caderas poderosas, que tenían su cuerpo clavado al suelo. No, no había tenido idea de que tan bien _est_o se iba sentir. De que tanto estaba Oliver reteniendo por él... De que tanto lo había estado deseando.

Lentamente, la urgencia se desvaneció hasta ser sólo existentes gentiles succiones, caricias de labios contra labios y las manos de Clark viajando por la espalda desnuda, que era tan firme como lucía. Oliver sonrió, separándose un segundo y acariciando todo el rostro posible de Clark. "—¿cómo alguien tuvo la_ voluntad_ de dejarte ir así?"

Clark, en respuesta, hundió su rostro en _ese_ cuello que rogaba por marcas que, solamente, Clark podía realizar. El regazo de Oliver buscó fricción en el suyo, pero la fuerza de Clark mantuvo esas caderas inmóviles, mientras realizaba su obra de arte.

"No tan rápido… Cálmate, _Ollie_."

"—siempre tú, Clark—Cuando estaba con ella—Sólo podía pensar en ti—" Oliver se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de las lágrimas, su respiración calentando su oído, junto con esos susurros que estaban destruyendo cada una de las defensas creadas alrededor de Clark, alzadas desde que había visto a su ex-mejor amigo y al ex-amor de su vida _destruyendo_ toda viva esperanza en su corazón.

Y Ollie guardaba un sabor _tan..._ celestial.

Se escuchaba tan bien y se estaba entregando como Clark le había entregado todos sus secretos. "Me va a odiar tanto por esto—_ohh_, sí—Cl_aaar_k—te _amo_—te amo y me va a odiar por ello—"

Clark no era tan inocente. Sabía de quien Oliver estaba hablando y _sí_, Lex los iba odiar (más) y Clark no pudo evitar sentir toda esta maldita satisfacción—Porque no lo iba a mantener en secreto y cuando esos ojos cristalinos buscaran sospechosamente respuestas, Clark se las daría. Esos ojos se congelarían de coraje cuando Clark besara a Oliver mañana y el día siguiente, en todo lugar posible—Porque Clark estaba despertando de una manera que se sentía como volver a la vida. Y esta vez—

—esta vez no lo iba a rechazar.

Una ráfaga fresca contra su pecho robó su concentración del pulso que torturaba dulcemente y palmas cálidas comenzaron a recorrer todo el territorio posible. "Tan hermoso…"

"Shhh. No hay prisa."

"Maldito—tan f-fácil para ti de-ecirlo."

Clark sonrió, soltando a Oliver. "No sé que ha escuchado, Sr. Queen, pero yo no soy de la clase que se deja seducir en la primera cita." Y tumbó a un paralizado Ollie hacia un lado, levantándose con ayuda de la mesa. Su camisa se quedó abierta, su piel sudada, _rosada_ y obviamente una _tortura_ para los ojos de Oliver.

Quien seguía mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"T-Tú—¡Claaaark!"

"Más vale que ya vaya dirigiéndose a su casa, Sr. Queen. Metrópolis no está tan cerca y yo no pienso darle un aventón."

"¡Clark! No puedes hablar en serio."

La voz de Martha Kent resonó por la entrada de la casa junto al choque de la puerta de spring, y hasta el mismo Clark sintió su corazón salirle de su pecho—¡el cual seguía descubierto! "¡Clark, ya llegué! Pude librarme de esa junta más temprano de lo pensado."

Ni con súper-velocidad Clark pudo abrochar la maldita camiseta correctamente -un botón sobrando de más- y Oliver apenas logró fajarse y acomodar cierto bulto de su regazo, con uno de los cojines del sofá, una fingida sonrisa de "aquí nada sucedió" hacia Martha, cuando los encontró.

"¡Oliver!... Qué sorpresa."

Oliver volteó a ver a Clark con venganza marcada en su mirada. Clark lo ignoró completamente, concentrado en apagar la televisión y el reproductor de DVD. "Ya se estaba yendo, mamá. El camino a Metrópolis puede ser muy cansado y ya se está haciendo tarde."

"Pero, seguramente puedes... ¿darle una mano, no? Digo, no se preocupen por mi, tan siquiera terminen de ver la película." Oh, su madre, tan ingenua. Afortunadamente, Oliver se puso de pie con aire de determinación.

"No, Clark tiene razón. Ha sido un largo día y además ya tenemos planes para mañana, ¿verdad?" El maldito le guiñó el ojo _frente_ de su madre, la insinuación en su voz tan clara que Clark miró un tono rosa pintar las mejillas de Martha. Clark cubrió su rostro con sus manos al notar que también el moretón en el cuello de Ollie estaba al descubierto—¡intencionalmente!

"Mejor vete ya." Para su sorpresa, una cálida risa salió de los labios de Martha. "¡Dios, mamá!"

Clark se asomó por entre sus dedos y al ver a su madre dejarlos solos, dirigió su atención a un estúpidamente sonriente Oliver. "Te. Odio."

"Y del odio al amor sólo hay un paso." Como una gacela silenciosa, Ollie estaba frente a él rápidamente, tomando sus labios por última vez y Clark en verdad se quiso mantener enojado y frígido pero—_pero_—Después Ollie mordió, e hizo algo con su lengua—qué_oh_cielosanto—Clark lo tomó del cuello y no quiso soltarlo, inclusive cuando Ollie lo empujó gentilmente del pecho.

"Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte guapo para mi, ¿mm?" Otro beso. Y otro. "Tengo que irme. O _nunc_a podré…" Clark lo volvió a callar, y esta vez no se separaron hasta que Oliver necesitó respirar. "Claaark—¡Adiós!"

"Bye, Ollie." Y observó como se alejó, sus manos rompiendo su contacto hasta las puntas de sus dedos. "¿A qué horas te espero?"

"Alrededor de las siete," Ollie se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con repentina seriedad. "ten cuidado con ese joven, Clark. Ambos sabemos que Bruce no lo mandó aquí por el agradable clima."

Clark asintió lentamente. "No te preocupes y… también ten cuidado. Nunca sabes como Lex se vaya a vengar por lo de hoy. Puede que tu auto amanezca sin llantas o algo por el estilo."

Las carcajadas de Oliver fueron música para sus oídos, hasta cuando el Porsche desaparecía lejos de la granja Kent, y después en sus sueños, las risas arrullándolo a un dulce abismo de sueños sin sentido.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Rachel Roth. Cabello violeta—casi azul—y ojos oscuros. Con piel pálida y cuerpo tan esbelto que Clark no podía evitar pensar que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Pero, a pesar de todo —de sus jeans con agujeros, suéter desaliñado, ojos con demasiado delineador y una pañoleta negra cubriendo su frente— Roth no era otra cosa más que la vil representación de serenidad. Su mera estancia en el mesa banco, con sus piernas cruzadas, exigía respeto. Aunque también miedo, y por ello Clark podía entender porque la chica no tenía amigos de ninguna clase, ni siquiera camaradas de lectura, como él había tenido durante la secundaria y preparatoria.

La maestra Claudia Stevens de Matemáticas, de tercer año, le sonrió con orgullo y tras escuchar su petición, se puso de pie para callar al salón. "Rachel, podrías acompañar al Sr. Kent a su oficina, ¿por favor?" Sin decir nada, ni expresar su curiosidad por ser llamaba, Rachel se levantó con gracia y firmes pasos y Clark sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

_Ooh_, ésta chica era _algo_ especial. Clark iba a averiguar que _tanto,_ aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"Por aquí por favor, Srta. Roth. ¿Puedo llamarte Rachel?" Para su sorpresa Rachel asintió y juntos caminaron por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar al cubículo del infierno, donde Clark tuvo que ofrecer su silla y mantenerse de pie. Porque si se recargaba en ese escritorio, lo haría trizas. Clark le ofreció una gaseosa de beber pero, Rachel se negó.

"No, gracias." –con una voz monótona que parecía ser la última pieza que hacía juego con su personalidad. Clark tragó saliva. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

"Así que, Rachel, cuéntame... ¿te gusta esta escuela?"

Rachel bajó su mirada. "Cumple con su cometido."

Aaajá. Clark respiró hondo. "Pero, ¿te gusta?"

"A nadie le gusta la escuela que yo sepa, Sr. Kent."

"Clark. Y tienes razón, yo nunca fui fan y acabo de salir el año pasado." Sonrió cautelosamente. Rachel siguió viendo el anillo de una de sus manos, como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo. "Lindo anillo. ¿Qué clase de gema es?"

"Ojo de tigre." Je, como la canción. "¿Es verdad que usted mató al Sr. Milles?"

Mierda.

Pero, Clark estaba empeñado en un nuevo comienzo y eso incluía... "Era él o el resto de la escuela, sus poderes estaban fuera de control y traté de detenerlo pero... no me dejo opción." …dejar de mentir.

Rachel por fin lo miró a la cara. "La vida está llena de decisiones."

Clark no comprendió si eso era una pregunta, una amarga afirmación o una peligrosa advertencia de dejar a la chica en paz. "Supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo en Smallville, Rachel?"

"Un año, cuatro meses."

"¿Por qué elegiste Smallville?"

Rachel le dio vuelta a su anillo, sus ojos distantes por un minuto. Su pecho se infló ligeramente, indicando que estaba respirando hondo. Clark sabía que estaba decidiendo en silencio si responderle con la verdad o mentirle directo a la cara.

"… ¿Quién dijo que había sido mi decisión?"

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Clark era impaciente por naturaleza pero, estaba aprendiendo a saber cuando retroceder, así que cesando sus preguntas, Clark terminó su junta, con la última orden de unirse al grupo de asesorías que estaba creando.

"Serás bienvenida esta tarde, después de la salida—y no te molestes en mentirme, sé perfectamente que tienes muchas dificultades con Física."

"Está bien, pero no podré asistir hoy. Trabajo." Con eso, Rachel se pudo de pie y se dirigió a la salida, sus zapatillas creando un juguetón sonido de tic-tac-tic sobre el tile azulado.

"Clark."

"¿Sí, Rachel?" Clark abortó sus intenciones de sentarse para regresar su atención a la silueta de la joven adornando su umbral. Aún con la artificialidad de la luz eléctrica, esos cabellos violetas parecieron rodear, entre sus puntiagudas puntas, el rostro de una divinidad perdida en un lugar a donde no pertenecía.

A un mundo donde no pertenecía.

"¿Crees acaso en el destino, Clark Kent?"

El oxígeno lo abandonó.

_-"¿Crees que un hombre puede volar, Clark?"_

"No, Rachel."

_-"Domínalos con fuerza, Kal-El."_

Un gesto, lo más aproximado a una sonrisa, le mostró a Clark esos labios pálidos en una nueva dimensión. "Yo tampoco."

Y después, Clark se encontró a solas.

_-"Nuestra amistad será una cosa de leyendas, Clark."_

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**[fin de parte 1]**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Para los que les interesa leer con más sazón, durante escribía, escuchaba:

**01**. [_Tema Principal_]: lisa loeb ("Fools Like Me")

**02**. depeche mode ("Precious", "A pain that I'm used to")

**03**. placebo ("Protege Moi", "Protect Me From What I Want", "Meds", "Song to say goodbye", "Special Needs")

**04**. the cardigans ("Communication", "Junk of hearts")

**05.** k's choice ("Not an Addict")

**06**. _Y la más importante cuando escribo/leo TODA clase de fixs, de todos los fandoms posibles_: masha qrella ("Destination Vertical")


	2. maybe we're victims of fate

No recordaba que hubiera habido fuego en la noche que sus padres habían fallecido. Ni lluvia, ni sol, ni luna. Para él había sido una noche libre de todo sonido o color, como un hoyo negro en la que su ser se había hundido en shock. En agonía. En tragedia.

Sin embargo, en este semi-nuevo escenario que su subconsciente había creado, _sí_ había fuego. Sonido. Y gritos. Había figuras escalofriantes que no tomaban perfil definitivo, como hechas de humo, con rubíes como ojos, y miserables parodias de alas de murciélagos. De ángeles caídos.

De repente, se podía sentir como caía en piso helado y húmedo, manos desfiguradas jalando sus piernas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Gruñidos salvajes era todo lo que podía escuchar, justo al filo de sus tímpanos, haciendo un grotesco coro con sus propios llamados de auxilio. Auxilio de sus padres.

Quienes no vendrían.

Y ésa era la peor parte de este sueño. Porque era en ese instante—cuando en su corazón y mente, se daba cuenta que estaba completamente solo—que él decidía rendirse. Permitía que terror lo paralizara, en vez de escuchar sus bien entrenados instintos, dándoles permiso a los demonios sobre su cuerpo tocar sus adentros, rasguñando más allá de su piel, robando más que su respiración y su voluntad. Ensuciando su alma.

Pero, en vez de dolor y el dulce olvido que tanto ansiaba, una fuente de calidez interrumpió todo seguimiento lógico del sueño. Una calidez, que nunca antes, había hecho acto de presencia en las obras teatrales de su subconsciente. Una calidez a la que sólo pudo aferrarse con sus manos ensangrentadas, la raíz de tan dulce analgésico naciendo desde su corazón.

Llamas de fuego se extinguieron, gritos se volvieron susurros, demonios se exorcizaron, y ni la luna ni el sol tuvieron oportunidad de escapar de esta nueva fuerza. De esta nueva presencia.

A pesar de saber que siempre su antifaz lo protegía hasta en sus sueños, cuando Robin se aventuró a abrir sus ojos claramente, sintió las caricias de una brisa marina haciendo bailar minúsculamente sus pestañas. Sobre él, justo sobre donde sus manos apretaban su pecho—

—un cuervo posaba, sus alas estiradas listas para despegar—

Richard despertó, su caída contra el suelo robándole el aliento, las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Tocó su pecho frenéticamente, tratando inútilmente de tomar su corazón en su puño para detener todas las volteretas que hacía dentro. El amanecer estaba apenas apareciendo y en poco tiempo llegaría la hora de arreglarse para ir a _Smallville High_.

Richard, sin embargo, solamente podía concentrarse en su sueño y las palabras que no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, desde que había regresado al mundo real:

"¿Qué demonios... fue eso?"

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**"tontos como yo."**

**Por B. B. Asmodeus.**

**[un cross-over entre smallville y teen titans]**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

**advertencia importante:** quiero aclarar que, aunque la línea del tiempo de este fic está basada en la temporada 6, eso no significa que tomaré en cuenta mucho de los hechos que se conllevan en tal escenario. Muy, pero muy, ligeramente este fic estará basado en los acontecimientos originales y solamente tomaré detalles que me agraden y que me ayuden con mi propia trama. Dicho eso, en ésta **realidad alterna**:

**a)** Lex no está construyendo ningún ejército de meta-humanos, aunque si existe el nivel 33.1.

**b)** Su relación y su compromiso con Lana son _legítimos_; nadie la está obligando, y su embarazo es _real_.

**c)** Aunque Lex esté relacionado con unos cuantos nefarios proyectos involucrando los meteoritos, éstos no tendrán mucho que ver con Clark, Oliver, Chloe, o Bart Allen.

**d)** No habrá clones de ningún tipo.

**e)** No Liga de la Justicia a mando de Green Arrow.

**f)** Poco después del episodio del Día de Acción de Gracias la relación de Ollie y Lois terminó.

**g)** Chloe no tiene poderes.

**h)** No hay Proyecto Ares, ni Bizarro, ni Veritas y mucho menos habrá una Kara. Porque yo lo digo.

**i)** Lionel sigue pudriéndose en la cárcel por el asesinato de sus padres.

**j)** Por último: aunque trataré de hacer mi propia versión de las biografías de Raven y Richard, mi mayor base será la serie animada de _Teen Titans_, no los cómics. Por ahora, por lo menos.

**k)** Si leíste todo esto: ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! Dejé de ver _Smallville_ formalmente a la mitad de la cuarta temporada y sólo estuve echando vistazos (procurando los epis donde Ollie predominara), de vez en cuando; es por eso que hice tantos cambios. Para re-capturar información leí las bios en wikipedia y sv_wiki. Porque no volví a ver Smallville, con excepción del regreso de Lex en el episodio final.

**spoilers:** en este episodio menciono ligeramente a ciertos personajes de la película de christopher nolan, _the dark knight_. de _smallville_ algunos de temporadas 5-6, nada específico porque ya no veo la serie tan de cerca; todavía ninguno de _teen titans_.

**categoría:** realidad alterna/palabras sucias/drama/humor/romance/pg-13/het/slash.

**personajes principales & parejas reveladas hasta ahora:** richard grayson, clark kent, oliver queen, rachel roth, daisy tyler, lex luthor, chloe sullivan, director reynolds + un personaje original. clark/oliver. menciones de lex/lana y de un pasado clark/lana.

**(¡) nota especial (!):** para evitar confusión con las siguientes escenas, los _flashbacks_ que se presentarán involucrando a Lex y Clark son una combinación de diferentes momentos importantes que tuvieron durante su amistad, (ej. cuando Lex le platicó a Clark sobre Julian y la muerte de su madre, así como, muchas de las veces donde Clark se desahogaba de sus problemas amorosos con Lana o Chloe, etc.); y el último _flashback_ específicamente es de cuando Lex es confrontado por un furioso Clark después de que el joven Luthor mete la pata al arriesgar la vida de los Kent y Lana en un intento de revelar los poderes de Clark. No recuerdo mucho ya del episodio, sólo que Clark temporalmente no tenía sus habilidades por castigo de Jor-El. Acto seguido los dos se agarran a golpes en la mansión, Lex quedándose perplejo al final al ver a Clark sangrando. Creo que es de la 5ta. temporada, porque Lana todavía no dejaba a Clark por Lex, pero si no es así, ¡no teman en rectificarme! ¡Beshos!

**disclaimer:** smallville + teen titans + batman movies = DC Comics. Este fic = mi fantasia.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**2-A. "maybe we're victims of fate" -placebo.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Con pasos livianos fue como Richard se acercó a la persona sumergida en el escritorio, después de salir de la escuela y de concluir la primera sesión de asesorías en el hogar Kent junto con Daisy. Había sido un día completamente extraño. Estragos de su sueño no lo habían dejado tranquilo durante todo el día, y a causa de ello su cerebro no había dejado de estar atando cabos, o de encontrar pistas sobre por qué el sueño, de cierta forma, le resultaba tan familiar.

Como déjà vu.

Lex estaba escribiendo algo por medio del teclado, su ceño relajado pero sus ojos intensamente concentrados. Richard alzó su ceja con curiosidad, aunque sus labios se mantuvieron sellados, inclusive minutos después de que tomara asiento en el sofá de piel, que era rodeado por la calidez de la chimenea.

Dick, de repente, se sintió como un invasor. La textura capturada por sus dedos sintiéndose sofocante, su cerebro llenándose de información que Dick no lograba comprender—

—_sonrisas de labios rojos, ojos brillando acogedoramente_—

Dick cerró sus ojos. Conocía esa sonrisa.

—_Palabras de aliento. Anécdotas de una madre víctima de locura. Confesiones de un joven sobre su amor no correspondido_—

Richard saltó del mueble como si lo hubiera intentando devorar vivo... y tal vez ese ejemplo no había sido tan alejado de la verdad. Esos habían sido recuerdos. Palabras intercambiadas entre Lex y—

"¿No deberías estar todavía en la casa de Clark?"

La voz de Lex lo jaló al presente, pero Richard todavía se sintió conmocionado. No podía ser posible—¿Sentir todos esos recuerdos como si fueran suyos? Dick sabía que este pueblo estaba invadido de fenómenos sobrenaturales… pero conocerlos y _experimentarlos_ eran dos conceptos, radicalmente, diferentes. Su corazón no podía detener su ritmo, justo como en ésta mañana.

Cielos, primero ese sueño, ¿y ahora esto?

"Clark... tenía un asunto pendiente. Continuaremos mañana." Dick le permitió a la mirada de Lex seguirlo hasta una de las ventanas, ricas en colores, y contó los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que Lex colectó las agallas para hacer su siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué asunto?" Parecía como si Lex pensara que Dick estaba en la mansión para ser su espía. Y tal vez, si no fuera tan divertido, Dick se rehusaría a serlo.

"Una cita, creo."

Lex cerró su laptop, su mirada vacante en otro plano de vida. Dick tenía la sospecha que estaba meditando de que manera arruinarle la tarde a Kent.

"Que poco profesional de su parte." Traducción: Ese arrastrado, ¡abriendo sus piernas a cualquiera!

A cualquiera, sin embargo, menos al que más lo deseaba en el mundo.

"Y a ti, ¿qué te importa lo que haga Clark con su tiempo? Estaba bajo la impresión de que lo odiabas. Además, el hombre hizo su trabajo. No puedo sentir mi mano de tantos estúpidos ensayos que hice..." Estúpida literatura. Y estúpido Lex por carcajearse de su sufrimiento. "Y.. ¿dónde está tu adorable prometida?"

La sonrisa se borró por completo de su cara y ahora fue turno de Dick para cantar victoria.

Lex suspiró fingidamente, levantándose para servirse otro trago de scotch—

—_el aire fue robado de Lex, su cabeza girando a un lado como un muñeco de trapo. Cuando sus sentidos se recuperaron lo suficiente, una línea carmín escapaba de sus labios y venganza brillaba en su mirada. Su puño se levantó, aprovechando el elemento de sorpresa_—

"No te pongas tan cómodo, Grayson. Lana estará de vuelta en un par de días."

—"¿Satisfecho?" _Había tanto significado en esa simple cuestión, tantos sentimientos en los ojos de Clark que Dick imaginaba que ni con una vida entera lograría descifrarlos. La sangre en su rostro parecía firmar un trato que marcaría una nueva Era. Pero, no una dorada_—

"¿Richard?" Dick no se dio cuenta que sus piernas querían darse por vencidas, y que estaba robando apoyo del maldito escritorio de cristal que Lex adoraba tanto, hasta que las manos del mencionado se apretaron en sus codos levemente. "¿Qué demonios tienes? Te ves pálido—"

"Nada." Tu estúpida casa, eso es lo que está endemoniado. "Creo... que me quiere dar gripe, con eso que es temporada..." Dick se liberó y decidió que necesitaba una larga caminata. "Pero, agradezco tu preocupación, Lex, me siento halagado."

"Todo por mantener esta dulzura libre de tus tripas queriendo encontrar un nuevo dueño, Grayson."

Dick frunció su ceño todo el camino hasta llegar a las puertas externas, un gran jardín esperando por ser explorado. Lex era un vil bastardo, ni siquiera había tenido el corazón de ofrecerle una aspirina o un pepto-bismol.

Lana, según los rumores de la servidumbre, no salía de esta parte de la mansión y más veces que no, se podían escuchar sus llantos de desesperación si te echabas un vistazo a la hora del atardecer. El chofer Oscar apostaba fielmente que todo era asunto de las hormonas, mientras la cocinera Mónica trataba de defender a su jefa con una triste explicación de como todo era producto de un amor que seguía latiendo por el joven Clark Kent.

Richard, extrañamente, no sabía que pensar la respecto. Sólo había conocido a Lana "Luthor" Lang en una ocasión, y con eso había suficiente. Lana no se había molestado en enmascarar su descontento por su estancia, su delicado rostro de muñeca torcido en un ceño caprichoso, así que Richard había devuelto el favor sin titubear. Después de todo, el trato había hecho entre Bruce y Lex, la mansión era de Lex, los autos, el dinero, ese bebé que pronto nacería… todo de Lex. ¿Por qué la opinión de esta mujer iba a contar?

Y más importante aún, ¿por qué Richard estaba teniendo éstas visiones del pasado? O… al menos, eso Dick pensaba. ¿De qué más podían ser? Porque, ¿Clark y Lex siendo mejores amigos y confidentes? Definitivamente algo del pasado. Debería llamar a Bruce.

Pero, ¿decirle qué exactamente? Ahora Bruce iba a pensar que se estaba drogando y cual fuera el examen que estaba realizando Dick en Smallville sería reprobado en un parpadeo y Dick. No. Iba. A. Perder.

Sentándose en una banca de mármol, Dick suspiró con cansancio. Demonios. Tendría que encargarse de este problemita él solo. Sin llamadas a Cd. Gótica. Debía existir una razón por estas visiones, quien fuera que se las estuviera mandando estaba tratando de comunicarle algo importante. Tal vez… Debía...

_-Clark y Lex sangrando, odiándose, temiéndose, jadeando de coraje y adrenalina_-

… ¿Ayudarlos a ser amigos otra vez?

Ajá, y cerdos podían volar.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

"Estás tomándome el pelo."

La sonrisa fue instantánea en Clark. Oliver no pudo resistir devolverla. "En serio. ¡Era un cerdo que podía volar!"

"¿Qué hiciste con él?"

La sonrisa cayó con tristeza. "Bueno... no podía seguir comiéndose a los gatos de los vecinos así que... mi padre le tuvo que disparar."

"Porque no podías acercártele."

"Exactamente. Pero... era un cerdo muy peculiar."

"Oooh, te creo, un cerdo verde -volador- ¡y que comía gatos!" Oliver recargó su mentón en su mano izquierda, la otra muy ocupaba girando su copa de vino tinto con aire de comodidad. "No sé como puedes seguir viviendo en Smallville después de todo lo que me has contado. Tantas personas a las que te has enfrentado..." La iluminación del restauran resaltaba un color en los ojos de Clark que nunca Oliver había presenciado. Era como si Clark pudiera traspasar cualquier barrera en Oliver sin problemas, con tan sólo una mirada… Como si nada lograría romper su conexión; ni el más desastroso de los terremotos, o el más furioso de los tornados.

Y no se estaba refiriendo a la visión de rayos x. No, era algo más intangible, un don que ni el mismo Clark imaginaba tener en su posesión.

Siempre menospreciando su persona, este Clark.

Oliver tenía que arreglar tal terrible atrocidad.

"... tantos amigos que has perdido por culpa de esos meteoros." Los labios de Clark disminuyeron de tamaño en una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa y Oliver quiso patearse así mismo, por hablar sin pensar primero.

El postre fue servido por una diminuta jovencita, de sonrisa demasiada energética y caderas muy coquetas, algo que Oliver pudo notar que Clark no perdió de vista. "Dime, ¿cómo te fue con los chicos esta tarde? Confío en que Lex no haya hecho otra dramática aparición."

"Oh, gracias al cielo, no. Grayson se comportó bien. Supongo. Aunque su boca sigue diciendo cada cosa en el momento menos oportuno. Podría jurar que Lex lo tiene entrenado." El tenedor se deslizó por los labios que Oliver estaba muriéndose por capturar, la espuma de chocolate siendo disfrutada en una larga danza de la lengua de Clark.

Oliver se acomodó lo más sutil posible en su asiento, aunque una sonrisa escapándose de Clark le hizo saber que, el malcriado, lo había cachado con la mano en el frasco de las galletas prohibidas.

Bueno, dos podían participar en el mismo juego.

"Mmm. No descartes la idea." Ambos compartieron una risa relajada, los adentros de la pareja vibrando de vida y ansías, de escapar y bueno... ¡Oh, _no_! Todavía faltaba un trozo de ese postre y el tenedor de Clark se levantó listo para el ataque. "Aaah, ¿te dije que conversé con Bruce hoy en la mañana?" Santo cielo, Clark simplemente no regresaría a Smallville esta noche.

Clark frunció su ceño, su movimiento abortado, y rogando que no se delatara -mucho- su nerviosismo al escuchar ese nombre. El alíen sabía que la curiosidad los estaba matando a todos—a Chloe, Dick y ahora al propio Oliver, la misma pregunta estampada en todas las frentes: ¿Por qué Clark solía dirigirse con Bruce Wayne con tanta familiaridad?

Irónicamente, solamente a Lana Clark le había confesado la aventura involucrando al empresario y hasta se le resultaba a Clark extraño que su ex estuviera demorando tanto para compartir la información con el pueblo completo.

Comenzando con Lex.

Era triste estar tan seguro que no era cuestión de que si Lana abriría la boca o no, sino de cuándo lo haría. Y ahora con el embarazo y sus torbellinos emocionales... Clark solamente estaba preparándose para la bomba que caería. No que su relación con Bruce fuera un tema digno de escándalo o de una naturaleza controversial.

Era solamente... _Privado_. Entre Bruce y él. Y la necesidad de hacer pública su… asociación, simplemente nunca había nacido.

Bruce lo había sacado de un apuro y Clark siempre le estaría agradecido. Y si en algunas ocasiones alguno de los dos necesitaba un hombro en donde apoyarse, pues, Clark no mirada nada malo en ello. No, exactamente, platicaban como gente normal cuando se encontraban, no. Lo que los unía no era nada más que un intercambio de ideas sobre lo que estuviera en sus cabezas, y el resto de la noche solían vivirla en golpes; así de sencillo. Pruebas de resistencia consistentes en patadas, puños chocando contra el punto más débil del contrincante, etc.

No algo que Clark permitía llamar "entrenamiento" en su mente o en su corazón. No, era un ejercicio más intenso, con más significado para ambos. Bruce necesitaba desahogar su furia con el mundo por no tener a la persona que tanto deseaba. Clark no podía ser lastimado pero, necesitaba sentirse inferior al nivel de los humanos de vez en cuando. Era un arreglo perfecto para dos sujetos imperfectos. Forasteros de este mundo que los rechazaba día tras día.

Además, Bruce era un caso perdido para lidiar con sus conflictos románticos tanto como Clark, así que Dios los hacía y ellos se unían, ¿no? Resultaban más que patéticos, en ocasiones, pero Clark suponía que de eso se trataba tener un amigo, ¿cierto? ¿Para ser patéticos juntos? Porque vaya que Pete y Clark habían llenado su cuota.

Sin embargo, viendo ahora a Oliver Queen pagar la cuenta con una de sus tarjetas de crédito, vistiendo una de sus más cautivadoras sonrisas, Clark llegó a la revelación de que... tal vez... _si_ existiera alguien, que pudiera entender esta interacción entre Bruce y él, podría tratarse de Ollie.

"Su fiesta de cumpleaños es en dos semanas y me invitó, lo que se me hace raro porque tenemos años sin vernos. No creo que vaya, especialmente cuando seguro Lex asistirá con su divina prometida."

Clark roló sus ojos. "Apuesto que Lex estará ahí, pero con Lana a punto de dar a luz, no estoy tan seguro de que estará acompañado. Es más, ¡creo que deberías ir! Tal vez el destino trata de darles un empujón para que tú y Bruce puedan ser amigos otra vez."

Oliver le dio un último trago a su copa de vino, meditando si era el momento correcto para convencer a Clark que lo acompañara. Había escuchado por ahí que Lois también estaría mezclándose entre los invitados y aunque Oliver no era un cobarde, tampoco era retardado. Lois golpeaba duro cuando se enfurecía. "Clark, nunca fuimos amigos. Bruce Wayne _no_ tiene amigos."

Clark escogió no ofrecer su opinión ante tal noción, después de todo siendo Oliver el que conocía a Bruce por más tiempo... Afortunadamente, minutos después, al treparse al Ferrari, la atmósfera cambiando de rumbo, Clark logró olvidarse de todo que no involucrara Oliver Queen y su mano entrelazándose con la suya, mientras el coche gruñía jovialmente con vida.

Clark no preguntó a donde se dirigían y Oliver no hizo mención de la siguiente parada.

No era necesario.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Rachel estaba esperando por él cuando entró a su oficina, sentada con brazos cruzados. Mentón en alto.

"Buenos días, Clark."

Clark asintió, frunciendo su ceño. "¿Qué necesitas, Rachel? ¿Estás en problemas?"

Raven se puso de pie. "No tengo clases hasta el tercer período." Como si eso respondiera a todas a sus dudas. "Y el Director Reynolds me envío a avisarle que su nueva oficina está lista. Puede mover sus pertenencias desde hoy."

Clark tiró el periódico de hoy en el insulto de escritorio al que pronto le diría adiós y volteó a ver con curiosidad a la chica. "¿Por qué te envió a ti?"

Rachel mordió su labio ante su detenida inspección. "Mala suerte, supongo. Me vio haciendo nada en los pasillos, y antes de poder encontrar refugio, me atrapó."

Clark entendía el dilema. Reynolds era un experto cuando se trataba de intimidar gente. Asintió distraído, el peso del mensaje todavía no registrándose correctamente en su cabeza, su piel todavía sintiéndose estremecida debajo de sus ropas—cosquilleos _todavía_ brotando, como ligeros besos de una brisa semi-cálida, parecían ser lo único en lo que Clark podía concentrarse.

Así como en el calor, que todavía latía con vida, por sus mejillas.

Había sido un verdadero sacrificio asistir al trabajo la mañana de hoy, y tan sólo había logrado llegar porque a) se había despertado primero que Oliver, b) por su súper-velocidad. Los primeros brotes de luz habían estado luchando por liberarse en el cielo para cuando Clark se había permitido, por sólo un par de segundos, disfrutar de la imagen de un Ollie profundamente dormido. Rosados labios entre abiertos, perdidos en lejanos sueños, húmedos cabellos dorados despeinados, y delicadas pestañas descansando sin alguna preocupación del mundo—Clark había absorbido cada uno de esos elementos, hipnotizado por la forma en que habían parecido agregar una nueva dimensión al cuerpo de adonis que Ollie se esforzaba tanto por mantener en forma.

Vulnerabilidad y fortaleza. Dos aspectos entrelazados y contrastándose como el Yin-Yang, por aquella fracción de minuto del amanecer, rencarnados en aquel hombre. Un hombre tan terco y determinado en obtener lo que deseaba.

En tener a Clark.

Un hombre que Clark había jurado grabar en su mente hasta el día en que dejara de existir, porque -para Clark- belleza era más que una palabra que abordaba el aspecto físico. Belleza era una varonil voz quebrándose en pleno momento de pasión, con la primera silaba de tu nombre partiendo de sus labios; belleza abarcaba profundos escalofríos de un cuerpo que Clark había acogido toda la noche, y con dicho acto también, belleza era la confianza que había sido demostrada entre los dos con ese gesto.

Belleza no podía ser solamente una palabra. Belleza no podía siquiera ser una persona, Clark se repitió en su mente. Eran ojos almendrados brillando con dulzura, como los de Lana en su primera mañana juntos y esas risitas que nunca había podido resistir cuando Clark besaba su ombligo. Belleza eran las manos trabajadoras de su madre y su valor por tomar el lugar de Jonathan Kent en el senado. Belleza era la mente brillante de Chloe cuando perseguía una nueva historia.

Belleza era un mapa que Clark estaba decidido a formar lentamente en su mente, por todo el resto de su larga existencia.

Cada pieza y nueva ruta serían conservadas como preciosas gemas brillando en la oscuridad de la materia gris de su cerebro, para que siempre le recordaran que amar siempre valía la pena, por más doloroso que fueran las futuras, e inevitables, despedidas.

Jor-El nunca le había aclarado justamente cuando tiempo de vida su raza poseía. Y Clark nunca había preguntado. Con tan sólo tener la noción de que superaría a casi todos sus seres queridos era más que suficiente para él.

Ah, _ahora_ recordaba Clark por qué amar, para él, solía ser _tan_ difícil.

Si Rachel notó su humor tan diferente al de su primer encuentro, fue lo suficientemente discreta para no mencionarlo y hasta logró tomarlo desprevenido al ofrecer su ayuda con el cambio de oficina. En casi completo silencio ambos trabajaron armónicamente. Acarrearon las pocas cosas personales de Clark, como su radio, su laptop y su cafetera; unos cuantos libros y todos los fólderes de papeleo que Reynolds hasta ahorita le había estado entregando. En menos de una hora Clark, lo cual no era tan sorprendente considerando el diminuto lugar que lo había estado alojando, estuvo tomando asiento en su nueva oficina ubicada en la Dirección, justo a lado de la Reynolds y casi del mismo tamaño de la del mencionado. Después de durar más de quince minutos dando vueltas en su silla, extasiado con todo el espacio libre, Clark le ofreció una taza de café como agradecimiento a la seria muchacha.

"Ése es un buen libro." Rachel murmuró entre un sobro de su cálida bebida, señalando con su fino mentón hacia el nuevo escritorio de Clark. Hacia el pequeño libro negro con letras rojas y un corazón mostrándose bajo candado en la portada. "O por lo menos las veinte primeras páginas que leí me parecieron interesantes."

Clark recogió el libro en sus manos, algo que había comprado en impulso y con el que ahora, con cada página devorada, estaba aprendiendo más de su ser que de parte de su padre biológico. "Te lo puedo prestar cuando lo termine si lo deseas, Rachel."

Los ojos de Rachel permanecieron en la taza de café, el cual parecía estar tomando más por compromiso que por gusto, su mente luciendo a millones de km. de allí, un indiferente sonido de aprobación saliendo de sus labios. Clark respiró hondo, dejando el libro sobre su montaña de papeleo y estirando sus piernas sobre un extremo del escritorio, tratando de crear una atmósfera de lo más relajada, por si Rachel deseaba platicarle algo privado sobre su persona o sus motivos por su estancia en Smallville.

Encendió su laptop y no apartó su atención de la pantalla con la intención de no intimidarla. Inclusive si la chica no se sentía todavía lista, por lo menos Clark quería hacerla sentir a gusto.

"Me preguntaba si podía darme su dirección. Para... asistir a sus asesorías." Rachel deliberó, acurrucando la taza entre sus dos pálidas manos. Clark la miró a los ojos un momento, tratando de esconder la victoria que sintió al escucharla. Sin gastar saliva escribió su dirección en un pedazo de hoja arrancado de su agenda. Lo deslizó hasta dejarlo frente a Rachel y finalmente le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Para su sorpresa Rachel giró sus ojos al techo, no impresionada con su entusiasmo. "No luzcas tan satisfecho, Clark. ¿Son las 4 una hora adecuada?" Siempre tan educada esta jovencita, Clark se sentía casi como si estuviera tratando con la realeza... Claro, si los miembros de la realeza se tiñeran su cabello violeta, tuvieran sus orejas repletas de perforaciones y cambiaran de pupi-lentes tan seguido como zapatos. Hoy eran negros, ayer habían sido azul-violetas, mañana seguramente serían amarillos.

Y probablemente Clark se vería obligado a intervenir antes de que más alumnos creyeran que Rachel era una satánica, y trataran algo primitivo, como quemarla en una hoguera en medio patio.

"A las cuatro está bien. Hoy me llevaré directo de la salida a Richard y Daisy, ¿no quieres un aventón también?" Clark produjo unos cuantos clicks en su laptop y en menos de tres segundos después _Walking on the sun_ de Smash Mouth retumbó con vida por su oficina, distrayéndolo un poco de la respuesta de Rachel.

"Hoy no, tengo que hacer unos encargos primero. Pero, gracias." Con una mueca de concentración Rachel miró su muñeca para revisar la hora, como si estuviera desde ahorita haciendo planes invisibles sobre su día.

Clark frunció su ceño, bajando el volumen para evitar regaños de su vecino, y su curiosidad fue pinchada de nuevo. "¿No trabajarás el día de hoy? ¿O es tu día libre?"

Terminando con su bebida, Rachel dejó su taza en el escritorio. "Ya hablé con mi jefe y me permitió llegar más tarde después de salir de clases. No es problema para él porque le conseguí un remplazo por mi ausencia."

Clark mordió su labio en leve consternación. "Lo lamento si te causé conflictos con tus horarios—Si quieres puedo cambiar—"

Rachel lo volvió a tomar desprevenido, negando con su cabeza energéticamente su respuesta, apresurándose a calmarlo. "No te preocupes, ya no hay ningún inconveniente, Clark. Y..." Reconociendo como un gesto nervioso la repentina necesidad de pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos violeta, Clark atentamente esperó... "en verdad quiero asistir."

Clark respiró hondo y sin abrir su boca le ofreció a Rachel galletas, echas en casa, de su tupperware. Eran de canela y con trozos de almendra. Imposibles de resistir.

Y aunque Rachel trató de disimular su pequeña sonrisa bajo una mordida, Clark la pudo detectar tan claramente como las estrellas que, de noche, solían ser las más fieles amigas del consejero.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Chloe lo visitó esa mañana, a pocas horas de mandar a Rachel de vuelta a sus clases, y con tan sólo ver su rostro, adivinó casi toda la historia. "_Oooh_, Clark, _oh_, _oh_, ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Dime que no lo hiciste!"

"Chloe—"

"—Oh dios mío, _totalmente_ lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Clark, ¡era apenas la primera cita!"

Clark gruñó avergonzado, dejando caer su cabeza fuertemente contra su escritorio, y vaya que era un alivio no poder sentir dolor. "¡Lo sé, lo sé!"

Pero, Chloe apenas estaba comenzando. "Clark—Tú eres—Quiero decir..." Sus manos estaban sobre su bello rostro, ojos tan grandes como monedas, y un sospechoso tono carmín estaba invadiendo su cuello y rostro, mechones dorados brillando con la luz que entraba por la única ventana de la oficina. Clark en verdad esperaba que Chloe no estuviera imaginándolos en su sucia cabeza, porque... Sí, totalmente lo estaba haciendo. _Maldita._ "¡Eres un facilón, Clark! Oh, dios mío, ¡no puedo creerlo!" Una diabólica carcajada salió de sus rosados labios. "Clark, famosamente conocido por su timidez de ingenuo granjero y de estar chapado a la antigua—"

"Chloe-"

"Quien nunca pudo captar todos los piropos que el mismo Lex Luthor le susurraba al oído—"

"Okay, esas sólo han sido suposiciones tuyas—"

"Quien necesitó que le explicaran con manzanas, naranjas y plátanos como era que su mejor amiga quería intercambiar saliva con él—"

"Ah, ya cállate."

La fina falda negra de Chloe se acomodó a su costado, su compacto cuerpo sentándose sobre el escritorio y Clark no gastó tiempo en acomodar su cabeza en el cálido regazo de su fiel aliada-recién-convertida-en-torturadora. Chloe siguió riéndose pícaramente, hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de Clark con familiaridad. "Aaaw, Clark. Estás en graves problemas. Sólo espero que lo sepas."

Clark recordó _sudor facilitando su camino por una bestial espalda bronceada y filosas mordidas dejando rosadas marcas en un cuello que le había dado asilo a Clark durante la noche_... Y sí, Clark _estaba_ en graves aprietos.

"Me siento... extraño." Estaba en la punta de su lengua dejar salir que con Lana nunca se había sentido de esta manera, pero se tragó de vuelta las palabras justo a tiempo. Clark tenía tanto miedo de éste tremendo sentimiento de elación, que tan sólo pensar en Oliver le estaba otorgando. Porque estar con Lana había sido como tener a la felicidad neta entre sus manos, como tener todos sus anhelos fusionados en algo tangible.

Y miren como _eso_ había terminado.

Clark no quería lastimar a Oliver, no deseaba dañarlo de la misma e irremediablemente forma en la que Clark había dañado a Lana y a Lex.

Los dedos de Chloe se detuvieron por un instante, continuando con sus caricias después de parecer meditar lo que iba a decir. "Te seré honesta, Clark. Puedo pensar en unas cuantas personas egoístas que no estarán contentas con estas noticias, y puedo casi ya ver un par de bombas caerle a Oliver por su gran audacia. Pero..."

Clark le permitió a Chloe levantar su cabeza de su regazo para hablarle directo a la cara. Su amiga esperó hasta tener completamente la mirada de Clark conectada con la suya para regalarle una tierna sonrisa. "¿Sabes qué? También estoy segura que Oliver estará a dispuesto a aguantar lo que sea. Por ti. Y ese, mi querido amigo, es un hombre que no se deja ir."

Clark parpadeó. Había una basura en su ojo, maldita sea. "¿En verdad lo crees?"

"Absolutamente." Chloe asintió firmemente. "¿Y sabes otra cosa más?"

"¿Qué?" Clark sintió su voz quebrarse un poco.

"Clark. Mereces esto. Mereces ser feliz también, y sin necesidad de sentirte culpable por ello. Lana tomó su decisión. Ya es hora que... realmente... la dejes lidiar con las consecuencias de su elección y sigas adelante, sin preocuparte por ella. Ya es hora de que te preocupes por ti y solamente por ti, Clark." Chloe lo soltó y se puso de pie, solamente acercándose de nuevo para darle un beso en su frente. "Así que, por el amor de dios, Clark. No. Te. Atontes."

_Claro, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_. Fue lo que su mente murmuró sarcásticamente, una vez que Clark se vio a solas en su oficina, la marea de energía llamada Chloe Sullivan dejándolo más conmocionado que antes.

Sobre su escritorio, su celular vibró con otra llamada perdida, el nombre _Oliver Queen_ parpadeando en la pantalla.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Richard mordió su labio al ver como la pelota de baloncesto se desviaba de la canasta, Brian -de su clase de Química- y Alan -uno de primer año que se había querido unir al juego a última hora- gruñendo junto con él, al ver la pelota traicionera rebotar lejos de la cancha, huyendo sin dignidad. Los de tercer año, que constituían el equipo opuesto, chiflaron con victoria y festejaron con señas vulgares hacia Dick y su equipo, mostrando su gran madurez de estudiantes a punto de entrar a la universidad.

Dick mordió ahora el interior de su mejilla, en vez de regresarles cordialmente una señal que involucraba _cierto_ dedo, pero, solamente se limitó a darse la media vuelta, ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros por otro juego. Le urgía un baño. Y odiaba perder.

"Aw, Richard, no hagas pucheros." Una chillona voz apareció a sus espaldas cuando se tomó un momento para descansar en las gradas y para su sorpresa, el ruborizado rostro de Daisy le guiñó al voltear hacia atrás. La rubia vestía su festivo uniforme de los Crows, renovado con más escote según a opinión de Clark, y para la satisfacción de casi toda la populación masculina de la preparatoria. El día de hoy largos rizos caían, como cascadas por sus hombros, remplazando los largos mechones lacios con los que Dick la había conocido.

Y como Richard era un adolescente, no un monje como Bruce creía pensar, él sí sabía apreciar una buena obra de arte cuando la encontraba. Dejó que su mirada, deliberadamente, siguiera el largo camino de piernas bronceadas y talones carmines, antes de llegar a sombreados ojos azules, sonriendo mentalmente al presenciar un ligero temblor estremecer el cuerpo de la porrista.

Lástima que Richard estuviera en tan horrendo y negro humor como para querer explorar el coqueto brillo de los ojos de la rubia, porque _vaya_ que en verdad, le serviría la distracción en estos momentos. Apenas y podía recordar la última vez que había besado a una chica. _Cielos._

Aunque el sueño de ante-noche no se había repetido de nuevo, Dick apenas había podido alcanzar más de tres horas de sueño. Un nudo de ansiedad, junto otras sensaciones que no podía todavía descifrar, se habían anidado en lo profundo de sus entrañas en cuanto había amanecido; y sus oídos, por dios, sus pobres oídos no habían parado de zumbar desde su llegada a la escuela.

"Daisy, ¿dejaste tu timidez en tu otro bolso?" _¿O también ese es otro de tus actos?_ Dick completó cínicamente en su cabeza. Los ojos de borrego podrían engañar a Clark cada vez que Daisy los ponía en acción pero, Dick había logrado ver más allá de su cortina de humo en un santiamén.

Daisy se encogió sus hombros inocentemente. Sin elaborar más retornó su mirada a la cancha. "¿Vas a ir con Clark hoy?"

"Es lo más seguro." Todo por no estar más de lo necesario en la mansión. "¿Tú?"

"Aaa-já." Daisy saludó a su grupo de amigas a la distancia, las cuales parecían estarle haciendo burla por la compañía con la que contaba en el momento. Richard no pudo evitar compararlas a un grupo de gallinas entusiasmadas. "Oye, habrá una fogata este sábado por la noche en el Lago Gulliver, por si te interesa."

Ahora fue el turno de Dick de encogerse de hombros. "Quizás." Y con eso se puso de pie. "Te veo luego."

Después de ducharse, rápidamente, en las regaderas del gimnasio y examinarse en el espejo por seis minutos, con pasos apresurados, Richard se abrió camino por los pasillos coloridos hasta encontrar su casillero. Al fijarse en la hora y ver que todavía faltaban cinco minutos, cerró su casillero respirando profundo, permitiendo que todo el escándalo estudiantil que lo rodeaba lo bañara con su descontrolado ritmo. _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

Había tomado tres tabletas paracetamol de 300 mg esta mañana para encargarse de su jaqueca (probablemente hubiera tomado hasta cinco, si Lex no le hubiera arrebatado el frasco con una mirada asesina), sin embargo, las manos invisibles apachurrando su cerebro no se daban por vencidas. Durante el partido de basketball la adrenalina y las endorfinas se habían encargado de alejar su dolor por un rato, y aunque su ducha había relajado sus músculos maravillosamente, el dolor parecía regresar en ese momento con venganza.

Le tocaba _Contabilidad_, una de sus clases optativas que se le había obligado a 'escoger' por problemas de cupo. Con dos clases ya atendidas Dick había calificado a la maestra de buena calidad, sin olvidar que la mujer contaba con un vivaz y sarcástico sentido del humor que le solía recordar a cierto Comisionado que Dick conocía muy bien. El hecho de que lo trataba como cualquier otro mocoso de su clase, a pesar de conocer el par de apellidos poderosos que estaban -directa e indirectamente- dándole de comer, era un gran bono que la estaba convirtiendo en su maestra favorita.

Justo cuando llegaba a la entrada del salón correspondiente Richard sintió otro cuerpo chocar contra su costado sin aviso alguno, casi enterrándolo en el umbral de metal con inesperada fuerza. Automáticamente, una disculpa comenzó a formarse en sus labios a pesar de saber que no era su culpa, apenas alcanzando a apoyarse en el marco con su mano libre.

"Lo siento—"

"No hay problema." Cuando Dick se apresuró a asegurar, sin pensar primero. Sin embargo, al posar sus ojos sobre la responsable, no más palabras quisieron escaparse de su tonta boca.

Ojos oscuros se clavaron sobre los suyos con un fino ceño fruncido, su seria expresión contradiciendo su sincera disculpa de hace unos segundos. Dick absorbió, con sus ojos analíticos bien entrenados, el cabello pintado de atrevido violeta, el redondo rostro pálido y el _petite_ cuerpo, antes de que la chica lo dejara ahí parado, sin gastar más saliva y sin volver a prestarle atención por el resto de las dos horas de clase.

¿Y lo más extraño de todo?

La jaqueca lo dejó en cuanto tomó asiento en su mesa-banco.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Clark los recogió en la entrada de la preparatoria en su gigante pick-up rojo. Daisy no esperó por el lunático de Richard y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto, casi deseando que no hubiera espacio suficiente para tres, para que Dick se fuera en la parte de atrás. Vaya que un viaje de esos serviría para bajarlo de su egocéntrica -y muy aburrida- nube.

Clark estaba hablando por su celular, pero le sonrió cálidamente mientras repetía "Chloooe" como si le estuviera ordenando a un perro que se sentara. Daisy le sonrió de vuelta, deslizándose lo más posible a su firme cuerpo con el pretexto de hacerle espacio a Dick, abrazando su mochila sobre su regazo.

La puerta se cerró. Clark arrancó.

Y un incómodo silencio se formó en cuanto la llamada de Clark terminó.

Dick se dedicó a ver por la ventana, maizal tras maizal tras maizal, sin incluirse en ningún intento de conversación, su mirada tan ida que parecía que estaba viviendo en otra galaxia. Clark intentó llamar su atención sólo en dos ocasiones y después se dio por vencido, con una sonrisa que demostraba que no se estaba tomando la repentina apatía del chico como vendetta personal. Para la tremenda frustración de Daisy.

Aunque, por lo menos, la exclusión de Dick le dejaba la atención de Clark toda para ella...

Platicaron sobre la nueva ubicación de la oficina del Consejero y las clases de Daisy por un rato. Clark le preguntó sobre sus padres, según él creyendo que lo hacía con mucha sutilidad y Daisy le dio las respuestas que lo dejarían conforme, su sonrisa nunca fallando. Después de eso, la conversación tomó ruta hacia los clubes que se estaban ofertando este semestre y para su mutua sorpresa, Richard pareció revivir de la ultra-tumba, lo suficiente para anunciar que todavía no se decidía entre natación ó fotografía.

"Pues apresúrate porque el viernes es el último día que Reynolds me permitió para dejarte escoger." Clark aflojó su corbata con sus ojos nunca desviándose de enfrente. "Aunque me sorprende que no te llamara la atención unirte a _La Antorcha_. Sé que hay unos cuantos puestos desocupados..."

Richard hizo una mueca de disgusto, con cada oración vida regresando a su semblante. "Ser reportero no es lo mío."

Clark bajó un poco de velocidad al entrar en el terreno de la granja Kent. "Bueno, hay el puesto de asistente de editor y creo que el de fotógrafo también. ¿Qué te parecen? Así tomarías fotos con un propósito más entretenido. Porque te advierto que en Smallville no hay mucho que fotografiar más que vacas y maíz. Te aburrirás fácilmente." Clark habló como si conociera perfectamente los gustos de Richard a pesar de haberlo recién conocido y Daisy guardó ese detalle tan delatador en su cabeza. _Interesante._

Los tres se apresuraron a bajarse del pick-up en cuanto el motor estuvo fuera de servicio y vagamente se escuchó el "Lo pensaré" de Richard, a coro con las vacas y los ladridos de bienvenida de Gloria, la perra guardiana que salía del granero, moviendo su cola y perseguida por sus tres lindos cachorros.

Aunque el día anterior se había aguantado las ganas, esta vez Daisy no pudo evitarlo y fue corriendo con los cachorros, tomando uno entre sus brazos sin importarle si ensuciaba su uniforme. Gloria se dejó ir sobre Clark completamente entusiasmada, apenas dejándolo abrir la puerta. Daisy presenció la escena con una sonrisa que raramente podía sentir de manera genuina, regresando a la entrada de la residencia e introduciéndose al hogar Kent con el cachorro todavía en sus brazos, riendo con los besos que un pequeño hocico le estaba brindando por toda su cara.

Nunca había tenido una mascota.

Nunca había tenido el suficiente control para permitirse tener una.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Su celular vibró, de nuevo, en su bolsillo con otra llamada entrante. Clark la dejó irse al correo de voz.

"Haber si me quedo claro: este tal Hitler era el que tenía un bigotito que parecía oruga, ¿verdad?"

Como las cinco veces anteriores, el nombre de _Oliver Queen_ parpadeó en la pantalla cuando Clark sacó su celular para colocarlo en la barra. _Eres un cobarde, Kent._

"Vamos Daisy, ya no estamos con tus amigos cerebros de globos, puedes dejar de pretender que eres una estúpida."

Clark no tenía idea de donde Richard había obtenido sus técnicas de enseñanza, pero estaba seguro que Bruce le había enseñado la importancia de tener paciencia. Desde la estufa, podía ver una placentera sonrisa dibujarse con lipgloss cereza en los luminosos labios de Daisy, como si Richard le hubiera recitado odas a sus ojos azules; sus dedos jugando con uno de sus rizos rubios. Sentada en el comedor frente a un frustrado Richard, el escote de su uniforme de porrista la hacia aparentar a un tiburón en asecho. Uno peligroso, y Clark sintió sus instintos activarse de nuevo. Daisy no era lo que era aparentaba y hasta Richard parecía estar detectándolo.

"Pero, es _tan_ divertido." Con un tono coqueto la porrista acomodó su mentón sobre una de sus manos, su codo apoyado en la mesa, ignorando completamente los libros y el cuaderno abierto frente a ella. "Y pensé que así era como te gustaban las chicas." Sus ojos parecían devorar cada detalle del muchacho frente a ella, a pesar del rotundo desinterés que estaba recibiendo. Al sentir el silencio de su compañero, con un puchero Daisy se re-acomodó en la silla. "No entiendo porque mejor no me dejas memorizar el cuestionario y ya."

Richard pasó su mano por su cabello, exasperado, lo único que Clark podía divisar desde la cocina. En verdad no andaba de buen humor hoy, todo su carisma y su actitud de 'soy lo máximo, todo lo puedo' de hace unos días estaba completamente ausente, incluyendo lo poco que había compartido en el camino a la granja. Con voz enfadada, Richard se puso a explicar -por tercera vez- como el cerebro de Daisy no recordaría la información una vez que hiciera el examen de mañana, porque memorizar era correspondiente a un cerebro mecanizado, el cual no servía de nada si en verdad querías aprender algo en la vida.

"Lo mejor es leer y comprender la Historia como mejor puedas. No te concentres en las fechas o en los nombres, sólo trata de entender las situaciones. El secreto es no saturar tu cabeza, Barbie, o probablemente la hagas explotar."

"Que original, Grayson." Daisy le sacó la punta de su rosada lengua al sobrenombre. "No recuerdo haber sido una amargada cuando te ayude a hacer tus ensayos ayer."

"¿Oh, sí? Te refieres a los ensayos que Clark me ayudó a hacer mientras tú chateabas en su laptop? ¿A _esos_ te refieres?" Richard se puso de pie, aventando el libro de _Historia II_ a la mesa, dirigiéndose a la cocina con Clark, sin esperar por una respuesta. Clark terminó de cortar a la mitad un sándwich, justo a tiempo para entregárselo al dramático adolescente, quien gruñó algo entre dientes al aceptar el plato. Se situó al costado de Clark, comenzado a comer en completo silencio y de pie. Odiando al mundo, como un buen adolescente.

Clark estaba a punto de preguntarle quién había orinado en sus corn-flakes ésta mañana, cuando el delicado toquido a la puerta frontal de la casa, llegó. Rápidamente Clark miró el reloj de la cocina (3:57), impresionado con la puntualidad, que parecía ser otro rasgo de Rachel. Con sus manos ocupadas espió a una distraída Daisy y giró sus ojos al sorprenderla viéndose en el espejo de su polvo compacto. "Daisy, me harías el favor de recibir a Rachel, ¿por favor?"

La rubia saltó como resorte ante la petición, los talones de su uniforme danzando juguetonamente todo el camino hasta el recibidor, desapareciendo de la cocina con pasos que asimilaban a brincos de conejo.

Regresando su atención al trío de jamones que chillaban ante el calor del sartén, Clark agudizó su sentido de audición justo a tiempo para escuchar como Rachel saludaba educadamente a Daisy con su usual tono seco de voz, y cómo posteriormente, dos pares de zapatos hicieron su camino hacia la cocina.

Clark chupó su dedo embarrado de mostaza y apuntó en la dirección de Dick con su espátula para advertirle que se comportara decentemente pero, para su confusión, se encontró al muchacho sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, como si una intensa jaqueca lo hubiera atacado de repente.

Rachel hizo su entrada tan discreta como un ratón, su mochila cruzando su torso, su camiseta negra de estampado de una rosa roja, jeans grises y converse rojos calcando un radical contraste con el chiché americano andante que era Daisy.

Clark parpadeó. Y parpadeó.

Y parpadeó.

"Te cortaste tu cabello."

Rachel alzó sus cejas, como atreviéndole que escupiera un comentario más para patearle el trasero.

Clark aclaró su garganta. "Te ves bien." Trató de comunicar toda su sinceridad con una de sus mejores sonrisas, porque aunque era radical el cambio de look, Rachel lograba lucir su nueva cabeza casi-pelona (¿cómo le llamaban a ese corte? ¿De casco o algo así?) con tanta naturalidad que impresionaba. Clark no perdió de vista que el tinte violeta de previos mechones de cabello había sido remplazado por una negro rotundo, y esta vez, Rachel había rechazado el uso de delineador, haciéndose ver para los ojos de Clark más como una chica de doce años que una adolescente de diecisiete, a punto de graduarse.

Lucía casi... vulnerable.

"Clark, creo que algo se quema a tus espaldas." Rachel le indicó con su dedo y Clark tuvo con eso para salir de su patético trance.

Sus jamones se habían convertido en chicharrones. Ooops.

Daisy comenzó a reírse de su fracaso como ama de casa, aunque no tardando en ofrecer su auxilio, volviendo sacar del refrigerador jamón nuevo y utilizando un secador para librarse del humo que había comenzado a impregnar la cocina. Clark no tuvo otra alternativa más que reírse con ella, porque debían de lucir ridículos; su madre lo iba a matar cuando viera lo que Clark le estaba haciendo a su cocina.

En cuanto el nuevo jamón estuvo en el sartén Clark se volvió a asomar al comedor.

Donde Rachel había tomado el asiento de Daisy y estaba pretendiendo que un hipnotizado Richard no la estaba observando desde su propia silla, justo frente a ella.

Clark frunció su ceño, un mal presentimiento haciendo nudos su estómago. Dick parecía que había visto un fantasma y seguía deteniendo su cabeza como si ésta estuviera a punto de explotar. "¿Richard, te sientes bien?" Los hombros del mencionado saltaron al escucharlo, de tan inmerso que estaba en su misión de hacer sentir incómoda a la pobre de Rachel.

Pues estaba loco si creía que Clark le permitiría desquitar su horrible humor ahora también en su invitada. "Oye, Richard. ¿Richard?" Tomó un hombro del joven al ser ignorado y lo sacudió sin mucha piedad. Dick murmuró algo sobre una jaqueca en respuesta, su enfado por la interrupción siendo obvio en el caprichoso tono de voz y Clark estuvo muy tentado de cumplir con su amenaza de golpearlo con su espátula.

Aguantándose un suspiro, Clark dirigió su atención de vuelta a Rachel. Pequeña e intensa Rachel. Sus brazos cruzados y la tensión de sus hombros comunicaban que tan a la defensiva la conducta de Dick la estaba haciendo sentir, aunque su rostro de porcelana permaneciera indiferente. "¿Tienes hambre, Rachel? ¿Quieres un sándwich?"

"Ya comí." Fue la cortada respuesta. Una pausa. Luego... "Pero, gracias." Una casi identificable curva levantó una punta de los labios de Rachel, formando una casi-sonrisa que le causó tristeza presenciar a Clark, porque parecía que el caso de Rachel no consistía en no desear expresar gestos como éstos sino, simplemente... no estar acostumbrada.

Richard aclaró su garganta, como el foco de atención que tanto le gustaba ser, su mirada tratando de transmitirle un desconocido mensaje a su tutor.

Clark le envió su mejor mirada asesina para callarlo. La advertencia clara: _Pórtate bien._

Richard hizo un puchero.

"Clark, ¡alguien viene!" Daisy se escuchó desde la cocina. Automáticamente, Clark analizó el sonido del motor del auto aproximándose, sintiéndose entre aliviado y decepcionado al no encontrar el sonido _familiar_...

Dejando a la pareja de adolescentes a su suerte, Clark se dirigió directamente a la puerta frontal, justo a tiempo para recibir una Caravan, abordada por el muchacho de nombre Eliot que Clark había visitado en la mañana, en su salón. Una mujer pelirroja, que Clark podía suponer como su madre, se encargaba del volante.

Cuando la Caravan se estacionó a menos de un metro de distancia del porche, Clark respiró hondo. Era hora de enfrentar uno de los aspectos más difíciles de su nuevo trabajo.

Convencer a un padre que confiara en él para cuidar de su más preciado ser querido.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

A pesar de que su boca se abrió, Dick no sabía que demonios iba a decir. Todos sus instintos le estaban señalando que prosiguiera con cuidado, que no permitiera que sus impulsos le ganaran a su lógica—Pero con la chica llamada 'Rachel' casi retándolo con su intensa mirada, analizándolo como si Richard no fuera más que un bicho excéntrico que necesitaba desaparecer—Bueno...

Rachel colocó sus brazos en la plana superficie frente a ella y un largo suspiro rompió con el silencio que se había creado con la salida de Clark. Richard observó como los rasgos del pálido rostro de su acompañante parecieron suavizarse, sus ojos penumbra despegándose de los suyos brevemente, como si lo que fuera que hubiera estado buscando en Dick hubiera sobrepasado alguna misteriosa prueba.

"Nunca fue mi intención causarte más inconvenientes." Un monótono susurro lo atrapó como una telaraña a su presa. Richard la miró, su mentón re-ajustando su boca. ¿De qué estaba hablando—?

"Espera, no sé—"

"Sólo escúchame." Rachel se acercó lo mas posible, aplastando los cuadernos de Daisy en su camino. Inconscientemente, Richard se dio cuenta que estaba imitándola, la curiosidad ahora matándolo. "No lo recuerdas, pero ya nos hemos conocido antes. Y no me refiero a esta mañana."

Richard tragó saliva. Un susurro nunca se había sentido tan imponente.

Se mordió su lengua—todavía procesando—dándole vueltas a su mente por—_Respira, Dick. Piensa. Une las piezas._ Extraños sueños. Surreales visiones. Terribles dolores de cabeza. Los cuales habían desaparecido justamente al tropezarse con esta mujer.

"Las jaquecas. Son tu culpa, ¿cierto?" Devolvió el susurro con otro propio, no queriendo que Daisy los escuchara. Al oírlo, Rachel finalmente bajó su penetrante mirada hacia sus pequeñas manos, un movimiento tan sutil que Richard supo interpretar como un gesto de culpa. Demonios, ¿quién era esta chica? Sus sentidos parecían estar agudizándose con su presencia, como si la reconocieran; su corazón estaba comenzando a latir con anticipación. Todo debía estar conectado con la joven, Richard podía sentirlo.

Rachel asintió. "Tu dolor físico y cualquier otra extraña sensación que te haya abordado desde tu llegada a Smallville pueden ser achacadas a mi, Richard. Lo siento. No sabía que te sucedería esto..." Su mirada se elevó otra vez. "Nunca pensé que me encontraría de nuevo contigo."

Claro que ese fue el momento perfecto para que Daisy regresara. La rubia se detuvo en seco en cuanto les prestó atención, frunciendo su ceño exageradamente. Un pequeño trozo de lo que había sido su sándwich se suspendía en una de sus manos, entre su pulgar y dedo índice. Los miró con una mueca de pocos amigos, sus ojos viajando de una persona a la otra, como si estuviera midiendo la poca distancia que los estaba separando sobre la mesa. Richard imaginaba que debían de verse de lo más sospechosos, pero Rachel no hizo ningún intento de regresarse a su lugar, así que... Richard tampoco lo hizo. Daisy podía pensar lo que le diera la gana.

"No se preocupen, Pinky y Cerebro, sólo vengo por esto. Continúen con sus planes de conquistar al mundo." Apuntando hacia uno extremo de la mesa, donde la laptop de Clark posaba encendida y en hibernación, Daisy se apresuró a desconectarla de su cargador, devorando su último bocado mientras lo hacía. Pidió por el cuaderno que Rachel estaba aplastando. Sin voltearla a ver Rachel, Dick safó el objeto rápidamente, para después ofrecerlo con su mano, con indiferencia total. Sin más, la porrista se retiró, seguramente a la sala para chatear a su antojo.

Para cuando se logró sentir que Daisy estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Richard ya estaba a punto de explotar. "¿De dónde te conozco? ¿Y por qué... aparentemente... te me borraste de la memoria?" Trató de escucharse lo más calmado posible, de no dejar a su impaciencia colarse por su voz. "¿O también eres la responsable de eso?"

"Sí, fui yo." Rachel respiró profundo, pausando por un segundo antes de enfrentarlo con valentía. "No podemos hablar aquí. No es seguro."

Richard hizo un mini-espectáculo de ver sus alrededores con sus cejas alzadas con incredulidad. La casa Kent lucía imposible de ser un lugar peligroso. Sin embargo... Richard desde hacía mucho tiempo había prendido su lección de que las apariencias engañaban. "De acuerdo. Después de irnos de aquí. Ni una hora más ni una hora menos. Y más te vale tener una buena explicación para este episodio de la Dimensión Desconocida en el que me has metido... _Rachel_." Dick se ganó una intimidante mirada por su tono mandón, una tan potente que ponía a las de Bruce en completa humillación.

No que Dick fuera a admitir, ni en un millón de años, que había sentido escalofríos, claro.

"—estamos preparando para un show de la semana que entra. Será de puros covers de _Imogen Heap_—"

"Ah, un par de amigas mías adoran a ese grupo, tal vez las lleve un rato. ¿A qué hora será la inauguración?"

"Mmm, dicen que a las ocho, pero ya sabes que siempre alargan los shows como tres horas—"

Primero se escucharon las voces, la varonil de Clark mezclándose con otra más chillona, que debía de permanecerle al nuevo integrante de su _Comunidad de Burros Anónimos_, y después los dueños de ellas entraron en escena. Un chico más chaparro que Dick venía platicando con Clark con una enorme sonrisa, rizos locos moviéndose mientras hablaba a mil por hora. Cuando llegaron al comedor, el chico se auto-interrumpió al verlos y se dirigió directamente con Rachel—

—para besarla en la mejilla.

"¿Qué onda, Rae? Cool corte. Muy _Cranberries_."

"Eliot."

"Mppt." Clark parecía estar tragándose su lengua accidentalmente al presenciar su intercambio. "¿Se conocen?" Richard todavía no podía estar seguro, pero ciertas señales estaban afirmando sus sospechas de que Rachel era la favorita de Kent; si es que su comportamiento sobre-protector se podía tomar en cuenta.

Le recordaba, inquietantemente, a la relación que Jim Gordon mantenía con Jimmy, el predominante cariño que el Comisionado poseía por su hijo mayor siendo tan obvio como la fuerza de la gravedad. Jimmy era los ojos y el oxígeno que Gordon respiraba y, después del divorcio, su favoritismo solamente se había asentado con más firmeza.

'Eliot' se quitó su mochila y su sudadera, girando sus ojos, perdiendo de vista la tensión que Clark había agregado a su postura. "No, sólo tengo la mala costumbre de saludar perfectas extrañas en comedores de casas de desconocidos porque estoy desesperado." Tomó asiento a la izquierda de Rachel. "Claro que la conozco, Sr. Kent, es mi mejor amiga."

"Por última vez: _no_ soy tu mejor amiga, Eliot." Rachel le rectificó como si estuviera recitando las leyes de tránsito. Así de desinteresada.

"Todo depende de la perspectiva que tomes." Eliot no se dio por vencido, llegando tan lejos como chocar su hombro con el de Rachel juguetonamente, una sonrisa tímida moldeando su boca. Sus ojos, Dick notó al instante, nunca atreviéndose a encarar a Rachel directamente. "Para ti soy una pulga de la que no te haz podido deshacer. En cuanto a mi, eres la única chica en Smallville a la que le gusta nuestra música, lo cual te convierte en mi mejor amiga."

"Una canción, Eliot. Solamente me gustó _una_ canción." Rachel suspiró como si estuviera reconociendo el peor error de su vida. "Y ni siquiera es suya."

Dick estaba cansado de ser excluido. "¿Qué clase de música tocas?" Clark tomó asiento a la cabeza del comedor, observándolos interactuar como si estuviera viendo un especial de _Discovery Channel_. Eliot parpadeó desprevenido por la interrupción, seguramente ni tomando su existencia en cuenta hasta que había escuchado su voz. Dick estiró su mano. "Soy Richard, por cierto."

"¡Oh! Ooops, sí... Eh." Aceptó la mano de Dick casi nerviosamente, su comportamiento cambiando como si le hubieran jalado un switch secreto, casi toda la seguridad con la que había abierto conversación evaporándose. "Eliot—Soy Eliot. Montani." Pobre, y eso que le faltaba conocer a Daisy, la bipolar.

Y hablando de Daisy. "¿Qué le pasó a mi laptop?" Clark murmuró exasperado desde su asiento, el triste cable del cargador colgado en su mano.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Eliot Montani no había sido el único muchacho al que había invitado a su oficina esa mañana, pero sí había sido el único dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de Clark. El único que, con una curiosa sonrisa, había confiado en Clark para relatar su vida en el pueblo de Smallville. A primera impresión, Eliot transmitía un aire incómodo alrededor de su persona, como si no estuviera a gusto en su propia piel. Tartamudeaba antes de entrar en calor en alguna conversación, sus manerismos formando parte clave en su manera de expresarse. No solía mirarte directamente a la cara mientras hablaba. O por lo menos, hasta que se sintiera en más confianza. Clark lo había escuchado atentamente platicarle sobre su madre, Anna, quien lo había criado ella sola, debido a la muerte de su padre -a causa de cáncer de páncreas- cuando Eliot todavía ni había tenido tiempo de salir del vientre. Su madre tenía más de una década siendo enfermera en _Smallville Medic Center_, así que había sido casi cliché como ambos padres se había conocido, para después enamorarse, a pesar de las circunstancias poco ideales.

Clark había respondido a todas las interrogantes de la Sra. Montani con toda la esperanza de dejar a la mujer satisfecha; había compartido información sobre el trabajo de su propia madre para explicar sus largas ausencias, así como también había revelado los nombres de los demás alumnos que estarían a su cuidado. Con ojo crítico, la Sra. Montani se lo había tragado vivo, como si hubiera sabido perfectamente que Clark escondía un abismo más de la verdad detrás de su cara bonita, pero, aparentemente el respeto que tenía la mujer por Martha, y el difunto Jonathan, había sido suficiente para darle el beneficio de la duda a Clark Kent.

Por ahora.

Solamente cuando su madre se lo había señalado, se había Eliot bajado de la camioneta, y con ese gesto tan impersonal Clark tuvo una medida de que tan estricta era la mujer. Había aprendido mucho de observar la relación de Lionel y Lex, y ningún padre de estos jóvenes lo engañaría fácilmente. Un tieso beso en la frente había sido plantado en un retraído Eliot, y en cuanto la Caravan había arrancado, un torrente de palabras se habían liberado del pobre del chico, como si no lo dejaran ni murmurar en su casa.

Tres horas después del casi traumático encuentro (y después de haber rescatado su laptop) Clark se preguntaba si la Sra. Montani conocía el 'teórico' secreto de su hijo y si era esa la verdadera causa de su sobreprotección y antipatía. No que Clark todavía supiera con certeza si Eliot era un mutante o no. Su expediente no había sido más que una lista de suposiciones y sospechas que iban desde una 'fantasma' habilidad de leer mentes hasta la 'amenaza' de invadir sueños. Reynolds no había especificado de dónde tales afirmaciones habían salido o de cuáles testigos había exprimido la información, dejando a Clark en la perturbadora oscuridad. Hasta ahora no había encontrado pistas de ninguna actitud paranormal en el chico. Ciertamente, no parecía estar leyendo la mente de Richard mientras le contaba sobre su banda, su rol de baterista y sobre la próxima apertura del club juvenil, del cual Clark no podía ya recordar su nombre.

Las noticias de este nuevo establecimiento lo habían tomado por completa sorpresa. No recordaba haber escuchado nada sobre ello hasta ahora. Aunque conociéndose como era de despistado, Clark no dudaba que Chloe ya se lo hubiera contado mil veces en vano, solamente para ser ignorada. Clark podía imaginarse como la construcción del lugar debería estar haciendo revuelo por todo Smallville y entre los conservadores padres de familia. Pero, por esta vez, el consejero estaba entusiasmado con la idea. El Talón era difícilmente el lugar para mantener entretenidos a los adolescentes del pueblo lo suficiente. Esta era una gran oportunidad para que Smallville comenzara a abrir sus horizontes, tan siquiera un poco.

Eliot era parte de una banda que, según sus palabras, todavía no encontraba su categoría 'definida'; todavía indecisa entre música rock, pop, instrumental, metal o quién sabe cuáles más, lo cual se podría reflejar en los diversos _covers_ que estrenarían en la noche de apertura del club. Los demás integrantes no eran de Smallville, ni siquiera de Kansas, y la vocalista era su prima paternal. El mayor propulsor del proyecto del club se trataba del propio padre del tecladista de la banda, un inversionista extranjero completamente desconocido que, Clark sospechaba, había pagado a la gente correcta para poder abrir este tipo de establecimiento en un pueblo tan remoto y... bueno, aburrido.

Lo que sí era seguro: ese famoso club estaba a punto de convertirse en el foco de atención de todos y Clark tenía que estar al pendiente.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

**Fin de Parte 2-A.**

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

**aclaración:** eliot NO es garfield/chico bestia. Es un personaje original. Sólo quiero dejar eso claro. tampoco tengo planes de agregar a víctor Stone/cyborg.


	3. it's time to surrender

Su pulgar acarició la tecla una y otra vez, indeciso por un instante. Clark sabía que un mensaje de texto era la manera más cobarde de dar una respuesta, que después de la interminable lista de llamadas sin responder lo menos que podía Clark hacer era viajar a Metrópolis para dar la cara, o tan siquiera llamar, pero… Clark no sabía si podría controlarse si escuchaba la voz de Oliver. Con un casa llena de adolescentes esa opción no le convenía.

_Lo siento. Estoy bien. Mamá está en Topeka esta noche, dejaré la puerta abierta._

Era directo. Breve. El mensaje que Clark por fin había elegido después de durar media hora editando, sin parar, hasta que humo había salido de sus dedos.

Clark respiró hondo y guiándose por sus impulsos presionó _Enviar_ sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Oliver vendría, así estuviera molesto por ser ignorado, preocupado, o lastimado; dejar ir a Clark después de estar acechándolo tanto tiempo... sería totalmente inaceptable para él. Tan siquiera para pedir explicaciones o patearle el trasero, Ollie vendría.

¿Cierto?

Cierto.

"Vendrá." Clark se aseguró, cerrando su puño alrededor de su celular. "Y ésta vez no meteré la pata." Rogaría perdón de rodillas si llegara a ser necesario.

Había sido tan fácil dejarse llevar por la corriente de su trabajo, de esconderse bajo la excusa de sus responsabilidades con Richard y co. para poner sus pensamientos de Oliver en pausa. Cada vez que el celular había anunciado un nuevo intento de Ollie por contactarlo, su cobardía le había ganado, pretextos circulado su cabeza conforme permitía que el buzón de voz se fuera saturando. Clark no se había atrevido a escuchar ningún mensaje, pero sabía que una vez que se encontrara solo, con una granja completamente vacía a excepción de él y los animales, toda la culpa retrasada le caería encima por hacer exactamente lo que Chloe le había amenazado no hacer.

Después de reemplazar su traje de trabajo con una camiseta blanca, jeans y botas, Clark reconoció a la distancia la voz de Daisy subir de volumen desde el primer piso, junto con unas risas que debían de pertenecerle a Eliot―Aunque Clark estaba disfrutando su miseria en la soledad de su habitación (demasiado) como para unírseles. Se suponía que los había dejado viendo una película como recompensa, pero estaban haciendo más escándalo que la televisión.

Clark ya se los podía imaginar, Richard y Daisy peleándose por el control remoto para demostrar quien era el alfa del grupo; Eliot riéndose de sus locuras y Rachel sentada de piernas cruzadas en la esquina más lejana a ellos, su ipod encendido y contando los minutos para irse.

Clark... se estaba acostumbrando a ellos demasiado rápido.

No sabía si debía preocuparse.

"Ése es un peculiar zoológico que tienes en la sala."

Clark cerró su cajón bruscamente, sintiendo el mueble retorcerse un poco entre sus dedos. Volteó hacia la puerta, la cual no había ni escuchado ser abierta, y... sorpresa. Con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, Oliver lo miraba recargado en el umbral, sus cejas alzadas en desafío y una artificial sonrisa que no engañaba a Clark para nada. Al igual que él, Ollie venía con jeans, aunque combinado con su chamarra de cuero y botas de motociclista, mostrándose como el deleite que era, frente a Clark; seguramente tirándole en su cara lo que había estado rechazando todo el día. Porque era justamente el tipo de acción que Ollie escogería para torturarlo.

Una ola de calor arrasó, desde las profundidades de su abdomen hasta sus mejillas, al registrar la silueta del hombre frente a él. Clark tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un minuto para no terminar encendiendo en llamas la mitad de la casa.

Bien. Esto era inesperado. Demasiado rápido para el gusto de Clark. Había pensado que tendría más tiempo para prepararse.

O para escribir un buen discurso.

"Oliver."

"Clark." Oliver asintió, un tono falso en el saludo que salió de su boca.

Al recibir sólo más silencio después de ese intercambio Ollie pareció perder su paciencia; se aventuró lo suficiente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Clark tragó saliva, respirando hondo, y en consecuencia, capturando la marina esencia de la colonia de Oliver que debía de valer más que toda la maquinaria de la granja.

"Lo siento. Soy un idiota." Clark decidió ser honesto y atacar la raíz del problema de una vez por todas. Sin anestesia. Hasta Ollie pareció sorprenderse al oírlo tomar un enfoque tan directo pero, esperó a que continuara, sus cejas todavía levantadas con expectativa. "Me asusté... A decir verdad, sigo asustado."

Las cejas se convirtieron en un ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué?" Oliver cruzó sus brazos, pareciendo de manera inconsciente, colocándose a la defensiva sin darse cuenta.

"No quiero lastimarte." Clark podía sentir lo equivocada que era la distancia que los separaba, pero aún así decidió sentarse en la esquina de su cama en vez de dejarse atraer por la órbita de Oliver. Tenía cosas importantes que decir primero. "Ya sea porque soy un torpe cuando se trata de relacionarme con alguien que quiero o por alguna nueva locura que.. mi condición.. suele sacar a la luz―"

"Clark, sabes que me da igual éste aspecto de ti―"

"Lo sé, lo sé." Clark buscó las palabras correctas, pero nunca había sido bueno para actuar bajo presión. "Pero, tengo que darte tan siquiera la elección. Y antes de que lo hagas, tengo que advertirte que soy un completo desastre. Toda mi vida me la he pasado viviendo en miedo de ser descubierto, inclusive aún cuando todavía ni conocía mis orígenes. Lo primero que mis padres me enseñaron después de hablar fue mentir por mi propio bien, y gracias a eso... perdí a un gran amigo. Porque decidí ser un cobarde en vez de hacer lo correcto." Belle Reeve siempre sería un fantasma imposible de exorcizar, una pesadilla que siempre mantendría a Clark velando más de una noche. Porque no toda la culpa era de Lex; porque Clark sabía que las cosas hubieran podido tomar otro rumbo si no hubiera huido ese día. Si hubiera sacado a Lex del asilo un día antes. Si no hubiera dejado a su mejor amigo en la merced de Lionel en primer lugar.

Esos eran muchos hubieras.

"Alejé a Lana por mi secreto, pero desde años atrás mis mentiras habían estado deteriorando nuestra relación. Sin olvidar a Chloe, a quien probablemente no le hubiera confesado nada si ella no lo hubiera averiguado por su cuenta―"

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu punto, Clark? Sé tu secreto, no tenemos esa barrera. ¿A qué quieres llegar?"

Clark no podía retenerse más y se puso de pie, tomando los antebrazos de Ollie entre sus manos en cuanto los centímetros entre los dos se desvanecieron. "Supongo... que ese el problema. No estoy acostumbrado a que no esté esa barrera." A pesar de la máscara de indiferencia que los ojos de Oliver quisieron recrear ante su cercanía, en el instante en que sus miradas se re-encontraron, una inmensa añoranza (que el mismo Clark había sentido desde el amanecer de este día), se mostró reflejada en la mirada del millonario. El tono almendrado de sus pupilas pareció suavizarse conforme más tiempo transcurría, un ilusorio _sentimiento_ brillando en esa mirada, uno al que Clark todavía no deseaba ponerle nombre. "Todo este día estuve preparado para que algo saliera mal... Pero, ya no quiero tener miedo, Oliver."

De un momento a otro, Clark sintió unas conocidas manos rodear su rostro. "A veces está bien tener miedo, Clark. A veces nos ayuda a sobrevivir."

"Pero, en otras ocasiones te ciega tanto que crees que siempre estarás solo." Clark levantó una de las manos que todavía sujetaban el antebrazo de Oliver para hospedarse en el cálido cuello del rubio, un intenso pulso vibrando con vida bajo sus yemas.

"Clark." El aliento de Oliver acarició sus labios, un preludio que casi convirtió sus rodillas en gelatina.

"¿Mmmm?"

"Te perdono por ser un idiota."

Se besaron lentamente, Oliver llevando el mando con una meticulosa atención, atrapando los labios de Clark con pequeñas mordidas; sonriendo con victoria al oírlo gruñir.

"¿Así de fácil?" Con su aliento robado Clark apenas y pudo articular su incredulidad. Porque la vida no podía ser tan buena.

"Bueno…" Otra mordida. Otra sonrisa. "admito que las advertencias de Chloe sirvieron mucho para ablandar mi simpatía. Me contó todo sobre tu talentoso don de complicarte la vida."

Ésa Chloe.

* * *

**"tontos como yo."**

**por B.B. Asmodeus ().**

**[un cross-over entre smallville y teen titans]**

* * *

**spoilers:**

**a)** menciones importantes de las películas de christopher nolan, _**batman begins/the dark knight**_. especialmente hay spoilers de la primera, si no haz visto la película… ¡bueno, ve a verla! en este capitulo hay una fuerte conexión entre el universo de nolan y el richard de éste fic.

**b)** de teen titans de la 4ta temporada, en especial de **"**_**haunted**_**"**, aunque muy ligeramente. de nuevo, si no haz visto ese episodio, no estoy segura si entenderás este capitulo.

**c)** de smallville algunos de temporadas 3-5-6, nada específico porque ya no veo la serie tan de cerca.

**categoría:** realidad-alterna/misterio/palabras-sucias/drama/humor/romance/pg-13/het/slash.

**personajes principales & parejas reveladas hasta ahora:** richard grayson, clark kent, oliver queen, rachel roth, daisy tyler, lex luthor, eliot montani, chloe sullivan, director reynolds. clark/oliver. menciones de actual lex/lana y pasados de clark/lana, oliver/lois y oliver/tess (estoy respetando ese hecho de la historia original de oliver, donde se enamora de tess muchos años antes de que ambos llegaran a smallville).

**(¡) dedicatoria (!):** muchas gracias por sus reviews! espero que, aunque la espera fue bastante larga, valga la pena para ustedes! XD abrazos & beshos! 3 respecto a alguna duda que tienen sobre si este fic se convertirá en clex, seré honesta: no lo sé. en un inicio este fic nació para ser mi terapia en lidiar con la decepción del lexana y para castigar a lex con la presencia de oliver :) y hasta ahorita ha sido muy divertido hacerlo! sin embargo, al retomar este fic, muchas ideas se me han desarrollando y una nueva ruta se me abrió para la trama de lex. una que espero lo acerque a la redención. así que, fans de lex, no se preocupen porque él será uno de los protagonistas, y aunque será a un ritmo muy lento, su amistad con clark volverá a florecer bajo mi tutela. por lo pronto, clark/oliver será la segunda pareja estrella de ésta historia. -adivinen, ¿quien será la primera? jiji.- aunque, quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro se forme un triángulo amoroso, no-platónico, entre estos bombones.

**disclaimer:** smallville + teen titans + batman movies = DC Comics. Este fic = mi fantasia.

* * *

**2B. "it's time to surrender" -blake lewis.**

* * *

Daisy fue la primera en marcharse.

Eliot no la conocía casi nada, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que algo la había comenzando a incomodar desde que el hombre, que se había presentado como Oliver Queen, había hecho acto de presencia. Afuera, apenas comenzaba a atardecer, el cielo pintado con roces púrpuras, naranjas y rojas. Rachel estaba comenzando también a recoger sus pertenencias, guardando su laptop y su ipod en su mochila, mirando su reloj cada cinco minutos, como si estuviera esperando a que un bomba cayera del cielo en cualquier momento.

Eliot estaba preocupada por ella. Desde el inicio de la semana su amiga había sufrido un tremendo cambió en su personalidad. Se había estado aislado más que lo acostumbrado. Era obvio que lo había estado evitando y cuando Eliot la había buscado en los lugares que solía frecuentar, no le había encontrado a Rachel ni la sombra. Usualmente, después de salir de la escuela, Eliot la acompañaba a la joyería donde trabajaba para después partir caminos, pero ni un solo día de esta semana había Rachel estado esperando por él en los escalones de la entrada de la preparatoria.

Richard volvió del baño, sacudiendo humedad de sus manos ligeramente. Su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad, al contrario de la bola esponjada de cabellos que sus peleas con Daisy habían causado. Bueno, podías llamarlo peleas, si querías jugar al ciego, pero Eliot las había titulado en su mente 'flirteo de primer grado'. Verlos pelear por la dominancia del control remoto en el sofá había, primero, sido divertido y entretenido, pero cuando el sudor, los jadeos y los pequeños gemidos (supuestamente causados por el esfuerzo) habían tomado otro nivel, mirarlos con sus rostros sonrojados y sonrisas maníacas se había convertido en lo más incómodo que Eliot había presenciado en un largo tiempo.

"¿Lista?" Richard preguntó repentinamente, después de ponerse su sudadera y su mochila en uno de sus hombros. Eliot frunció su ceño, confundido tremendamente ante la pregunta, pero su respuesta llegó cuando Rachel surgió de las espaldas del propio Eliot; tan silenciosa como siempre, lista para irse.

Con Richard.

_Qué rayos_... Eliot sintió su mentón comenzar a imitar a un neurótico Nemo, mirando entre los dos sospechosos con completa sorpresa. Rachel no había mostrado ninguna señal en toda la tarde de que conocía a este chico, ¿y ahora se iba con él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? Eliot ni siquiera los había visto dirigirse la palabra!

Para su mala suerte, antes de poder darle rienda suelta a su bocota, los escaleras del segundo piso rechinaron, anunciado la llegada de un sonriente Sr. Kent... y un sonriente Sr. Queen. Otro par de de sospechosos. "¿Necesitan un aventón?" El consejero preguntó ya camino a la puerta, poniéndose su propia chaqueta, sin esperar por una respuesta.

Sin tener otra opción, Eliot preparó sus cosas también, tratando -en vano- en atrapar la mirada de Rachel con la suya. Vagamente escuchó al Sr. Queen conversar un poco con Richard mientras el Sr. Kent buscaba por sus llaves. Después hubo un intenso debate de cuál carro utilizar, el delicioso Ferrari del Sr. Queen o el amplio pick-up del Sr. Kent. Al final, por culpa del espacio, el pick-up ganó.

"Como quieras. Pero, yo conduciré." El Sr. Queen le arrebató las llaves al Sr. Kent, quien hizo una muy buena imitación de un teatral escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Que Dios nos agarre confesados."

El Consejero se encargó de asegurar la casa mientras los demás se dirigieron al pick-up, siendo el último en treparse con un presumido Sr. Queen. Para su sorpresa (y la de Eliot, porque hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas), Rachel escogió irse en la parte de atrás.

Con Richard.

Quien le pidió a 'Clark' dejarlos en el centro del pueblo ("Dijiste que lo visitara. Y me dijiste que socializara. Sólo intento _complacerte_!"), cerca del Talón.

Clark no lució nada contento con las nuevas indicaciones, aunque murmuró unas palabras de acuerdo a un sonriente Richard. Eliot, por lo menos, se sintió aliviado de tener un aliado en esta locura.

Desafortunadamente, una vez en camino, Clark siendo el relleno entre el empanedado que Eliot y el Sr. Queen formaban dentro de la cabina, todos pensamientos negativos del Sr. Kent parecían perder importancia al estar en la presencia del… Sr. Queen.

Si Eliot había pensado que los tontos flirteos de Daisy y Richard eran incómodos, el universo se esforzaba por demostrarle, una vez más, que las cosas podían ponerse peores aunque no lo creyeras posible.

No que Eliot fuera un homofóbico (puede que haya crecido en Smallville, pero su madre y sus abuelos eran de New York, así que las ideologías que le habían inculcado eran un mundo de diferencia a las de Kansas), pero ver las miradas llenas de miel y chispas de chocolate que la pareja se estaban echando se fueron convirtiendo tan insoportablemente empalagosas que Eliot no pudo evitar considerar -en más de una ocasión- abrir la puerta del pick-up y probar su suerte con el cruel camino.

_Hipócrita. Solamente porque todavía no te haz enamorado, no garantiza que no te comportarás igual que ellos cuando tengas novia._ Eliot hasta podía imaginarse a su persona haciendo peores espectáculos. _Dios, lo más seguro es que me la pase componiendo canciones idiotas y escribiendo poemas emo en mi livejornal._ Sin olvidar la traumática plática sobre conservativos a la que su madre seguramente lo desearía someter... _Detente ahí, cerebro._

"¿Dónde te dejamos, Eliot?"

¿Eh? "¿Huh?" Eliot parpadeó, al hacerlo dándose cuenta que el pick-up se había detenido y que el largo letrero de letras doradas TALON se podía divisar desde su ubicación. De inmediato, Eliot volteó hacia la ventanilla trasera, justo a tiempo para ver a dos figuras brincar afuera del vehículo, cada una por el lado opuesto. "Bueno―"

El rostro de Richard se asomó por su ventana y Eliot estuvo tentado a darle un codazo a esa petulante cara bonita. Estúpida cara bonita. Estúpido Richard Grayson-a-quien-Eliot-no-podía-odiar-porque-Richard-había-demostrado-ser-buena-onda. Casi todo el vidrio estaba abajo y Richard se recargó levemente sobre el marco de la puerta, ignorante al remolino dentro de Eliot. "Deja de lucir tan preocupado, Clark. Llamaré a Lex para que me recoja cuando Rachel y yo acabemos con nuestros frapuccinos."

_A Rachel no le gustan los frapuccinos._ Eliot mordió su lengua. Casi había vomitado la semana pasada, cuando la Eliot la había obligado a tomar una probada.

"¿Qué hay de Rachel, inconsiderado?" El Sr. Kent se estiró lo más que pudo, ignorando una profunda risa de la boca del Sr. Queen.

Esta vez, la ayuda provino de la misma mencionada. Un cabecita oscura se asomó detrás del hombro de Richard. "No te preocupes, Clark, vivo a una cuadra de aquí."

Y ese fue el final.

Rachel se quedó en el Talón, sólo brindándole una pequeña -y culpable- sonrisa a Eliot como despedida. El Sr. Kent le exprimió su dirección con una paciencia ya casi inexistente (probablemente porque quería regresar a su casa con su novio lo más pronto posible) y en menos de una hora después Eliot estaba en casa, siendo recibido por su gato Jack, quien primero le exigió comida y luego le ronroneó como bienvenida.

A excepción de ellos dos, la casa permaneció completamente desierta.

Entonces Eliot recordó. Su madre tenía una cita esta noche.

Genial.

Hasta su madre tenía mejor suerte que él.

Con un suspiro, Eliot terminó de acariciar la pelusa de Jack, quien estaba muy ocupado atragantándose como para apreciar la atención.

Bueno, era hora de desahogar sus frustraciones en su leal batería.

* * *

No sabía si había sido por una pizca de confianza en ella que Richard había aceptado seguirla a su apartamento, o si todo había sido una enorme muestra de fe. No habían hablado durante el camino, y aunque Richard odiaba admitirlo, nervios comenzaban a tomar efecto. Ansías.

"Necesito que te relajes." Rachel le indicó después de invitarlo a su apartamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Richard no tuvo tiempo ni de revisar sus alrededores cuando Rachel ya estaba sobre él―Erh, okay, no exactamente _sobre_ él, solamente sujetando sus hombros—empujándolo hacia un sofá que debía ser parte de su diminuta sala. "Será más… doloroso para ti si no lo estás."

Richard sacudió su cabeza, no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Otro acto de fe. "Sólo hazlo... Lo que sea que vayas a hacer." Colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Richard comenzó a controlar su respiración. Rachel, después de colocar sus pertenencias en el piso, simplemente se arrodilló frente a él sobre la alfombra. "¿Necesito cerrar mis ojos o algo por el estilo?"

Azabaches ojos atraparon los suyos, intensos y casi infinitos. "No. Pero, puedes hacerlo si lo deseas." La joven cruzó sus piernas, erguió su espalda, y en pocos minutos el ritmo de su respiración iba casi pareja con la de Richard. "Estoy lista cuando tú lo estés."

En respuesta, Richard cerró sus ojos.

* * *

En una surreal noche, de la cual ya cinco años habían transcurrido, sucedió algo que hasta el día de hoy Richard no había logrado comprender.

No se refería al bio-ataque terrorista que Ras' Al' Ghul había instrumentado en esa noche por Cd. Gótica, no. Eso ya le resultaba más que claro a Richard, gracias a la información que Bruce y Fox le habían brindado. Ni tampoco le resultaban confusas las circunstancias que habían dictado la presencia de Richard y su familia en Gótica por esa época. No había sido fuera de lo normal ampliar las fechas de las presentaciones del circo para incluir una visita a la famosa ciudad. Esa parte, sí Dick podía recordarla claramente; y aunque sólo habían estado hospedados una semana, con eso había sido suficiente para involucrarse en el caos que había enterrado sus garras durante esa noche, tomando posesión de todo lo que la ciudad le había podido ofrecer.

Específicamente, el área de Los Estrechos.

Richard, desde entonces, había sido demasiado curioso y en esa ocasión, no lo había sorprendido darse cuenta que dicho rasgo de su personalidad lo metía en más problemas de los que eran necesarios.

Richard podía convocar perfectamente como sus pasos lo habían llevado cerca del puente; un ingenuo y estúpido deseo por capturar tan siquiera un vistazo del nuevo vigilante nocturno que recién había nacido de las sombras, siendo su único combustible esa noche.

Había sido entonces, por esos minutos entre escurrirse por policías para cruzar el puente y camuflarse entre sombras, que las cosas se habían vuelto nebulosas para Richard.

Y las cuales, _todavía_ permanecían nebulosas.

Vagamente, ecos de dolor por todo su cuerpo era lo único que Dick podía, hasta el día hoy, asegurar haber sentido antes de que el resto de la noche se bloqueara de su mente inesperadamente.

Lo único que la memoria de Richard se limitaba a soltar a su consciencia era haber despertado, horas después, sucio. Con lodo de pies a cabeza, empapado de sudor y completamente exhausto. Richard podía contarte como a la distancia, sirenas, llantos de shock y terror habían estado estremeciendo la ciudad. Policías habían estado corriendo por todos lados y Richard con dificultad había podido detectar que el puente ya había sido cerrado y re-abierto de vuelta, sólo conmoción respirándose en la atmósfera. Richard se había levantado con piernas temblorosas, inspeccionando el callejón al cual no había recordado haber llegado. Con una explosiva jaqueca se había aventurado al mundo exterior, apenas procesando que sus padres deberían de estar buscándolo por todas partes como locos. Porque cuando Richard se había marchado de su tráiler, apenas había anochecido y a esas alturas, los primeros toques del alba se habían estado asomándose.

Ésa había sido una noche surreal, porque Richard no podía recordar nada de ella.

Podías interrogarlo a partir de lo sucedido después de despertar, podías sacarle todos los detalles sobre el atardecer que había iniciado su aventura; pero no podías preguntar sobre el gran espacio en blanco que pertenecía entre esos dos capítulos.

Y era preocupante, porque cuando Richard había sido interceptado por un paramédico en su camino de regreso al circo y había sido mandado al hospital para un chequeo de sangre, por razones que le habían parecido confusas en ese entonces, rastros de la toxina alucinógena (con la que Ducard había sometido a la gente de Cd. Gótica) habían aparecido en sus resultados médicos. Claro, en ese entonces, el doctor había estado más confundido que él y sus padres (quienes habían sido llamados desde el instante en que Dick había pisado la sala de emergencia); y sólo había achacado el raro compuesto químico como una nueva droga que ya había estado de salida de su sistema.

Un año después sus padres habían sido asesinados, así que, Dick no había tenido tiempo para obsesionarse con ese misterio. En cambio, se había obsesionado con asuntos más imperativos, como su sed venganza y sus batallas por seguir viviendo en un mundo que se había convertido en más un infierno que un edén.

Además, después de estar sometido en la tutela de una de las más feroces de las criaturas de la noche, Richard simplemente había perdido interés en revivir sus memorias del pasado.

Porque el dolor nunca había parecido cesar... Las heridas nunca habían dejado de sentirse frescas.

Sin embargo el planteamiento del problema y las interrogantes habían estado ahí: Si había sido afectado por el alucinógeno de Ras' Al Ghul y había entrado en pánico como las demás víctimas y los demás paciente de Arkham (al meter sus narices dónde no lo llamaban), ¿Qué lo había salvado? ¿Qué lo había curado?

¿Quién había podido tener un antídoto que Fox había producido sólo para Gordon y la Srta. Dawes en esa noche? ¿Y cómo fue que milagrosamente había llegado a las manos de Richard en ese crucial momento?

* * *

Ahora Richard tenía su respuesta.

Una sola para _todas_ sus preguntas.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, la luz era demasiada fuerte para sus ojos sensibles, así que los volvió a cerrar.

"Me salvaste." Richard respiró hondo, el trance dificultosamente dejándolo volver a la realidad. Ahora que la verdad estaba fluyendo por su mente como desbordantes corrientes, no sabía por dónde comenzar, qué fragmento de sus nuevos recuerdos escoger para saborear y poner bajo la lupa. Rachel lo había salvado esa noche. Había aparecido de las sombras. Pero, en vez de ser el héroe que Richard había estado esperando, había sido ésta tímida forastera que, por algún motivo, había sido atraída por la angustia de un simple humano. Con su amenazante capuchón escondiendo su pequeño rostro, Rachel había escogido acercársele en vez de seguir escondida; lo había acogido entre sus delgados brazos en vez de ignorarlo.

Lo había envuelto en penumbras cuando sus gritos habían sido demasiado, cuando los monstruos se habían sentido tan reales como de carne y hueso, cortesía del alucinógeno. Cuando la adrenalina había sido demasiada peligrosa para los epilépticos movimientos del cuerpo de Richard—cuando su corazón se había sentido como si hubiera estado a punto de explotar como una supernova dentro de su pecho—cuando Richard había estado a punto de morir...

…Una niña, llamada Rachel, le había susurrado que "todo estaría bien". Y sucumbido en su demencia, Richard le había creído cada palabra.

"¿Qué, exactamente, _fue_ lo que hiciste?"

Con sus párpados caídos todavía, pudo sentir la presencia de Rachel moverse más cerca de su cabeza. "Me introducí a tu mente para bloquear los efectos del alucinógeno y ayudé a tu cuerpo a desechar la toxina más rápido que lo normal." La luz de la habitación murió silenciosamente y a salvo con la completa oscuridad, Richard se atrevió a volver a abrir sus ojos. Primero parpadeó confundido, dándose cuenta que estaba acostado sobre el sofá, y ya no simplemente sentado. Aparentemente, el trance había sido más potente a lo que Richard había estado preparado.

A su lado, un largo suspiro atrajo su atención. Rachel.

_Raven_―Una voz corrigió en su mente.

_Raven._

"Pero... Era muy joven e inexperta. En el momento, no supe que estaba haciendo exactamente y no tomé en cuenta ninguna de las consecuencias que se ocasionarían al... unirme a tu mente." La voz de Rav—_Rachel_ se escuchaba como si estuviera ahogada en culpa. Y una parte de Dick sintió satisfacción al distinguirla... porque, demonios... su mente era _su_ mente. _Nadie_ debería estar invadiéndola -en, especial de esa manera- sin permiso primero.

"¿Y éstas consecuencias son...?" Richard murmuró. Después, un nudo se hizo en la boca de estómago. "Acaso, ¿viste más de lo que debiste ahí dentro?"

El silencio que prosiguió fue más que respuesta suficiente.

"Lo siento. Richard… Para lograr arreglar ésta conexión era necesario unirme a tu mente de nuevo."

Richard quería preguntar muchas cosas en ese momento―¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué él cuando pudo haber salvado a otra persona? ¿Porqué escogerlo a _él_? ―Pero, solamente por saber que ésta… _unión_ de mentes... había trabajado en dos direcciones, que Richard también ahora sabía cosas de ésta chica que ninguna otra persona tendría jamás el privilegio de conocer... Sólo _eso _lo detenía. Sólo por _ese_ saber, Richard frenó su ira e indignación. "¿Y las demás consecuencias? ¿Qué hay del sueño que tuve el otro día? ¿Los dolores de cabeza? ¿Las alucinaciones?"

"Fueron efectos secundarios de la repentina cercanía que nuestras mentes tuvieron, después de estar tanto tiempo separados. Fue como un corto circuito. También, puede que hayas recibido ligeros ecos de mis... de lo que puedo hacer." Interesante. "Como dije antes, era muy inexperta con mis poderes en ese entonces y no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta del mal trabajo que hice en cerrar mi conexión contigo... Pero, ya todo está bien. Ya no tendrás más molestias. Lo arreglé todo."

Como si Richard fuera un robot que sólo había necesitado una checada de aceite. _Así_ de _fácil_.

Richard abrió su boca... y la volvió a cerrar. Había estado a punto de preguntar por qué Rachel había bloqueado sus recuerdos de esa noche pero, perturbadoramente, Richard ya sabía también esa respuesta. Rachel lo había hecho porque no había querido atraer la atención de nadie. Había recién llegado a este mundo y debido a su naturaleza, Rachel en verdad no había necesitado la atención. Había actuado para protegerse.

Richard ahora también sabía que pudo haber sido peor. Rachel pudo haber borrado sus recuerdos. De forma definitiva. Pero, en vez de eso, los había bloqueado y había colocado un delicado velo sobre ellos para que, cada vez que Richard quisiera acercarse al acertijo de esa noche para querer resolverlo, su atención sencillamente se nublara del blanco y encontrara otro objeto para concentrar su atención.

Había creado una desviación.

Dios. Richard no podía creer todo lo que su cerebro ahora almacenaba. Todo lo que _ahora_ sabía de esta mujer. Ahora, no solamente tenía sus propios secretos, sino otros _más_ les harían compañía. Sin olvidar, todo lo que Rachel debía de saber de él ahora que había vuelto a violar su mente, los secretos ajenos que ahora la chica tenía en su poder.

Peligrosos secretos. Nombres. Lugares. Recuerdos. Rostros.

"No me siento muy bien." Richard apenas pudo sentarse sobre el sofá, revolviendo sus cabellos con impacientes dedos. "¿Podrías..?" ―_llevarme a casa?_ Aunque sonara demente, Richard sabía que Rachel podía hacerlo. Los podía tener en la mansión de Lex en un parpadeo.

"Por supuesto." Rachel se dirigió con voz más indiferente que antes, como si esto fuera el siguiente paso del manual 'Como lidiar con la víctima con la que haz unido tu mente.' "Tendrás que tomar mi mano."

Richard levantó su mirada, distinguiendo lentamente la silueta de Rachel entre la oscuridad, buscando por sus ojos.

Cuando sus miradas se unieron, fue eléctrico.

Richard se puso de pie y tomó la fría mano ofrecida entre la suya.

Ráfagas negras los envolvieron en un cálido capullo.

Y en menos de dos minutos, Richard y Rachel aparecieron en el jardín de la Mansión Luthor, los cantos de los grillos y las fragancias de las gardenias recibiéndolos. Su mochila chocando contra las rodillas de Richard en el momento que… ejem, aterrizaron.

Si se le podía llamar así.

A pesar de todo, de lo conmocionado que se sentía, de lo fuerte que su corazón palpitaba, de la confusión que su propio cerebro estaba sufriendo, de la bola de diferentes emociones que estaban haciendo una revolución dentro de él... Richard no pudo evitar decirlo:

"Eso fue _genial_."

Y genial le venía corto.

Si Rachel reaccionó al escucharlo, el invernadero se encargó de ocultar el rostro de la joven entre tallos, pétalos y sombras creadas por la luz de la luna llena. Un pesado silencio reinó entre los dos por un largo tiempo, sintiéndose como un receso robado de este mundo que se movía a la velocidad de un parpadeo. Un preciado momento dónde podían inhalar profundo antes de enfrentar el mundo, mañana.

Cuando, por fin, Richard logró despegar sus vans del suelo, su coordinación todavía algo desequilibrada, un suave susurró lo detuvo a meros centímetros de la entrada del jardín.

"Puedes estar tranquilo, Richard. Tus secretos están a salvo." Fue con tanta voluntad que las palabras resonaron contra sus oídos que Richard casi pudo creer lo que éstas proclamaron.

Tal vez mañana, Richard podría.

Probablemente, no. Porque Richard no tenía limites para su paranoia.

Sin volver a mirar atrás para cerciorarse de la partida de su acompañante, Richard se dirigió directo a su habitación, agradecido por el silencio y tranquilidad de los melancólicos pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

A Oliver le gustaba ver el show de Conan O' Brian antes de irse a dormir. O por lo menos cuando tenía la oportunidad, los ánimos, y si sus patrullajes terminaban temprano.

Gracias a la invaluable asistencia de Clark durante el patrullaje de hoy, ésta noche sería una de ésas pocas en las que Oliver podría entregarse a ese raro placer.

Clark estaba aprovechando ese tiempo para chatear con Chloe, continuando con el terco argumento que habían tenido a lo largo de todo el día. Chloe creía que iba a lograr investigar las verdaderas razones que tenían a Grayson en Smallville, llegando tan lejos como amenazar visitar a unos contactos que tenía en Ciudad Gótica. Clark simplemente no entendía cuál era la obsesión. Y además, estaba más que seguro que, de Bruce Wayne, Chloe lograría ni exprimirle la hora. Tal punto de su defensa Chloe lo había desmeritado con una fuerte insinuación de que Clark le pidiera un favor a cierto novio que tenía.

A lo cual, dicho novio, había respondido con un rotundo 'no'. Porque primero llegaba el Apocalipsis antes del día en que Oliver Queen estuviera en deuda con Bruce Wayne. Citando sus propias palabras: "Averiguar este misterio con Grayson no vale tanto la pena, Clark. Estoy seguro que poco a poco todo saldrá a la luz, por su propia cuenta." Chloe no había estado nada contenta con el inexistente apoyo que ambos le estaban ofreciendo, pero a veces, Chloe tenía que aprender a no meter sus narices donde no pertenecían.

Suspirando, Clark cerró sesión sin siquiera despedirse, harto de todas las mismas vueltas al asunto que Chloe no paraba de repetir, y teniendo suficiente al leer palabras como 'conspiración' y 'espía'. _Allá ella, que choque con todas las paredes que Bruce le va a plantar en sus narices._

Buscó entre sus documentos, accesando a la carpeta que había creado especialmente para sus archivos confidenciales de Smallville High. Había convencido a Reynolds de mejor manejar la información por computadora en vez de gastar tanto papel y matar tantos árboles. Antes de retirarse, Clark había platicado con la secretaría encargada de los primeros años, dándole su correo electrónico para que le mandara toda la información que Reynolds le señalara vital. Más nombres se estaban apilando en la lista de alumnos considerados especiales y Clark estaba comenzando a dudar de que podría lidiar con _todos_ ellos.

No con todos los alumnos era tan fácil conectarse emocionalmente como con Daisy, Rachel y Eliot; a decir verdad, Clark sabía que había tenido suerte con ese trío. Prueba de ello siendo como de los cinco alumnos que había entrevistado por la mañana, solamente _uno_ había respondido positivamente a sus tácticas.

No todos los adolescentes querrían de su ayuda, no con la famosa reputación que Clark tenía bien ganada de "knockear primero y preguntar después" cuando había tenido que detener a un mutante fuera de control. ¿Cómo demonios iban a confiar en él después de saber que Clark era responsable de mandar a tantos jóvenes a Belle Reeve? ¿Cómo iban a tener la seguridad de que Clark no los mataría en cuando le dieran la espalda?

Era amarga y cruda, pero no dejaba ésa de ser la verdad.

La mayoría de ellos no confiarían en Clark. Y necesitarían _más_ que su palabra para creer en sus sinceras ofertas de ayuda.

Clark necesitaba un plan. Uno bien hecho.

Chloe se había burlado de la pseudo-familia que se estaba creando, murmurando sobre Freud y como Clark debería preocuparse más por lo que Lex Luthor debería estar planeando, en vez de andar de niñero. Su veredicto en el asunto era uno sin esperanza, porque según ella, el problema de los mutantes no solamente era psicológico en muchos de los casos, sino biológico. A veces, el cuerpo humano simplemente perdía control con la radiación de la kriptonita invadiendo su sistema, por más que la víctima deseara lo contrario.

_Ya pensaré en algo._ Clark pasó su mano por su rostro, cerrando su laptop resignado. A su lado en la cama, Oliver estaba pretendiendo que no estaba a punto de caer dormido, con las noticias puestas en volumen bajo. Imágenes de un desaventurado aterrizaje forzoso en Hong Kong se proyectaron sobre la arrugada superficie de las sábanas, escurriéndose entre sus piernas. Clark sonrió al ver los párpados de Ollie casi cerrados, llevando una pelea en vano con su cansancio. Después de colocar su laptop en el piso alfombrado, Clark retiró el control remoto de una relajada mano para apagar el televisor, besando el cuello de Oliver lentamente una vez que la oscuridad reinó por su habitación.

Apenas cabían en su antigua cama los dos, pero a Clark le encantaba la excusa para sujetarse del cuerpo de Ollie con más fuerza. Rodeando el pecho de Ollie con uno de sus brazos, Clark acurrucó su rostro en el cuello que previamente había probado, disfrutando la manera en como la cabeza de Ollie se recargó contra la suya con toda la confianza del mundo, ambos exhaustos en cuerpo y mente. Respirando profundo, ambos pechos se elevaron en ritmos opuestos, labios buscándose a ciegas para desearse buenas noches sin la necesidad de hablar.

Con una caricia sobre su antebrazo, Ollie liberó un enorme bostezo en pleno beso, cayendo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo menos de dos minutos después. Clark permaneció más tiempo alerta, pensando y pensando. Planeando sigilosamente, desempolvando nombres de posibles aliados de su mente. Y vaya que esa era una lista tristemente corta.

Era patético que el primer nombre que le venía a la mente -todavía- resultaba ser el de Lex. Un agridulce hábito, Clark suponía. O tal vez un subconsciente y desesperante deseo de que las circunstancias fueran todavía iguales entre los dos. Aunque, era aún peor que el segundo lugar de su lista fuera ocupado por el hombre en sus brazos. Clark sabía que si lo pedía, Oliver le fundaría toda la ayuda que fuera necesaria, pero Clark no quería desvaluar de esa manera el inicio de la relación que apenan estaban construyendo. Sería poner un precio a lo que tenían... Sería estar en deuda con Oliver por el resto de su vida―En convertir su relación en una transacción―y Clark sintió escalofríos con tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad.

Porque no lo haría de nuevo. Se había jurado a sí mismo a no volver a cometer tan grave error: a no usar a un amigo de esa manera. No como lo había hecho con Lex.

Clark tendría que encontrar otro medio de ayuda.

Lo cual lo llevaba a su tercer lugar, la opción auto-desechándose en cuanto Clark contempló el nombre en su mente: con Bruce sería el mismo dilema y Clark no lo conocía tan bien como para pedir tan enorme favor; o como para confiar en él a tal extensión. Todavía no, por lo menos.

Lana nunca había mostrado un interés por ayudar a los mutantes, aún así cuando éstos fueran conocidos sujetos de su propia escuela; lo cual, _okaaay_, podía ser comprensible porque casi todos ellos la habían querido muerta. _Pero…_ Clark no podía evitar pensar, _tal vez si alguna vez Lana hubiera intentado relacionarse con ellos…_ si hubiera intentado hallar la razón del obsesivo descontento que algunos mutantes habían mostrado por su existencia, tal vez… eso hubiera causado una diferencia. Ciertamente, tacharlos públicamente de parias había sido la peor táctica empleada de su parte. Y no solamente de parte de Lana, sino también de Chloe, Lois y de casi todo el pueblo.

_Muchos hubieras y muy pocos resultados, Kent._

Repentinamente, Ollie se re-acomodó entre sus brazos, volteándose hasta terminar cara a cara con él. Jaló la cintura de Clark con uno de sus brazos, adormilado y con un ligero suspiro, hasta que no espacio existiera entre los dos. Sin saberlo, proveyéndole una -muy necesitada- interrupción al cerebro ocupado de Clark con sus hipnotizantes movimientos bajo las sábanas.

Clark sonrió, sus narices rozando.

El aliento de Oliver olía a queso.

* * *

"Una vez me dijiste que no tenía el privilegio de esperar a que la gente viniera a pedirme ayuda."

Las manos de Oliver abortaron su intento de arreglar su corbata, sus ojos conectándose con los de Clark por medio del espejo. "Cierto." Se dio la media vuelta al notar la incertidumbre que parecía tener presa la estancia de Clark. "También recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras a mi, cuando quisieras hacer algo al respecto."

Clark lució atrapado en su propio juego, como si no hubiera esperado que Oliver le siguiera la corriente tan rápido o como si Oliver le hubiera cambiado las cartas en el asunto. "¿Qué piensas de lo que estoy haciendo?"

Oliver colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, su mirada viajando del rostro de Clark a la camisa, todavía sin abotonar, que había escogido para llevarse a trabajar. "Eso depende. ¿Qué exactamente estás haciendo?" Entonces, Oliver pensó más detenidamente... "¿O qué planeas hacer?"

Clark giró sus ojos. "No me veas como si estuviera loco, Oliver."

"No lo estoy haciendo, Clark. Pero, lo que estoy viendo en tu cara me está preocupando. Sé que la culpa que sientes por lo ocurrido con los mutantes de este pueblo es más grande que la Antártida... Que te sientes responsable por ellos." Caminó hasta Clark nunca rompiendo el contacto entre sus miradas, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco al ver al consejero tragar saliva culposamente. Con una gentileza, que ni el propio Oliver sabía que poseía, se encargó de abotonar la camisa azul claro, acariciando la superficie de algodón de la blanca wifebeater, conforme avanzaba en su tarea. "Y comprendo que este trabajo te está ayudando a encontrar paz con ese conflicto, Clark, en verdad lo entiendo. Pero, no quiero que tomes decisiones precipitadas con la intención de ayudar a estos chicos. Decisiones de las cuales te vayas a arrepentir después." Terminando con la camisa, Oliver tomó la corbata azul-rey de la cama y rodeó el cuello de Clark con ella, no pudiendo resistir capturar en un pequeño beso el labio superior del granjero. "Porque no todos ellos te van a agradecer el sacrificio que estés dispuesto a hacer por ellos, Clark." ("_No quiero que termines más lastimado que todos ellos, Clark."_ Fue lo que no pudo sacar a la superficie, aunque Clark pareció escucharlo directo de su mente, si la tierna sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios pudo tomarse como evidencia.)

Oliver terminó de hacerle el nudo correctamente a la corbata; no colocando impedimento cuando los brazos de Clark rodearon su cintura.

Tener este nivel de cercanía con Clark era tan diferente a la intimidad que Oliver había compartido alguna vez con Tess, o con Lois. Aunque ya había quedado, más que claro, su intensa atracción por este hombre, Oliver todavía no se atrevía a identificar a _cierta otra_ subyacente adicción que estaba desarrollando por Clark―una adicción que se sentía como una embelesante balada pulsando bajo su piel, cantando versos que Oliver todavía no podía descifrar.

Para empezar, besarlo... sencillamente lo exprimía a Oliver de toda cordura; de una manera que nunca había experimentado con otra pareja (y vaya que Oliver tenía un vasto repertorio de previas experiencias).

Ciertamente, la raíz del fenómeno tenía que ver mucho con el hecho de que nadie, jamás, lo había besado como Clark lo hacía.

Como si la boca de Oliver fuera algo, _infinitamente_, fascinante.

Oliver chocó juguetonamente sus frentes, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando las mejillas de Clark hasta formar una prisión con sus manos, casi completamente, enjaulando el rostro de su mejor amigo. No se besaron, sus labios con un centímetro de distancia separándolos.

"Habla." Oliver ordenó.

Clark apretó sus puños ligeramente sobre las caderas de Oliver. "Necesito que confíen en mi. Por lo menos un poco."

Oliver había estado en lo correcto con lo que sus instintos le habían advertido, entonces. "Creo que primero necesitas lidiar con los tres mosqueteros que ya tienes. El hecho que te hayan seguido la corriente hasta ahorita no significa que será suficiente. Necesitas decirles para qué, realmente, los haz reunido. Mentirles en su cara, o por omisión, no te ayudará para nada."

Clark asintió, culpa ya siendo una expresión que a Oliver le resultaba fácil leer. "Pero, ya sabes que esa no será la parte más difícil." Clark agachó su rostro ligeramente en respuesta. "Querrán saber por qué estás tan interesado en ayudarlos, el por qué de la responsabilidad que sientes por ellos."

Oliver sabía que Clark ya debería de haber meditado en esa delicada cláusula del trato que estaba a punto de firmar con el Diablo, pero que, por alguna razón, primero había necesitado oírla por otra persona. Antes de tomar el bolígrafo e imprimir su nombre en la línea punteada.

"Si lo hago.." Clark susurró, sus párpados cayendo al sentir las yemas de Oliver masajear sus sienes suavemente. "... si les digo parte de la verdad, ¿qué crees que suceda?"

Oliver sonrió con tinte de tristeza y resignación. Sintiéndose inútil por su respuesta, aunque ésta fuera la pura verdad. "No tengo la menor idea, Clark. Sólo puedo prometerte que estaré contigo si las circunstancias cambian para lo peor. Me encargaré de cualquier peligro que pueda surgir de alguno de ellos." O de todos ellos, Oliver temía. A Clark claramente no le gustó escuchar lo último, sus aceleradamente-crecidos instintos sobre-protectores manifestándose en un pequeña mueca. Oliver suspiró. "Tenemos que ser realistas, Clark. Especialmente si decides divulgar tan valiosa información a Grayson—"

"Richard no me preocupa." Clark le interrumpió con una ligera sacudida de su cabeza, ganándose una incrédula ceja alzada. "Ese chico es demasiado inteligente. Aunque no se lo diga, Richard no tardará mucho tiempo en averiguar la verdad sobre mí."

"¿Y eso no te preocupa? El chico vive con_ Lex_. Ese hecho, por sí solo, significa inminente peligro." Una risa ácida salió de su boca, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Clark abrió su boca y duró unos minutos sin encontrar su voz. Oliver no titubeó en mostrar su desaprobación por la actitud tan descuidada, odiando el beneficio de la duda que Clark siempre le obsequiaba a Lex, hasta inconscientemente. Oliver no era ningún idiota; sin ningún esfuerzo, podía ver más allá de la pantalla de humo que Clark siempre proyectaba alrededor de Lex, incluso cuando toda evidencia se mostraba en contra de Luthor.

"Necesito un aliado, Oliver." Finalmente Clark deliberó, su terquedad Kent enmarcando su postura con una nueva determinación. "Una conexión entre ellos y yo. Un puente, por así decirlo."

Oliver mordió labio inferior.

"Créeme. Sé que esto es... extremadamente arriesgado." Clark se echó para atrás, liberándose de toda atadura que lo uniera al cuerpo de Oliver. "Hacer esto va en contra de todo... lo que soy. De lo que mis padres me enseñaron. Pero, _tengo_ que hacerlo. Tengo que dejar de esconderme." Había una nueva convicción brillando desde el alma de Clark esta mañana. Una madura perspectiva. Una nueva meta. "_Necesito_ atreverme a hacer esto."

Una renacida pasión. Una de la que Oliver solamente había escuchado, como en forma de mito, de la boca de Chloe. Una pasión que Clark había perdido con el paso del tiempo, poco después de conocer a Luthor y el inicio del caos de sus habilidades. Antes de que la muerte tocara a su puerta, y antes de que su corazón fuera desilusionado una y otra vez.

Oliver suspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo podía interponerse en el camino de tan vital desarrollo que la adoptada humanidad Clark estaba sufriendo?

Asintió lentamente su cabeza, aceptando las condiciones del contrato que Clark le estaba rogando firmar junto con él.

Alivio relajó cada línea de expresión del rostro y la postura de Clark; y en un parpadeo, Oliver se vio rodeado por súper-fuertes brazos, un apasionado asalto a sus labios provocándole gruñir posesivamente; encerrando el magnífico cuerpo -que apenas estaba aprendiendo a memorizar- contra el suyo. Clark susurró contra su boca tontería y media, palabras incoherentes con gratitud, pero ardientes con feromonas, haciendo la cabeza de Oliver girar y girar.

_Santo cielo_, definidamente no existía comparación. Clark pertenecía completamente a otro nivel; uno que sus pasados amores no habían si quiera rozado.

Oliver sabía que éste era apenas el comienzo, que la magia de los primeros días iría cambiando y evolucionando; que sus personalidades, ambas testarudas e increíblemente dominantes, chocarían tiranamente a la primera oportunidad. Que habrían miles de argumentos más, peleas (con y sin puños) en un futuro muy cercano, y que ésta sería la relación más difícil que Oliver tendría en toda su vida.

Esta sería la guerra culminante de todas sus pasadas batallas.

Y Oliver sólo pedía lograr sobrevivirla.

* * *

Cuando llegó el viernes, Clark ya tenía, más o menos, un pequeño plan formado. Era algo sencillo, nada extravagante. El primer paso a un plan mucho mayor, pero uno que tenía que ser efectuado con tanta delicadeza como cualquiera de los otros procedimientos que Clark pondría en práctica.

Había dejado el resto de la semana libre de sesiones a los mosqueteros y a Richard, ordenándoles que regresaran hasta la semana siguiente. Aunque eso no les había impedido visitarlo a distintas horas de la mañana: Daisy para satisfacer su necesidad por atención; Eliot para entregarle un par de entradas para el concierto de inauguración del club ("_El Ankh_" según ya había investigado Clark); Richard para enfadarlo un rato, acosándolo con su nueva cámara fotográfica que recién estrenaba; y Rachel para prestarle una copia de una novela de un tal Paulo Coelho (haciéndolo jurar que primero leería la novela y luego vería las diferentes adaptaciones de cine).

Era gracias a estas singulares visitas que Clark había encontrado las agallas que le habían faltado para proseguir con sus planes. Estos adolescentes eran buenos muchachos y necesitaban ayuda, porque Clark _podía_ ver que todos ellos estaban guardando un secreto y los estaba comiendo por dentro guardarlo. En especial en los casos de Daisy y Rachel, Clark podía sentir... bueno, no sabía todavía como definir la sensación, pero no era nada buena. El punto era que, esas dos tenían sobrenatural sellado en sus frentes. Eliot permanecía misterioso y con signos de interrogación respecto a su habilidad. Richard...

Clark sabía que tenía que hablar primero con él, antes de comenzar con todo lo demás. Clark lo haría. En serio. No se estaba escondiendo.

En cuanto supiera por dónde comenzar, Clark hablaría con él.

"Clark, no se te olvide pasar conmigo antes de irte, para que firmes tu nómina." La Srta. Sato le avisó desde su escritorio, sus vivaces ojos nunca despegándose del monitor de su computadora. Clark continuó sacando copias de los avisos para la próxima Junta de Padres de Familia de los terceros años, la copiadora situada exactamente frente a Sato. Murmuró un distraído "Mmmm-hhhm", presionando repetidamente el botón verde de la máquina. De la computadora de Sato una suave melodía les hacia compañía, siendo únicamente ellos dos los que compartían este sub-nivel de la Dirección, las demás secretarías y el restante cuerpo administrativo situados en otro piso. Reynolds solamente había querido a los empleados en los que más confiaba cerca de su oficina.

Clark todavía no podía decidir si sentirse alagado o intimidado al respecto. Hasta ahora, intimidado estaba ganando.

Una majestuosa pieza de piano le estaba dando su clímax a la melodía, una ronca voz femenina cantando sobre como necesitaba de la oscuridad, de la dulzura, de la tristeza y de la debilidad―_When is it dark enough, can you see? Do you want me? Can you reach me? _―acompañándose delicadamente de unas bellas notas de violín; la melancolía de la canción quedando perfecta con el día nublado y gris que les había tocado hoy.

Acababa de hablar con Oliver hacía una hora, y aunque fuera de lo más cursi admitirlo, Clark ya lo extrañaba. Ollie le había avisado que estaría de viaje en Londres todo el fin de semana, que lo recogería del trabajo para que les fuera posible tan siquiera despedirse más -ejem- formalmente.

Chloe había permanecido perdida en acción el resto de la semana, también. Clark solamente tenía la sospecha que Lois se le estaba uniendo y alimentándole a Chloe su hiperactiva paranoia. Esas dos no tenían remedio. Clark en verdad compadecía al pobre de Jimmy.

Rotundamente, la balada fue seguida por un acelerado ritmo rockero, causándole a Clark sonreír por los gustos tan diversos de Sato. La mujer no aparentaba, para nada, ser fan de _Muse,_ pero, bueno... todos tenían derecho a ser multifacéticos, ¿no? Con su sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro, Clark acomodó su montón de copias después de apagar la máquina, oyendo el murmuro de Sato de que tan inútiles eran las secretarias del otro piso. Con un gruñido de frustración, Clark la miró ponerse de pie con una memoria USB en una de sus manos, sus lentes claramente dejando ver el disgusto de sus pequeños ojos chocolate. Sato gruñó que regresaría enseguida, que solamente iría a romper unos cuantos cuellos―"¿Quieres algo de la cafetería? Me daré una vuelta ya que estoy por ahí."―Y las agujas de sus tacones marcaron su partida sobre el laminado, dejando a Clark completamente solo, Reynolds todavía en su hora de (mañanero) almuerzo.

Clark suspiró al ver la hora, notando que faltaban todavía tres horas para el término de labores y que, por consecuencia, tendría que viajar a los terceros años él mismo a entregar los avisos a los maestros de cada grupo para que los repartieran entre los alumnos. Dejó las copias en el escritorio de Sato por un momento, lo necesario para echarse una visita por su propia oficina para checar su correo y mandarle un mensaje a Chloe para ver en qué asunto andaba enredada.

Veinte minutos, aproximadamente, después Clark salió de su oficina para encontrarse con un visitante. Uno totalmente inesperado.

Clark sintió... muchas cosas al ver a Lex. Enojo. Sorpresa. Curiosidad. Tristeza. Más enojo. Confusión. Miedo.

Muy en el fondo, _gusto_.

Recargado sobre la orilla del escritorio de Sato, pretendiendo leer uno de los avisos, Lex comunicaba su usual aura de seguridad y superioridad que era tan innata en un Luthor como su arrogancia y su colección de autos deportivos. Sus ojos azules viajaron hacia Clark en cuanto lo sintió volver, calculadores y acechantes.

"Clark."

Una sola palabra. Y siempre había existido algo singular en la forma que Lex usaba su nombre, dándole más capas de diferentes significados, de lo que era necesario, a un ordinario nombre.

Atacado por una intensa incomodidad, los pies de Clark permanecieron indecisos entre si avanzar o retroceder; sus manos echas puño a sus costados no brindándole ninguna clase de equilibrio. Sus ojos conectándose con los de Lex por una fuerza de hábito.

Clark respiró hondo al ver nada de hostilidad en ese rostro (a comparación con la última vez que habían cruzado caminos) y decidió ser profesional.

"Hola, Lex." Lex era demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpido, para atreverse a meterse a la guarida del león―_Reynolds_―y esperar salir con vida. Debió de haber sabido que Clark estaría solo. Lo cual... Clark no quería pensar en cómo Lex lo había averiguado. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo con Dick?"

Lex frunció su ceño, confusión marcando su expresión. "Tenía entendido que eras _tú_ el que quería hablar _conmigo_."

Clark parpadeó. Luego, giró sus ojos, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas de inmediato. "Richard." Ese chico metiche. ¿Qué había querido lograr con esta trampa? ¿Comenzar la tercera guerra mundial con Lex y Reynolds?

Lex arregló su compostura, introduciendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, una fría tensión alargándose entre los dos como el Océano Pacífico. No en silencio, porque el Winamp de Sato seguía escupiendo música; ahora una canción noventera demasiado alegre para el tenso ambiente.

Clark aclaró su garganta. Inevitablemente, había notado como los ojos hundidos de Lex no hacían un contraste muy agradable con el atuendo oscuro del millonario; que nuevas líneas de expresión habían aparecido en el pálido rostro desde la última vez que Clark lo había tenido lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo. Lex lucía exhausto de una manera que Clark nunca había presenciado. Ni siquiera cuando Lex había estado trabajando con el FBI para encarcelar a su padre, o después de la posesión de Zod.

Quizás... Dick había tenido razones válidas para mandar a Lex en su dirección.

"Bueno, ya que estás aquí sirve que firmas unos documentos que se me han estado olvidando mandarte con Dick." Con su mentón Clark señaló hacia su oficina, no esperando a ver la reacción de Lex ante la invitación. Dejó la puerta de su oficina abierta de par en par, levantando el monitor de su laptop para buscar el permiso que Clark necesitaba que Lex firmara.

Casi cómicamente, Lex apareció en el umbral con toda la cautela del mundo, como si el cúbico espacio se lo fuera a devorar vivo en cualquier momento. Clark volvió a señalar hacia el asiento frente a su escritorio, tratando de fingir lo mejor posible su aire de despreocupado. Lex pausó un momento.

Volteó a ver hacia las dos direcciones que podía tomar, fuera de aquí o al corazón de la bestia, y con un ligero suspiro, Lex se introdujo a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tomó asiento con toda la gracia de gacela que, en otros tiempos, había sido producto de pacífica burla entre los dos. Clark mandó a imprimir el permiso y otras formas necesarias para dar de alta a Dick en el Seguro Médico Escolar.

"¿Quieres café?" Clark se aventuró.

Lex levantó su ceja dudosamente, pero asintió lentamente. La impresora vibró y zumbó con vida. Clark se levantó para servirle una taza, recordando justamente como a Lex le agradaba; durante la entera preparación sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Lex sobre él. Extrañamente, la atmósfera se fue transformando a una menos sofocante. Los tacones de Sato hicieron un lejano eco más allá de la puerta, anunciando su regreso.

Lex volvió a suspirar.

Clark colocó la taza de café frente a él, mordiéndose una sorprendida sonrisa al descubrir que Lex estaba hojeando la novela de Rachel, la batalla con su curiosidad de nuevo ganando en favor de descubrir nuevos territorios. "Todavía no la he comenzado."

"La recomiendo." Fue el único comentario. Con sus ojos sobre los párrafos, Lex llevó el café a sus labios, nunca perdiendo naturalidad. O el estilo. "Mmm. Veronika. No se me había ocurrido ese nombre." Una suave murmuró salió de boca, sus ojos clavados en una línea específica de la pagina, casi al final del libro, el resto del mundo aparentando desaparecer para él. Aunque Clark lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el brillante cerebro de Lex siempre estaba alerta de cada detalle de sus alrededores.

Descansando su mentón sobre su mano, Clark no tuvo dificultades para reconocer las razones del pequeño y pensativo murmuro. "¿Ya saben si será niña o niño?"

Lex cerró la novela al escucharlo, rompiendo con su propio trance. "Lana ya sabe. Aunque, le pedí que no me lo revelara."

Clark asintió, no sabiendo ni por qué. De todos los temas, _¿porqué escoger éste, idiota?_ _¿Por qué le seguiste la corriente?_ "¿Cómo está Lana?" ¿Por qué no se callaba?

"Estresada, pero en buena salud." Sorprendentemente, la respuesta resonó con sinceridad y sin ni una sola onza de malicia. "¿Cómo está tu madre?"

Clark no escondió su sonrisa, esta vez. Lex nunca perdería su adoración por Martha Kent, sucediera lo que sucediera. "Trabajando y trabajando. Pero, muy feliz por sentirse productiva. Todavía no ha regresado de Topeka." Clark no podía creer que estuvieran manteniendo una cívica conversación. Recogió los documentos de la bandeja de la impresora cuidadosamente, colocándose el sello de validez de la preparatoria antes de pasárselos a Lex. Le explicó brevemente sobre la necesidad del Seguro Escolar, aunque Richard ya contara con uno cien veces mejor. Le escribió una lista de los requisitos que Richard necesitaría traer la siguiente semana, y Lex firmó los documentos necesarios sin expresar mucho descontento.

No fue hasta que Lex llegó al último documento, que el hombre expresó curiosidad por lo que estaba a punto de firmar. "¿A dónde los piensas llevar?" Con su ceño fruncido, Lex atrapó la atención de Clark.

"A un lugar donde mi padre me llevó a acampar en unas cuantas ocasiones." Clark se encogió de hombros. "Es una área segura, si eso es lo que te preocupa." Y más importante que todo, era una rara área que no había sido tocada por ninguna de las dos tormentas de meteoritos. Sí, se tardaba casi todo un día en llegar al profundo corazón de ese bosque pero, una vez que llegabas ahí, nunca deseabas irte.

"Tres días en compañía de un montón de adolescentes controlados por sus hormonas, completamente alejados de la civilización: estoy más preocupado por tu cordura, que por su seguridad, Clark." Por ese instante, era como si los años no hubieran transcurrido y lo único que transpirada entre los dos eran los frescos inicios de una in-convencional amistad. Lex le regaló una pequeña curva de sus labios, una sonrisa que había dejado de aparecer desde hacía un par de años.

Clark intentó hablar a través del repentino nudo en su garganta.

"Clark, estás loco si crees que me haré cargo de esa montaña de papeles en mi escritorio, ¡ven por ellos!" La voz de la _Sargento_ (un sobrenombre, obviamente, muy bien ganado) Remy Sato los hizo brincar inesperadamente, el momento interrumpido con el estruendo de los nudillos de la secretaría chocando contra el vidrio de la puerta. "Reynolds no tarda en llegar, ¡y te va a crucificar si se da cuenta que todavía no los haz repartido!"

Las mejillas de Clark se llenaron de calor, el consejero nunca deseando tanto que la tierra se lo tragara como en este momento. "¡Estoy ocupado, Remy!" Dos podían jugar el mismo partido. Sato apenas lo estaba conociendo y había estado confundiendo su timidez por _docilidad_; Clark tendría que demostrarle que tan equivocada estaba. "Ponles el sello escolar y en un momento paso por ellos!"

Lex continuó tomando su café como si estas ocurrencias fueran de lo más normal para él.

Clark aclaró su garganta, por lo que se sentía la millonésima vez. "Lo siento."

Los hombros de Lex se encogieron minúsculamente en respuesta, y Clark estaba comenzando a sentirse extrañado por la tranquila faceta que el hombre había estado vistiendo desde su llegada. Era todo lo contrario a la bestia furiosa y caprichosa que le había ordenado salir del Porsche de Ollie el otro día. ¿Estaba Lex fingiendo?, ¿O se sentía más cansado de lo que aparentaba? Quizás, era la mera presencia de Oliver cerca de Clark, lo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, como un impulso causando una respuesta a sus celos. Ciertamente, Lex había mostrado, una y otra vez, su naturaleza celosa y posesiva (obsesiva) cuando se trataba de Clark. O Lana.

"¿Estás bien, Lex?"

Lex dejó su taza sobre el escritorio, sus ojos evadiendo la mirada de Clark. "Éste puesto parece estar ajustándose bien a ti, Clark." Evasión. Táctica clásica de un Luthor. O tal vez una advertencia de que Clark ya no tenía derecho a husmear a un nivel tan personal.

"Me gusta." Clark imitó una indiferente encogida de hombros, por dentro comenzando a sentir la lava del enojo que solamente Lex podía eruptar en él. Y, saber que ni a eso Clark tenía ya derecho, solamente magnificaba el sentimiento.

Como intervención divina, antes de que Clark abriera su boca y escupiera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, el celular de Lex cortó la nueva tensión con filosa precisión. En cuanto Lex respondió, y su máscara de profesionalismo apareció, Clark supo que el final a esta peculiar reunión había llegado. Predeciblemente, Lex terminó la llamada con unas firmes órdenes de esperar por él y se puso de pie. Asintió un adiós a Clark sin molestarse en usar palabras, ignorante a la fuerza con la que Clark estaba haciendo puños sus manos.

¿Por qué interactuar con Lex siempre lo dejaba con la sensación de haberse montado en una montaña rusa? Lo exprimía de energía tan siquiera estar cerca de él, sintiendo su mutuo pasado pisándoles los talones, casi burlándose de ellos.

"Creo que Veronika es una excelente opción, Lex."

Con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta, la silueta de su visitante se congeló por un momento. Volteó a ver a Clark con sus cejas alzadas, retando sus repentinas predicciones del futuro. Clark le sonrió, empujando su enojo de regreso a su prisión mental.

"Y algo me dice que lograrás ponerla en buen uso." _Algo_ llamado rayos-x. Los cuales había Clark usado la última que se había encontrado a Lana en el Talón, su agrandado y bello estómago de ocho meses despertando su curiosidad. A pesar que ninguno de los dos se habían dirigido la palabra.

Lex lo miró fijamente unos minutos, que se sintieron horas, analizándolo de una manera que Clark había extrañado (que difícil era _admitirlo_).

Y sonrió, vida regresando a sus claros ojos. "Te veo luego, Clark."

* * *

**Fin de Parte 2B.**

* * *

**{Spoilers del Siguiente Capitulo}**

.:Los Mosqueteros se van de campamento!

.:Daisy decide quitarse su máscara y mostrar que tan artificial es su vida en realidad. Comenzando con su propio nombre.

.:Una muerte inesperada sacudirá Smallville, dislocando más de un sólo Destino Legendario, de su órbita previamente marcada.

* * *

- Para aquellos que no les quedó claro los orígenes de la conexión entre Richard y Raven, porque no son fans del show:

En el cartoon de _Teen Titans_, 4ta. temporada, Robin es sometido a un polvo alucinógeno que Slade (su archi-enemigo) le deja como trampa después de su muerte, orillando a Robin a un mortal paranoia que casi lo mata. Raven, para salvarlo de las alucinaciones de su propia mente, introduce su alma a la mente del mencionado, presenciando muchos de los recuerdos de Robin (incluida la muerte de sus padres, su verdadera identidad como Richard Grayson y su entrenamiento con Batman). En episodios posteriores, se deja claro que los dos tienen una conexión/lazo mental que quedó como consecuencia; y el cual resulta un factor importante en la fuerte amistad que forjan a lo largo de esa temporada.

Con decir que Robin llega tan lejos, como viajar al Infierno mismo, para salvar a Raven, al final de dicha temporada. En sólo compañía de su resucitado némesis Slade.

En lo personal, desde que supe de la conexión me enamoré totalmente de ella. Amo leer fics que se dedican a explorar las infinitas profundidades que podrían existir debido a ella, y como éstas impactan directamente la relación entre Raven y Robin. Cuando se me antojó hacer este fic, tocar el tema de su conexión fue una de las principales razones por las que hice el crossover de _Smallville_ con _Teen Titans_. No me importa que no sea muy original, nunca aclamé serlo XD. Lo que me fue muy trabajoso fue unir ese tema con el fondo del personaje de Richard, al colocarlo a éste en el universo de Nolan. Porque, al tomar esta acción, inevitablemente tuve que irme por el camino menos fantasioso posible y apegarme a lo más realista (una de las principales características de la saga de _Batman Begins/The Dark Night_). No sé si lo logré.

* * *

**{Soundtrack para este episodio}**

**Tema Principal:** Blake Lewis - "Surrender" [Clark, Oliver, Rachel, Richard]

**.01.:** The Notwist - "Consequence" [Lex]

**.02.:** Safetysuit - "Find A Way"

**.03.:** Natalie Merchant - "My Skin" [Lex]

**.04.:** Wintersleep - "Fog" [Lex&Clark]

**.05.:** Mecano - "El Cine"

**.06.:** Dave Matthew's Band - "When The World Ends" [Richard&Rachel]

**.07.:** Imogen Heap - "Come Here, Boy" [Clark&Oliver]

**.08.:** Ane Brun - "Such A Common Bird" [Rachel(Raven)]


	4. pausa 1

******{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}**

**"tontos como yo."**

**por B.B. Asmodeus.**

******{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}**

**pausa**** #1. ****"and I set fire to our bed" - florence + the machine.**

**{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}**

* * *

Lana era su última oportunidad.

Lex lo sabía a la perfección. Con cada oleada de la fragancia a frambuesa que Lex respiraba de su delicado cuello; con la suavidad en que sus cabellos chocolate se sentían contra su rostro cuando dormían juntos; con cada caricia que Lex utilizaba para trazar el recuerdo de su diminuto rostro de muñeca. Con cada beso, con cada abrazo, con cada mes que transcurría y ese vientre aumentaba de tamaño; Lex lo sabía.

Lana era su última oportunidad.

No había sido una recompensa justa, ni ganada limpiamente, no. Lex la había jalado en el momento más vulnerable, en el instante en que sus trampas habían surgido efecto—y no la había soltado desde entonces. Celosamente, la había mantenido escondida en un abstracto castillo de cristal, atrayéndola con promesas que hablaban de completa confianza entre los dos, de eterna lealtad, de libertad nunca obstruida... de eterno amor. Para mantenerla cerca y complacida, Lex le había bajado el cielo, las estrellas, todos los tesoros del mundo, y todo lo que Lex pudiera ofrecer. Desde su corazón y sus pulmones, hasta la última moneda de su riqueza.

Y Lana lo había aceptado _todo_. Extasiada y con ojos llenos de ambición. Con emoción, y anticipación por colocarse la corona de "Sra. Luthor" alrededor de su estereotipado halo. Con satisfacción de por fin ser tratada como ella pensaba que merecía, Lana había escogido _poder_, en vez, de la sobrevalorada inocencia que nunca la había llevado a ningún lugar.

Le había respondido con noches y dulces amaneceres, donde hacían el amor sin el nombre de Clark en sus cabezas, y con la posibilidad de crear una familia para los dos.

Era por eso que, ahora, Lex no comprendía que demonios sucedía con ella.

"¿Dónde haz estado?"

Lana le estaba mostrando las espaldas desde su lugar frente a la cuna de tonos dorados, que recién habían comprado después de varios meses de indecisión. Lex se acomodó sobre el marco de la puerta, disfrutando de la imagen que el vientre de Lana creaba bajo el satín púrpura de su bata de dormir. Aunque ya era más tarde que medio día, Lana ya difícilmente se sentía con ánimos de cambiarse de ropa o salir de la mansión, sabiendo que en cuestión de días el parto llegaría inadvertidamente.

"Tuve que ir a arreglar unos asuntos de Richard." Lex no quería mencionar a Clark, pero resultaba inútil, sabiendo que Lana ya había sido informada del nuevo empleo que su ex había recién aceptado. La lengua de Chloe Sullivan trabajaba como la velocidad de la luz. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Desde que Lex se había enterado del embarazo, no había pasado un día en que Lex no hiciera tal pregunta, y cada vez que lo hacía, Lana rolaba sus ojos, frustrada e impaciente.

En esta ocasión, Lana no gastó energías en responderle. Sólo se encogió de hombros después de darse la media vuelta, sus largos mechones recogidos en un elegante chongo. Sintiendo una opresión de deseo y adoración en su pecho, Lex se dejó guiar hasta los brazos de su prometida, abrazándola con delicadeza.

Lana tembló ligeramente en la protección de sus brazos.

Lex conocía de su temor, de sus inseguridades, de la melancolía que la había atrapado desde los últimos dos meses de embarazo. Lex no era ciego, ni tonto, y mucho menos ingenuo. Lana estaba sintiendo una aglomeración de emociones que la habían tomado por completa sorpresa; rotundamente con la guardia baja.

Había días en que Lana extrañaba a Clark. En que extrañaba su vieja vida.

Otros días la odiaba. Otros días odiaba a Lex.

Otros días Lana hasta odiaba el recuerdo de sus padres.

Y otros días, por más doloroso que fuera darse cuenta de ello, Lex sabía que Lana odiaba a su bebé.

"... Pero, la angustia de perderte acaba en la inmensa ternura de tu abrazo.(_1_)" Ésta era una mentira que Lex había susurrado durante la primera noche que habían compartido; más siendo un desesperado deseo de su inconsciente corazón, que un hecho verídico. Una mentira que, aunque en un principio había guardado un sabor dulce y prometedor, sus labios en este momento la habían liberado con acidez.

Porque actualmente, al tener a Lana en sus brazos, se sentía más como un sueño escurriéndose por entre sus dedos que una angustia siendo embalsamada.

Lana rió sin humor contra su pecho, al reconocer la línea poética, liberándose de sus brazos momentos después. Su pequeño ceño se frunció en cuanto su mirada se concentró en el rostro de Lex, sorpresa con sospecha, brillando de sus grandes ojos almendrados. "Luces... diferente."

Lex se _sentía_ diferente. No lo podía negar.

"¿Por qué no debería? Todo será diferente en cualquier día de éstos." Siempre que posaba su mano sobre el hogar que abrigaba a su futura heredera (¿por qué creía tanto en Clark, _todavía_?), una energética patadita le respondía, y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Hasta Lana sonrió al sentir a su bebé jugar con su padre, chocando su cabeza de un lado a otro con ternura. "Nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar por completo, Lana."

Lana colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, su mirada bajando hasta la altura del pecho de Lex. "No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes, Lex."

Lex suspiró. Sabía a qué Lana le estaba dando efusión pero, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado su relación, Lex no cedió ante sus demandas de sinceridad. Porque este recuerdo, éste _momento_ que había compartido con Clark hacía unas horas, le pertenecía solamente a él; y cada molécula de su ser se rebelaba contra la noción de confesarle a Lana sobre el nuevo juego de alas con el que Clark estaba comenzando a despegar hacia la adultez. Verlo la mañana de hoy había sido estremecedor. No, ésta pieza de su memoria se lo guardaría Lex con murallas de acero.

Para callar más cuestiones y limpiar la oscura expresión de su prometida, Lex la atrapó en un beso que siempre la dejaba sin aliento y con sus bellas mejillas enrojecidas, su mano nunca apartándose del impaciente huésped dentro del vientre de Lana.

Horas después, con el atardecer dándole el paso a la noche, volvieron a hacer al amor en su recámara, cada susurro extasiado de Lana sintiéndose como arañazos a sus entrañas, puesto que cada vez que ambos cerraban sus ojos, claramente era para imaginar a otra identidad llevándolos por los senderos del placer. Alguna vez, ambos habían sentido amor―_verdadero_ amor―_verdadero_ deseo uno por el otro; pero desde que Lana había comenzado a deslizarse de la presencia de Lex como si su mera proximidad le lastimara, Lex había ido degustando la realidad de sus sentimientos. Se había comenzado a resignar.

Si después de recuperarse del parto Lana seguía estando arrepentida de sus decisiones, Lex la dejaría ir. De vuelta con Clark si era lo que ella deseaba (aunque Lex sabía que esa puerta ya había cerrado con una llave perdida en lo profundo del mar del pasado), pero de ninguna manera, Lex le permitiría desquitar sus frustraciones en su bebé.

No como su madre lo había hecho con Julian.

Si Lana quería odiar a alguien, podía odiar a Lex todo lo que deseara. Pero, si quería abandonarlo y desechar todo el futuro que habían planeado, se iría sola. Completamente sola.

**{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}**

**fin de pausa #1.**

**{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}****{0}**

**nota (1):** Extraído del poema "_Al tiempo_" de Conchita Unanue.

**nota (2):** Estoy triste y esto fue lo que resultó. Quería una pequeña pieza para explorar el ángulo Lexana antes de proseguir con el capitulo siguiente, pero no pensé que me saldría tan deprimente. XD. Aunque, ése es el karma para ustedes, Lex y Lana. Supongo que en mi mente, ambos aman a Clark pero, habían tenido la esperanza que el amor que ambos sentían mutuamente lograra algún día opacar el guardado por Clark. Y puede que tal estrategia no haya funcionado. [_**suspiro**_] En fin, no es como si hubieran tenido un mejor final en la trama original de Smallville, ¿cierto? Su relación parecía estar destinada a fracasar.


	5. did i ever think of you as my enemy

**(VIERNES - DIA 1 - 4:33 PM)**

* * *

Ir plantado entre el esbelto cuerpo de Rachel y la ventana de la SUV, no resultó ser tan incómodo como Richard había imaginado cuando Daisy se había apoderado del asiento delantero para autoproclamándose la jefa del estéreo. En primera, Rachel estaba muy ocupada comiéndose una edición de _Fahrenheit 451_ como prestarle tan siquiera un milisegundo de su atención; la cual era una hazaña admirable, considerando la frecuencia con la sus cuerpos chocaban fuertemente a causa del camino rocoso.

Del otro costado, Eliot se mostraba más que contento con estar asomándose entre Clark y Daisy, siguiendo casi todas las conversaciones que nacían con cada nuevo track que resonaba por la camioneta.

Ignorando completamente a sus acompañantes de atrás.

Todo indicando que, entre Rachel y Eliot, se encontraban algunos conflictos sin resolver.

Los cuales no eran de su incumbencia, así que Richard seguía mordiéndose sus labios para evitar alimentar su curiosidad, concentrándose mejor en crear nuevas formas de quejarse por las ridículas canciones que Daisy seguía escogiendo.

Porque, Richard juraba que si escuchaba a Rhianna una vez más...

"¿Cuanto más falta para llegar? Mi vejiga está a punto de explotar." El chillido de Eliot solamente ganó un empujón de Daisy, y un sermón de parte de Clark, al verlo sin el cinturón de seguridad puesto correctamente.

A su lado, Rachel suspiraba profundamente, con tragedia tintando cada liberación de su aliento, como si estuviera leyendo la torturadora historia de Wladyslaw Szpillman en lugar de una simple obra de conspiración y suspenso. Richard sentía escalofríos cada vez que la escuchaba.

Puesto que conocía la verdadera razón de ese pequeño patrón de su conducta. Así como el significado detrás del velo de auto-insolación que Rachel se había colocado desde que se habían trepado a la SUV.

A una semana desde la última vez que habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, Richard todavía no podía evitar sentir que todo había sido un sobre-estimulado sueño. O un increíble producto de su imaginación, causado por indigestión.

Pero, a pesar de Rachel haciendo todo lo posible por no cruzarse en su camino durante todo el transcurso de la semana, cada vez que Richard la veía en su mutua clase de Contabilidad, el peso de la realidad no le permitía a Richard escapar. Fingir.

Y eso, solamente dejaba a Richard sin saber cómo comportarse cuando la presencia de Rachel rozaba con la suya. En las dos ocasiones que Richard se la había encontrado en la oficina de Clark, había evitado a toda costa mirarla directamente a la cara. En clase, aunque su asiento estaba al extremo contrario del de ella, la paranoia solía jugar con su mente; en la hora del receso, la mirada de Richard inevitablemente terminaba buscando la cabeza conocida de Rachel en la fila de los almuerzos... Era de lo más desconcertante.

Richard odiaba sentirse tan fuera de órbita.

Por esa razón, muy aparte de esos lapsos rebeldes de su curiosidad, Richard se encargaba de armar un buen teatro de ignorar la existencia de Rachel Roth el resto de su estancia en la preparatoria.

Quizás, el cumpleaños de Bruce del día de mañana era lo que tenía a Richard más neurótico de lo normal (porque siempre sucedía algo surreal en las fiestas que Bruce seguía entercándose en realizar). Tal vez, la advertencia de Clark, de que necesitaba hablar con él seriamente, lo estaba preocupando más de lo que había imaginado... O tal vez...

Otro suspiro de Rachel lo jaló a la realidad. En esta ocasión, un suspiro lleno de impaciencia. Richard parpadeó desconcertado, pero cuando alzó una de sus manos para masajear su sien, recibió la sorpresa de sentir una mano de uñas rojas bloqueando su camino.

Richard giró su rostro hacia la dueña, pero Rachel seguía con su nariz clavada en su libro.

"Eres un _desastre_."

Richard arrancó su mano fuera de la prisión establecida por la joven, echando un vistazo a los asientos frontales para examinar si alguien los estaba observando. Afortunadamente, la cabeza despeinada de Eliot ofrecía una barrera entre los ojos vigilantes de Clark y el dúo. "Sal de mi cabeza."

Rachel bajó su libro lo suficiente para mirarlo con mal gusto. "Lo haría si dejaras de transmitirte tan escandalosamente. No me _dejas_ leer."

Richard se concentró el resto del camino en el paisaje de la ventana, preguntándose por qué había aceptado unirse a este absurdo viaje.

Sintiendo, como una fuerza dentro de su pecho, que estaba siendo necesitado en otro lugar, a lado de otras personas.

Aproximadamente, a una hora antes del atardecer, Richard y los demás tuvieron finalmente la oportunidad de estirar sus esqueletos, así como de percatarse de que seguían con una raya dividiendo sus traseros. Inmediatamente, antes de gastar más tiempo, Clark enlistó la ayuda de Eliot y Richard para armar las dos casas de campaña, Daisy supervisando el procedimiento con miles de críticas en la punta de su lengua.

Aunque, el karma parecía sí existir y hacer efecto casi inmediato cuando le daba la gana, porque para cuando prosiguieron a armar la segunda casa de campaña, Daisy estaba siendo invadida por una docena de mosquitos hambrientos. Rascándose como perro rabioso, la rubia buscó refugio en su casa de campaña, consolándose con un paquete de Twinkies y su iPod; negándose a cualquier invitación de Clark de salir a 'disfrutar del panorama y respirar aire realmente puro'.

Rachel, por su parte, se encargó de iniciar una fogata y desempacar los víveres durante el desarrollo de todo ese ridículo caos, dejando a más de uno de los chicos con la boca colgando.

Y si las casas de campaña lucían más como cuevas aplastadas de plastilina que otra cosa, nadie lo mencionó.

Okay, tal vez Daisy.

* * *

(=)(=)(=)

* * *

**"tontos como yo."**

**por B.B. Asmodeus (ex Betty-Boop).**

**[un cross-over entre smallville y teen titans]**

* * *

(=)(=)(=)

* * *

**spoilers:** a) menciones importantes de las películas de christopher nolan, _batman begins/the dark knight_. hay una fuerte conexión entre el universo de nolan y el richard de éste fic. además, éste fic se sitúa 7 años (aproximadamente) después de la última película. richard fue adoptado por bruce wayne a los once años. b) de _teen titans_ de la 4ta temporada. c) de _smallville_ algunos de temporadas 3-5-6, nada específico porque ya no veo la serie tan de cerca.

**categoría:** realidad-alterna/misterio/palabras-sucias/drama/humor/romance/pg-13/het/slash.

**advertencia** de este capitulo: muerte de un personaje bien conocido.

**personajes principales & parejas reveladas hasta ahora**: richard grayson, clark kent, oliver queen, rachel roth, daisy tyler, lex luthor, eliot montani. clark/oliver. sutiles insinuaciones de clex platónico. amistad cruce. menciones de actual lex/lana y antiguo clark/lana.

**disclaimer:** smallville + teen titans + batman movies = DC Comics. Este fic = mi fantasía.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE XD:** He subido un poco de fan-art sobre este fic en mi página de livejournal, hagan click en "homepage" (creo haberlo ya arreglado bien) y los llevará directamente. Si, de plano, siguen sin poder entrar, pongan en google "livejournal", "user: raven_filatoff" o solamente "raven_filatoff". Recomiendo que lo vean, (***_ojos de borrego_***) para que conozcan las musas que inspiran a mi Raven y a mi Richard.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**3.- "_did I ever think of you, as my enemy_?" -sarah brightman.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

La primera noche, nadie deseó interesarse por el rincón de belleza que la naturaleza les estaba prestando.

Así que no fue sorpresa cuando, tres horas después de cenar, Clark se halló rodeado de ronquidos y una ópera de zumbido de mosquitos.

Clark suspiró, mirando la luna menguante desde el asiento de la SUV, la evocación de su padre sonriéndole mientras le enseñaba a pescar, humedeciendo sus ojos; haciéndolo temblar. Era tan extraño venir al lugar que había compartido con su padre y Pete, en un sinnúmero de oportunidades, con estos jóvenes casi desconocidos, pertenecientes a una nueva etapa de la vida de Clark. Una que Jonathan Kent no había podido alcanzar.

Se sentía como dos mitades de su mundo haciendo colisión, una llenándolo de arrepentimiento por haber invadido este preciado recuerdo de su infancia; y la otra llenándolo de esperanza, de aliento. Ciertamente, su padre no hubiera querido a Clark torturándose por pequeñeces como éstas, todo lo contrario. Clark sabía que si Jonathan pudiera hacerlo, estaría rogando personalmente porque que su madre y él siguieran con su vida desatados de su recuerdo. Que no se limitaran a disfrutar la vida por su ausencia... Y tal vez, algún día, Clark lograría hacerlo. Tal vez, algún día, el dolor se apaciguará lo suficiente para lograr pensar en la sonrisa de su padre sin sentir que se había tragado un puño de kriptonita.

Clark sabía que, a ese día, todavía le faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar.

El repentino sonido de zipper, señalando la abertura de una de las casas de campaña, le puso un fin a sus meditaciones, provocándole sacar su cabeza a través de la puerta abierta.

De la casa de los chicos Richard salió con cabello despeinado, abrochándose su abrigo de lana. Con sospecha Clark notó la presencia de unos vans bien puestos, y al levantar su mirada para conectarla con el adolescente, alzó sus cejas en silenciosa curiosidad.

Dick introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans, su pecho levantándose con una profunda bocanada de aire, luciendo como si estuviera preparándose física y psicológicamente antes de tomar su siguiente paso. Clark ajustó el respaldo de su asiento de regreso a la normalidad al verlo dirigirse hacia la SUV. Después de cruzar la pequeña área que separaba al campamento de la camioneta, Richard se dejó caer sobre el asiento del pasajero como marioneta sin hilos, no interrumpiendo el silencio entre los dos por cinco largos minutos.

Clark tragó saliva, la fría seriedad en la expresión de Richard tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

"Dime _ahora_ qué es lo que quieres, para poder irme a dormir en paz, Clark."

Dick no necesitaba ser más específico, Clark sabía perfectamente que asunto tenían pendiente, y no podía negar que desde que, impulsivamente, había tomado el hombro de Dick con la advertencia de necesitar hablar con él, Clark había estado anticipado este momento. Tan siquiera lo había hecho ésta mañana, cuando habían salido de Smallville, y Clark desde entonces había sentido el peso de la mirada Richard durante todo el viaje como una tortura de mil años.

Dick tenía una de las miradas más penetrantes que Clark había conocido, incluidas las de Lex y Rachel.

Clark recorrió su mano por su rostro, un torbellino de sentimientos mezclando su cerebro y sacando su corazón de su ritmo normal; su breve existencia pareció exhibirse por el interior de sus párpados rápidamente, las caras de sus amigos y de su familia, la voz peligrosa de Jonathan gritándole que no podía confiar en nadie más―diciéndole que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Clark sabía que era ahora o nunca, que ya no habría segundas oportunidades. Que si quería enmendar los recuerdos de la sangre derramada por todos los mutantes de Smallville; de la histeria de un drogado Lex; del espíritu roto de Pete y de la traición envenenando la mirada de Lana――

――Clark respiró profundo, con la imagen de Oliver ofreciéndole apoyo en su mente, y le señaló a Richard cerrar la puerta.

Para luego… comenzar a relatar sobre el día donde el cielo de Kansas explotó con la llegada de un niño huérfano, proveniente de otro sistema solar; una criatura que la familia Kent encontró rondando entre gritos de terror, crujidos de destrucción y la peste a muerte.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Si alguien hubiera estado inspeccionando el rostro de Dick mientras las palabras se liberaban de Clark Kent, si alguien hubiera estado mesurando el mosaico de emociones cruzando las finas facciones de Dick Grayson, hubiera encontrando hipnotizante la ligera manera en que su mentón fue cayendo lentamente (la curva rosada de sus delgados labios siendo humedecida por la punta de su lengua con, cada vez más, frecuencia) con expresiones dramáticas teniendo la intención de romper con la irreal narración, pero arrepintiéndose al último momento. Cobardemente.

Si alguien hubiera estado observando embelesado, desde las afueras de la SUV, sólo absorbiendo las reacciones de los dos ocupantes sin necesidad de escuchar nada, hubiera sido atraído por la palidez extrema de la incredulidad pintaba en el rostro de Richard; hubiera encontrado preocupante la fuerza con la que el chico fue sujetando la palanca de la puerta y su propia rodilla cubierta por mezclilla.

Si alguien hubiera, entonces, también volteado su atención a la vulnerabilidad del rostro de Clark Kent y el temblor incesante de sus manos sobre el volante, seguramente se hubiera preguntado, ¿_de qué demonios están hablando_?

Pero, nade fue invitado como espectador a tal momento clave de la historia. Nadie sintió las electrizantes manos de Cronos tomar las riendas del Destino, para después fulminarlas, y solamente dejar en su lugar, al libre albedrío.

Nadie estuvo presente para atestiguar su veracidad, pero el punto de inflexión que involucraba los futuros de muchos de los protagonistas de ésta historia, se manifestó con una simple confesión de Clark Kent.

* * *

(=)(=)(=)

* * *

Al final, Richard le preguntó lo que Clark menos esperaba.

"¿_Él_ sabe _todo _esto?" Con la mirada fija al frente, nunca volteando a ver a Clark, hizo difícil que Clark tratara de leer su expresión. Concentrándose en la pregunta, primero confusión frunciendo su ceño, para luego claridad suavizar su mirada, Clark soltó el volante y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, sintiéndose más cansado que cualquier día donde había permanecido sin sus habilidades.

"No la historia completa." Clark respondió, mirando a Dick de reojo. No pudiendo evitar las comparaciones en su mente entre este muchacho y su tutor. "Francamente, a comparación contigo ahora, Bruce no sabe ni un tercio de la verdad. Sólo conoce lo que ha presenciado de mi." Tales ocasiones que, primeramente, habían sido accidentes de su parte, perdido en la influencia de la kriptonita roja. Pero, después de entablar los inicios de su alianza, las habilidades que Clark le había permitido a Bruce descubrir habían sido cuidadosamente escogidas. Clark siempre recurría a las menos impresionantes. "Y siempre ha respetado mis límites. Nunca me ha presionado para saber más." Por alguna razón, Clark sentía la necesidad de enfatizar ese punto.

Richard negó su cabeza, muy, pero muy lentamente, de un lado a otro, parpadeando rápidamente. "Confía en ti."

Clark tragó saliva, confundido por como la afirmación se contraponía con el lenguaje corporal del muchacho; como un corto circuito entre cerebro y cuerpo. Se encogió de hombros en respuesta, por dentro un hilo de satisfacción tejiéndose al nombre de Bruce en su mente.

Silencio.

Grillos cantaron.

Una libélula se detuvo sobre el cofre de la SUV, un faro de luz regalándole un poco de vida a la superficie oscura de metal.

Richard volvió a abrir la puerta de la camioneta, más no salió de ella; succionando el aire fresco del ambiente como si se hubiera estado aguantando la respiración desde que Clark había decidido echarle la bomba de ciencia ficción que era su vida.

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Acusación brilló en la mirada de Richard, reflejando la fluorescencia verde proveniente del reproductor de cd, que permanecía con un mínimo volumen y estancado en repetir el mismo track que Clark había escogido desde que se había encontrado a solas con los grillos. "Sé que no decidiste confesarte solamente para alivianar tu estresada alma, o porque quieras ser mi nuevo mejor amigo de todo el mundo. No me subestimes, Clark." Sin misericordia alguna, Richard atrapó sus miradas, demandando con desconfianza... Una desconfianza que, por primera vez, se le estaba siendo dirigida a Clark. "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Y era aquí dónde Clark deseaba que las palabras le salieran más fácilmente. Porque lo que estaba a punto de pedir no era un favor que cualquier persona podía cumplir.

Decidiendo darle libertad a su boca de parlotear por donde le diera la gana, Clark volvió a tomar otro riesgo.

Le contó a Richard sobre las consecuencias de su llegada, sobre la existencia de las rocas de kriptonita (aunque no utilizando ese título) y de las mutaciones que éstas causaban. De las víctimas de la "Pared de lo Raro". De las pocas personas que Clark había podido salvar y de la interminable lista de las personas que Clark había tenido que detener, matar o mandar a prisión.

Contó la historia de Alicia. Y aunque muy brevemente, también la de Ryan. Narró sobre el verano en el que había huido por primera vez de Smallville. Sobre todos los robos que la adrenalina de la kriptonita roja lo habían alentado a realizar, por gran parte de Kansas. De cómo se le había hecho fácil visitar Ciudad Gótica para crear un poco de caos.

Y de como Batman le había pateado el trasero por sus bobadas infantiles, por intentar usar su ciudad como su patio de juegos. Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Clark revivió sus recuerdos de un Batman siendo revelado con su visión de rayos X y el shock recibido al reconocer su rostro. Un rostro que no había dejado de ver sobre portadas de tabloides, desde su llegada a la ciudad.

Clark nunca había pensado que, algún día, pondría en práctica algunas de las lecciones en manipulación emocional que Lex le había enseñado, pero... el fin justificaba los medios. Si convencer a Dick de la buena amistad que existía entre su tutor y Clark le ganaba puntos a favor, Clark estaba dispuesto a explotar tal ganancia.

Aunque, naturalmente, de esa primera surreal aventura involucrando a Clark y Bruce todavía sobraba mucho por revelar; muchos detalles que habían marcado la diferencia de enemistad a confianza a lo largo de su relación, se guardaron celosamente y lejos del alcance de Richard. Rastros de una cercanía que Clark sabía que Dick no necesitaba saber.

Dick lo interrumpió en cuanto Clark llegó a los nombres Daisy, Rachel y Eliot... "Espera un minuto, déjame ver si entiendo bien." Levantando su manos para batirlas sin sincronía alguna, Dick lo volteó a ver directamente a la cara, su ceño fruncido (Clark no estaba seguro si el chico estaba tratando expresarse o estaba espantando mosquitos). Una incrédula risa salió de su boca. "¿Quieres que sea tu espía?"

Bueno, si lo planteabas de esa manera... "¡No, no!—Solamente—"

"Quieres que finja ser amigo de los alumnos que tu escojas para exprimirles información personal, y reportártela para que veas si necesitan irse al manicomio o no. Como un _espía_." Dick colocó todo el énfasis en la última palabra, retorciendo de culpa el corazón de Clark, porque aunque él no había visto su plan con esa perspectiva, ahora que lo oía salir de otra boca... Bueno, estaba comenzando a sentirse como un idiota.

"No quiero nada, no se trata de mi, Dick―Y es tu decisión. No te obligaré a nada, solamente... estoy pidiendo tu ayuda." Clark despeinó sus cabellos, respirando profundo, desesperado por no sentir que había confesado su secreto más peligroso completamente en vano. "Escucha… _esto_ que estoy planeando lo estoy construyendo conforme pasan los días, no tengo nada específico y sé que todo es mucho más complicado de como lo veo en mi mente. Lo siento si suena loco e inhumano utilizarte de esa manera, pero, por eso sé que no puedo hacerlo solo. Lo arruinaré todo antes de tan siquiera comenzar. Necesito tu ayuda para... conectarme con ellos. Para saber como demonios ayudarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y eso es lo _único_ que me interesa."

Dick suspiró como si el mundo estuviera cayéndole sobre sus hombros, pero Clark notó cierta suavidad borrando la previa desconfianza de su rostro. Empatía. "Porque gracias a tu récord, preferirán tirarse a un barranco que en confiar en ti."

Clark asintió, el nudo en su garganta casi ahogándolo.

"Pues, para empezar, vas a necesitar dejar de eliminar tu patología de mentiras, Clark. Porque... si acepto a ayudarte... no les voy a mentir." Fue el turno de Richard para despeinar sus mechones lacios. "Te lo advierto desde ahora."

Clark se mantuvo en silencio. Esperando por el veredicto.

En el cd player, alguien estaba cantando sobre un chico que construía ataúdes. Clark estaba seriamente cuestionando el tipo de música que Eliot escuchaba.

Repentinamente, Richard bostezó. "Clark, tengo que pensarlo."

Clark apagó el cd player. Asintió. "De-"

Sin una palabra más, Dick salió del vehículo.

"-acuerdo."

Por el resto de la noche el rostro de Pete acechó la mente de Clark, una y otra vez, acusándolo de haber arruinado su vida.

* * *

(=)(=)(=)

* * *

**(SÁBADO - DIA 2. - 10:07 AM)**

**

* * *

**

Flexionando sus brazos hacia atrás, Daisy disfrutó del sonido de sus huesos tronando, gran parte de la tensión alojada en sus hombros desapareciendo. El sol de la mañana se encontraba en su apogeo y Daisy no había pensando dos veces en seguirle la corriente a Clark para visitar el lago, una distracción que los esperaba a veinte minutos de su campamento.

Y al acostarse sobre su toalla para broncearse, Daisy apenas comenzó a disfrutar unos minutos de este desdichado viaje. Nunca en su vida había acudido a un campamento, mucho menos había visitado un bosque, y Daisy dudaba que fuera a atreverse a revivir una aventura de este estilo. Para comenzar, el clima era más disparejo que el calentamiento global: toda la noche había dormido como paleta de hielo, ¿y ahora hacía un calor insoportable?

Sin olvidarse de los malditos mosquitos.

Daisy ajustó sus lentes oscuros, recordando cómo tras tirarle en su dirección un tubo de crema repelente, la chica Roth había continuado ignorando su existencia, nunca respondiendo a los intentos de Daisy de conversar.

Lo cual resultaba de lo más incómodo cuando tenías que compartir la misma casa de campaña.

Una sombra se posó sobre su persona, bloqueándole el sol. Daisy suspiró con poca paciencia.

"¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

Fue el tono de voz utilizado lo que le ocasionó a Daisy retirar sus lentes justamente para ver el ceño fruncido de Dick Grayson. A pesar del calor, el chico seguía vestido con sus jeans y vans, a diferencia de los shorts a los que la misma Daisy, Roth y Eliot se habían cambiado para visitar el lago. El resplandor del sol creaba una celestial corona de luz alrededor de su cabeza y Daisy no pudo evitar admirar el bello tono de piel de Grayson, pálida donde la piel de Daisy había estado cultivando un precioso bronceado. Su cabello lucía casi rojizo con la luminosidad de la mañana, de similar forma que sucedía con la cabellera de Clark.

"¿Cuál de todos? Tengo muchos."

Al escucharla, Richard se acostó a su lado, apenas alcanzando una parte de la toalla, colocando sus manos debajo de su nuca. Daisy lo observó detenidamente, no pudiendo controlar ciertos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo al sentirlo a tan mínima distancia.

"¿Cómo te las arreglas para que nada te afecte?"

Daisy se sentó como disparo, mirando incrédulamente al dueño de tan engreída opinión. "Ni siquiera me conoces, idiota. Si fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces antes de andar asumiendo hechos de mi vida, Grayson."

"No me atrevería a asumir nada si hablaras de tu vida en primer lugar." Aún con los ojos cerrados, una cínica sonrisa apareció en su cara. Daisy estuvo tentada a escupirle en su delicado rostro, porque, ¿quién se creía Grayson que era? ¿Con cuáles derechos podía demandar pisar la vida privada de Daisy?

Clark echó salir una carcajada a la distancia, a coro con las risas roncas de Eliot.

Daisy respiró hondo. Se concentró en la calidez del sol. En el timbre de la voz varonil de Clark. En las piedras del suelo que uno de sus puños atrapó silenciosamente. Tranquilizarse estaba resultando cada día más fácil, pero ocupaba de una gran disciplina y de más concentración de la que Daisy era capaz de invocar. Por lo menos, no todavía.

"Un día eres la perfecta imagen de sumisión y timidez, pendiente que cada palabra que sale de la boca de Clark; otros días eres una arpía con todos. Y en los demás..." Uno de sus párpados se levantó para criticarla con más satisfacción. "Bueno, digamos, que en esos días es cuando te resbalas y muestras una fracción de quien realmente eres."

"Mírate nada más, ya eres todo un psicoanalista." Daisy dijo sarcásticamente, volviéndose a recostar después de echar un vistazo alrededor. Clark estaba leyendo una novela a una considerable distancia de ellos, y Eliot lo había dejado de enfadar para ir a caminar con Roth por la orilla del lago. "¿Debería estar halaga por recibir tanta atención?"

Richard le guiñó su ojo. "No me malinterpretes. Admiro tu técnica. No estuviera pidiendo tu consejo de lo contrario."

Daisy giró sus ojos, preguntándose si Richard se había fumado algo durante la noche. "Eres un raro." Y un imbécil, pero Daisy creía que esa parte ya había quedada clara. Su puño se suavizó, lentamente liberando las piedras víctimas de su enojo.

Después de transcurrir unos minutos en silencio, un suspiro, plagado de intenso sentimiento, rozó en el hombro desnudo de Daisy. Su cuerpo se estremeció. "Lo siento, Daisy. Tengo un completo remolino en mi cabeza y... al verte tan despreocupada... Lo siento. No debí desquitarme contigo."

Vaya, el chico tenía modales, después de todo. "No, no debiste hacerlo, idiota. No eres el único ser humano con problemas." Y porque Daisy no estaba segura si obtendría una mejor oportunidad de decirlo... "Bájate de tu pedestal, Grayson. Ya no estás en tu querida Ciudad Gótica donde todos te besan los pies."

Para su sorpresa, Dick no negó la validez de sus reprimendas. Cierto, se retorció un poco, pero mantuvo su pico cerrado. Daisy no escondió su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Si deseas saber algo de mi, Richard, deberías simplemente preguntar."

"Seguro. ¿Y responderías con la verdad, _as_í de fácil?" Dick se escuchó tan desanimado y emo, que Daisy hacer este juego verbal entre los dos más divertido. Era una vergüenza amargar un día como este.

"¡Claro! Pregunta tres cosas y escogeré una para responderte honestamente. Pero, si yo tengo que hacerlo..." Daisy se tumbó sobre su estómago, ajustando los tirones de su blusa sin mangas. Cuando Dick la imitó y sus miradas se conectaron, Daisy le apuntó uno de sus dedos para completar su idea. Dick roló sus ojos con actuado enfado, pero asintió su cabeza a las condiciones. "Trato hecho. Comienza."

"Mmmm." Colocando su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados, Richard dejo sus ojos divagar por sus alrededores. "¿Por qué estás tan embelesada con Clark? ¿Eres rubia natural? ¿A qué se debe tu loca personalidad múltiple?"

Daisy respiró profundo. "No tengo personalidad múltiple, idiota. Soy tímida cuando voy a conocer gente que admiro o cuando quiero hacer nuevos amigos. Cuando quiero arrancar cabezas... es que ando en mis _días_, y.." Pausa. Otro giro de sus ojos. "Cuando estoy de muy buen humor y estoy rodeada de personas que me agradan, pues... me permito bajar la guardia." Lo último fue confesado en susurro y aunque Daisy sintió la mirada de Richard clavada sobre su rostro, Daisy fijo su atención en el tono Pink Hot Gossip de sus uñas.

Cuando llegó su turno de interrogar, Daisy no escogió cuestiones muy entrometidas. Preguntó si Richard había viajado a Europa, si había dejado alguna novia en Gótica, y si vivir con Bruce Wayne era equivalente a tener permiso de irse de parranda las veces que quisiera.

Para su aburrimiento, Richard se quejó que vivía con dos monjes y que sólo se le permitía tomar champaña en vísperas de Año Nuevo.

"¿Tu madre estaba mirando el show de Mickey Mouse cuando te dieron tu nombre?-"

La voz de Avril Lavinge barrió el resto de las preguntas de Dick, Eliot apareciendo frente a ellos sin aviso alguno, Rachel sonriendo ligeramente detrás de él. Su celular Nokia vibró con _'she's like so whatever, and you can do so much better_' mientras sus manos se retorcían en su guitarra de aire. Se miraba tan ridículo que Daisy estaba ahogándose de carcajadas para cuando llegó el siguiente coro de _'hey!, hey!, you!_, _you_!'. Con la escandalosa conmoción atrayendo la atención de Clark inmediatamente, Daisy y Dick se vieron obligados a compartir la información de su juego, y como el adolescente necesitado de atención que Eliot era, pronto el juego contaba con dos integrantes más (puesto que por súplicas de su mejor amigo-casi-novio-en-mi-opinión Roth aceptó unirse).

Clark solamente prohibió besos de alguna clase y se sentó alrededor de ellos como espectador. Daisy quedó entre Eliot y Dick después de colocarse todos en un círculo, Roth justo frente a ella. Para decidir los turnos, recurrieron a tomar prestadas algunas reglas de otro famoso juego que involucraba una botella. La cual Clark donó, junto con la pasta de su novela para que ésta lograra girar adecuadamente.

En el momento en que la punta de la botella marcó una línea invisible entre Roth y su persona, Daisy supo con exactitud lo que iba a preguntar.

Y no se tentó el corazón.

"¿Por qué no te agrado?"

Rachel-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?-Roth frunció su ceño.

Tensión mató la previa atmósfera divertida del lago. Eliot le envió su mejor mirada fulminante y Dick volvió a retorcerse en su lugar.

Pero, Daisy prosiguió. "¿Es cierto que vives sola y que sobrevives por tu cuenta?" De tanto rumor y chisme, alguna fracción de la verdad tenían que contener, ¿no?

El láser proveniente de la atención de Clark sobre su espalda la hizo sudar. Daisy mordió su labio inferior por un momento. "Entre Richard, Eliot y Clark, ¿a quién preferirías besar por cinco minutos?" Porque, ¿qué clase de juego de confesiones era sin una pregunta pícara?

Clark pareció atorarse con su propia saliva y Eliot se puso como tomate.

Sin embargo, Roth parpadeó como si le hubieran narrado el estado del tiempo. Cuando su mirada viajó, por un _milisegundo_, en la dirección de Richard, _todos_ la siguieron, y Richard le guiñó su ojo sin escrúpulo alguno.

"No me desagradas. Ni siquiera te conozco."

Daisy se sorprendió por haber recibido una respuesta a su pregunta más ansiada, esperando que su víctima escogiera una opción más fácil y evasiva. Abrió su boca para refrescarle a Roth la memoria, para recordarle de todas las ocasiones en las que se había comportado como una verdadera perr-―

"Pero, no puedo soportar tu voz." Otro parpadeo de esos ojos azabaches. Roth agachó su rostro delicadamente, una de sus yemas acariciando la línea de una de su cejas. "Es uno de los sonidos más chillones que he escuchado en mi vida. Lo siento, pero me causas dolor de cabeza." Luego, la chica se encogió de hombros, comunicando un sencillo '¿qué se le va hacer?' que le dio preludio a una risa de parte de Eliot.

Una risa vengativa.

Daisy hizo sus manos puño de nuevo y así se mantuvo el resto del juego.

De Eliot se averiguó que nunca había tenido novia; que, en su primera interpretación en un escenario con su grupo, había vomitado por los nervios horas después; y que, uno de sus peores miedos era que el reggaetón llegara a reinar el mundo.

Dick cambió lugar con Roth para no estancar el interés del juego, y esté resultó en Daisy atravesando la línea del fuego a merced de Grayson, por lo que se sentía como millonésima ocasión. Dick repitió la pregunta que Eliot había, anteriormente interrumpido, y añadió otra sobre "¿por qué te resulta tan emocionante ser una porrista mediocre?" que tuvo a Daisy haciendo pucheros.

Aunque, fue la tercera la que le robó el aliento:

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?"

Por la manera ligera en que Dick hizo la pregunta, Daisy sabía que el muchacho desconocía la lata de gusanos que acababa de abrir. Con su corazón pesado por los recuerdos, Daisy se repitió a sí misma que éstas personas no la conocían, que no existía manera de que hubieran investigado su pasado y que Dick sólo había agregado la pregunta por falta de imaginación.

"A decir, mi nombre original es Tara, no Daisy."

Silencio.

Daisy decidió ser rápida, no darles oportunidad de interrumpir. "Mi madre biológica me llamó Tara antes de que me diera en adopción. Y digamos que mis nuevos padres no consideraron el nombre lo suficientemente americano." Disfrutando como los tomó a todos desprevenidos, Daisy imitó la actuación de Roth, encogiendo sus hombros con indiferencia. Marcando lo obvio. "Así que lo cambiaron."

"Luces como una Tara." La quieta afirmación vino de su costado y, cuando Daisy volteó su cabeza, se encontró con los labios rosados de Rachel levantándose sutilmente... en lo que aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

Sintiéndose desconcertantemente rebautizada, Tara aclaró su garganta y le dio la vuelta a la botella.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Por supuesto que Dick se disculpó por media hora por ser tan impertinente, pero Daisy (o Tara, según la opinión de Roth) le aseguró que no tenía importancia, que era lo justo, ¿no? ¿Cuando todos estaban revelando personal? Daisy no quería que se creara todo un drama por un acontecimiento que les sucedía a tantos niños, todos los días. Los Tyler la habían tratado bien, después de todo. Daisy no se podía quejar.

Clark intentó, en muchas ocasiones, interceptarla para platicar con ella en privado, pero, Daisy no estaba de humor para dejarse llevar por esos ojos persuasivos. No cuando Daisy no estaba segura de que podría guardar silencio si Clark deseaba extraerle más información.

Después de mojarse las piernas a la orilla del lago, Daisy y Eliot se pusieron a cantar su propia versión karaoke de todas las canciones que se sabían, mientras Richard le ayudaba a Clark a asar la carne para las hamburguesas y Rachel se sentaba alejada de todos ellos para escribir en, lo que todo indicaba ser, su diario. A Daisy le agradaba Montani por no hacer tanto alboroto por lo revelado en el tonto juego, y por ser tan payaso.

Últimamente, su vida había tomado un rumbo muy... complicado. Sus clases de meditación absorbían casi la mitad de sus días, sin cederle tiempo para hacer idioteces con la mera meta de divertirse un rato. Era por eso que Daisy adoraba ser una porrista, porque era el único período del día donde en verdad se sentía libre, tonta con adrenalina, joven, bella, y llena de energía. Cuando gritaba hasta no encontrar su voz, después de un partido, a Daisy le costaba menos trabajo poder relajarse en su habitación.

Le llegaban, más fluidamente, momentos de paz en la oscuridad de su casa, cuando los recuerdos de la cabeza rodante de Sr. Malcom le amenazaban con seguir dándole pesadillas.

Las hamburguesas estuvieron deliciosas, incluidas las vegetarianas de Rachel. Todos comieron, por tercera vez, en la mesa de plástico armable y las sillas doblables que Eliot había recordado incluir para el viaje, Clark platicándoles sobre la primera vez que su padre lo había traído a pescar al lago.

Daisy recordó entonces, que Clark había sido adoptado también.

No era un secreto en Smallville, casi todos lo sabían. Sin embargo, Daisy no tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en Kansas e, inicialmente, solamente los había creído rumores de mal gusto. Solamente cuando sus compañeras del equipo se lo habían afirmado (posteriormente al anuncio de que Clark Kent sería el nuevo Consejero) Daisy lo había comenzado a creer.

Con el estómago lleno, Eliot se fue a tomar una siesta a su casa de campaña. Daisy lo siguió con la mirada, comparándolo con un oso panda en su mente gracias al enorme abrigo que traía puesto (la brisa de la tarde ocasionándoles escalofríos a todos a la hora de comer). Daisy se ofreció a ayudar a Clark a lavar los trastes (porque los platos desechables servían más de cometas que utensilios para comer) con el agua potable que Clark había empacado en tres galones.

Sin embargo, Daisy no perdió de vista cómo las dos R del grupo no se encontraban por ningún lado.

_Mmmm, interesante._

_

* * *

_

**(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Rachel no se quejó al verlo seguirla hasta el lago.

Cuando Richard se entretuvo aventado piedras pequeñas hacia el lago, Rachel solamente se limitó a sentarse en una de las piedras grandes, justo atrás de él. Sus manos pálidas permanecieron escondidas en el bolso de su estomago de la hoodie que vestía, sus converse amontonados sin elegancia alguna a consecuencia de las piernas cruzadas.

El silencio nunca se rompió.

Richard permitió que el aire fresco, los sonidos de los pájaros silvestres y los 'glups' de las piedras hundiéndose en el lago, blanquearan su mente por un rato.

Después, se dedicó a analizar la propuesta de Clark, objetivamente.

Pensó en muchas de las razones por las que no debería involucrarse.

Pensó en como había creído ya haber adivinado las intenciones de Bruce al mandarlo a Smallville. Y como ahora Richard estaba contemplando la gran posibilidad de que ni el mismo Bruce sabía que había querido lograr con este castigo. Probablemente conocer a Clark _sí_ había estado en sus planes, pero, de ese punto en adelante, no existía manera de que Bruce hubiera previsto todo este revoltijo en el que Clark deseaba a Dick incluir.

Hechos #1, #2, #3: Bruce no conocía toda la verdad sobre Clark. Pero, confiaba en el joven granjero lo suficiente para mandar, indirectamente, a su hijo adoptivo a su cuidado. Y en cierto grado, también confiaba en Lex. Todavía.

Hecho #4: Dick Grayson no era un psicólogo, psiquiatra o poseía superpoderes. En realidad no podía ver como Clark necesitaba de su ayuda. Aunque...

Hecho #5: Clark Kent estaba saliendo con Oliver Queen, así que, probablemente la ayuda psiquiátrica (médica y demás) ya era un requisito cubierto y bien financiado. Ciertamente, con la existencia de la SUV, ya se podía apreciar que Queen le soltaba sus pertenencias a Clark sin parpadear dos veces.

Y Richard analizó, también, la magnitud del poder que Clark Kent tenía en sus manos, y en como éste podría cuadriplicarse si su amistad con Lex lograra sanar.

LuthorCorp en un hombro, Queen Industries en el otro.

La idea _en sí_ daba escalofríos, y añadido el factor 'no-humano' a la ecuación, Dick no podía evitar estar a la defensiva, acudir a sus instintos protectores. Porque Clark no había sido concreto al explicar las razones en las que sus padres se habían basado para escoger a la Tierra como su segundo hogar.

Pero, si Clark estuviera disponiendo de la fortuna y las influencias de Queen, ¿porque tendría que necesitar la ayuda de un rebelde adolescente como él? Ser alojado por Bruce no significaba ser parte del legado de Wayne Enterprise, Clark debía de saber eso muy bien. Dick no estaba ni adoptado legalmente, muestra de ello reflejándose en su hábito de seguir utilizando su apellido original. Por todos los cielos, Dick podía marcharse del manto de Bruce en cualquier momento que lo deseara, y Bruce no podía detenerlo. Así de tenue era la fuerza legal de la conexión entre los dos.

Hecho #6: Si Richard se negaba...

(Rachel estornudó, la bola de estambre de la punta de su gorro peruano brincando entre direcciones opuestas.

Richard se inclinó en su dirección, pensando en deudas pendientes y tele-transportación.)

... ¿sólo permanecería con los brazos cruzados mientras Clark proseguía con su plan, meramente siendo un espectador y perdiéndose de toda la diversión?

Al final, la decisión fue tomada sin siquiera necesitar sumar todos los pros y los contras, observando un conjunto de piedras levantarse del suelo unos cuantos centímetros, flotando por un rato alrededor de su ama, de la dueña de la magia dándoles vida.

"Nunca te lo agradecí." Richard había estado alimentando su orgullo al no hacerlo, al no acercarse y escupir un sencillo 'gracias por salvarme al pellejo'.

"No tienes que hacerlo." Los ojos de Rac—_Raven_—permanecían en su regazo, privando a Dick de la penumbra de sus ojos, ojos que Dick ahora sabía perfectamente, eran de origen violeta. Un violeta tan extravagante que Raven tenía que esconderlos con pupilentes si deseaba no atraer atención. "No confío en Tara. Ten cuidado con ella, está mintiendo por omisión sobre muchas cosas peligrosas."

Dick se perdió en la confusión, primero por el rotundo cambio de tema y luego por el nombre que no logró ubicar inmediatamente. Después, Dick frunció su ceño, indignado. "¿Te metiste a su cabeza?"

Eso si capturó la atención de Raven, su mirada siendo una de las más frías manifestadas hasta el día hoy. "No. Soy empática, ¿recuerdas? Yo no me introduzco a mentes ajenas sin permiso. _Tú_ haz sido la única y la _última_ excepción. Te lo dije."

Richard reconoció haber metido la pata, pero no pudo dejar salir una disculpa. Mejor se concentró en el tema central. "¿Crees que esté actuando?"

Para su sorpresa, Raven negó con su cabeza. "Está confundida. Tiene un intenso miedo a perder control, aunque no logré captar si de su cuerpo o de su mente."

Eso no se escuchaba muy sano. "¿De qué clase de peligros estamos hablando?"

"Si tiene miedo a perder control, quiere decir que no sabe como controlar el 'objeto' al que se refiere, y por lo que sentí... su técnica para lidiar con sus temores consiste en ignorarlos y pretender que todo está bien." Para este punto, Richard se encontraba frente a ella. "No se necesita leer mentes para saber como eso terminará. La chica es una bomba de tiempo."

Richard tragó saliva. "Este... 'objeto' que es la base de sus miedos, ¿crees que podría tratarse de una habilidad especial? ¿Cómo las semejantes a esos mutantes que acostumbran atacar por este pueblo?" Todo parecía indicar que Clark había tenido razón y que Daisy estaba a punto de caer en su cuidado.

Estirando sus piernas y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Raven frunció su ceño con concentración. "Su aura es diferente a la de un ser humano ordinario, pero a la vez, diferente a la de un mutante. Así que, existe una gran posibilidad de que tu teoría sea la correcta."

Abriendo su boca para preguntar sobre cómo demonios conocía auras de mutantes, Richard fue atacado por otro pensamiento. Uno muy importante. "¿Puedes distinguir entre las auras de los mutantes que anden merodeando por la escuela y las personas normales?" Richard apenas estaba dándose cuenta de la clase de arma que Raven podía representar a su favor—más bien, a favor de Clark. Cielos.

Raven parecía leer sus intenciones como si estuvieran tatuadas en su frente y no lució contenta con ellas. "Sí. Pero, no procuro hacerlo. No me gusta hacerlo, Richard." _Y no lo haré por ti_, fue insertado en su cabeza, amenazando.

Dick, para su sorpresa, no sintió más que cosquillas por la visita a sus neuronas. Y simpatía por los esfuerzos de Raven por tratar de no prejuzgar con sus habilidades sobrenaturales a los demás. Dick comprendía sus razones. Pero, a la vez, sabía que era como esconder su cabeza bajo la arena para evadir el conflicto.

Con voz suave, Dick se sentó en el casi inexistente espacio de una orilla de la roca que le daba asilo a Raven. "Algunos de ellos pueden ser peligrosos, ¿sabes? Peores que Daisy. Sólo pregúntale a Clark cuantos de ellos se han convertido en homicidas."

Raven guardó silencio, mirando atentamente las centellas del atardecer plasmándose en el lago.

"Usualmente hago un chequeo en la preparatoria cada par de meses." Con voz baja y fuera de su usual monotonía, Raven confesó acercando su cabeza un poco. "Quedan muy pocos."

Richard mordió su labio superior. "¿Podrías darme una cantidad?"

Raven respiró hondo y Richard sospechó que ya había expirado su cuota, que Raven no lo ayudaría más— "Menos de diez personas, a comparación de los cuarenta y cinco que habían cuando ingresé. Incluyendo el cuerpo administrativo y los maestros."

Ah.

Richard asintió lentamente. Tres piedras, no más grandes que simples monedas, danzaron frente a él, girando como una simulación del sistema solar. "Gracias." Hipnotizado por los movimientos de las piedras, mucha de la tensión que había estado endureciendo su cuello y hombros, se fue disipando. Y Richard tenía miedo de preguntar si Raven formaba parte de las causas de, su recién llegada, tranquilidad interna.

Ya había sucedo antes, después de todo. No podía tratarse de una coincidencia.

"Ten cuidado." Con un levantamiento de su dedo, las piedras despegaron hacia el lago, a una velocidad que superó todas las piedras que Richard había lanzado. "Puedes confiar en Clark, pero él mismo está unido a un mundo que te puede cambiar irremediablemente. Ser su aliado es cargarte una responsabilidad de la que nunca podrás deshacerte."

Aunque una voz le susurró que no debería sentirse tan sorprendido, los ojos de Richard se maximizaron con las implicaciones que, todo ese mini-discurso, encerraba. "¿Lo _sabes_? ¿Sabes.. lo _que_ es?" En voz alta, la cuestión era estúpida y redundante. Pero, Richard era sólo humano, ¿de acuerdo?

Raven lanzó otra hilera de piedras con su telequinesis. "Sé que no es humano. Fue casi inevitable averiguarlo al ver su aura. Nunca... había visto una igual. Sin olvidar que anoche fue como si hubieran colocado un micrófono en tu mente." Se puso de pie y lo enfrentó directamente a los ojos. Dick no pudo esconder su mueca de incomodidad ante este embrollo. ¿Raven escucharía ahora todo lo que emocionara a Dick, intensamente? "Pero, también vi que sus intenciones son mejores que los de muchos humanos. Puedes confiar en él." La repetición no pasó desapercibida. Dick introdujo sus manos a sus jeans.

"¿Como tu confías en él?"

Raven no respondió verbalmente, pero sus ojos se alzaron a examinar los cielos, como si todas las respuestas a los enigmas del universo estuvieran escritas en las estrellas que comenzaban a reconocerse.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Cuando Eliot despertó y fue en busca de comida, el Sr. Kent y Daisy—Tara, le agradaba más Tara—estaban mirando una película en la laptop del consejero, acostados sobre bolsas de dormir y recargados en uno de los troncos que rodeaban la fogata encendida. Tara lucía como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de dormirse pero, que por educación se mantenía despierta.

El Sr. Kent le señaló donde había agua todavía caliente para un chocolate, y entre bostezos y muecas ante la baja temperatura, Eliot se preparó su bebida. Una furtiva búsqueda con su mirada le recompensó el paradero de Dick dentro de la SUV, aparentemente escuchando música en el reproductor, sus brazos rokeando en el asiento trasero siendo lo único visible.

Cuando Eliot se asomó a la casa de campaña de las chicas, guiándose por la luz de su celular, Rachel estaba profundamente dormida, su bolsa de dormir y otras dos cobijas apenas dejando ver una fracción de su cabecita oscura.

Eliot todavía no podía decidirse entre estar aliviado que Rachel se haya disculpado con él, o sentirse preocupado por el interés mutuo que estaba naciendo (de la nada, en su humilde opinión) entre Grayson y su amiga. Eliot no deseaba que la chica saliera lastimada. Apenas conocían a Grayson—todavía no era digno de confianza.

Y aunque Rachel le había asegurado que "No es lo que estás pensando, idiota. Richard y yo no somos ni siquiera amigos", Eliot no había perdido de vista como esos dos se comunicaban con tan sólo una mirada.

Está bien, sabía que en parte, sus celos estaban alimentando su desconfianza, pero era natural, ¿cierto? Desde que Rachel había entrado a la preparatoria se había mantenido a una fría distancia de todos los demás, y lo único que tenía parecido a un amigo era Eliot.

Por un año, Eliot había sido el único foco de atención de Rachel. Y ahora, de repente, todo estaba cambiando—Rachel estaba cambiando. Ahora la chica tenía una conexión con Clark Kent, una que ella misma había iniciado, y una extraña relación con Dick. Una que estaba desplazando rápidamente la amistad que Eliot había trabajado muy duro por forjar. En menos de un mes.

Eliot era hijo único, así que suponía que así era como se sentían los hijos únicos cuando les decían que iban a tener un hermanito.

Eliot respiró hondo. _Aquí viene la culpa_… No debía importar, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Rachel y debería estar feliz por ella por ver que estaba rodeada de más personas que no eran libros. Eliot tenía a su banda, a su madre, a su club de literatura, y Rachel... Rachel no tenía a nadie.

Sentándose sobre la montaña de cobijas, Eliot le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. Pensó en los pendientes que tenía con la banda de vuelta en el pueblo; en como el retraso de la apertura del Anhk les daba más tiempo para ensayar. Pensó en las dos canciones que quería añadir, una de Muse y otra de Kings of Leon, y en como Viannet lo iba a matar por sus ocurrencias de última hora. Meditó en cual novela llevarle a su primo en su visita del martes siguiente. 'Nada muy depresivo o filosófico', le había recomendado el psiquiatra Ramírez, y el Sr. Luthor le había advertido seguir las recomendaciones de los encargados del lugar. Nada extenuante y que desequilibre su estado emocional. Algo ligero y de buen humor... Eliot le pediría una recomendación a Rachel. Tal vez un libro de Harry Potter. A su primo Daniel, ciertamente, le habían agradado un par de películas de la saga.

Después de acabarse su chocolate y recostarse, Eliot se preguntó si el señor Kent y el Sr. Luthor seguían siendo amigos. Toda clase de rumores perseguían a esos dos desde que Eliot se había mudado, y mucho de ellos se contradecían constantemente. El otro día, cuando había alcanzado a ver al Sr. Luthor salir de la oficina del consejero, el ambiente se había sentido lejos de hostil. Si se podía tomar como evidencia la amena sonrisa con la que el Sr. Luthor lo había saludado al cruzarse sus caminos, parecía que esos dos seguían en buenos términos. En ese caso, ¿sabría el Sr. Kent de la ayuda que el Sr. Luthor ofrecía en su clínica? ¿Sabría que un miembro de la familia de Eliot se encontraba internado en ella?

La alerta de su celular espantó a Eliot, el chillido resonando por la casa de campaña y haciendo gruñir a Rachel entre su capullo de algodón y poliéster. El anuncio de la batería vacía apenas resistió a la presión de su pulgar en el teclado, parpadeando solamente dos veces más, antes de morir rotundamente.

Tras suspirar, Eliot esperó unos minutos para cerciorarse de que Rachel estuviera de nuevo dormida―

―Contando hasta 30 en su cabeza, Eliot tomó el objeto entre sus dos manos para retirar la tapa trasera. Colocó la punta de sus tres dedos centrales sobre la superficie cuadrada que se le fue revelada, respirando hondo... Y transfirió 3.6 voltios directo a la batería japonesa, la descarga de energía ocasionando una liberación de delicadas telarañas eléctricas entre la sensible piel de de sus dedos, verdes y brillantes.

El celular se encendió con un grito de victoria, el logo de Sony Ericsson indicándole que había hecho un buen trabajo; como sucesor de éste, apareció la foto de Rachel y su exhausta persona de una de sus últimas presentaciones en Metrópolis, sirviendo como fondo de pantalla.

Eliot esperó a que la estática residual llegara a un nivel tolerante antes de acariciar el teclado y presionar el botón que le daba acceso al menú principal.

El Sr. Luthor le había advertido no traspasar el límite que su tutor había marcado desde el inicio de su entrenamiento, pero Eliot temía demasiado de las consecuencias como para tratar de rebelarse. Su mayor miedo era lastimar a otra persona inocente por un descuido, y con un instante que perdiera control―-Podría ser _fatal_.

Podría matar a alguien, detener un corazón con una caricia.

Así que, nop, Eliot estaba más que contento de escuchar al Sr. Luthor, y limitarse a sólo cargar su celular (okay, y su iPod) ocasionalmente.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Clark no podía dormir.

Ahora que conocía el calor, que dormir con otro cuerpo brindaba, odiaba dormir solo. Extrañaba a Oliver, aunque fuera de lo más patético admitirlo.

Pero, más que eso, los nervios no lo dejaban en paz.

Había cumplido con su parte de darle a Dick su espacio por el tiempo restante del viaje, pero mañana estarían regresando a Smallville y todo su ser le estaba asegurando que la respuesta de Grayson no sería la anticipada.

Más por fuerza de hábito que por revisar por llamadas perdidas, Clark encendió su celular, la diminuta antena roja de un lado superior de la pantalla anunciándole que no había señal. Se fijo en la hora y suspiró.

Apenas iban a ser las 3.

En algún lugar del bosque un búho se burló de él.

Sin pensar en algo mejor que hacer, Clark abrió su laptop y se dedicó a jugar solitario.

Con toda su voluntad intentando ignorar el mal presentimiento acelerando su corazón.

Media hora después, estaba roncando sobre su asiento en la SUV.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Soñó con una niña vestida de hada, rosa brillando por todo su atuendo. Ambos estaban sentados en la cocina del hogar Kent, y la niña de ojos carbón y cabellos de chocolate estaba tratando de negociar; tratando de convencer a Clark de que jurara no llevarse a sus padres.

"Te concederé un deseo, Clark. Pero, júrame que no te los llevarás." Y la niña lucía tan triste, tan infeliz y frágil con sus súplicas, que Clark sólo logró asentir.

Cuando celebraron su acuerdo con una Fiesta de Té, Clark saboreó sangre deslizarse por su garganta.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

**(DOMINGO - DIA 3 - 07:14 AM)**

* * *

Con tres adolescentes (más dormidos que despiertos, despeinados, con lagañas y bostezando sin parar) Clark comenzó a desarmar el campamento, ladrando órdenes sin una onza de paciencia.

Hasta Rachel gruñó por ser despertada tan temprano.

Clark sabía que los chicos no comprendían porque era necesario regresar a Smallville tan rápido, pero Clark no se encontró capaz de describir la urgencia (que durante la madrugada había estado creciendo gradualmente hasta volverse insoportable con el desconcertante sueño) que estaba guiando sus movimientos.

Llevó dos horas guardar todo en la SUV (saber que hubiera sido cuestión de minutos, usando su velocidad, no ayudó a mejorar su mal humor), y otras dos en el camino para alcanzar una cobertura decente en los celulares.

Pero, no fue por ese medio que la respuesta a su anónima incertidumbre llegó.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, desde que había desarrollado su sentido especial de audición, Clark siempre se mantenía bien afinado a las voces de su madre, de Lana, de Chloe, de Lex, hasta la de Lois (y recientemente a la de Oliver) en caso de cualquier emergencia que involucrara a algún mutante.

Nunca había recibido un llamado que no involucrara otra clase de alarma.

Primero, el llamado fue tan ligero que Clark tuvo que concentrarse diez más de lo acostumbrado—Pero, de repente, como si una bomba de sonido estuviera partiendo su cerebro en dos—La voz de Chloe estaba demandándole que regresara a Smallville de inmediato—"_Ha sucedido algo, C-Clark. Dios mío_"—Casi irreconocible, ronca, ahogada, como si estuviera...

En ese momento, su celular sonó y Clark aceptó la llamada sin ver el nombre de la pantalla.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Chloe? ¿Dónde—?"

"Clark." Era su madre. Y a comparación con Chloe, se escuchaba sana y salva. Cuerda. "Gracias a Dios que ya entró la llamada." Como si la frecuencia hubiera sido desconectada, Chloe desparecido de su cráneo y sólo el silencio fue brindado entre Clark y su madre.

"Mamá—¿Dónde está Chloe? ¿Ha sucedido algo?"

"Está aquí conmigo, Clark—Escucha, necesito que te mantengas tranquilo."

Clark no podía creer lo que estaba esuchando pero, hizo un esfuerzo, sintiendo las miradas curiosas de los mosquetores sobre su persona. "Está bien—Estoy bien, solamente dime qué pasa. ¿Porque Chloe se escuchaba tan alterada?"

"Clark..." Por fin, la firmeza de la senadoraa fue quebrada por la gentileza de una mujer que todavía lloraba cuando encontraba recuerdos de Jonathan Kent en rincones de su hogar. "Se trata de Lana—Acabamos de llegar al Hospital General-—"

No. No. No, no.

"Lex nos llamó para avisarnos que ya había entrado en parto-—"

Antes de escuchar a su madre, Clark ya sabía lo que iba escuchar. Porque parecía que su cuerpo lo supo primero que su alma, cerrándole la entrada de oxígeno.

"Clark. Lana no sobrevivió—Lo siento, _bebé_, el doctor nos lo acaba de informar—Parece que sufrió hipertensión y no lograron controlársela... Hubo una hemorragia y.. _Dios_—Clark, Lex está destrozado, te necesitamos aquí—Nunca lo había visto tan furioso... Chloe no está ayudando la situación, no para de acusarlo de haber planeado todo esto—" El escudo emocional con el que Martha Kent había comenzado la llamada parecía desmoronarse con cada frase que salía de su boca y las lágrimas, que seguramente estaban luchando por liberarse, se sintieron como apuñaladas sobre el pecho de Clark. El recuerdo de Lana siendo prenzada dentro de su camioneta, _por culpa de Lex_, comenzó a mezclarse con la realidad que su madre le estaba contando—Lex. Lana. ¿Por qué siempre uno de ellos parecía tener duelos tan horripilantes con la muerte? ¿Por qué, al final, siempre sobrevivía sólo _uno_ de ellos?

"... ¿Qué pasó con..?" Clark miró la oportunidad de orillarse fuera de la carretera y no dudó dos veces. A su alrededor, los muchachos seguían viendolo, con lo que se estaba transformándose a una profundo de miedo.

Su madre pareció leer su mente. "...La criatura está bien." Clark podía casi sentir la sonrisa partiendo el torrente de lágrimas que su madre trataba de disimular. "Fue una niña."

"Ya estoy camino, estaré ahí en cuanto pueda—" Y no pudo más, no podía hablar más.

Clark cortó la llamada.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Fin de Parte 3.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**NdA:** No tienen idea de cuanto me costó hacer este capitulo, principalmente porque quería saltarme a escribir al final. XD.

Muchas, pero muchas, veces, tuve que frenarme, porque en este capitulo quería profundizar más los puntos de vista de los mosquetores, especialmente los de Tara y Eliot. Ah, y otro aspecto en el que batallé fue en escoger que habilidad darle a Eliot. ¿Qué les parece? Espero no decepcionar. La pensé tanto que estuve a punto de ni siquiera darle habilidades, pero luego pensé en una manera de unirlo al trabajo misterioso de Lex y... el resto es historia.

Otra historia con la que tuve que frenarme fue la de Tara. Primero quería escribirla ya mostrando lo que puede hacer, de manera explosiva, pero preferí esperar un poquito más. Y me temo que Raven tendrá mucho que ver en ese lío (por cierto, en Teen Titans, la rivalidad entre estas dos chicas es legendaria! XD), desde ahora advierto que Tara (Terra) no está nada cuerda en las representaciones del cómic y la del cartoon, aunque será mi decisión si hacerla villana, heroína o alguien tres los dos papeles.

Mmmm, ¿que más?... mmmm, ¿qué piensan de este nuevo giro? ¿Creen que Lex tomará el riesgo de criar a su bebé por su cuenta y la mismo tiempo superar sus miedos de convertirla en una réplica Luthor? ¿Estará Clark dispuesto a ayudarlo o pensará como Chloe?

.: Es completamente intencional que no tenga a Richard pensando, como disco rayado, en todo lo que Raven es capaz de realizar y toda su historia de como llegó a Smallville. Cada pequeño descubrimiento sobre ella será gradual y Richard (justo como en Teen Titans) hará todo lo posible por respetarle sus secretos. Un dato que me encanta de los cómics (lo cuales son pocos) es que los fundadores de los Teen Titans originales son, nada más y nada menos que Raven y Robin. 3 3 3.

.: dear **_giosseppe_**: que bueno que te gusten mis versiones, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Referente a ese tal lord kelvin, nop, no sé quién es. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? ¿Borra páginas? ¿Es de aquellos que te acusan con los de ? De nuevo, gracias por advertirme! BTW Ya arreglé mi bio y en el link de "homepage" ya puedes entrar a mi pagina de livejournal directamente, la acabo de organizar para que puedas ver los links de los capitulos fácilmente, aunque por ahora sólo tengo subido el fic de "afuera hacia adentro" de teen titans. Si tienes más dificultades, avísame. ¿Y notaste mi nuevo nick? graaacias.

.: dear **_mekare nuance_**: recomiendo que veas la 4ta. temporada de teen titans solamente, la quinta (la última) está un poco decepcionante y ya no hay muchas interacciones entre Robin y Raven. Y si llegas a encontrar los capítulos, ¿me pasarías la página? porque yo he tratado de conseguirla, pero no he tenido nada de éxito. A duras penas encontré un episodio en youtube y se miraba horrible. Por cierto, la línea que escribiste en tu review "Dos personas con tanta debilidad por el poder no pueden estar juntas" me volvió algo loca, porque es precisamente como percibo el Lexana (o por lo menos mi versión del Lexana) y era lo que deseaba comunicar con el último capitulo pero, no estaba segura si había puesto el suficiente énfasis en ese ángulo de su relación. Te haz ganado una escena más larga y apasionada de Clark/Oliver! (Aunque tenemos que agradecerle a Lex por ser el primero en inspirarnos con la esenca en la que le abrocha la corbata a Clark en la 1ra. temporada XD, creo que por eso no pude evitar hacer una versión con Oliver... Soy mala, sorry, Lex).

.: Les pido ayuda! Necesito una musa para mi Eliot Montani, no puedo evitarlo, mi mente es muy gráfica, necesito estar usando a un modelo! Mi idea principal de él es como un "George O' Malley" (de la serie Grey's Anatomy), por el cabello rizado y su figura física. Si se han encontrado a un actor/modelo/etc que podría servirme, plis, ¿me mandarían el nombre de éste? no quiero a un chico superguapohot o superprettycasimodelo, sino a una clase de chico de lo más normal, algo llenito, de esos que te encuentras cuando vas al mercado. Un tipo de que ha nadie le llamaría la atención, porque tienen el oro por dentro, en su corazoncito. Alguien que haga contraste con el atractivo y arrogante Richard Grayson. Apreciaría un millon de veces su querida ayuda! [**_ojos de borrego_**] ¿Plis?

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

**{Soundtrack}**

**.01.: [tema principal] "eden" -sarah brightman.**

**.02.: "my boy builds coffins" -florence + the machine.**

**.03.: "sleepwalker" -adam lambert.**

**.04.: "kiss with a fist" -florence + the machine.**

**.05.: "the half killed" -atonement soundtrack.**


	6. i was a heavy heart to carry

La camilla de la habitación estaba revuelta, las sábanas sacadas del colchón. Una de las almohadas yacía en el piso, donde todavía una maleta a medio cerrar, esperaba a ser recogida.

Lex estaba sentado en uno de las bordes, su espalda rígida escondiendo algo preciado; protegiendo un tesoro del que Clark no estaba seguro si estaba listo para conocer.

Cerrar la puerta fue como romper con un hechizo. La cabeza de Lex respondió a su presencia por primera vez, el contorno de su rostro apenas distinguible con la tenue iluminación. Clark caminó hacia él, en completo silencio, la realidad de la situación sintiéndose peor con cada paso que daba.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el cunero de hospital capturó su atención, una rosada y diminuta cabecita asomándose por entre las profundidades de la manta lila. Lex tenía una de sus manos posada sobre el pequeño estómago, como si estuviera manteniendo con vida el vulnerable cuerpo con la mera fuerza de su propia voluntad.

Con un estremecedor suspiro, Clark tomó el hombro de Lex fuertemente, palabras fallándole por completo.

Lex levantó su rostro.

Clark deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

Toda veracidad detrás de las acusaciones de Chloe perdió sentido, puesto que Clark no podía colocar en duda la angustia que los ojos cristalinos de Lex le estaba comunicando. Si antes había lucido exhausto para la perspectiva de Clark, la imagen presentada ahora no hacía más que revivir los traumatizantes días en los cuales Lex había sido sometido a paranoia y falsa demencia. Con ojos apenas logrando esconder una enorme desesperación — rojizos y tan frágiles — Lex abrió su boca... solamente para sellarla con un aire de confusión, como si Lex estuviera demasiado aturdido como para tan siquiera usar su voz.

Clark se dejó caer a su lado, la mano sujetando el hombro de Lex deslizándose cuidadosamente hasta tener a Lex rodeado en un ligero abrazo.

Nunca en su vida, se había sentido Clark tan inútil. Por lo menos, con la muerte de su padre, la ira y la culpa lo habían mantenido bien distraído (y por ser Clark uno de los afectados directos, hasta había podido darse el lujo de ser egoísta). Pero, esta nueva posición tenía a Clark paralizado. No sabía como consolar a un hombre que había perdido a su prometida, y mucho menos, como compensarle a una recién nacida la irreparable pérdida de su madre.

De lo que sí estaba seguro: únicamente su nombre había estado anotado en la lista de visitantes permitidos del hospital. Solamente su nombre había sido el obsequiado con acceso para los oídos de los guardaespaldas de Lex. Ese hecho... tenía que significar algo.

Y aferrándose a esa esperanza, Clark permaneció a lado de Lex.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

**"tontos como yo."**

**por B.B. Asmodeus (ex Betty-Boop).**

**[un cross-over entre smallville y teen titans]**

**(=)(=)(=)**

**spoilers: a)** menciones importantes de las películas de christopher nolan, batman begins/the dark knight. hay una fuerte conexión entre el universo de nolan y el richard de éste fic. además, éste fic se sitúa 7 años (aproximadamente) después de la última película. richard fue adoptado por bruce wayne a los once años. **b)** de teen titans de la 4ta temporada. **c)** de smallville algunos de temporadas 3-5-6, nada específico porque ya no veo la serie tan de cerca.

**categoría:** realidad-alterna/misterio/palabras-sucias/drama/humor/romance/pg-13/het/slash.

**advertencia de este capitulo:** muerte de lana lang. XD

**personajes principales:** clark kent, oliver queen, lex luthor, richard grayson, raven "rachel" roth, tara "daisy" tyler, eliot montani + un personaje invitado.

**parejas reveladas hasta ahora:** clark/oliver. clex platónico. amistad cruce.

**disclaimer:** smallville + teen titans + batman movies = DC Comics. Este fic = mi fantasia.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**4.- "i was a heavy heart to carry, but he never let me down." -florence + the machine.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Después de ver la silueta de Clark desaparecer entre los uniformes de enfermeros y las murallas humanas que eran los guardaespaldas de Lex, Martha Kent solamente se limitó a presentarse con Dick con una temblorosa sonrisa y ojos hinchados. Como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a recorrer esta sala de emergencias, más que la de su propio hogar.

Como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a perder seres queridos en este lugar.

Dick por su parte, estaba muriéndose por darse una ducha. Se sentía como el amigo de Charlie Brown que siempre estaba sucio y vistiendo tierra como si fuera la última moda. Su estómago gruñía por algo más que café desabrido y donas a punto de caducarse.

Pero, Dick sabía perfectamente que no podía irse.

Chloe Sullivan se había esfumado a los pocos minutos de chocar emocionalmente con su mejor amigo; después de que los dos discutieran en el pasillo más lejano, los ecos de sus argumentos ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de parte de la Sra. Kent. Para cuando Clark había solicitado poder entrar a ver a Lex al Doctor encargado del caso, Sullivan se había convertido en un torbellino de angustia, hablando por su celular histéricamente mientras se alejaba de la sala, ni siquiera despidiéndose de la Sra. Kent. Completamente ignorando a Dick.

Dick no era estúpido, y hasta una parte de él compartía las sospechas de Sullivan sobre las inoportunas circunstancias de la muerte de Lana Lang. La mujer no estaba completamente fuera de su juicio al acusar a Lex como el responsable directo, pero hasta Dick podía ver que éste no era lugar, ni el momento, apropiado para crear espectáculos.

Cielos, con tan sólo ver la cara de Clark el resto del camino hacia Smallville, Richard había notado que no era el momento para confrontarlo de ninguna manera posible. Todos habían mantenido un silencio sepulcral durante el resto del viaje (hasta Daisy) y sin la necesitar de hablar, los tres mosqueteros se habían bajado cerca del Talón, dejando solamente a Richard como compañía hasta llegar al Hospital.

Dick había tratado de comunicarse con Bruce dos veces, pero al llamar a la mansión, Alfred le había informado que A) primero, estaba ocupado con Fox en el taller de Wayne Enterprise, B) segundo, ni siquiera Alfred tenía idea de qué demonios estaba Bruce haciendo, porque ni él podía localizarlo. Así que, dejándole el recado a Alfred de lo sucedido, Dick había colgado insatisfecho.

La Sra. Kent también se había ocupado haciendo llamadas, aunque de las cinco personas solamente el nombre de Oliver Queen había sido conocido para los oídos atentos de Dick.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Martha había anunciado después de apagar su móvil y de que 60 minutos de espera por su hijo expiraran. "No creo que Lex y Clark vayan a salir todavía... y cuando lo hagan dudo que vayan a pasar por aquí." Sin preguntarle por su permiso, la mujer parecía estar ordenándole a Richard acompañarla al hogar Kent —

— "¿Joven Grayson?"

Omar, el guardaespaldas más joven de Lex, entró a la sala, como si las intenciones de Martha Kent hubieran sido una especie de palabra mágica. Intercambiando una mirada abatida con la Sra. Kent, Dick se puso de pie, recogiendo su mochila del piso. Omar no perdió tiempo y le informó que el 'Sr. Luthor' estaba a punto de irse de regreso a la mansión (aparentemente, con Clark incluido) y que era su decisión querer acompañarlos o pasar la noche... en otro lugar.

Algo que Dick había aprendido al ver los cuerpos doblados grotescamente de sus padres en la arena del circo, era que prefería ver lo… feo del mundo, en vez de huir de él. Unirse a Batman solamente había fortalecido esa predilección. Cada noche lo horrible de la crueldad humana era algo con lo que lidiaba sin anestesia, y por proteger al resto del mundo de ella, era que seguía adelante. Ahora, en este momento, Dick se daba cuenta que Lex estaba tratando de protegerlo, de advertirle que éste sería uno de los peores días atestiguados en la mansión y que no estaba obligado a soportarlo junto con el mismo Lex.

Obviamente, Lex no lo conocía para nada.

"Me voy con ustedes." Richard decidió, aceptando que Omar le quitara la mochila para cargarlo él mismo; saltando un poco del susto cuando Martha lo envolvió en un sofocante abrazo cuando llegó la hora de despedirse.

"Mándale a Lex mis más sinceras condolencias, por favor." Fue susurrado en su oreja, y Dick asintió, comprendiendo que estaba recibiendo un abrazo que era dedicado para otra persona.

Al primero que distinguió fue a Clark, una maleta en su mano. A pesar de la tristeza reflejada en su mirada cristalina, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que Dick devolvió sin vacilar.

"Lex salió primero con la bebé porque reporteros ya han comenzado a acosar las salidas del Hospital. Nosotros nos iremos en otro auto, con Omar." Clark habló como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para no desenmascarar su propio dolor, actuando lo más objetivamente posible; aunque su voz haya temblando con la palabra 'bebé'.

Dick rascó la punta de su nariz. "¿Cómo están?"

Omar sigilosamente regresó de nuevo, como el fantasma bien entrenado que era, y los guió fuera del piso de Maternidad. Clark primero se encogió de hombros como respuesta, un largo suspiro apenas lográndose escuchar con el ambiente.

"La bebé está perfectamente sana. Por el momento, al menos. El Doctor Atwood advirtió que Lex tendría que hacerle exámenes en cuanto fuera posible, puesto que... Lana cometió unas cuantas negligencias durante el embarazo."

Dick abrió su boca y la cerró. Había sospechado que algo andaba mal con Lana Lang, pero nunca hubiera imaginado un desenlace como este. Si más, Dick solamente había diagnosticado depresión a causa de los cambios hormonales. Además... "Clark."

"¿Mmm?" El aire fresco les pegó sin aviso, los pasos de Clark no desviándose en ningún instante mientras se acercaban a una Explorer púrpura.

"¿No sé supone que la preeclampsia tiene síntomas tempranos durante el embarazo? ¿Qué no se supone –?"

"— ¿que el doctor asignado al caso debe estar al tanto de la presión arterial de la paciente desde el inicio del embarazo?" Clark tiró la maleta en parte trasera de la Explorer, negando asistencia de Omar. Dick abrió la puerta trasera lentamente, esperando.

Clark lo volteó a ver, sintiéndose por primera vez que el consejero estaba presente en cuerpo y alma. "Eso mismo le preguntó Lex al Doctor Atwood mientras trataba de no ahorcarlo."

Richard torció su rostro en una mueca que ni él mismo podía descifrar. Sentía empatía por Lex, pero simpatía por el Doctor, porque Lex podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía, muchos de sus problemas con la ira lejos de ser resueltos. Algo que compartía en común con Bruce.

Clark tomó asiento al frente con Omar, esperando a que arrancara la camioneta y que Dick estuviera bien acomodado, para después continuar. "Lo que sufrió Lana fue eclampsia, la fase final de la preeclampsia. Pero, eso no es lo peor. El Doctor Atwood confesó que Lana le había prohibido revelar sus complicaciones a Lex. Hasta firmó un documento donde ella misma se hacía responsable de las consecuencias de su decisión."

Dick no se pudo contener. "¿Qué? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?" Lana Lang, aparentemente, había estado media loca.

Clark volvió a suspirar. "El Doctor Atwood le recetó medicamento para la alta presión y la preclamsia… pero, hasta él expresó que estaba seguro que Lana no lo estaba tomando con la frecuencia indicada."

Wow, negligencia estaba tomando un tono radicalmente más grave.

"Pero, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que Lana estaba bajo una intensa depresión. El Doctor Atwood debió de haberse percatado que no estaba calificada para tomar ninguna clase de decisión acerca de su propio embarazo." Dick apenas podía adivinar las acciones legales que Lex tomaría en contra del Smallville Medical Center; con esa clase de evidencia, Luthor podía destruir el hospital en un parpadeo, aunque el culpable fuera sólo uno. "No puedo creer que Lex no se haya dado cuenta de nada." Richard dejó salir una diminuta risa amarga. "Supongo, que realmente confiaba en ella."

Clark replicó con un silencio que estremeció la atmosfera del interior del vehículo, una emoción con la que Dick ya estaba familiarizado (culpa, culpa, culpa) irradiando de la sombría expresión del co-piloto, e impactando al joven cuando ambas miradas cruzaron caminos en el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, optaron entrar por la ruta de la cocina. Cecilia, la chef principal, fue la única que se atrevió a abrazar a Clark, privados susurros intercambiándose mientras los demás cocineros observaban con ojos saltados, sin vergüenza alguna.

A la distancia, se escuchó un agudo llanto infantil, reclamando atención desesperadamente, haciendo temblar con sus ecos las paredes de la mansión.

Dick murmuró sobre la urgencia de una buena ducha, y sin esperar por una respuesta (o quedarse a averiguar qué demonios pensaba Clark hacer) partió camino a su habitación. Al llegar al segundo piso, se dio cuenta que los llantos provenían del estudio de Lex, significando que Dick estaría fuera de peligro... Por ahora.

Después de lo revelado de parte de Clark, Dick no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a Lex. Sabía que un "Lamento tu pérdida" era algo tan insignificante, que llegaba hasta a ser insultante y, algo que Dick compartía en común (más que cualquier otra cosa) con Bruce, era su mutua inhabilidad de lidiar con la muerte. Cuando Selina se había ido, Bruce había desaparecido junto con ella mentalmente, reduciéndose a ser Batman por las noches y nada más. Hasta que lentamente, poco a poco, el dolor de la ausencia de la mujer había ido desapareciendo. Cuando Jim Gordon había abandonado Ciudad Gótica temporalmente, para intentar salvar su relación con la madrastra de Jimmy, Alfred le había confesado a Richard que había sido como revivir las pérdidas de Rachel Dawes y Harvey Dent al doble. Y con doble abnegación también. Batman había transcurrido dos meses reprimiendo, reprimiendo, y reprimiendo la pérdida de su único amigo, y si el Comisionado no hubiera decidido regresar por su cuenta, Alfred hubiera mandado por él de todas maneras. Según el mayordomo, había sido como vivir con un tigre enjaulado al filo de la locura.

Dick por su parte, todavía no podía dejar de tener pesadillas con el cuello deformado de su madre. Todavía no podía... _superar_. Y como resultaba obvio, no era como si tuviera un modelo correcto a seguir.

Además, todo esto parecía estar a cargo de las manos de Clark. Dick no deseaba intervenir si no era necesitado.

Cuando salió de la ducha, cualquier tipo de llanto había cesado y Bruce seguía sin responderle sus llamadas.

Suspirando, Dick se derribó sobre la cama, torrentes de distintos pensamientos girando dentro de su mente. Rostros apareciendo y manipulándose en la forma de otros—Letras de canciones mezclándose con voces de otros recuerdos—Con la voz de Clark confesando que era un alienígena del planeta Kripton; y la voz de Raven prometiéndole que todos sus secretos estaban seguros con ella—La cara de Jimmy cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto; Jim Gordon abrazándolo antes de la hora de abordar su vuelo, con una calidez paternal que Bruce nunca ofrecería.

De repente, Raven se encontraba junto a él.

Sentada en su cama.

"Estás dormido."

Richard parpadeó. "Ah. Claro, eso explica _todo_." Se sentó sobre la cama, agradeciéndole a todas las deidades por estar vistiendo sus pijamas. "¿Qué quieres decir-? ¿Cómo-?"

Raven se encogió de hombros. "No me mires a mi, tu fuiste quien me trajo."

Woah. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Estúpidos sueños sin sentido.

Raven giró sus ojos con frustración. "Tu me trajiste, Richard. Actualmente, me encontraba meditando cuando tu mente jaló mi presencia." Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a la ventana, donde el mundo de sueños de Dick estaba proyectando una llovizna nocturna.

Richard se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama. "¿Sabes? Para un lazo mental del que me asegurarse que ya no sentiría efectos secundarios..."

Por primera vez, Raven se escuchó tan consternada como una persona normal. "¡Lo sé!" Visiblemente, el pecho de la chica se elevó con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. "Pude haber jurado que ya nada sucederían entre nuestras mentes, pero—parece ser que este lazo tiene vida propia." Raven vestía pantalones de licra, negros al igual que sus calcetines, y una blusa suelta con el estampado de AC/DC. Típico atuendo para hacer yoga o, como Raven había indicado, meditación.

Richard mordió sus labios ligeramente, para esconder su sonrisa, puesto que Raven lucía...

"No. Soy. Linda." Raven lo amenazó con sus manos sobre su cintura.

Richard hizo pucheros. "Oye, eso no es justo, ¡no leas mi mente!"

"Algo difícil de no hacer cuando estoy dentro de ella, ¿no crees, Sherlock?" Wow, sarcasmo era un arte especializado en la voz monótona de Raven. "¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Para que me llamaste?"

"No te llamé intencionalmente. Pensé que había quedado eso claro." Una parte de él 'supuestamente' lo había hecho por él, pero Richard no estaba listo ni para admitirlo. Necesitar a Raven por cualquier motivo... simplemente no era una opción. "Fue un accidente." Ahora que Dick analizaba el panorama, estaba descubriendo que la habitación no era parte de Smallville, sino que se trataba de la que le pertenecía en la Mansión Wayne.

La mirada de Raven parecía tragárselo vivo para cuando Dick notó la intensidad de ésta sobre su persona. Raven lo analizó como si fuera uno de los cubos Rubix más raros; traspasando cada uno de los escudos mentales que Richard vestía como chalecos anti-balas... Y lo peor era que Richard no podía detenerla.

"Necesitamos arreglar esto." Finalmente, Raven dio su veredicto. "Necesitaremos entrenar juntos para controlar este lazo mental."

"Pero, tu dijiste—"

"_Sé_ lo que dije." Raven se sentó en la orilla opuesta de la cama, dándole las espaldas. "Pero, no tenía idea que tu mente fuera tan... demandante. Tienes una voluntad más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, Richard."

Dick no tenía idea de cómo contestar a tal cosa.

El sol salió repentinamente por la ventana, bañando la habitación con metaforixo calor. Las pijamas de Richard se convirtieron en su atuendo normal de jeans, vans, y sudadera; y cuando lentamente el rostro de Raven giró en su dirección, Dick se encontró inmóvil e hipnotizado por los verdaderos ojos púrpura que podía apreciar por primera vez.

"Bien. Si estamos retomando el tema de reacciones secundarias, tengo una duda." Una enorme. "Antes de conocerte, tuve unas visiones del pasado en el estudio de Lex—Y ya sé que me dijiste que fueron causadas por ti—Pero... ¿cómo fue que pudo suceder eso? ¿Cómo funciona, exactamente, este poder Jedi que me prestaste?"

Por un momento, Raven lo ignoró totalmente, encontrando más interesante la alfombra de la habitación. Pero, ante de que Richard repitiera sus demandas (lo cual haría las veces necesarias, porque estaba harto de secretos), la chica volvió a entregarle su atención con un cargado suspiro.

"Es sencillo. ¿Recuerdas como puedo leer auras?" Esperando hasta que Richard asintiera, Raven continuó. "Bueno, es casi lo mismo. Cuando una persona experimenta emociones, extremadamente intensas, en un lugar específico—en este caso en el estudio de la mansión Luthor—rastros de la aura de ésa persona quedan grabados en tal punto." Lentamente, su pálido rostro se movió en dirección de la ventana, los ojos de Dick siguiéndola, sin pena alguna. "Entre más potente la emoción, más dura la marca, y más fácil es para mi percibir la concentración de toda esa energía. Y la manera en las que suele presentarse tal energía es por medio de visiones. Espectros de esos recuerdos."

Dick humedeció sus labios nerviosamente, sumergido en la explicación de Raven de una manera que solía experimentar sólo cuando leía sus novelas de misterio. "Como fantasmas." Repitió suavemente.

Raven asintió. "Antes de que hablara contigo, el lazo mental entre los dos entró en un shock tan inestable que mis habilidades debieron... de haberse transferido a tu mente momentáneamente."

Y he ahí por qué Dick había obtenido boleto de primera clase a la tierra de Lo Que Una Vez Clark y Lex Fueron. No porque esos dos habían necesitado de su asistencia para volver a ser amigos, o alguna otra razón similarmente ingenua. Dios, Dick no se había sentido tan idiota como en este momento. "¿Por qué-? Ejem-" Dick aclaró su garganta, odiando el calor que invadió sus pómulos. "¿Podría explicarme, de nuevo, por qué entro 'en shock' nuestra conexión Jedi?"

"Deja de llamarla de esa manera."

"No, me gusta." Dick, siempre listo para insolencia, le guiñó su ojo, ganándose un enorme giro de ojos purpura. "Cielos, ¿podrías relajarte un poco? Una broma no te va matar."

Sin alguna clase de preludio alguno, Raven se puso de pie.

Y antes de registrar la voluntad de su propio cuerpo, Dick la siguió, caminando hacia la silueta con blusa de AC/DC con pasos seguros y firmes. La acorraló a centímetros de lejanía de la ventana, aunque sus manos se aguantaron las ansías de aprisionar las delgadas muñecas de la chica entre sus decididos puños. Raven, por su parte, se permitió ser acosada sin una grano de miedo, sus finas cejas solamente levantándose en desafío. "¿Ahora qué quieres, Chico Maravilla?"

Richard no pudo evitar sonreír. Esta chica era dinamita. "No te vayas todavía... Estaba bromeando, no era mi intención hacerte enojarte."

La mirada de Raven bajó sutilmente, del rostro de Dick hacia un punto no definido de su pecho. "No estoy enojada. Es sólo que..." Respirando profundo, Raven se perdió en sus propias meditaciones; sus ojos desconcentrándose tanto del presente, que Richard... sintió su espíritu quemar con una intensa insatisfacción, puesto que no deseaba creer que existiera algo que llamara la atención de Raven más que el mismo Richard. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de extraerle el relleno al subconsciente de Raven justo como ella lo había ejecutado... "Te están llamando."

Apenas con tiempo de fruncir su ceño, el escenario envolviendo a Richard se transformó sin aviso alguno, las palabras de Raven no encontrando lógica hasta que el mundo real lo recibió, acompañando con la guitarra de Black Sabath y el alarmante modo en el que su celular vibraba sobre una de sus almohadas.

Limpiándose la baba de sus labios, recogió el objeto y leyó el nombre en la pantalla.

Bruce W (Línea 1).

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Para la hora de la cena no había rastro de Clark por n parte y una mujer llamada Carmen se encargaba de alimentar a la pequeña junior, en la cocina junto con Richard y Cecilia. Lex hizo acto de presencia solamente por cinco minutos, para espiar a la nueva niñera desde el umbral; su rostro petrificado solamente resultando obvio para los ojos críticos de Richard. Luthor vestía todo de negro (hasta su humor), sin embargo, cuando se le fue comunicado que Bruce estaría de visita, Lex le respondió cordialmente que estaría muy ocupado estos días, pero que sería bienvenido en cualquier momento.

Sin más, las sombras se tragaron de vuelta a su amo; sin siquiera permitirle a éste despedirse de su hija.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

El reloj en forma de gallina anunciaba las 11:57 PM cuando Clark apareció en la cocina del hogar Kent.

Nadie hizo mención del lodo manchando sus pantalones (marcando desfiguradas huellas que llegaban hasta las rodillas y que contaba una historia privada que Clark nunca divulgaría). Mientras su hijo subía las escaleras, Martha Kent compartió una mirada con Oliver, comunicando su preocupación, transfiriendo una responsabilidad impalpable que pocas personas estaban dispuestas a aceptar. Por lo menos, no sin antes titubear y pensarla un buen rato.

Oliver no titubeó.

Tomando uno de los sándwiches fríos que descansaban en la mesa, Oliver se alzó de pie, dejándose guiar por los pasos de Clark; por el rechinado de la madera y los murmullos frágiles de un corazón roto.

Encontró a su objetivo tumbado en su cama, boca abajo. Las cortinas cerradas, a pesar de las pasadas horas de la noche. Colocando la cena que había traído en el escritorio de Clark, Oliver se dedicó a desanudar las botas de Clark antes de que el daño en las sábanas limpias fuera irreparable. Tierra seca se metió entre sus dedos con cada agujeta que aflojó, un aroma silvestre coqueteándole a su nariz. Oliver tan sólo podía imaginar que tan larga distancia el alíen había recorrido antes de haber decidido regresar a casa. ¿Centroamérica? ¿Sudamérica? ¿Había tocado las playas de la península Baja Californiana? ¿Había subido las montañas Peruanas para encontrar paz?

Sin embargo, cual haya sido su asilo de elección, Oliver esperaba que haya servido de algo. Que tan siquiera una pizca de tranquilidad haya tocado el alma de Clark. Porque, aunque Oliver deseara tanto poder ayudarlo, no estaba seguro si lo lograría. Si sería lo suficiente. Si Oliver era lo que Clark necesitaba.

Cuando empujó suavemente una cadera, Clark le permitió manipular su cuerpo sobre la cama, como marioneta sin hilos; nunca articulando ni una queja cuando Oliver desabrochó su pantalón y lo retiró mecánicamente. Una vez en bóxers, Oliver jaló las sabanas, cubriendo las piernas de Clark gentilmente.

Por un segundo, sus miradas se conectaron, y al ver tanta tristeza opacando esas esmeraldas, Oliver no pudo detenerse - Se agachó hasta alcanzar la frente de Clark y la besó, el inmenso calor viviendo bajo piel indestructible chocando contra sus labios. Acarició mechones castaños con una de sus manos - Y esa pareció la señal que Clark necesitaba para reaccionar, para sujetar el torso de Oliver fuertemente y presionarlo contra su propio cuerpo hasta que Oliver no tuviera remedio que dejar caer todo su peso sobre el granjero, sus piernas ciñendo las firmes caderas de Clark sobre la cama.

"Está bien." No sabía ni que estaba susurrando, pero Oliver necesitaba decir algo. "Todo estará bien." No podía aguantar el peso de este silencio que parecía querer asfixiarlos - El peso de un fantasma de cabello ámbar y de piel de porcelana - El peso de un amor que Clark ahora se estaba sintiendo culpable por haber dejado en el olvido. Un amor del que Oliver debería sentir celos, pero del que solamente había podido evocar lástima.

Porque siempre había logrado ver la verdadera amenaza. Siempre, sus sentidos, habían logrado atravesar más allá del espejismo que era Lana Lang y ver el nombre Lex Luthor marcando el título de director dentro de esta trágica obra.

De lo que Oliver sí estaría preocupado, (después, mucho después; cuando la tormenta se haya disipado y los sobrevivientes de ella tuvieran que proseguir con sus vidas) sería su nueva posición dentro del triángulo que lo uniría con Lex y Clark, ahora que Lana estaba fuera del juego.

Clark hundió su rostro en el cuello de Oliver, todavía ahogado en el silencio de su agonía, pero cuando sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, Oliver se apresuró a devolver el abrazo, a intentar proteger a Clark del mundo con tan sólo hueso, músculo y piel humana - ambos permaneciendo así hasta que los sollozos de Clark empaparon la camiseta de Oliver y hasta que toda circulación de sus brazos fue bloqueada.

Oliver solamente se quitó sus zapatos a patadas y reacomodó sus cuerpos para que la cabeza Clark estuviera sobre su pecho, sus dedos continuando con su masaje en cuanto estuvieron confortables. "Duerme. Luces como si no lo hubieras hecho en un mes, Clark."

Para su sorpresa, la voz ronca de Clark vibró contra su cuerpo. "Tengo miedo de las… Pesadillas. No quiero… verla. O a Cassandra."

Oliver no tenía idea de quien era Cassandra, pero eso era lo de menos. "No te preocupes, estaré contigo cuando despiertes." Siempre estaría aquí para Clark, cuando despertara. "No le debes nada a ella, Clark."

Lana no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar absolutamente de Clark (mucho menos, más allá de la muerte), Oliver y muchas otras personas lo sabían, pero ¿por qué le era tan difícil a Clark creerlo? Lana era la que debía explicaciones, la que había dejado deudas pendientes con Lex y a una criatura huérfana en la cuna de los lobos. "Duerme, estaré aquí."

Muy, pero muy lentamente, los brazos de Clark se fueron relajando, permitiéndose seducir por su propio cansancio, a un mundo que Oliver esperaba no se volviera en un infierno para su frágil subconsciente.

Cuando Clark despertó con un grito atorado en su garganta, tres horas después, Oliver apretó sus brazos. "Aquí estoy - Fue sólo un sueño, Clark. Solamente un sueño."

La respiración agitada de Clark chocó contra su rostro, la cama rechinando cuando el dueño de ella trató de levantarse. Oliver no tuvo alternativa más que dejarlo ir, aunque con renuencia. La oscuridad de la madrugada les entregaba una cortina de privacidad que la luz del día nunca lograría; les brindaba un velo para esconderse y, en caso de Clark, de disimular la vulnerabilidad de las heridas de su corazón.

"No hace mucho tiempo, hice todo lo posible para traer a Lana de vuelta. Cambié el curso del mundo por ella." Con voz ronca, irritada, Clark le confesó, dándole la espalda. Sentado a la orilla opuesta de la cama como un barco a la deriva. "Hice un trato con Jor-El para regresar el tiempo y salvarla, Oliver. Y lo hice teniendo la noción de que habría un gran precio por pagar."

Oliver mordió sus preguntas, sabiendo que su curiosidad necesitaba ser frenada por el momento. Comprendiendo que esta sería la única vez en la que Clark narraría sobre este acontecimiento. Uno que, aparentemente, había sido tragado por una nueva línea del tiempo. "Fue la noche en la que mi padre ganó las elecciones. La noche en la que le dije a Lana la verdad sobre mi..."

Y la noche en la que Lana había aceptado casarse con Clark.

Al procesar esas palabras, Oliver sólo pudo capturar las sábanas entre sus puños, las raíces de una ácida sensación apoderándose de su pecho.

Aunque, percibiendo que lo peor todavía faltaba por venir, Oliver respiró hondo.

Acertadamente, Clark prosiguió y Oliver aprendió sobre la persecución de un ebrio Lex por una carretera que sólo guió a Lana a la muerte segura. Escuchó sobre el cuerpo inerte, bañado en sangre, que salió disparado por el parabrisas como marioneta, ojos perdidos y sin salvación.

Por lo menos, hasta que Clark había corrido con Jor-El, e inadvertidamente, había intercambiado la vida de Lana por la de Jonathan Kent.

Los repugnantes inicios de náuseas invadieron el estómago de Oliver entonces, los hechos descritos contrarrestándose con todos los fundamentos de la fe que Oliver había cultivado desde la muerte de sus propios padres.

Toda su vida deseando con que sus padres hubieran sobrevivido, y he aquí Clark, escogiendo hacer todo lo contrario.

Colocando a Lana Lang antes del mundo.

Pero, ¿qué hubiera hecho Oliver en su lugar? ¿Realmente hubiera podido sacrificar a Clark por el regreso de sus padres? Oliver no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

No.

Posiblemente, Oliver se escogería a sí mismo antes de sacrificar a Clark u otro ser querido (o peor aún, a una persona totalmente inocente).

Ahora entendía por qué Clark no podía enfrentarlo cara a cara; ni el mismo Oliver estaba encontrando fácil mantener su concentración en la frágil silueta del otro extremo de la habitación.

Clark continuó hablando, especificando las razones por las que había permitido que Lana se decepcionara de él y encontrara consuelo en otra persona, aunque esa persona había sido su mejor amigo. "Porque la culpa había sido demasiado. Cada vez que la tocaba, que la miraba, que le dirigía la palabra — con cada respiración que Lana tomaba yo deseaba…"

Oliver cerró los ojos. Santo Cielo. "Te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho." Dios, Clark.

La única replica que Clark dio fue reclinarse sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza despeinada desapareciendo entre sus manos. No negando ni una sola sílaba de la conclusión de los labios de Oliver.

"Clark." Con mucho trabajo salió el susurro. No sabía que demonios decir. Oliver no estaba sorprendido de averiguar que Clark se había arrepentido — al contrario, hubiera puesto seriamente en duda la cordura de Clark si éste hubiera seguido con su vida, inmune al peso del sacrificio que había realizado.

Nadie necesitaba decirle a Oliver que Lana no había valido la pena. Que nunca lo fue, ni lo sería. Y aunque Oliver lamentaba que Clark haya aprendido tal lección de la peor manera posible, encontraba alivio en el hecho de que Clark ya lo pudiera admitir en voz clara y alta. En su corazón.

Porque el siguiente paso era poner ese conocimiento a prueba; era no volver a cometer ese error. Y en ese proceso, Oliver sí podía intervenir.

"No puedes sentirte culpable por no querer hacerlo de nuevo, Clark. No eres ninguna clase de Dios y dudo que Lana deseara que la trajeras de vuelta. De hecho," Una pausa. Oliver tomó aire. "estoy seguro que Lana no hubiera deseado que hicieras ese trato de Jor-El en aquella ocasión. Necesitas dejarla ir, Clark." Con escalofríos, Oliver se puso de pie, buscando el rostro de Clark entre la oscuridad y la cárcel de sus propias manos indestructibles. "Clark. Escúchame—"

"¡Lo sé, Oliver!"

El cuerpo del mencionado se inmovilizó, pausando en su camino hacia Clark. Quien, cada vez más, se encogía entre sus propios brazos.

"Sé que no tengo que hacer nada—¡No quiero hacer nada, Ollie! No puedo—No puedo pasar por algo similar de nuevo. Y no quiero perder a otra persona... Sé que no puedo escogerla otra vez. No puedo perder a más seres queridos por ella. No quiero." Clark era un desastre a esas alturas, temblando bajos las manos de Oliver, acunándose de un lado a otro, fuera de sí, su voz ahogada y transformándose en gemidos de dolor para cuando permitió que Oliver lo volviera a tomar en sus brazos. "Sé que estaré bien—Que la amo, Oliver, pero que estaré bien. Y eso solamente me hace darme cuenta que nunca la amé tanto como creía."

De repente, todo tuvo sentido. Oliver leyó entre líneas, y su mundo pareció salirle de su eje cuando el significado de lo que Clark trataba de decirle le pegó como una tonelada de acero sobre su cabeza.

Clark acababa de decirle que había ganado la competencia. Que había obtenido lo inimaginable.

Oliver levantó ese rostro con mucho esfuerzo, liberándolo de sus palmas húmedas. Besó cada parte que alcanzó — frente, mejillas, párpados empapados, nariz escurrida, mentón — porque no podía continuar escuchando esta auto-tortura.

No podía seguir permitiendo que Clark se castigara por haber escogido a Oliver en vez de Lana.

Capturó los labios, que había extrañado por días, entre los suyos, callando a Clark hasta dejarlo sin aliento, invadiendo la incandescencia de su boca hasta que el único sabor que permaneciera allí fuera el de Oliver.

Con un beso final en su frente, Clark terminó acostado sobre la cama, exhausto emocionalmente, sus párpados cayendo en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Con los dedos de Oliver revueltos en sus cabellos — con sus susurros de que aquí permanecería hasta el amanecer — paulatinamente Clark se fue sumergiendo de vuelta a sus sueños.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Cuando la mañana llegó, el mundo siguió girando.

Oliver despertó extraviado, solo en la habitación, escuchando la voz de Clark y Martha retumbando desde el piso inferior. Después de lavar su rostro y tomar prestada una camiseta del clóset de Clark (la menos colorida que logró encontrar), se unió a la conmoción en la cocina.

Y vaya que era una conmoción.

Lo primero que escuchó fue la televisión, donde los noticieros locales estaban anunciando la viudez de Lex Luthor, la foto de un hombre desconocido plasmada en la pantalla. Clark estaba frente al televisor con una taza apretada entre su mano, siendo observado por su madre con una mirada sombría.

"Doctor Atwood." Clark pareció gruñir el nombre. Cuando escuchó acercarse a Oliver, volteó a verlo... y le sonrió como saludo, su rostro aún luciendo drenado de color. "Deberías estar todavía descansando, apenas y dormiste en toda la noche."

Oliver le guiñó su ojo, acercándose lo suficiente para robar la taza de café de la mano de Clark, aunque no perdiendo de vista como no recibió más clarificación sobre la identidad del doctor mencionado. "Digo lo mismo de ti, Clark. Buenos días, Martha."

Martha asintió a su saludo con una sonrisa que Ollie juzgó poco sincera. "Oliver."

El noticiero había dejado de pretender que estaba ofreciendo información verídica y que tenían una reputación que mantener, prosiguiendo mejor a debatir razones, consecuencias y especulaciones —chismes— sobre el gran escándalo en el que la familia Luthor estaba revuelta ahora. Porque el encarcelamiento de Lionel Luthor no había sido escándalo suficientemente jugoso.

Clark apagó el televisor. Suspiró, tomando asiento a lado de su madre.

"¿Irás a trabajar?" Oliver preguntó mientras se servía más café. Por el rabiño de su ojo captó la cabeza de Clark negando como respuesta.

"Estoy esperando a que llegue Reynolds a su oficina para avisarle." Acertadamente, faltaban treinta minutos para las 7 de la mañana. Oliver suponía que los maestros y directores no llegaban temprano a tomar sus puestos si podían evitarlo. "Chloe llamó."

Cuando nada más le siguió, Oliver alzó sus cejas. "¿Y? ¿Qué quería? ¿Gritarte más?"

Clark se encogió de hombros. "Quería advertirme sobre el circo en lo que el fallecimiento de Lana está a punto de convertirse. Nell —la tía de Lana— viene en camino a Smallville y todo indica que peleará por la custodia del bebé. Además, parece compartir el punto de vista de Chloe y levantará cargos contra Lex."

Afinadamente, Oliver midió sus palabras, sentándose frente a Clark. "¿Son ésas buenas noticias o malas?" Oliver fijó sus ojos en los cabellos húmedos de Clark, revelando una reciente ducha. El granjero vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca, combinada con unos gastados jeans.

El sonido de una silla rayando el piso lo sacó de sus futuros planes, el cuerpo tenso de Clark reclamando de vuelta su atención. Para su sorpresa, en vez de esperar ver furia en el semblante de su novio, Oliver fue enfrentado con una expresión y sonrisa resignada. Resignada, con ecos de serenidad.

"Creo que son malas noticas para Nell. Lex no le cederá ningún derecho sobre su hija. Y si logra enfurecerlo lo suficiente, le retirará la oportunidad de si quiera conocerla."

"¿Y te muestras de acuerdo con que suceda algo así, Clark? ¿En serio te pondrás del lado de Lex es esto?" Un grueso tinte de condena le dio vida a la voz de Martha Kent. Desilusión. Inmensa desilusión. Colocando un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja, la mujer se dirigió al sink de su cocina hasta estar recargándose sobre el mueble, su mirada severa con disciplina clavando a Clark en su asiento.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Oliver sintió orgullo al presenciar a Clark no cambiar de semblante ante la oposición de su madre. Con firmeza, el granjero desafió la negativa respuesta de Martha, uniendo sus miradas mientras prosiguió a hacer oficial su decisión. "¿Qué quieres que haga, mamá? Este asunto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Y antes de que lo digas: La respuesta es No. No intervendré para convencer a Lex que se ablande frente a los deseos de Nell."

"Ella tiene derecho a investigarlo, Clark. Tiene derecho a decidir lo que es mejor para la hija de Lana—"

"Mamá, si Nell siempre creyó lo peor de Lex, ¿por qué siempre se mostró tan entusiasmada con la idea de ellos dos juntos? Fue de las primeras personas en insistir que se comprometieran lo más rápido posible. Cuando se supo que Lana estaba embarazada nunca se detuvo a restregarlo en la cara de todos los que viven en Smallville. Que oportuna coincidencia que ahora quiera la custodia de la bebé cuando eso significa recibir dinero de manutención de parte de Lex por el resto de su vida, ¿no crees?"

Oliver tuvo que tomar un largo trago de café, quemándose su lengua en el proceso, para lograr frenarse y no ponerse de pie a aplaudir. Estaba tan satisfecho con el hecho de que ya nadie podía hacer a Clark su tonto, que Clark estaba aprendiendo de sus errores. Que estaba madurando lo suficiente para reconocer amigos de enemigos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Como una bestia domada, la indignación de Martha se fue haciendo sumisa conforme el discurso de Clark fue validando sus razones para no involucrarse. Finalmente, la mujer se limitó a respirar hondo y suspirar, sus ojos engrandecidos.

"De todas maneras, Clark. ¿Estás completamente dispuesto a meter las manos al fuego por Lex?"

El acusado recargó sus codos sobre la mesa, uniendo sus manos para descansar su mentón sobre ellas. Clark meditó un momento su respuesta, solamente conectando su mirada con la de Oliver por unos segundos. "No lo sé aún. Pero, de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que no puedo meter las manos al fuego por Lana tampoco. Ya no. Todos hemos cambiado, mamá. Chloe necesita darse cuenta de ello también."

Nada más necesitó ser dicho por un largo tiempo. Un celular chilló. Un gallo cantó a todo pulmón a la distancia.

Oliver terminó su café, mirando a Martha desaparecer en el segundo piso de su hogar para tomar llamadas relacionadas con su puesto. Clark anunció que sí iba ir a trabajar, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, y Oliver no lo detuvo, estando al tanto que Clark necesitaba la distracción para sobrevivir este día.

Mientras observaba a Clark cocinar huevos revueltos con salchicha, Oliver sintió un impulso de acoger su espalda, sus manos siendo guidadas por una fuerza desconocida, una fuerza que aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco de Oliver. Una fuerza que lo estaba comenzando a atemorizar. Al final, Oliver cambió sus intenciones, simplemente colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de su acompañante. "Yo me hago cargo. Ve a prepararte o se te hará tarde, Clark."

Anchos hombros se elevaron minúsculamente. "Súper-velocidad. Puedo estar listo en tres minutos." Unos cuantos giros más de la espátula en su posesión y Clark apagó la estufa. Volteó a ver a Oliver firmemente, pocos centímetros entre sus narices. "Ollie. Escucha... Lo más seguro es que para mañana estarás muy bien informado de la verdadera situación de Lana y su embarazo, gracias a todos los medios de comunicación posibles. Sabrás con certeza quien es el Doctor Atwood y su rol en todo esto pero, por mi parte..."

"Lo comprendo, Clark. No tienes que divulgarme información que no me incube." Ollie subió su mano de la cintura hasta apretar un hombro, presenciando como alivio aligeraba una carga invisible en el rostro de Clark. "No te obligaré a traicionar otras lealtades solamente para satisfacer mi curiosidad." Cielos, Lealtad y Lex en la misma implicación. Un sabor amargo llenó su boca con tan sólo imaginarlo: Clark y Lex entablando de nuevo intimidad como amigos, compartiendo confesiones, con el fantasma de Lana entre los dos. "Y sé perfectamente, que la última persona que Lex quisiera que le contaras, soy yo."

Como una patada en estómago, Oliver tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que la muerte de Lana —en lugar de separarlos más— podría ser lo que los volviera a unir. _Bienvenido al triángulo_, Oliver se felicitó sarcásticamente.

Afortunadamente, la enorme sonrisa, que se sintió como el sol saludando al amanecer, que Clark le regaló al escuchar a Oliver, borró cualquier mal sabor. Seducido, su boca buscó atrapar esa sonrisa para él sólo — un tesoro en forma de voluminosos labios carmesíes y puntiagudos dientes. Clark se entregó al beso con un suave gemido de placer, mordiendo el labio inferior de Oliver sin misericordia — justo como sabía que volvía a Oliver loco.

"Gracias." Fue murmurado entre saliva y el aroma a salchicha asada. Oliver sonrió de oreja a oreja. Con Clark así de cerca — sólido, real, palpitante bajo sus manos — sus preocupaciones no podían opacar este momento. Donde Clark era suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

"—Kurt dice que le gusto y me pidió que fuera con él a la inauguración del Anhk, pero entonces ¿por qué sigue coqueteando con Daisy cada vez que tiene la oportunidad?"

Clark abrió su boca. . .

"Pero, no puedo decirle nada, ¿no es así? Voy a verme muy desesperada y aparentar que me importa mucho lo que hace. Lo cual es estúpido porque tengo mucho mejores cosas que hacer. Duh. No. Sí.—No, lo mejor será invitar a Carlos a tomar una malteada después de la salida, así Kurt se dará cuenta que no me gusta tanto y que las cosas no se tienen que volver tan serias entre nosotros."

. . . y la volvió a cerrar. Todo indicaba que Anabel tenía todo bajo control.

"Además no creo que le dure mucho el gusto a Kurt de andar coqueteando con Diasy, es cuestión de esperar a que su novio se dé cuenta que la anda rodeando y Kurt regresará con la cola entre las piernas—"

Clark le dio un mordisco a una de las galletas de mantequilla que Anabel había traído consigo. "¿Daisy tiene novio?" Con la manga de su camisa se limpió las migajas sin despistar.

Anabel lo miró como si fuera un retrasado. "¡Por dios, Sr. Clark! ¿Vive bajo una piedra? Daisy anda con Richard Grayson. ¡Todos los saben!"

Mordiendo sus labios para tragarse su sonrisa. "No me digas. ¿Desde cuando?"

A partir de ahí, Anabel pareció locomotora, relatando como a la hora de entrada Daisy se había tropezado en las escaleras y un caballeroso Dick la había levantado, como su príncipe azul vestido de vans que era. Desde entonces, según Anabel, ambos habían sido inseparables.

Clark decidió no comentar que apenas comenzaría el tercer período de clases y, en consecuencia, como "inseparable" podía ponerse en duda. Pero, era entretenido observar el entusiasmo de los rizos negros de Anabel, que cada vez se estaban esponjando más, como si tuvieran vida propia. Clark no podía evitar pensar en Medusa.

Le dio rienda suelta a la boca de Anabel hasta que se fijó en la hora, entonces Clark le pidió ver la nota con la que el maestro la había enviado. Anabel gruñó, pero cumplió con la petición, entregando un pedazo de papel arrugado y manchado de chocolate. O por lo menos, eso esperaba Clark que fuera.

"De acuerdo, Anabel." Clark anunció, después de leerlo. "Vas reprobando más de tres materias y no paras de distraerte en clase, según el Sr. Lambert. ¿Sabes qué significa esto?"

Anabel hizo pucheros. Obviamente no tenía idea, pero Clark estaba descubriendo una nueva satisfacción por torturar a sus visitantes. "Tendrán que venir tus padres a verme."

"Oh, no, Sr. Kent—No me puede hacer esto—Si se enteran no me dejaran ir con Kurt al Ahnk—"

"Bueno, ¿qué alternativa me dejas? A menos que..."

Y así fue como Anabel salió de su oficina con una cita para el próximo miércoles con su nuevo compañero de estudios. 'No un completo nerd, por favor' a petición de la chica, llevándose consigo el resto de las galletas como castigo.

De Anabel siguió el turno de Karen y Jim, quienes tenían hora libre y venían a plantearle la interesante idea de crear una rondalla oficial de la preparatoria. Tenían terror de Reynolds, así que venían a suplicar que Clark funcionara como mediador.

Clark aceptó sus planes y les dio el número de Eliot, asegurándoles que el muchacho era el aliado perfecto que necesitaban para su proyecto.

Cuando Karen abrió la puerta, el rostro de Dick brincó ansioso a la vista del consejero.

Clark tragó saliva.

Por un momento, Clark no podía pensar en una razón por la visita —pero, después el shock de la realidad, y las previas preocupaciones a la muerte de Lana, explotaron como una película dentro de su mente. Las razones por el campamento. Dick sabía de sus orígenes. Dick todavía le debía una respuesta.

Para su sorpresa, después de que Jim cerrara la puerta tras de sí, el chico tomó otro camino en la conversación.

"Lex manda decir que el entierro será hoy en la tarde. A las cinco en el cementerio donde están los padres de Lana. Tú y tu madre serán bienvenidos. Aunque les recomienda llegar más temprano porque será un completo caos para poder entrar. Los reporteros están haciendo guardia desde ahorita." Sin tomar asiento, el muchacho permaneció con sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo, su mochila señalando que Dick estaba a punto de dirigirse a clases.

Un gigante nudo en su garganta le impidió a Clark formar palabras. Asintió su aceptación. Parpadeó urgentemente de vuelta una humedad que amenazaba con regresar vengativamente. Demonios, justo cuando Clark pensaba que podía sobrevivir este día... Richard le sonrió tristemente, con simpatía.

Y como tal gesto no le resultó suficiente, Clark no tardó en sentir una mano apretando su hombro más cercano. Con una gentileza que Clark notaba que Richard casi no utilizaba.

La conversación (de una sola vía, porque Clark seguía mudo) continuó hasta cuando Richard se dirigió a la salida para retirarse. Con una mano en el marco y la otra en la manilla, los ojos azules del joven acogieron los de Clark.

"Acepto ayudarte, Clark. Pero, con una condición."

El consejero aclaró su garganta, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque no sabía que decir más que un afirmativo, sus labios se partieron para parlotear algo que tuviera sentido.

Sin embargo, Richard no quería interrupciones. "Deja a Rachel fuera de tus planes. Confía en mi cuando te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver con tu querido proyecto."

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" Hola, palabras. Vaya que la sorpresa fue suficiente para sacarlo de su coma. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Richard alzó sus cejas con desafío. "Dije: confía en mi, ¿cierto?"

Y con toda la insolencia posible, el mocoso se fue, dejando a un perplejo Clark con la conclusión de que Anabel había estado muy, pero muy, equivocada en sus teorías.

Dick no estaba invirtiendo su tiempo e intereses en ninguna rubia.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Ésta vez, no estaba nevando.

Era lo único en que Clark podía pensar.

Después de atravesar un ejército de reporteros con la ayuda de la seguridad que su madre había contratado—después de caminar entre cruces y lápidas de concreto, arrastrando sus pies—después de asentirle a un pálido Lex a tres metros de distancia, el brazo de su madre entrelazado con el suyo (notando que tan solo Lex lucía al pie del podio donde un sacerdote dirigiría unas palabras en honor a la difunta)—después de tomar asiento en la penúltima fila, odiando ser notado por los ojos sobre maquillados con delineador de Nell del otro extremo de la carpa—Después de todo eso: lo único en lo que podía Clark pensar era. . .

. . . que ésta vez, no estaba nevando.

La carpa que Lex había armado para la misa era hermosa. Arreglos florales de todo tipo de matices fueron llenando los alrededores del podio, los claveles haciendo juego con los inicios del atardecer. La carpa había sido levantada frente al lugar dónde un ataúd de caoba descansaba. Tenía la capacidad de más de veinte personas y todos los lugares estaban llenándose, a pesar de los treinta minutos faltantes para que comenzara la hora de la misa.

No fue hasta que Chloe se sentó a su lado y le dio un codazo, que Clark regresó al presente. Viendo el rostro empapado de su mejor amiga, su corazón se retorció en su pecho y besó la frente despeinada con pelos rubios. La envolvió en su brazo libre, sin dudarlo un instante, con el otro atrayendo el cuerpo de su madre con equivalente fuerza.

Lex seguía solo a lado del podio, su mirada perdida; a pesar de no hacer mucho frío, su frondoso abrigo oscuro contrastándolo con la blancura de la carpa y los tulipanes que adornaban a su espalda.

Clark cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la pequeña de Chloe, repitiéndose que no sería bienvenido a lado de su ex-amigo.

Extrañando a Oliver. Pero, al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tan aliviado por su ausencia.

El padre (biológico) de Lana hizo acto de presencia, para el asombro de algunos. Nell no se mostró para nada contenta con su llegada, aunque lo dejó sentarse a lado de ella y su pareja. Cuando fue a darle su pésame al viudo, Clark vio una de las sonrisas más artificiales plasmarse en el rostro de Lex, ¿y quién podía culparlo?

Chloe murmuró sobre Pete, de una posible visita de su parte en los próximos días, su rostro escondido en el saco de Clark. "¿Dónde está Lois? Vendrá, ¿cierto?" Su madre inquirió, su voz firme a pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos.

Chloe terminó de limpiar su nariz y se reincorporó, sentándose más tranquila, no apoyándose tanto sobre Clark. "Llegó conmigo, pero la perdí entre la multitud. Parece que se encontró con un viejo conocido de MetU."

Clark frunció su ceño. "Más le vale que no ande causando problemas, Chloe."

"Relájate, sabe que no es el tiempo adecuado. Además—" Los ojos de Chloe se agrandaron súbitamente, y lo que fuera que estuviera punto de afirmar se desvaneció con la llegada de Richard. De traje y corbata, al igual al hombre que lo acompañaba a su izquierda.

Bruce Wayne. Vestido de blanco y negro, sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar, su espalda erguida orgullosamente, mientras Richard lucía como si quisiera que el suelo se lo tragara junto con los demás sepultados.

Y Lois, a pocos centímetros detrás, prácticamente salivando, su rostro sonrojado por la adrenalina, apenas logrando ser interceptada por dos guardaespaldas.

Todos los sentados casi se rompieron sus cuellos para voltear a ver al nuevo visitante.

Clark tuvo que apretar su brazo sobre los hombros de Chloe, aprisionándola, frenando a la bestia hambrienta respirando dentro de la reportera — parpadeando sin parar mientras siguió los pasos de Bruce — como si fuera dueño del lugar, como si visitar Smallville fuera algo de todos los días.

Cuando alcanzaron la fila de los Kents y Co., Clark giró su rostro en el sentido contrario, aunque guardaba la certeza de que Bruce no se atrevería a saludarlo en un lugar tan público. No en frente de Lex.

Cielos, ¿quién seguiría? ¿Lionel? ¿El Presidente? Cuando Chloe le había advertido que se convertiría en un circo, Clark no se había imaginado uno de esta clase. Por su parte, Lois se deslizó en el asiento vacío frente a Martha Kent, luciendo como si acabara de experimentar el mejor de los orgasmos (estaba jadeando, por todos los cielos). Clark tuvo la tentación de cachetearla sólo para hacerla reaccionar, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si sus ojos no se hubieran entercado tanto en regresar a la silueta de Lex, justo en el preciso momento en que estrechaba su mano con la de Bruce.

Ambos hombres murmuraron unos momentos en el podio, con girasoles, claveles y tulipanes rodeándolos, (algunas palabras saliendo de la boca de Bruce rompiendo con la máscara de Lex por un breve segundo — un segundo que no escapó de la nitidez de la mirada de Clark) y después prosiguieron Dick y su tutor a tomar asiento en la primera fila, del lado opuesto a donde Clark, Chloe y Martha Kent se encontraban (para la tremenda decepción de Lois).

Pensándolo mejor, Clark no entendía por qué se sorprendía tanto cuando resultaba lógico que Bruce asistiera al funeral de la casi-esposa de la persona que te estaba haciendo el enorme favor de alojar a tu rebelde pseudo-hijo. Para mostrar que se apreciaba tal acción, Bruce estaba _obligado_ a mostrar su cara por aquí y no verse como un total malagradecido.

Chloe entrelazó sus dedos con una de las manos de Clark, exitosamente atrayendo su atención, y sus mentes parecieron leerse una a la otra, un don que habían perfeccionado a través de los años. Tras unos instantes de intenso silencio, Clark finalmente suspiró, leyendo el apoyo que su amiga le estaba ofreciendo, junto con una súplica de perdón por su previo comportamiento neurótico.

Clark apretó sus dedos juntos, una réplica que iba más allá de mil palabras.

La misa comenzó con la puntual llegada del sacerdote, y por cuarenta minutos, la mente de Clark se perdió en otro mundo, en recuerdos, en el caoba del ataúd, en el aroma a cereza de los mechones de su madre — En todo, con la excepción de las oraciones vacías del hombre canoso frente al podio y los ligeros temblores que Clark podía divisar, rompiendo el perfecto delineado de los hombros de Lois en su vestido negro.

Cuando llegó el momento para el entierro, todos se trasladaron como ovejas, vestidas de nubes a punto de liberar una tormenta. Entre la multitud, la cabeza calva de Lex guió a Clark, su madre dejándolo en el camino para acercarse a Nell. Cuando se encontraban rodeando el — Clark no podía pensar en ello. En... en el hoyo perforando el suelo donde... Respirando profundo, Clark, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. A su costado, Lois abrazaba a Chloe, casi de manera maternal, no derramando ni una lágrima a pesar de sus ojos brillosos.

Repentinamente, Clark se dio cuenta que Lex permanecía solo del lado opuesto a la multitud, sus manos hechas puños dentro de sus guantes. Bruce no se miraba por ninguna parte, pero Clark podía sentir su miraba clavada sobre su espalda.

Clark no pensó. Se maniobró entre los invitados, sin aviso alguno, no deteniéndose hasta que los ojos analíticos de Lex se clavaran con lo suyos a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia.

Clark trató de mostrar una sonrisa, pero no supo si logró.

Lex asintió.

Cuando ambos se prepararon para dar un último adiós, el cielo los cubría de púrpura, el azul rey de la noche pisando sus talones.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Horas más tarde, necesitando estar alejado de su madre y la incesante preocupación que Oliver demostraba con sus miradas, Clark se refugió en el granero hasta que todas las luces de su hogar se encontraran apagadas. Oliver permanecía hospedado en su vieja habitación, y ahí lo encontraría Clark cuando se sintiera listo.

El rugido de un motor estremeciendo la noche lo hizo pestañear confundido, pero Clark permaneció acostado en el sofá que había visto mejores días. Se escuchó el motor morir cerca del granero.

Luego un portazo.

Luego pasos.

La madera rechinó, y Clark podía jurar que escuchó suspiros de nostalgia salir de las escaleras, como si estuvieran reviviendo cuatro años de amistad con cada escalón.

Clark solamente esperaba que Lex no estuviera ebrio.

Pronto, la gacela figura de Lex dibujó una sombra en las paredes con la luz de la luna. Clark destapó la mitad de su cara que había mantenido oprimida contra uno de sus brazos, su corazón galopando dentro de su pecho. Inhaló hondo y la misma esencia que había aparecido en el entierro lo saludó.

Cuando Lex apareció frente a él, todavía en su abrigo y traje formal, Clark retiró sus piernas para sentarse más apropiadamente, invitando al hombre a sentarse a su lado. Otorgando un permiso que Lex había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. "¿Has estado conduciendo todo este tiempo?"

Lex recargó sus codos sobre sus muslos, en una posición tan familiar que Clark sintió una tristeza invadirlo al presenciarla. Cielos, se siente como si hubieran transcurrido siglos desde que lo tuve tan cerca.

"He estado pensando..." Con su ceño fruncido, Lex lo volteó a ver. "en irme un tiempo de Smallville. Unas cuantas semanas—" Antes de darle tiempo a Clark para procesar su anuncio, Lex agitó su cabeza repentinamente, como un balazo atravesando su mentón. "-Esto no es lo que en verdad vine a decirte."

Clark permaneció pasmado mientras una macabra parodia de una carcajada escapaba de la boca de Lex, histeria asomándose por su voz. Dolor. Desesperación.

Justo como sonido rompió el velo de silencio, Lex se interrumpió para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, tomando valor- "Sé lo qué eres, Clark."

No. No de nuevo. No _esto_, otra vez.

"Recuerdo todo lo que sucedió mientras Zod me poseyó. Cada pensamiento que cruzó por su mente—Bien, era mi mente también, ¿cierto? Y Zod..." Otro soplido teñido con nota de locura. "... tenía un torcido sentido del humor. No pudo evitar la tentación de mostrarme todo lo que... se me había estado negando saber."

Lo que Clark le había negado. El eco de la acusación entre líneas casi exprimió sangre de los témpanos de ambos.

Clark cerró sus ojos. No podía ver a este hombre a la cara. _Al fin y al cabo siempre he sido un cobarde con él, ¿para qué cambiar ahora?_

No existían palabras que Clark pudiera utilizar para este momento. Siempre lo había sospechado, siempre había imaginado que cuando este momento llegara, (porque eventualmente llegaría, Clark nunca lo había puesto en duda) Lex le arrebataría todo los escudos — que lo dejaría desnudo y humillado de una manera que ni la kriptonita podía hacerlo.

No había estado equivocado.

Clark había hecho paz con la responsabilidad que caía en sus manos por ayudar a tejer esta red de mentiras. Hasta, gran parte de él, había jurado que por cada mentira escupida en la cara de Lex, el karma (o como quisieran llamarle) se vengaría para que pagara cada una de ellas. Y se había resignado a su destino.

Aún así, nada lo había podido preparar para… esto.

Lex, aparentemente, estaba encontrando su silencio y evasión de lo más repugnante. Clark lo sintió levantarse. "¿No tienes nada que decir? Mírame, Clark, ¡con un demonio! ¡Mírame en la maldita cara!"

"Baja la voz." Abriendo los ojos, Clark supo que era lo más equivocado que pudo haber dicho. Como cuando había estado bajo las drogas de Edge, Lex lo miraba como si su mundo hubiera llegado a su final, porque su mejor amigo había mandado a volar un automóvil como si fuera un juguete.

Ojos hinchados, con huellas húmedas haciendo estragos por su rostro. Mejillas rosadas por el frío.

Ojos índigos tan filosos como dagas. Voz ácida, envenenada.

"Lex-"

"Cállate. Cállate— Dios, Clark... No tienes idea— Lana— Lana siempre sospechó de lo que sabía y terminó odiándome por no compartirlo con ella. Así que _cállate_ y _escúchame_." Lana no era la única con odio, porque Clark podía saborearlo en la atmósfera presente.

Pero, Lex había comenzando a odiarlo desde hace tanto tiempo que Clark ya había aprendido a amortiguar el dolor que se sentía con cada acusación que Luthor le aventaba.

Lo último que Clark deseaba era permanecer sentado, callado y paralizado mientras Lex recitaba todas las maneras en que quería mandarlo al diablo, pero su cerebro parecía todavía estar desconectado con su cuerpo. No había sinapsis. O tal vez la culpa estaba resultando más potente que cualquier otro impedimento.

Restregando sus manos por su cabeza desnuda, múltiples veces, Lex acosó el camino del sofá a la ventada del granero, un errático ritmo de jadeos de sus labios escuchándose frágiles, temblorosos. Clark estaba comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento...

"Necesito terminar esto." Explicando el 'eso' con una mano apuntando entre Clark y su persona, Lex se dio la última vuelta con una mano sobre su cintura, la luna a sus espaldas. "Necesito dejarlo ir, Clark, porque no puedo dejar que siga consumiendo mi vida. No cuando tengo a alguien más que depende de mi completa atención. Te juro que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo — aunque, honestamente ya no me importa si me crees o no. Puedes seguir tu camino y yo el mío, sin volver a tocar el tema jamás, si así lo deseas." Lex comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y no paró hasta sacar un pequeño objeto plano de uno de ellos. "Pero, antes de hacerlo, tienes que saber algo." Le lanzó el objeto y Clark lo atrapó sin problemas, inspeccionado lo que resultó ser una USB negra con LuthorCorp imprento en ella. "Me ha llegado a mis oídos que has estado husmeando entre mis pacientes, Clark. Que les has ofrecido ayuda - la clase de ayuda que yo ya les estoy brindando. Pero, aquí está una evidencia más formal que mi palabra."

…_la clase de ayuda que yo ya les estoy brindando._

Clark se levantó como rayo, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Miró entre la USB y Lex magnetizado, las ganas de gritar por respuestas naciéndoles como una segunda naturaleza (Dios, mierda, demonios) Clark respiró hondo y se repitió: _Contrólate. Gritar nunca te ha llevado a ningún lado con Lex, todo lo contrario, te ha abierto un abismo. _"Lex." Tomó pasos cuidadosos, no agradándole el miedo –miedo, maldito miedo— en el rostro del mencionado. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Lee la información, Clark." Sarcasmo. Estupendo. Clark roló sus ojos. "Cuando regrese, eres bienvenido de decirme lo que piensas. O gritarme más, según tu preferencia." Clark sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse avergonzadas. Bajó su mirada, calculando los centímetros que separaban las puntas de sus pies con los zapatos de Lex. "Solamente quiero que sepas que ésos muchachos no están tan desamparados como los imaginas. Están siendo ayudados, Clark. Por lo menos, los que lo desean." Sus miradas se adhirieron entre el caos que transpiraba entre los dos, entre las heridas que se estaban reabriendo.

Era peligroso, pero Clark comenzó a sentir esperanza.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo, Lex."

"Ibas a averiguarlo tarde o temprano, Clark." Verdad. "Pero, deseaba que lo escucharas de mi antes que de otra boca. A diferencia de muchas otras pasadas experiencias." Lex limpió su nariz con la manga de su abrigo, el gesto tan fuera de contexto que Clark tuvo que morder sus labios para no sonreír. De repente, Lex lucía como un niño terminando uno de sus mejores berrinches, muriéndose de frio, miserable, viudo y padre soltero en el mismo día, y probablemente hambriento. Todo de un solo golpe.

Clark pensó en el catatónico hombre que había encontrado en el hospital; pensó en la silenciosa silueta que se había dejado maniobrar en su estudio para tomar asiento y tragarse un par de aspirinas, como si hubiera estado hecho de plastilina. Metió la USB al bolsillo de sus jeans. "¿A dónde irás?"

Lex se encogió de hombros. "Estaba pensando en New York, pero todavía no me decidido... Quiero un lugar ruidoso, para que no pueda oír mis demonios." Más risa satírica. "Gracias a Nell no puedo irme más lejos. Pero, de todas formas, debo regresar para las preparaciones del juicio contra Atwood, así que…"

Clark estaba atónito de recibir una respuesta tan larga. Ésta visita se sentía como estar subiéndose a todos los juegos de Six Flags al mismo tiempo. Lex sabía la verdad. Lex había sabido la verdad por _meses_. Lex lo odiaba pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí, confesándole a Clark sus planes?

Lex siguió contemplando el suelo, sus puños buscando refugio en sus bolsillos, vapor saliendo de su boca a causa del frío. "Richard se quedará en Smallville. Confío en él para no meterse en problemas durante mi ausencia."

Clark asintió, aceptando la petición que no se escuchó. "Estaré pendiente de él. ¿Y la bebé?"

La aclaración salió rápidamente, firme e inquebrantable. "Marlén vendrá conmigo."

Marlén.

Era un nombre… peculiar.

Atrozmente, Clark no tuvo más tiempo para examinar el momento, porque Lex decidió seguir convulsionando su mundo, dirigiéndose a las sombras, como si Clark no mereciera escucharlo frente a frente. "Te extraño."

El volumen fue tan bajo que una persona normal no hubiera podido captar el murmullo. Pero, Clark no era normal. Por supuesto que escuchó.

Y Clark cerró sus párpados. Codiciaba, y simultáneamente no, recibir la vulnerable confesión. Quería aceptarla, pero a la vez tenía pavor de volver a recorrer ese camino con Lex. ¿Y por qué siempre era Lex el que regresaba a rogarle por otra oportunidad? ¿Porque no podía ver que Clark no valía la pena?

¿ Simplemente, porque lo extrañaba?

Tal vez _esa_ era la respuesta a todo esto, la única que se requería. Lex lo extrañaba, así que decidió romper con la más potente defensa que los había estado separando: las mentiras. Lex añoraba atraerlo de vuelta a su lado, ¿qué mejor forma que mostrándole el misterioso proyecto que incluía a los alumnos que Clark quería ayudar?

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Tres Días Después.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

Todo comenzó cuando Raven se disponía a comprar su usual vaso con yogurt en la cafetería. Al hacer fila, se percató de estar frente a Franco, su compañero de clase de Algebra (y un completo idiota en su opinión). Uno de los pocos mutantes que quedaban con vida en Smallville High y que aún permanecían con su secreto bien guardado.

Cuando Franco se estiró para tomar una hamburguesa, el tatuaje en su muñeca arrebató la atención de Raven de inmediato. Del tamaño de una moneda, lo que pareciera ser una G formada con espinas a simple vista, quemaba la sensible piel bronceada de ese humano — y Raven podía inhalar el repugnante olor a carne quemada, a ruda y canela, como si estuviera reviviendo el recuerdo del ritual al que Franco se había unido con ese simple trazo marcando sus poros.

Ese símbolo. Raven no podía creerlo que lo estaba viendo.

Era imposible, porque solamente ella lo tenía en posesión, grabada en uno de sus libros de Azarath. Era un símbolo que su padre había agregado a su lengua, después del nacimiento de Raven.

Era un símbolo que _no_ pertenecía a este mundo.

"Hola, Rach." Alguien picoteó su hombro, pero aunque la voz resultaba familiar, Raven no podía despegar su vista de la silueta de Franco y del aura que ahora pulsaba con una nueva energía. Con un nuevo color.

"Rachel, ¿qué pasa?"

Con una amenaza escrita en ella.

Cuando Franco llegó a la mesa de sus amigos, giró su cabeza en la dirección donde Raven seguía paralizada. Y le sonrió.

Raven miró ojos rojos.

"Necesito sentarme." Tenuemente Raven se escuchó a sí misma susurrar, sintiéndose aliviado cuando se dirigió a su acompañante y descubrió el ceño fruncido de Eliot. "Ahora."

Al final del receso, Raven no estaba sorprendida de todavía sentir que la cuenta regresiva había comenzado. La certeza de ello no disminuyó con veinte minutos transcurridos sentada y pretendiendo escuchar los planes del primer chico que le había dirigido la palabra, sin cinismo, a su llegada a Smallville.

Todo lo contrario, Raven llegó a una horrible conclusión.

Iba a morir. Pero, si quería evitarle el mismo destino a este pueblo, tendría que marcharse.

Sin embargo, con lo que no había Raven contaba era las luces de su clase de literatura apagándose en plena sesión y los gritos que penetraron la mundana rutina de la preparatoria en un parpadeo.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Fin de Parte 4.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**NdA: FELIZ NAVIDAD (aunque sea pura mercadotecnia) Y FELIZ AÑO 2011.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**

* * *

**

**{{Soundtrack}}**

**.01.:** [tema principal] "_heavy in your arms_" -florence + the machine. [Clark & Lex + Clollie]

**.02.:** "_love the way you lie_" -rihanna feat. eminem. [Lex]

**.03.:** "_made for you_" -one republic. [Clark & Lex, Raven/Richard]

**.04.:** "_no curtain call_" -maroon 5. [Lex, Raven]

**.05.:** "_cuéntame__ tu vida_" -caifanes. [Raven, Richard]

**.06.:** "_atonement trailer theme_" -atonement soundtrack.

**.07.:** "_un día después la historia sigue igual_" -miguel bosé. [Todos]

**.08.:** _"X&Y" –_coldplay. [Lex & Clark, última escena]


	7. they taped over your mouth

Richard estaba siendo apurado fuera del laboratorio de Química por el director cuando el reverso de sus jeans vibró. Entre la conmoción nacida en la cafetería, apenas logró sacar su móvil, no creyendo todo la calamidad que se estaba formando solamente por una falla de electricidad. Reynolds se encontraba gritando por "orden" en los pasillos, las luces fluorescentes regresando a la vida conforme el hombre gruñía, dando la impresión de ser tan todo-poderoso como su actitud lo afirmaba.

"¿Y ese milagro, _Jimmy-boy_?"

"En serio, James está bien." Fue la esperada respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Dick sonrió hasta que su cara dolió. "Juro que eres peor que mi papá, cara-de-Dick."

"Ouch. Alguien ha estado observando mi rostro devotamente, o deberías decir, ¿anhelándolo?"

"Eso quisieras. ¿Estás en la escuela? Apenas te oigo—"

"Si, sí, hubo un simulacro o algo así." Aprovechando el caos, Richard se infiltró por los casilleros hasta llegar a un salón vacío. "Así que, ¿qué cuentas? ¿Me extrañas tanto así?"

Esta vez, Dick podía percibir la sonrisa de su amigo recorrer las distancias. "¿Podrás callarte por un minuto? Alimentaré tu ego después, te lo prometo."

"Eso seguramente espero, ni un mensaje de texto me has mandado desde que llegué aquí, ¿demasiado ocupado con tu noviecita para prestarme algo de tu atención?" Sencillamente con Jimmy, Dick no podía frenarse. Era tan natural hacerse el bufón coqueto con él, imaginar sus mejillas sonrojarse con su patentados genes Gordon y escuchar sus replicas igual de osadas.

"Oí sobre la Sra. Luthor, no puedo creer la mala suerte que te cargas. ¿Que demonios hiciste, eructar en su cara?"

Richard gimió de indignación. "Para tu información, la mujer ya estaba loca antes de que yo llegara, pero gracias por el voto de confianza. ¿Quién te chismeó?"

"Duh, ¿las noticias, idiota? Ya en serio, date cuenta que el mundo sigue girando sin ti en medio, Grayson."

"Ni lo intentes. Lex pagó una millonada para que no susurraran ni el nombre de su viuda por la televisión. Así que, debiste saber por otra fuente, Jiminy. ¿Alfred?" No era exactamente verdad, pero Dick sabía que Jimmy raramente les creía a los noticieros.

"Mmmm." Una pausa. Richard reconoció el tema principal de _Doctor Who_ escurriéndose entre la estática, indicando que James estaba haciendo todo, menos estar en clase. ¿Habría faltado a la escuela? Dudoso, con Jim Gordon como padre. Aunque habían sus excepciones. "A decir verdad, por el mismo Bruce."

El primer impulso de Richard fue levantar sus cejas, a pesar de estar solo. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Cenando en la casa Gordon otra vez?"

"Nah, ahora fue él quien nos invitó anoche a la mansión—"

"¿Fue él quien te dijo que me llamarás?"

"¡Cielos! No, Señor Paranoia. Yo puedo ser un auténtico amigo y llamarte por mi cuenta. ¿Así que fue a Kansas contigo? ¿Cómo estuvo eso, Dorothy?"

Richard dejó pasar el cambio de tema. Solamente a Jimmy se los perdonaba. "Bien. Normal. No hablamos mucho. Ya sabes, lo usual. Él gruñó, yo gruñí de vuelta. Estaba apurado." Un intercambio de voces al fondo de la llamada interrumpió su concentración. Alfred preguntando algo - y Jimmy otorgando una respuesta, educadamente. Ajá. Conque Alfred. Todo tenía sentido ahora. "¿Sigues en la mansión, flojo?"

"Mmh. Alfred dice hola. Y todo es su culpa, él fue quien le confiscó las llaves a papá para que no - Hey, Alfred, ¡cuidado con ese cucharón, solo digo la verdad!"

"Tan solo puedo imaginar la cara de Gordon."

"Oh, por favor, estaba muy ocupado roncando en esa cosa fea que Bruce llama sofá. Ya ni se molesta en inventar excusas."

Dick sonrió con serenidad. Parecía ser que Alfred estaba dejando la sutileza a un lado. Los Gordon tendrían mucha suerte si lograban regresar a su casa a estas alturas. Aunque a Dick le parecía muy extraño el comportamiento de Bruce. No era propio de él ser tan... _abierto_ con Gordon. Sí, eran amigos, pero los conflictos de intimidad de Bruce habían seguido pulsando como cáncer en todas sus relaciones cercanas, desde _antes_ que Dick dejara Gótica. Era desconcertante que, de repente, Bruce estuviera actuando como un ser humano sano. "Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está? Tu papá, digo."

"Ah, bien. Ya sabes, trabajando como siempre." La respuesta de James fue tan rápida y ensayada que Dick frunció su ceño. "Yo, um. Ah, por eso te llamaba. ¿Recuerdas aquello que te conté sobre...?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo." Dick se enderezó. "¿Ya decidiste contárselo?"

"No tengo otra alternativa. Espera... Ya, estaba revisando que Alfred sí se fuera - Eh, pienso decírselo hoy, porque mamá no se calla con eso de las universidades y me está volviendo loco, hombre."

"Pues decirle a tu padre no va a calmar las cosas. Cuando tu mamá se entere lo va a querer matar." La decisión de Jimmy de entrar a la Academia de Policía de Ciudad Gótica sería como escuchar una sentencia de muerte para la ex-Sra. Gordon. Hasta las orejas de Batman zumbarían con el impacto – porque no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar de _donde_ provenía la inspiración de James Jr.

Jimmy suspiró profundamente. Dick sonrió en secreta simpatía. "Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo esperar más."

Dick estaba a punto de expresar consejo cuando una repentina ola de náuseas lo atacó. Sostuvo su estómago con su mano libre, enterrándosele una espina de sospecha sobre el sándwich de atún que había desayunado. "Bueno, urm. Te deseo suerte, Jiminy."

"Deja de llamarme así. ¿Tienes idea de que tan pedófilo te escuchas? Ni siquiera te agrada Pinocho. Y que no se te olvide que aún no me haz contado qué fue lo que hiciste para ser pateado hasta allá – ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa, Alfred? Ah. Oye, tengo que irme, papá mandó a Blake a recogerme."

"¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Cita ardiente?" ¿Blake? ¿Desde cuando Gordon usaba a sus detectives de niñeras? "Es un poco tarde para llegar a clases, ¿no crees?"

"... tengo que ir al banco e ir a comprar material para un proyecto. ¿Podrías callarte para permitirme terminar? Diva."

Se despidieron sin más rodeos, Richard murmurando saludos a Alfred en el último segundo. Cuando la línea murió, el joven permaneció un rato sentado sobre el escritorio abandonado. Su estómago ya no crujía, pero un picoteo aún rasgaba la curiosidad de su mente. Las luces blanquizcas conectadas al techo del salón, casi fantasmagóricas, continuaron parpadeando, des-uniformemente.

Reynolds continuaba gritando en los pasillos, Clark haciendo pobres intentos de ayudarle a mantener orden.

Richard suspiró.

Maldita sea, _extrañaba_ su ciudad.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

**"tontos como yo."**

**por B.B. Asmodeus (ex Betty-Boop).**

**[un cross-over entre smallville y teen titans]**

**(=)(=)(=)**

**spoilers:**

**a)** menciones importantes de las películas de christopher nolan, **batman** **begins/the dark knight/the dark knight rises.** hay una fuerte conexión entre el universo de nolan y el richard de éste fic. además, éste fic se sitúa 7 años (aproximadamente) después de la **segunda película**, de ahí es territorio AU. solamente tomo a **john blake prestado**, pero no mucho de la trama (y antes de que pregunten, odié el final y no estuve muy impresionada con nolan!catwoman, me quedo con pfeiffer, thank you very much). **mi richard fue adoptado por bruce wayne a los once años.**

**b)** **de teen titans:** de la 4ta temporada.

**c)** **de** **smallville:** algunos de temporadas 3-5-6, nada específico porque ya no veo la serie tan de cerca.

**categoría:** realidad-alterna/misterio/palabras-sucias/drama/humor/romance/ligero R por sexualidad y violencia/het/slash.

**personajes principales**: richard grayson, clark kent, oliver queen, raven "rachel" roth, tara "daisy" tyler, lex luthor, eliot montani.

**parejas reveladas hasta ahora:** clark/oliver. clex platónico.

**disclaimer:** smallville + teen titans + batman movies = DC Comics. Este fic = mi fantasia.

**(!) notitas importantes (!):** Respecto a los orígenes de raven, no quiero revelar la trama, pero aclararé unos puntos claves para que no permanezcan perdidos.

_raven_ es la hija mestiza de una madre humana llamada arella y el demonio inter-dimensional trigon. ella creció en una dimensión alternativa llamada azarath, con habitantes pacifistas cuyo líder espiritual era la mística azar. en su patria, a ella se le enseñó a "restringir sus emociones" por azar, para suprimir sus heredados poderes demoníacos, porque sus emociones producen que éstos salgan fuera de control. En una de sus rencarnaciones del cómic, se matricula en la secundaria con el nombre rachel roth, supuestamente en honor al verdadero nombre de su madre. (información cortesía de Wikipedia, aunque levemente editada por mi).

por cierto, al revisar los capítulos pasados encontré un ENORME ERROR respecto al tiempo que raven tenía viviendo en smallville. En cap. 1 se señala 4 meses, y después en cap. 4, un año. mi excusa es que, al retomar este fic, tuve que crear otra trama completamente diferente a la que tenía previamente diseñada, XD. ups. en conclusión, **1 año + 4 meses es la cifra correcta**. mil disculpas].

**+ También quiero especificar los estatus de "Los Mosqueteros".**

-_Richard_, tercer año de preparatoria. 18 años. [Primero, quería que parte de su castigo fuera re-cursar 2do. grado, pero cambié de parecer.]

-_Raven_, tercer año de preparatoria. 17 años.

-_Tara_, tercer año de preparatoria. 17 años.

-_Eliot_, tercer año de preparatoria. 17 años.

**+ Sheriff Nancy Adams **sigue viva en mi cabeza y en esta historia. Porque esa mujer sabe como patear traseros.

**(!) **advertencia de este capitulo **(!) **: FUERTE ESCENA DE SEXO ENTRE H/H. No es muy explícita o larga, pero haz sido advertido (a).

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**6.- "**_**they taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies**_**" -paramore.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Ahora que había descubierto a uno de ellos, los demás habían sido fáciles de encontrar alrededor de la escuela. Para cuando faltaban pocos minutos para la hora de la salida, Raven tenía la cuenta de diecisiete estudiantes, todos con la misma transformación en sus auras, y estaba segura que no era coincidencia que todos fueran mutantes. Los que Clark Kent buscaba salvar.

Raven no estaba segura si podría decirle al consejero, cara a cara y directo a los ojos, que era demasiado tarde. Que esos jóvenes ya habían aceptado un juramento del que jamás podrían liberarse. Porque ser soldados de su padre era un contrato sin vuelta atrás.

Sus almas le pertenecían a Trigon de hoy en adelante.

Raven quería correr. Huir. _Ese_ era su primer instinto.

Aunque toda su vida había hecho lo mismo y no se había ganado nada. Raven estaba consciente de que ahora era el momento de detenerse y dejarse ser atrapada. No tenía otra elección, ¿o sí? Esos trucos con la electricidad del plantel eran advertencias, eran burlas para mantenerla alerta, para confundirla.

Jugarían con ella un poco antes del evento principal.

Y Raven pensaba utilizar eso para su ventaja.

Al cruzar la esquina para llegar a su casillero, su cuerpo chocó contra otro, bruscamente. Tibieza explotó en su mente y sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, o levantar su rostro, Raven supo que las manos sujetando sus codos le pertenecían a Richard Grayson.

Nadie lograba proveerle tanta calidez a su mente como Richard, mediante este terco lazo entre los dos. La mente del hombre siempre estaba llena de actividad, como una locomotora.

"¿Quién te viene persiguiendo?" Con una tranquila sonrisa el chico la ayudó a re-incorporarse. Desde el domingo, sus caminos no se habían cruzado, aunque Raven había estado recibiendo emociones que no eran de ella.

Intentó mentir. "No quiero llegar tarde a mi trabajo." Y falló. Demonios. No comprendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil mentirle a este chico.

Raven siguió su camino, tomó los libros necesarios para terminar su ensayo de Historia Universal II y su mascada. Cuando cerró su casillero, el rostro de Richard le recibió. "¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel? Luces estresada." Entonces, electricidad acarició con vida su conexión, un rápido recorrido por las emociones de Richard robándole el aliento a Raven por un instante.

Había olvidado, por completo, tomar en consideración su conexión con Richard.

Raven se apresuró por el pasillo, un par de vans siguiéndola sin perder el ritmo. "Únicamente lo dices para tener una excusa, para seguirme y satisfacer tu curiosidad, Grayson."

"Me dijiste que necesitábamos entrenar, así que, aquí estoy. Estoy libre el resto del día, pero si te toca ir a trabajar... Pues, de todas maneras, me gustaría acompañarte." Ninguno de los dos agregó como las juntas de los Mosqueteros en la casa Kent estarían canceladas por esta semana. "Cielos, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido?-" _—¿No podrías tele transportarte, si tan preocupada estás por llegar tarde?_

La cuestión, brotando y echando raíces por medio de su lazo, fue la señal que Raven temía: si Richard estaba encontrando tan fácil comunicarse por telepatía, eso significaba que su lazo estaba creciendo. Estaba madurando, aclimatándose. Estaba profundizándose.

Raven, en verdad, no necesitaba _este_ problema, a parte de la maleta que ya cargaba.

"De nuevo, Richard, usas pretextos en vez de preguntar por lo que en verdad quieres averiguar." El calor de las tres de la tarde le pegó con unos rayos solares tan potentes que la hubieran encandilado si Raven fuera completamente humana.

Humana.

Al llegar al último escalón de la entrada, Raven se detuvo, una marea de estudiantes moviéndose a su alrededor. Suspiró. Necesitaba meditar. Y alejarse de Richard Grayson. Y entrenarlo. E ir a trabajar, aunque estaba segura que el Sr. Castillo le otorgaría el día libre si Raven se lo pedía.

Meditar. Necesitaba meditar.

No necesitaba pensar en como la cercanía de Richard la tranquilizaba, en como se sentía segura con él cuidándole las espaldas.

"De acuerdo." Su acompañante brincó la distancia restante para tocar el piso del estacionamiento y se plantó frente a ella, su semblante la perfecta imagen de valentía. "¿Quieres la verdad? La verdad es que no puedo regresar a una mansión que está a punto de derrumbarse por los llantos de Luthor Jr., y como eso fuera poco, toda la escuela piensa que estoy perdidamente enamorado con Daisy, sólo por no dejarla quedarse sin nariz cuando se tropezó en las escaleras." Como presionar el Rewind en una VHS, el incidente se presentó en la cabeza de Raven. Dicho y hecho, cuando Richard había sujetado el hombro de Daisy para ayudarla, ni unas gracias había recibido de la rubia. Y aun así, los rumores habían corrido como pan caliente. "Juro que esas porristas cabezas huecas están planeando nuestra boda. Así que, como ves, Rachel, necesito mandar al diablo al mundo por un buen rato, antes de que me vuelva loco."

Raven tuvo la certeza de estar cometiendo un error, conforme las palabras salieron de su boca. "Cambio de planes, entonces."

Terminaron en su apartamento, utilizando su tele transportación (a petición de ligeros pucheros de Richard). Los cuatro tapetes de bambú, que Raven había convertido en una larga cortina para separar su "recámara" (constituida por una cama matrimonial y la puerta al baño) del espacio restante, estaban abiertos de par en par.

Antes de que Raven pudiera avanzar y esconder la parte más íntima parte de su minúscula habitación, Richard Grayson se dejó caer en la cama con un fuerte gruñido de satisfacción, la colcha azul aceptándolo como si fuera el verdadero dueño de ella.

En los adentros de su mini-refrigerador, Raven escuchó un frasco explotar en mil pedacitos, la incredulidad que corrió por sus venas tomando venganza en el plano físico.

Raven respiró profundo, contando hasta cinco lentamente, mientras colocaba su mochila en el sofá que representaba la totalidad de su "sala". _Sorpresa_ siempre había sido una de las emociones que Raven había encontrado difícil de controlar. Y la que más se presentaba desde que había comenzado a interactuar con humanos.

Richard se estiró como gato, sus largos brazos y piernas haciendo ver la cama tres veces más pequeña. Richard... era alto. Pero, lo escondía muy bien con ropa holgada y jeans gastados. Cuando Raven se agachó para tomar la mochila de su visitante y darle el mismo tratamiento que la suya, Richard le sonrió apenado, sus mejillas pintándose un poco.

Raven todavía no podía acostumbrarse a tantas personas sonriéndole con completa sinceridad. La mitad de ella todavía desconfiaba de las intenciones de Eliot y un cuarto aún negaba la amistad que Clark le ofrecía.

No fue hasta que se encontraba encendiendo su estufa integral para calentar agua, que Richard se dejó de rodeos.

"Lex se marchó esta mañana con su hija. A Nueva York, creo. No fue muy específico."

"Interesante." Así que Grayson había mentido. No se tentaba el corazón para manipular a la gente a su gusto. Efectivamente, interesante.

Richard, claro, ignoró su sarcasmo. "Dijo que serían sólo un par de semanas. Aunque, yo en su lugar, no creo que volvería a Kansas. No comprendo que lo ata a este pueblo. Mmm, eso huele rico, ¿qué es?" Con eso rebotó fuera de su cama, despojándose de su chaqueta en el camino a la "cocina".

"Té de canela. Con miel." Supuestamente, con limón también, pero Raven no tenía por el momento. Sin necesitad de ver otro puchero, le entregó su primera taza preparada (la que tenía a Taz y un millón de rayas sobre la cerámica). Agradeciéndole educadamente, el muchacho comenzó a dar vueltas por la pobre excusa de apartamento que Raven había escogido como asilo. Se quitó sus vans, al notar los converse de Raven a lado del sofá. Transcurrió mucho tiempo pegado a la colección de novelas de Stephen King que decoraban la repisa superior a la cabecera de su cama –la que Raven había construido con sus propias manos.

Era como observar a un niño en la dulcería; como si explorar la vida de Raven a través de sus pertenencias fuera de lo más fascinante.

Aunque, Raven suponía que tal conducta era de esperarse de un detective.

Al darle giros con su cuchara a su propio té, disolviendo la miel que estaba a punto de acabarse, Raven se percató de que habían pasado más de quince minutos con su mirada perdida. Con su mente flotando en otra atmósfera. Viendo a Richard tratando de no salpicar la cama con su té, pero simultáneamente pensando en la manera de revelarle a Clark Kent que la clave para resolver su misterio estaba en sus narices, manifestada en un hombre que planeaba huir al otro lado del continente para evitar que le roben a su retoño de carne, sangre y hueso.

Richard finalmente se sentó, piernas cruzadas, y golpeó su costado como invitación.

Raven intentó pulverizarlo con una mirada. "No somos amigos, ¿sabes? No tienes que fingir serlo. No hay necesidad. No nos debemos nada uno al otro."

"Wow, ¿siempre eres tan encantadora o estás esforzándote especialmente para mi? Prometo que no muerdo. A menos que lo quieras." Cuando Raven continuó inmóvil, todo humor se esfumó de su rostro. "Yo tampoco creo que seamos amigos, Raven." Esta era la primera ocasión en que Richard pronunciaba su verdadero nombre en voz alta, con propósito. "Pero... somos _algo_. Algo importante, porque me salvaste la vida y nunca voy a olvidarlo. Pero—Pero, porque además..."

Raven esperó. Y si apretaba la cerámica de su taza con demasiada fuerza, ¿quién iba notarlo?

"... me gusta tu compañía. Me agradas, ¿está bien? ¿Acaso es eso un crimen? Porque no veo a Eliot merodeando con esposas." Como todo macho, justo cuando olían los principios de intimidad, los hombres se ponían a la defensiva. Raven estaba sorprendida de ser bendecida con una confesión tan directa y de que Richard no había dejado de sostener sus miradas. Eso tomaba valor.

Lamentablemente, si Richard esperaba que esa confesión atrajera a Raven a su lado, estaba muy equivocado. _Me voy de Smallville, Richard_. Raven pensó, corrientes de ansiedad colándose a través de su lazo, revelando lo que vivía debajo de la cara bonita de Richard. _Me temo que no habrá tiempo suficiente para conocernos mejor... Y en verdad lo lamento._

Nunca había estado en duda, para ella misma, que Raven admiraba a Richard Grayson, desde el primer rumor que había corrido sobre la existencia de Robin. Lo respetaba. Inmensamente. Y a pesar de las complicaciones brotadas con su unión mental, existía una gran posibilidad de que Raven podría llegar a forjar una relación más sólida con el chico - si las circunstancias fueran distintas, claro.

Al final, Raven liberó un largo suspiro y se permitió olvidar sus planes, tan siquiera por un momento. Se sentó donde la mano de Richard había indicado, sabiendo que su acción comunicaba lo que no había escapado de su boca. "Algo te molesta. Algo más que el viaje del Sr. Luthor y tu futuro compromiso con Tara."

"No quiero enfadarte con mis problemas. A estas alturas ya debes estar harta." Murmurando dentro de su último sorbo de té, Richard jugó los hilos sueltos de un patrón de la cobija.

"Dime. Te ayudará a aclarar tu mente. Considéralo tu primera lección."

En las afueras de la calle, un auto pitó y el bullicio de estudiantes dirigiéndose al Talon se introdujo al apartamento como una melodía.

Sin escrúpulo alguno, Richard se acostó sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza con el cojín favorito de Raven que tenía la forma de la cara del gato Félix. Grayson le dio vueltas al asunto, primeramente comentando que estaba preocupado por el Sr. Luthor ("Tengo un mal presentimiento"), prosiguiendo con una pequeña mención de su pasada visita a la oficina de Clark ("Lo voy a ayudar, pero no creo que logremos mucho") y una invitación a la inauguración del _Anhk_ ("Podríamos ir todos juntos, creo que Clark también va a asistir.").

"En las cuatro horas que Bruce y yo estuvimos compartiendo el mismo espacio apenas cruzamos cinco oraciones. En cuanto la tierra estaba cayendo en el ataúd, Bruce ya estaba pidiendo la limosina de vuelta."

Raven clavó su mirada sobre la ventana, las cortinas azules absorbiendo los resplandores del sol. Esperó.

"No es que yo necesitara que me tomaran de la mano, pero... Oye, de casualidad, ¿sufriste de indigestión esta mañana? Me sentí algo perturbado después de Química. Me preguntaba sí…"

"No. No fui yo."

"Oh."

El muchacho se sentó en cuclillas y prosiguió con su bebida, jalando la bolsita de té sin ganas. "¿Te ganaste un dolor de cabeza al igual que yo con el alboroto de hoy?"

Raven se preguntaba si Richard estaba siendo obstinado a propósito. "Un poco."

"No quiero terminar como él."

El silencio que llenó el apartamento se alargó por un buen rato. Raven no preguntó por más información y Richard no la ofreció. El té de Richard se enfrió eventualmente. "Veo a Bruce y lo único que visualizó es que tan solo está."

"Dudo que sea su elección. Que este solo no significa que le agrade."

"Pues vaya que fabrica un gran acto. No, Bruce está solo, _y_ miserable, porque así lo desea. Está... construido de esa manera."

"¿Así que estás diciendo que él no es capaz de tener amor por otra persona?"

"¡No! Digo, ¡sí! ¡Aaarrrg!" Gruñendo frustrado, el joven se levantó de la cama. "¡No lo sé! En verdad no tengo idea. El mismo hombre me confunde tanto. Claro, puedo decir que tengo prueba de que le importo. Me adoptó, con un demonio. Pero... Más allá, no hay nada entre nosotros, Raven. Sí, me entrenó, me permitió ser parte de sus 'misiones nocturnas'. Sin embargo, desde antes de que fuera mandado aquí, no había nada en común que nos uniera. Bruce no aprobaba de cualquier cosa que hiciera en mi vida privada, tuvo el descaro en una ocasión de insinuar que no debería tener una, ¡que debería vivir como un ermitaño como él! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Raven no infirió. Sentía la convicción de que no era asunto suyo. Honestamente no comprendía que era lo que Richard deseaba de ella. Algunas veces, Eliot hacía lo mismo y la dejaba confundida.

Su falta de reacción desesperó aún más a Dick. "¡Di algo!"

Raven suspiró. "Creo que estás exagerando. Estás siendo completamente subjetivo." La boca de Dick se extendió - pero Raven no había acabado. "El hombre te dio más que un techo, te entregó un propósito. Lo cual es mucho más de lo que puedes decir de los demás padres en este mundo. Bruce Wayne puede que no conozca como comportarse contigo a un nivel más íntimo, pero ten en cuenta que él siempre ha vivido solo, nunca tuvo la experiencia de una familia, de tener hermanos o hermanas, mucho menos de una relación amorosa exitosa - No puedes pedirle lo que él no ha aprendido a otorgar. Sí, está equivocándose, y continuará así por un largo tiempo, pero es obvio que el Sr. Wayne sólo se está guiando por ti -Tu no hablas, él tampoco. Tú lo ignoras, él te ignora. Lo atacas, él te ataca de vuelta. ¿Así que no crees que le facilitarías las cosas si sencillamente le dijeras lo que necesitas?"

El mentón del muchacho permaneció colgando por unos minutos más, los faroles azules de Richard tan anchos como astros. Raven mordió sus labios sutilmente, comiéndose su propia sonrisa. _Que sea esta una lección para ti, Grayson. No estoy aquí para decirte lo que quieres escuchar._

"Es más, creo que está intentando protegerte, a su propia manera." Raven dio el toque final.

Richard comenzó a incorporarse, parpadeando como venado frente a un semi-truck en la oscura noche. "Recuérdame presentarme con Alfred algún día, ustedes dos podrían abrir un consultorio."

Humor. El mecanismo de defensa más viejo de la historia. Raven no debería sentirse decepcionada por la respuesta. Observó al joven tragar saliva múltiples veces, sus manos sobre su cintura, y aparentemente, meditando lo dicho con seria consideración.

Bien por él.

"Ahora con eso fuera del camino, meditemos, Richard. Estoy convencida, más que nunca, de que lo necesitas."

Richard no estaba creado para quedarse quieto en un solo lugar por un largo periodo de tiempo. Después de los primeros 15 minutos, los retorcijones fueron predecibles. Pero, Raven fue firme, abusando un poco de sus dotes para influir calma, y paciencia, por los músculos de Grayson.

Después de demandarle al chico encontrar su centro interno, Raven susurró _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

Saboreando las palabras foráneas por su consciente, el mismo Richard las repitió en voz baja. Una vez bajo el profundo estado de meditación, Raven descubrió que, a pesar de ser un individuo propulsado por sus emociones, Richard tenía un respetable control sobre ellas. Era más que capaz de realizar decisiones sin ser influido, instruido por el mejor. Sabía como manejar una crisis.

No fue mucho, apenas la primera lección, pero su conexión se sintió una tonelada menos pesada al finalizar su sesión. Al ver el reloj, Raven leyó 4:58 PM en dígitos purpuras. No muy tarde.

"Eso no fue tan malo." Fue la conclusión épica de Grayson. "Definitivamente me siento menos pre-menstrual." Sonrió tan enormemente como una rebanada de sandía, brincando sobre las plantas de sus pies.

"Que alegría." Raven entonó sin sabor o chispa. "Eso será suficiente por un par de días." Levantándose del suelo Raven se dirigió a su closet, sacando de él una toalla al azar. "Ahora, si me disculpas me tomaré una ducha."

"¿Quieres un poco de compañía?"

"No."

"Aguafiestas."

"Pervertido."

"¿Te veo mañana entonces, maestra?"

Raven casi -casi- titubeó en su camino al baño. Se detuvo en el umbral, sus espaldas hacia Richard. Se limitó a asentir, puntualizando el gesto con toda la indiferencia que no sentía.

Cuando salió de su ducha, Richard no estaba. Sin embargo, Raven notó que la taza, que el muchacho había usado previamente, había sido lavada y puesta sobre el sink.

Raven respiró hondo. Enrollada en su toalla, se agachó bajo su cama para sacar su mochila. Comenzó a empacar.

Por dentro, la identidad conocida como _Culpa_ que la inhabitaba, la llamó cobarde.

Tomó lo más vital, incluyendo todo el dinero de sus ahorros guardado dentro de Hijos y Amantes. La renta estaba cubierta por el resto del mes, así que no debía preocuparse por eso. Por un momento pensó en dejar una nota - luego sacudió su cabeza incrédula. ¿A quién se la dirigiría?

¿Eliot? Tal vez. No. Solamente lo pondría en peligro.

Una vez lista, Raven hizo una parada exclusiva en la granja Kent. No había nadie en casa, pero Raven dejó el paquete en la cocina, no permitiéndose sentir algo de nostalgia.

En lugar de tele transportarse, de nuevo, para salir de Kansas, Raven se dirigió a la central de autobuses. Usar sus habilidades fuera del área de Smallville sería como una alerta máxima para sus enemigos. Compró un boleto para California.

Para las nueve de la noche, estaba fuera de Metrópolis.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

Sus piernas se sujetaron a la cintura de Ollie, con una fuerza que podía ser fatal si Clark se descuidaba - aunque tal noción solamente incitaba más a Oliver. Clark lo sabía.

Jadeando con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, el hombre rubio parecía estar volviéndose loco, sus caderas robándole toda cordura a Clark con cada giro. Sus manos húmedas se atenían al cabello de Clark, por el mero poder de su voluntad, puesto que ambos estaban tan empapados en sudor que resbalarse era imposible de evadir.

Sin dejar caer su peso sobre su amante, Oliver se sujetaba con un brazo sobre la cama. Sus dedos jalaron los pelos de la nuca de Clark, posesivo, gruñendo bestialmente. Lo jaló hacia él, para morderle besos que ambos sabían, no durarían mucho en los labios invulnerables de Clark - Después sus dedos se liberaron, para arrastrarse por toda la longitud del pecho del alíen, encajando sus dedos sobre piel bronceada. Aruñó sus abdominales y la sensación - aunque no dolorosa - sacudió a Clark con la fuerza de un relámpago. Sus propias manos apretaban los glúteos de Oliver con desesperación, empujándolo, cuando el dueño de éstos parecía querer frenarse.

Las oraciones eróticas que solían traicionar el exterior estoico de su novio, eran lo que Clark más apreciaba mientras hacían el amor. Todo lo que Oliver no se atrevía a decir en otros contextos, caían sobre los hombros desnudos de Clark como una ofrenda, clavándose con una inmortalidad que nunca sería borrada. Oliver le susurraba sobre lo exquisita presión que el cuerpo de Clark proveía, al mismo tiempo que parecía sollozar _mío, mío, nadie te hará sentir así_, prácticamente sangrando su vulnerabilidad.

Clark gimió, extasiado por el atine de Oliver sobre su próstata (o lo que Clark esperaba _fuera_ su próstata), estirando su cuello como un omega esperando por la mordida de su alfa.

Las manos de Oliver torturaron sus pezones, él mismo moviéndose sobre sus cuclillas - el ritmo de sus embestidas apresurándose, ya sin finesa. Estaba _cerca_. Clark lo ayudó, desenredando sus piernas para sentarse sobre el colchón, adhiriendo sus labios a los ya abiertos de Oliver. El cambio de ángulo fue su muerte, Clark _vio_ blanco. Mientras, atrapado en su abrazo, el otro hombre explotó con un gimoteo, inmovilizando a Clark con un tremendo agarre sobre sus caderas.

Sus orgasmos fueron casi simultáneos, Clark siguiéndolo por diferencia de segundos.

Momentos después, Clark volvió en sí, con aún, un aura de satisfacción. Notó que había sido acostado sobre la cama y que Oliver continuaba besando su piel, lamiendo un largo camino por su pecho.

Era una noche calurosa, así que nada los cubría. Yacían en toda su gloria sobre la cama de la Torre Queen, velas semi-encendidas alrededor, todavía alimentando las semillas de romance, por más consumado que este ya estuviera.

Clark besó el mentón de Oliver.

"Nnnnrggg." No abrió sus ojos, acariciando la mejilla de su amante con la punta de su nariz.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Ollie jadeó.

Era tan perfecto. Habían patrullado temprano, así que ni de eso tenían que preocuparse. Podían permanecer acostados aquí, sin ningún pendiente.

Cuando Oliver peinó húmedos cabellos lejos de la frente de Clark, el consejero levantó sus párpados finalmente. Los ojos lóbregos de Queen se inundaron en los suyos, algo irritados. El sentimiento que Oliver acababa de profesar sobre sus oídos parecía estar hirviendo su mirada, permitiéndole a Clark ver de más de lo debido.

Y aunque no pensaba que lo merecía, Clark no bajó su mirada. "¿Tienes miedo de algo, Ollie?" Clark había observado _ese_ sentimiento destruir a más personas de las que podía contar con sus manos. Ver ese tipo de miedo, resaltando en los ojos de su novio, lo desconcertó un poco. Oliver no estaba subiendo sus barreras, como era lo usual, una vez que los niveles de intensidad entre regresaban a la normalidad. Al contrario, Clark se percató de los escalofríos que todavía no cesaban de correr por el porte de Ollie. De inmediato lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con posesividad.

"Oye. ¿Pasa algo?"

Una cabeza rubia se movió, de un lado a otro. "... Nada."

"Se supone que soy el pésimo mentiroso de los dos. No intentes usurparme, idiota."

Oliver rio. Buena señal. "No es nada, en serio."

Clark frunció su ceño. Ahí se iba su momento de perfecta paz. "No soy tonto. Me haz estado mirando raro todo el día." Específicamente desde que Clark había mencionado...

"¿Qué piensas hacer con la información que te cedió Lex?" ...eso.

Clark cubrió su rostro, presionando sus párpados con frustración. Aquí iban de nuevo.

"Ya te lo dije, en cuanto esté seguro, serás el primero en saberlo. Mientras tanto, solamente tengo claro que no permitiré que Lex tome el camino de los cobardes. En cuanto regrese, lo tendré a él como mi guía personal." Clásico Lex, huyendo para no tener que ver a Clark a la cara en el Día del Juicio. "¿Podemos _no_ hablar de Lex ahora?"

Oliver se levantó de la cama justo antes de que los dedos de Clark hicieran contacto con su persona. El arquero murmuró algo sobre una ducha, claramente no extendiendo invitaciones. No contó con el mismo Clark bloqueándole el acceso a la bañera.

"Oliver -"

Y así, el mencionado reventó. "Una vez más, le regalas al hombre el beneficio de la duda -"

Clark parpadeó, sintiéndose como si le hubieran aventado un puñetazo. "¿Qué? - ¿De qué...?"

"¿Cuando vas a despertar, Clark? Lex Luthor no tiene salvación, nunca la ha tenido. Ahora puede que tengas suficiente evidencia para hundirlo, ahora que tienes en tus manos la llave para averiguar qué demonios Luthor tiene en el Nivel 33.1, ¿eliges hacerte el ciego?" Oliver lo empujó fuera del camino, pero solo logró que Clark se apoderara de sus muñecas con su usual fuerza sobrenatural.

"Te estás adelantando, Oliver." Demonios, ¿en verdad estaba haciendo excusas? No, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tomando las cosas con calma, despacio. "Estoy tratando de ser cuidadoso, ¿no es lo que siempre me dices? ¿Que piense antes de enfrentar un nuevo desastre viniendo de LuthorCorp? Por todo lo que sé, ¡esto puede ser una trampa!"

Oliver presionó sus labios juntos, su mirada entre aprensión, sospecha y esperanza. Y todavía _ese_ miedo. Ese maldito miedo que Clark no comprendía. Mudo, Oliver lo empujó de nuevo, y esta vez Clark se hizo a un lado. Le permitió a su novio introducirse a la bañera, sin embargo, el mismo Clark optó por regresar a la alcoba. Se vistió con su usual rapidez. Se sentó un momento en la cama abandonada, pensando en que tan horriblemente la noche había cambiado. Que desastre. ¿Cómo había terminado así?

¿Oliver tenía razón? Podía ser que sí, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que el mero nombre _Lex_ nublaba la objetividad del arquero.

Sin embargo, la acusación de Oliver había calado.

_¿Por eso no se lo he contado a Chloe? ¿Por miedo de escuchar el mismo cuento y sentirme más estúpido de lo que me siento ya_? Clark colgó su cabeza sobre sus manos. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo de nuevo? ¿Estaba malinterpretando las acciones de Lex, como un receso en su mutua guerra personal, de manera equivocada? Clark ni siquiera había conectado el USB que Lex le había dado. Sus manos temblaban cuando sostenían la pequeña memoria. Había querido hablar del asunto con Richard esa mañana pero, con las fallas de electricidad en el plantel, el consejero lo había olvidado. En la hora de salida el muchacho no había estado por ninguna parte. Entonces, Oliver le había llamado... y el resto era historia.

El Nivel 33.1 era solamente un rumor. Uno poderoso, pero todavía sólo _eso_. Un rumor. Uno de los favoritos de Chloe. Y aun así Clark ni había pensado en ello. Había estado todavía demasiado bloqueado. Tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan sólo cuestión de semanas, ¿alguien podía culparlo?

La repentina salida de Oliver del baño lo hizo levantar su cabeza. El hombre estaba envuelto en una bata verde esmeralda - que sorpresa - y antes de ser emboscado por segunda ocasión, Clark abrió su boca -

"Lo siento." Oliver se detuvo justo frente a él, húmedo, con vapor danzando por sus curvas.

Clark selló sus labios. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahora?

"Soy un imbécil. Es oficial." Ollie jugó con el cinturón de su bata. "Perdón por exagerar."

"Bueno, no te-"

"Pero, la verdad del asunto, es que pierdo la cabeza cuando se trata de Lex."

"Sí, lo noté-"

"Lo admito, soy un toro que ve rojo-"

Los gritos lo confundieron al inicio — una penetrante voz que invadió su tempano, aguda, asustada — luego sintió una frialdad posarse sobre él. Conocía esa joven voz, esos gritos, puesto que siempre tenia presente las voces de todos sus seres queridos en caso de que... de que...

_"Franco, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No me toques, cerdo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Déjame ir! ¡NO ME TOQUES!"_

"¿Clark? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo -?"

Clark estaba en Smallville antes de que Oliver terminara su pregunta. Se dejó envolver en la angustia del llamado, permitiéndole guiarlo hasta el punto del conflicto. Cuando pausó en su jornada, casi giró sus ojos en frustración al ser recibido por el letrero de Smallville High. ¿Por qué todo sucedía ahí?

Pero, los gritos subieron de volumen, y más sorprendente aún, la tierra bajo sus pies estaba temblando, vibrando como si estuviera partiéndose. Clark siguió la voz de Daisy y llegó al área de natación.

Y se quedó perplejo con lo que encontró.

Daisy estaba siendo sujetada sobre el piso cerámico por dos jóvenes que indicaban eran estudiantes. La chica pataleaba, sus shorts de mezclilla manchados de sangre— había sangre en _todas_ partes. Sobre el piso, en los pies desnudos de Daisy, en su cabello, en las manos de los estudiantes (Franco, Clark los reconoció, Franco y Alan, de 3er. año), en el agua de la piscina.

Clark actuó antes de terminar de procesar la escena, robó a Daisy de las manos de los muchachos, ejecutando unos golpes en los estómagos de los adolescentes en un parpadeo, con el objetivo de noquearlos.

Daisy miró a Clark con miedo, sus ojos rojos y temblando. Estaba completamente aterrada. Clark temía lo peor, porque, ¿qué podían querer dos adolescentes a la media noche con una muchacha tan hermosa como Daisy aparte de lo _obvio_? En vez de abrazar su milagrosa salvación, la porrista lo empujó lejos de ella, con maullidos quebradizos. El techo sobre sus cabezas comenzó a crujir, polvo del concreto cayendo como un peligroso preludio.

"¡Daisy, tienes que tranquilizarte! ¡Vas a destruir el gimnasio!" Clark no tenía ya duda en su corazón de la habilidad que Daisy tenía en posesión.

Lamentaba tener que gritar, pero, Daisy no era la única desconcertada. Podía jurar que el azul de las irises de la chica estaba siendo consumido por un tono dorado y resplandeciente, tan diferente al tono esmeralda de los mutantes. Los temblores se elevaron de grado súbitamente y hasta Clark cayó al suelo en sorpresa. "¡TARA! ¡CONTRÓLATE!"

Para su incredulidad, Clark sintió sus brazos siendo jalados. Franco y Alan. Y aún más sorprendente aun, cuando las fuerzas unidas lo intentaron aventar a la piscina, tuvieron éxito. Como si Clark no pesara nada.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Clark nadó a la superficie fácilmente, en completo shock. "¡Daisy, corre! ¡Busca ayuda!" Franco estaba acechándola de nuevo, mientras Alan estaba dirigiéndose a las puertas de salida. Clark se aceleró hasta ese punto, para impedir el escape y lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo directo a su cara.

Lo _sintió_. Como si fuera una persona normal.

Su quijada se quejó en dolor, sintió sus dientes zafarse - gimió de sorpresa, de inquietud - y su espalda aterrizó en la pared del gimnasio, dejando la huella de su silueta en el azulejo.

No pudo ni sacudir su cabeza para re-orientarse, cuando ya estaba presenciando a Daisy (Tara—era un nombre más acorde para esta identidad) arrancar una grande proporción del piso de baldosa, desnudando las tuberías en el proceso, aventándola de inmediato al estudiante que la acosaba.

"¡TARA! ¡NO!" Pero, era tarde.

Historia de su vida.

Clark recordó haber gritado, haber sentido rabia al saber que Tara estaba asesinando a alguien (porque no había manera de que Franco sobreviviera una muralla de concreto aplastando su cuerpo a una velocidad tan inminente). Cerró sus ojos ante todo, odiando ser parte de otra tragedia en esta preparatoria, pero no escapó de escuchar claramente los huesos de Franco, romperse. Dos costillas, tres, cinco, diez, _todas_ las costillas, los huesos de la pelvis, una cadera. _Mierda_.

Sus gritos parecieron tener efecto. Tara temblaba de pie, sus brazos extendidos frente a su persona, sus manos manipulando una fuente de poder que ni ella parecía lograr mantener bajo control. Los temblores se aligeraron, más no se desvanecieron del todo. Aunque el techo, por lo menos, dejó de crujir. Clark se sacudió, azulejo cayendo de su camiseta y jeans.

Entonces, Franco se levantó de entre la tumba que debió de haber ocupado por más tiempo. Clark lo observó, boquiabierto, abrirse camino entre las ruinas, sangre succionada fuera de su boca como si fuera tinta invisible. Grotescamente, los huesos internos de su torso se vieron moverse, como piezas sueltas de un juguete regresando a su lugar, _tronando_.

Franco sonrió, sus ojos resplandeciendo con color escarlata. A largo de sus brazos, largos tatuajes brillaron con el mismo tono, largos como listones, dando giros por los músculos del joven como serpientes.

Clark no pudo evitar pensar en la kriptonita roja y en sus efectos. Franco lucía enloquecido. Drogado. Cruel.

"Franco, ¿qué hiciste?" Porque _algo_ debió de haber hecho, porque Franco no podía haberse transformado en esta criatura sobrenatural, de la noche a la mañana. Recién había leído como el joven se había ganado una beca completa para Stanford en periódico escolar. "¿Qué te sucedió?"

El muchacho pateó un largo pedazo de concreto hacia la profundidad de la piscina. Su usual cabello rubio estaba gris, como una flor marchitada. "Este asunto no le incumbe, Sr. Kent. Puede marcharse ahora y lo dejaré. Lo prometo." Su voz no era la misma. Clark se tragó su gruñido. ¿En cual dimensión había viajado por accidente? "Solamente estamos mandando un mensaje."

Tara corrió hacia Clark, sus pies por poco resbalándose. "Clark - Tien—ng-Tienen a varios—No soy la única—Apare-re-Aparecieron en mi _habitación_ y—luego estaba _aquí_—No sé, no sé cómo—" Tara intentó de explicar valientemente, Clark la atrajo hacia sí, sobando su delicada espalda, nunca apartando su mirada de Franco, quien sonreía entre Tara más se trabara. "Sarah—Escuché a Sarah, estoy segura—Y creo que vi a Eliot en el estadio—Habían, hay _más_—Tomaron _más_ personas."

Clark mordió el interior de su mejilla. ¿Habían raptado a más personas? ¿Y desde sus propios hogares? "¿Para qué los quieren, Franco? ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?"

Por un segundo, su visión rayos-x se activó. Como lo había sospechado, todos los huesos rotos y hemorragias internas que pudieron haber acabado con la vida de Franco ya habían sido reparadas. Y no había ningún destello verde que indicara contaminación de kriptonita. Regresó a su visión normal, justo a tiempo para ver a Franco abalanzarse en su dirección.

Clark tomó con fuerza a Tara y corrió del gimnasio a supervelocidad, mucho antes de que pudieran ser tocados. Estaban en el estadio en un par de latidos de sus corazones, y Clark los escondió por debajo de las gradas, aunque no fuera un lugar seguro de temblores. Colocándose como escudo sobre la chica, Clark analizó la situación. En efecto, agrupados como ganado, había múltiples alumnos de Smallville High (casi todos en pijamas) en medio de la plataforma de pasto, rodeados por cuatro muchachos que cuidaban el perímetro como leones. Dos mujeres y dos hombres. Clark frunció su ceño. Esto parecía fuera de una película de terror.

"Tara, ¿qué estaban haciendo contigo? ¿Dónde te lastimaron?"

"Querían mi sangre." Con su mirada perdida, Tara rascó el interior de su brazo, donde efectivamente, una larga rajada empezaba del doblez contrario a su codo hasta unos 30 cm abajo. Apenas se estaba incrustando. "Los escuché—Querían mi sangre. Dolió. Pero, entonces, llegaste tú y..."

Y lo que habían planeado no había sido llevado a cabo, Clark completó en su cabeza.

Sirenas policiacas se oyeron a la distancia, acercándose al área escolar. No muy lejos, en el especializado oído de Clark, los bomberos. Clark no estaba seguro que fueran buenas noticias.

"No veo a Eliot en el grupo." Clark susurró. Casi todos los adolescentes secuestrados estaban rompiendo en llanto, inclusive los varones. Chicas se abrazaban entre ellas o a sí mismas, mientras que un par de muchachos se mantenían estoicos antes las peligrosas circunstancias. El consejero contó treinta y dos cabezas en total, de diferentes grados, indicando una selección al azar. Reconoció a las amigas de Daisy, a Anabel, pero no a otra cara conocida.

Entonces, del grupo cinco muchachos se levantaron y atacaron a sus cuidadores.

Y _entonces_, Clark comprendió la raíz del _miedo_ de las víctimas. Ráfagas de fuego salieron de las manos de los cuatro vigilantes, formando un círculo alrededor de su motín, encerrando a todos en un círculo de llamas. Más gritos y llantos. Los cinco "héroes" que habían querido ayudar fueron encerrados en su propio aro de fuego, siendo inmovilizados al instante. No todos fueron tan afortunados de no sufrir por la cercanía del intenso calor. Maldita sea.

Clark tenía que hacer algo.

Una extraña condensación nebulosa apareció de la nada, recordándole a Clark de los portales que Alicia había creado para viajar por el espacio, a pocos metros de donde estaba sucediendo toda la acción. A partir de ella salieron Alan, otro joven - y Eliot. Inconsciente, colgando de los brazos de Alan y su cómplice. Sangre corría por su nariz.

"No se había ido muy lejos. Y ya no se preocupen, tenemos el ingrediente faltante para comenzar con la fiesta. ¿Y Franco?" Clark captó salir de la boca de Alan hacia sus secuaces. En su mano libre sostenía un recipiente de cristal, donde Clark distinguía sangre embarrada - de Eliot. Parecía ser que, como no habían logrado nada con Tara, no habían perdido el tiempo.

Clark le entregó su celular a Daisy, quien lucía más coherente. "Quiero que llames a Chloe Sullivan, sólo presiona la tecla #2. Tengo que detenerlos. Dile lo que está sucediendo y que contacte a la Sheriff Adams. Que le diga que no se acerquen, que no se trata de un fenómeno normal, que es más peligroso que un simple acontecimiento de mutantes, ¿me comprendes?"

Con valentía, la chica asintió, ya colocando el objeto sobre su oreja.

"Después, llama a Richard, es el #5 en la lista de contactos, dile que venga de inmediato pero, que no entré, que espere por Chloe."

"Está bi-bien."

Clark le bloqueó el camino al chico que arrastraba a Eliot hacia el grupo principal de victimas. Sin esperar a razonar, Clark sujetó al joven de los hombros y lo arrojó en la dirección contraria. Tomó a Eliot en sus brazos, sólo para caer de rodillas al suelo, en un acto de protección de las llamaradas que fueron disparadas en su dirección. Clark sintió su camiseta hacerse cenizas, pero no más que un ardor leve sobre su piel con el contacto del fuego. Afortunadamente.

"Señor Kent, pensé que se había ido." La retornada voz de Franco flotó en su consciente - era una voz _tan_ fría. Tan muerta, como la de un robot. Era escalofriante. Al levantar su cabeza, observó como el chico les daba señales de "pausa" a sus aliados. "No importa. ¿Alan ya tiene todo?" Preguntó a sus espaldas, sin voltear su cuello.

La afirmativa provino en la forma de unos extraños rezos saliendo de los labios de Alan. Estaba sentado en el suelo, sus manos posadas sobre el recipiente, ojos cerrados. Lo que fuera la mezcla en el adentro del objeto, empezó a resplandecer, como una pieza de oro chocando contra el sol - y tan rápido como empezó, se desvaneció, dejando hilos de humo en su lugar. Alan sonrió completamente satisfecho.

"Mensaje mandado."

Clark se levantó lentamente, Eliot gimiendo en sus brazos. "Deténganse ahora."

"¿O hará qué?" Franco le preguntó seriamente. "Sus órdenes son nada para nosotros. Está siendo desplazado por alguien de más arriba, Sr. Kent."

"¿Quién?" Clark preguntó de inmediato.

Franco sonrió. "Debería preguntárselo a su querida cuervo la próxima vez que le abra la puerta de su hogar."

Luego. _Más_ dolor. Un dolor que resultaba familiar e increíblemente aterrador. Clark cayó de cara, como un costal de papas, sus intestinos retorciéndose, sus venas llenándose de ácido. Kriptonita.

Fue volteado en contra de su voluntad. Otro de los secuestradores sonriendo sobre su cuerpo enredado con el de Eliot. No era un puño, era _todo_ un cofre de piedras de meteorito en sus manos. ¿Cómo demonios habían sabido cual era su debilidad?

"Debería aprender a distinguir entre personas que sí son confiables y en las que no, Sr. Kent." Franco se acercó a su periferia, y Clark solamente pudo gemir, odiando su patética posición. Todo esto era tan imprevisto y tomándolo más desprevenido minuto a minuto. "Así como saber cuales son sus limitaciones antes de andar jugando al superhéroe. Tiene suerte que no esté incluido en nuestras órdenes... Alan, ¿tienes a Tyler?"

Clark rugió cuando miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Daisy caer sobre el suyo sin, delicadeza alguna. Clark ni había notado cuando los temblores habían parado. Su celular no se miraba por ningún lado. Perdido en el camino, ¿tal vez? Demonios. Sólo esperaba que no lo tuvieran Franco y compañía en su poder.

"Vaya, esto no habría salido mejor si lo hubiéramos planeado. ¡Esto es _hermoso_!" Alan chifló. Clark apretó sus dientes, su cabeza perdiéndose un poco entre el sufrimiento de su sistema nervioso. Pensó en Oliver, en como habían dejado las cosas - Pensó en Chloe, ¿había logrado detener a la policía? ¿Le habría llamado a Oliver?

Absurdamente, hasta pensó en Lex y en que tan lejos el hombre estaba.

Un zapato se posó sobre su pecho. "¿Sabe, Sr. Kent? Debería estar muerto. Steve lo bañó de pies a cabeza en fuego y únicamente su guardarropa sufrió daño. Y no estamos hablando de un fuego común y corriente aquí. Que interesante."

Triple mierda.

"Yo no fui el único que vio, ¿cierto? ¿O me estoy volviendo más loco? ¿Mmm? ¿Que hay de ustedes?—¡RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGTTTT!"

Clark entre abrió sus parpados, su corazón acelerándose, un zumbido le hizo cosquillas a sus témpanos - ¿Relámpagos? - Después el dolor se marchó inesperadamente, sus sentidos regresando a la normalidad. Clark tragó una bocanada de aire fresco, su visión capturando la raíz de la nueva tanda de gritos.

Electricidad. Una telaraña de electricidad explotando en todas direcciones. Clark se sentó, hipnotizado momentáneamente.

Eliot Montani por fin estaba revelando sus verdaderos colores.

De sus manos el joven arrojaba rayos incandescentes –_verdes_, verdes como el poder de cualquier otro mutante típico de Smallville, verdes, hermosos y _endemoniadamente_ _épicos_- hacia todos los que se dejaran, electrocutándolos lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes. Franco había caído primero, justo como Alan. Montani lucía como un maníaco, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sangre seca pintando la mitad de su rostro. Lucía perdido, además, como un dios lejos de su dominio, atacando antes de ser atacado (¿quién podía culparlo?).

La muestra de su habilidad especial había servido como suficiente distracción para que los círculos de fuego fueran desactivados y los alumnos rehenes estaban corriendo como pollos sin cabeza, gritando, jalándose y esparciéndose por doquier—Clark jaló a su salvador del hombro, llamando su nombre con suavidad.

Eliot se detuvo. Estaba jadeando salvajemente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Comenzó a sollozar.

Clark no tenía tiempo para consolarlo. Tomó mando del asunto, o eso intentó. Les gritó indicaciones a los alumnos asustados de salir del estadio lo más rápido posible. Mientras protegió a los dos adolescentes a su cargo de una oleada de fuego con su cuerpo, Clark respiró hondo, concentrándose - y sopló con todas sus fuerzas, directamente en la dirección del infierno ardiente que los tenía atrapados.

El fuego cambió de dirección en contra de sus propios dueños y cuando sus gritos agonizantes y llenos de sorpresa hicieron eco, Clark cerró sus ojos por un milisegundo, pidiendo perdón. Estaba contando en que realidad no se causara daño permanente, en que los muchachos se recuperarían justo como Franco... Franco, quien no terminaba de sanar la piel de la mitad de su cara, y quien jaló a Clark con una fuerza impresionante. Tuvo éxito en separarlo de Eliot y Tara, pero no tanto en hacerles daño, ya que Eliot no se tocó el corazón para volverlo a fulminar con un grito lleno de furia.

Clark tragó saliva al ver como, en esta ocasión, Franco no pareció sentir ni cosquillas. El muchacho neutralizó el tejido eléctrico con unas sacudidas de sus manos, sonriendo. "¿Que no haz oído ese dicho, Montani? Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte - Vaya, puede se me haya pegado algo de las clases, después de todo."

Clark se apresuró a inmovilizarlo mientras este seguía con su monólogo, apretó a Franco contra su propio cuerpo, antes de que dispusiera a tomar venganza sobre los pobres mosqueteros. Lo sujetó por detrás, apretando su cuello y su pecho. Recibió pataleadas y gruñidos en recompensa. Franco llegó a transpirar fuegos por sus manos, tratando de quemar las partes del cuerpo de Clark que lo mantenían preso, pero Clark solamente se sujetó con más perseverancia. Por su visión periférica, Clark reconoció las siluetas, previamente tostadas por Eliot, reincorporándose, como malditos zombis.

A un par de metros de ellos, Clark encontró el cofre de meteoritos (seguramente de plomo—de nuevo: ¿_cómo_ lo habían averiguado?) semi-cerrado al revés, como si hubiera sido pateado. Clark podía sentir su radiación todavía, como una brisa que enterraba agujas sobre su piel. "Eliot, ¡toma a Daisy y sal de aquí!"

"¡Pero-!"

"¡Haz lo que te digo!"

Sobre ellos, el sonido de helicópteros irrumpió en medio del caos. Clark apretó más su brazo alrededor del cuello de Franco, pánico luchando por dominancia dentro de su ser. Si eran helicópteros de los noticieros, ¿cómo podía evitar ser filmado mostrando sus habilidades? Esto _no_ podía estar _sucediendo_, ¡le daría un infarto a su madre! Sin olvidar a Chloe y a Ollie, _lo iban a matar._

Y lo peor aún proseguía, Clark vio a la distancia como los alumnos estaban siendo recapturados antes de llegar a las gradas, unos zafándose débilmente, otros no corriendo con la misma suerte. Eliot colocó a Daisy sobre sus hombros, enredando los pálidos brazos femeninos alrededor de su cuello, pero permaneció congelado junto al consejero, viendo sobre sus cabezas con ojos cegados. Clark rogaba por que Tara no despertara, no necesitaban más ingredientes para el terror.

"¿QUÉ QUIEREN LOGRAR CON TODO ESTO? ¡DÉJENLOS IR!" Clark gritó a todo pulmón, los ronroneos poderosos de los helicópteros siendo gran interferencia.

Franco se rehusó a responder. Que sorpresa.

Justo entonces, un nuevo centelleo de fuego fue dirigido en su dirección — en defensa de su líder, indudablemente — y Eliot no hizo nada — _nada_ — para defenderse, estando en la misma posición de Clark de no desear exponerse frente a todo el mundo que estuviera sintonizando las malditas noticias — Clark estaba listo para soltar a Franco, a un parpadeo de moverse para proteger — y todo se volvió negro.

Literalmente.

Clark se ahogó en negro.

Luego luz regresó a sus pupilas y se descubrió rodeado de un rebaño de rescatados. Se tornó a su izquierda (Eliot igual de perplejo y Tara despertando en el pasto), a su derecha (uno por uno, traumatizados alumnos apareciendo por cortesía de una espesa cortina de tinta negra) y hacia el frente.

Donde Rachel Roth estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

La quijada de Clark crujió. La misma espesa sustancia oscura que estaba trabajando como rescatista, corría por pequeños puños que Clark conocía por escribir poesía. Por puños tan delicados que Clark no había podido imaginar capaces de lastimar.

Había estado equivocado.

Franco estaba en el sentido contrario, apresurándose hacia ellos con el resto de sus seguidores (habían llegado más, casi el doble de la primera cantidad), aglomerándose en una tenebrosa línea de ataque.

Sin embargo, no _atacaron_. A centímetros de Rachel, _todos_ se detuvieron, Franco justo frente a Rachel-

-"Raven." Franco asintió a la chica, con todo aire casual. "Quien hubiera adivinado el gran bagaje que te cargas. Siempre son las calladitas, ¿no es así?"

Clark frunció su ceño, hambriento por unir todas las pistas que se le habían sido proyectadas. A su lado, Eliot se puso de pie "Rach—" solamente para ser empujando de nuevo hacia el suelo por una pequeña ráfaga de sombras. El mismo Clark se dio cuenta de que no se estaba moviendo, porque _no podía_. Una fuerza invisible lo mantenía atascado contra el zacate. Tragó saliva.

Ante el silencio tenso, extrañado Clark miró hacia el cielo que había estado previamente invadido con helicópteros. Encontró un enjambre de nubes ennegrecidas en su lugar, justo arriba de ellos, como una cortina. Masiva, expandida por todo el estadio y más allá, encerrándolos dentro de otro mundo.

No se podía escuchar ninguna pista de las sirenas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y a estas alturas, Clark no estaría sorprendido que así fuera. Un perpetuo sabor a lluvia entumeció su lengua.

"Un paso más y te arrancaré la cabeza." Rachel habló por primera ocasión. Su voz al tono de siempre.

Franco se encogió de hombros. "Hazlo. Volveré."

"No lo creo. No conmigo siendo la ejecutora. Pero, adelante y haz la prueba."

Franco, _finalmente_, pareció mostrar una tonalidad de intimidación. "Esto fue tan sólo una advertencia, demonio. Intenta huir de nuevo, y la próxima vez lo que encontrarás serán _sus_ cabezas rodando." El joven señaló con su mentón hacia las espaldas de Rachel. "Créeme. Tenemos permiso para hacerlo. El tiempo se acaba y no puedes esconderte."

Esta vez, la perfección se desvaneció de Rachel, su voz se _quebró_, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. "¡Son personales inocentes! Ellos no tienen nada que ver con –"

"Exacto. No es justo que tengan que pagar por tu cobardía, ¿no lo crees? Aunque, no todos son tan inocentes como crees. Sólo pregúntale al Señor Kent—_Whoa_, ¡ahora si estás temblando! ¿Encontrando consuelo con el Rey de los Fenómenos? Pobre Montani, tan ilusionado que se veía lamiendo tus zapatos, ¿a menos que le guste compartir?"

Una espada hecha de energía azabache rozó la garganta del imprudente muchacho, la mano alzada con amenaza de Rachel no escondiendo el hecho de ser la titiritera. "Una palabra más, idiota. Lo juro."

Franco le dirigió una mirada que pudo haber secados océanos, pero obedeció. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y, como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar, desapareció junto con sus cómplices.

Clark _pudo_ moverse. Saltó instantáneamente.

Como todos.

Rachel les dio la cara. Su máscara usual de hielo estaba desmoronada. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que se rehusaban a ser derramadas. Fue triste verla tan vulnerable. "Lo siento—"

Tara no le dio oportunidad, la apuntó con su brazo lastimado, sin piedad. "¿TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA?"

Clark cerró sus ojos, sintiendo lo inevitable.

Arriba de ellos, humanos y no tan humanos, las nubes se fueron desvaneciendo aceleradamente. Ningún helicóptero seguía acechándolos.

Abajo, en la vida en la tierra, todo se volvió una catástrofe. Los "¡Sabía que eres una bruja!" "¡Aléjate de mi!" y otras reclamaciones más horripilantes comenzaron a ser escupidas, mientras todos se alejaban del lugar desconsoladamente. Un par de los varones (Dios, todos parecían estar sangrando de alguna parte) llegaron tan lejos como para querer asaltar a Rachel físicamente. Y si Clark no hubiera intervenido, Rachel probablemente los hubiera dejado.

Inclusive Eliot parecía estar impactado. Se había alejado paulatinamente y estaba titubando entre marcharse como los otros o quedarse.

Rachel lució completamente _devastada_ cuando se percató de ello. "Eliot."

El chico sacudió su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando los escuadrones de la policía invadieron el lugar, de golpe y sin aviso. Como si hubieran estado amarrados todo este tiempo.

"Lo estaban. Un campo de energía había estado bloqueando cualquier interacción con el mundo."

Clark, por primera vez, conectó su mirada con la chica. Era obvio que Rachel estaba jaloneando, psicológicamente, su antigua fachada de objetividad e indiferencia. "Vete de aquí. Querrán interrogarte y toda la culpa estará cayendo sobre ti con las meras declaraciones de los demás." Gracias al hecho de que Clark ya había estado colocado frente a la chica para bloquearla de los demás, y que Rachel era tan pequeña, su desaparición entre telones de energía sombría, pasó desapercibida.

Levantó sus manos como se le fue indicado por el comisario Williams, justo como Eliot, quien se había quedado, después de todo.

"¡CLARK!"

Reconoció dos cabezas rubias, acompañadas de una castaña, correr en la distancia con todas sus fuerzas y sonrió.

"¡Oh, díos mío, Clark! ¡Estás sangrando!" Chloe le gritó, justo antes de abalanzarse sobre él. "¿Qué le sucedió a tu camisa?"

Clark la abrazó hasta levantarla del suelo, respirando su perfume frutal.

"Deja eso su maldita camiseta, ¿qué demonios sucedió aquí, Clark?" Oliver se quitó su abrigo para cubrir la desnudez de Clark, maniobrándose entre los amigos que permanecían pegados como siameses. "Sabemos que estudiantes estaban siendo usados por rehenes, pero, ¿por quién? ¡Nadie podía entrar! ¡Créeme, rodeé todo el maldito terreno! Un equipo SWAT fue llamado desde Metrópolis—Y esos malnacidos reporteros violaron las órdenes de Adams de no invadir el área—Pero después esta extraña tormenta apareció—"

Clark lo jaló del cuello, besándolo con torpeza. Estaba tan _exhausto_.

Oliver correspondió el gesto, perfeccionó el beso, y dejando caer su frente contra la de Clark un momento después. Clark podía _oler_ su adrenalina, podía escuchar sus latidos. Lo cautivó hacia el abrazo con Chloe y los tres se apretaron hasta sentirse fundidos, Oliver escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Ignoraron como el cuerpo de Chloe había comenzado a temblar. Clark se preguntó que tan fea había estado la situación "del otro lado".

Richard estaba deteniendo la espalda de Eliot, mientras éste vomitaba no muy lejos de ellos, su mirada llena de preocupación, pero de todos los presentes, siendo el más compuesto. Nunca había pulido sus dieciocho años frente al Consejero como en estos momentos. Como todo un adulto, Richard llamó por la asistencia de paramédicos, no dejando de ser un pilar de apoyo para las rodillas temblorosas del pobre de Eliot. Clark buscó el paradero del cofre que había contenido los meteoritos, para señalárselo a Grayson, pero parecía haberse desvanecido junto con Franco. O quizás Rachel...

Y entonces Clark recordó algo muy importante.

_"Deja a Rachel fuera de tus planes. Confía en mi cuando te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver con tu querido proyecto."_

Sus miradas se reconectaron y todo hizo _clic_k. Clark supo ahora leer los chispeos en los ojos celestes del adolescente.

"Señor Kent, ¿por qué no estoy sorprendida de encontrarlo en el epicentro de todo esto?" La voz de la Sheriff cortó la reunión como cuchillo. La mujer dura no molestándose con preguntarle sobre su condición. "¿Tienes una mejor explicación que la que estoy oyendo con los chicos allá afuera, sobre antorchas humanas y cultos satánicos?"

Clark suspiró, dejando ir a sus amigos. Le permitió a Ollie abotonarle el abrigo. Se encogió de hombros. "En cuanto tenga una idea clara, con gusto se lo dejaré saber, Sheriff." Lo peor de todo era que Clark no mentía en esta ocasión.

Por supuesto que Adams no iba a tragarse tal respuesta. Todo lo contrario, nunca había se había visto tan furiosa y a punto de patear a Clark en los testículos. "Pues piense rápido, porque no hay forma que no vaya a tomar su declaración esta noche, Sr. Kent. Esto no es otro usual caso de fenómenos inexplicables, héroes de franelas y una damisela salvada a última hora. Tengo más de veinte mocosos en estado catatónico con padres histéricos, algunos con quemaduras de segundo grado, y más de treinta declaraciones de secuestro. Le recomiendo que se busque un buen abogado."

Clark murmuró una afirmativa, viendo la nariz de Eliot siendo examinada. Una parte de él -gran parte- deseaba marchar hacia él y darle un enorme abrazo, pero no tuvo que preocuparse por eso mucho tiempo. La Sra. Montani en persona arribó a la escena del crimen, en una caravana de policías. Sofocó a su hijo contra su pecho, los sollozos de alivio de la mujer escondiéndose en los rizos de Eliot.

Dick se apartó de la pareja, sus manos insertadas en su abrigo negro, así como su mente, en un aura misteriosa.

Chloe le jaló la oreja. Clark chilló. "Clark, ¿me estás poniendo atención? ¡No estoy bromeando! Tenemos un _serio_ problema."

Eran más de un sólo serio problema. En el camino a la estación de policía, Chloe llenó los espacios en blanco mientras Oliver conducía como chiflado la Ford Explorer de la reportera. Contó como, en realidad, había tenido muy poco tiempo de haber llegado a Smallville High antes de que todo el drama llegara a su desenlace. Quince minutos a más.

Y para cuando los helicópteros habían agarrado vuelo sobre el estadio de la preparatoria, Oliver había llegado muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto, a pesar de haber usado su propio helicóptero (Clark reconoció la mochila donde guardaba su traje de Green Arrow, arrinconada bajo el asiento trasero del conductor). Todo había sido anarquía afuera. Chloe había presenciado, a primera mano, como un campo transparente de energía había mandado a volar a Bomberos y otros empleados de Protección Civil en su intento de penetrar la zona de peligro. Había grabado todo ello, claro, y Clark devoró las imágenes de su cámara. Los temblores habían atrasado el tráfico para Richard, a pesar de haber tomado prestada una de las motocicletas de Lex, y en consecuencia había sido el último en llegar.

En conclusión, había sido tremendamente anticlimático, todos habían sido unos completos inútiles en esta obra y Clark podía ver que cada uno se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Lo que no sabían era que Clark se odiaba más que todos. Nadie había estado más tomado a ciegas que él, y les dijo por qué. O, por lo menos, hizo su mejor intento.

Oliver llegó a frenar, saliéndose del camino, al escuchar como rocas de meteorito habían estado involucradas. Con cada avance, el rostro de Chloe se volvía más pálido. En múltiples ocasiones, tuvo que levantar la mano para que la chica lo dejara terminar, explicando los hechos incoherentes con algo de lógica inyectada. Rachel fue imposible de no mencionar, Clark no podía ocultar su participación, y Oliver ya tenía su teléfono celular en su oreja conectándose con su buffet privado de abogados, para cuando Clark estaba contando sobre como Rachel había sido la responsable de protegerlo de los helicópteros.

"Así, que estos chicos, y el tal Franco, se desvanecieron, ¿así no más, Clark?" Chloe estaba torcida en el asiento del acompañante. "Sus padres querrán saber a donde fueron. No puedes decir esta versión a la policía—O no, ¡deberías hacer exactamente eso! ¿Quién lo va creer, de todas maneras? Tu declaración corroborada con las de los demás chicos, los llevarán directo a un callejón sin salida. Y esto es Smallville, no será la primera vez que un crimen no tiene sentido alguno en el pueblo-"

"Pero, ¿qué hay de Rachel? ¡Todos se van a ir contra ella!"

"¿Qué hay de ella?" La rubia lo miró incrédula. "Por lo narrado, la chica es más capaz de cuidarse sola. Clark, lo siento por decírtelo, pero lo mejor que puedes después de esto es mantenerte alejado de ella." Chloe tomó su mano, estirándose entre los asientos. Clark quería negarse ante la orden, pero estaba consciente que su amiga podía tener razón. Eso sería más simple si—Ah, ¿a quién estaba engañando? No iba a dejar a Rachel sola, justo como no había dejado a Lex cuando Jonathan Kent le había ordenado lo mismo que Chloe. Clark era un caso perdido. "Clark, prácticamente puedo escucharte pensar. ¿Porque eres tan obstinado? ¡Roth está a otro nivel! Sus problemas no parecen estar relacionados con nada Kriptoniano. ¿A menos que no me estés diciendo todo?"

Clark suspiró escandalosamente, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. "¡No lo sé! ¡Realmente no lo sé! No lo creo... pero, ahora mismo, no tengo la cabeza clara."

Salvación tenía el nombre de Oliver Queen. "Para quitarlos del rastro de Roth sólo hay que plantar la idea de que drogas estuvieron involucradas y la bola de nieve crecerá sola. De hecho, es precisamente lo que mis abogados harán. Tu solamente cuenta que supones que fue una noche de culto y hormonas adolescentes yéndose al caño."

Sobando su cara, Clark mordió su labio inferior por un momento. Contempló sus opciones. _Sí, como no. ¿Cuales opciones, Kent?_ "Será mi palabra contra la de treinta estudiantes, ¿qué hay del hecho de que fueron secuestrados desde sus propios hogares?"

Oliver se encogió de hombros. "Tú no sabes nada sobre esa parte. Recibiste una llamada anónima de algo raro sucediendo en la preparatoria, fuiste a ver y te encontraste con todo ese circo. Trataste de ayudar, pero no contabas conque fueran tantos niños jugando a Satán. Te desmayaste, y para cuando despertaste, todos estaban siendo liberados y la policía estaba teniendo control sobre la situación. Sólo puedes asumir que los secuestradores se fueron, asustados por los helicópteros."

"Suena a que tus abogados tienen todo decidido."

"Y más importante que todo, Clark. Tú no viste a Rachel Roth por ningún lado, ¿entendido?"

"No, Oliver, a decir verdad, no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto."

"¿Tienes mejores ideas?" Chloe interceptó, antes de responder a su propio móvil. Lois, de seguro.

Clark roló sus ojos. "No. Pero, me cuesta creer que mi declaración tendrá más peso."

Oliver estacionó la camioneta antes de responderle. "Eres el adulto, Clark. El héroe. Usa eso en tu ventaja. Además, eres el Consejero Escolar más querido, dudo que los chicos te arrojen debajo del autobús en esto."

No lo hicieron. A decir verdad.

Horas después, Clark salió del cuarto de interrogatorios con cada célula de su cuerpos gritando por una taza de café - el importado de Honduras que Lex compraba, no esa agua con lodo de las maquinas expreso de la estación - sintiéndose culpable y muy, muy furioso. No sólo los abogados bajo la paga de Industrias Queen habían fabricado una fantástica historia, pero tampoco se habían tocado el corazón para falsificar evidencia, y colaborar el ángulo del consumo de drogas. Habían completamente creado de las victimas, los perfectos villanos. Y todavía, dichos villanos, estaban declarando a Clark su héroe.

Al primero que vio entre la multitud de adolescentes y padres neuróticos, fue a Richard, quien notoriamente había estado esperando por él. Estaba hablando por su celular—más bien, gruñendo. "No lo sé, pero está bien, _todos_ están bien—Tu motocicleta está bien, tu querida mansión también—¿Por qué me gritas? Esta no es mi ciudad, no entiendo qué demonios sucedió mejor que tú, para mi saber todos andaban en crack. Mmn. Sí. Oliver Queen está cubriendo todo estoy—Ya te lo dije, no, todavía no sale—" Al ver a Clark detenerse a frente, Dick le estampó el móvil en su cara. "¡Ah, gracias al cielo! ¡Es todo tuyo!"

Clark hizo malabares con el aparato antes de poder colocárselo en el oído. "—un maldito día para que todo se vaya al demonio! ¡Enciendo el televisor y la estúpida cara de Clark está en todos los canales!"

Clark giró sus ojos. "_Tu_ cara es estúpida."

"Y tus instintos de supervivencia completamente inexistentes. En serio, Clark, ¡hasta tu madre me ha estado llamando! ¿Alguna vez vas a aprender a contestar tu maldito celular?"

"Lo perdí-"

"Típico." Lex bufó.

"Deja de maldecir. No va contigo."

"Dime que sucedió. Ahora. Y no haz escuchado nada aun, créeme."

Clark torció sus labios y nariz. Se percató de las miradas no-gratas que estaba recibiendo de las personas sentadas, y paradas, padres y jóvenes, indicando que las noticias del caso se habían esparcido rápido. Buscó a Oliver, guiándose por el rumbo que Dick había tomado. "La versión oficial es que un grupo de graciosos muchachos decidieron hacer su nombre permanente antes de graduarse. Pero su creatividad se salió de sus manos, y las cosas no resultaron tan divertidas para nadie."

"¿Y la no oficial?"

Clark tuvo dificultad para soltar su lengua, para no regresar a sus viejos hábitos. Para no negarle la verdad Lex. "La versión no oficial es una que todavía ni yo comprendo..."

"Clark, si te atreves a mentirme por milésima-"

"¡Te digo la verdad!" Clark salió de estación lo más cuidadosamente posible. Bajó su voz. "Unos de tercer año secuestraron a otros alumnos en el territorio escolar pero... eran mutantes—Pero, no _nuestro tipo de mutantes_—Y trataban de llamar la atención de alguien más, no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Todo es un desastre. No puedo hablar más sobre ello... aquí."

Clark prácticamente sintió a Lex acariciar su cabeza calva con impaciencia. "Bien. Como sea. Llama a tu madre, desde que tu cara fue estampada en todo los medios ha estado entrado en pánico y no puede librarse de la Conferencia en Phoenix. Dice que no ha podido comunicarse con Chloe—"

"No todas las líneas han estado funcionando correctamente, debido al sismo de hace rato. Se desconectan al azar." Clark estaba sorprendido de que esta línea estuviera continuando heroicamente. Pero, suponía que Bruce no le compraba teléfonos celulares habituales a su protegido. Definitivamente no Verizon o T-Mobile para los Waynes. Bruce de seguro tenía en su poder su propio satélite. El pobre celular de Chloe había muerto antes de Clark haber entrado a dar su declaración, había tenido que robarle el suyo a Oliver.

"Voy a tomar el jet de vuelta a Metrópolis mañana a primera hora."

"No lo hagas. Todo está bien ahora. Estoy bien."

"Bueno por ti, pero tú no eres la razón. Es obvio que no puedo dejar a Grayson solo ni por una noche. Además, tengo que regresar, el tratamiento de Montani es supervisado personalmente por mí. Después de esto, no puedo permitir una recaída—"

¡_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ Clark se paralizó en el estacionamiento, a medio camino del auto de Chloe. "¿Tratamiento? ¿Montani? ¿Te refieres a Eliot?"

Una pausa. Un largo suspiro. Otra pausa. "¿Clark, leíste la información que te di?"

Oh. "Aaah."

Ahora el suspiró fue como un bufido de búfalo. "Lo juro por Dios, Clark-"

"Eres ateo-"

"-¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, entonces? Y me refiero a aparte de andar salvando psicópatas en tu tiempo libre. En serio, Clark. Después me vienes a gritar, encima de tu corcel y trepado en tu auto-pedestal de moralidad, para morderme la cabeza por alguna mal interpretada pista de Chloe—"

"¡Lo leeré! ¿Está bien? Cuando vuelvas."

"Esta noche."

"Es técnicamente mañana. Y ya que regresarás a Smallville, ¿qué son unas horas más? Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa con Eliot?"

"Es sobre su habilidad."

"Electricidad."

Otra pausa. Una más larga. "... Sí. No te puedes ni imaginar que tan difícil ha sido para él controlar sus descargas electromagnéticas. Uno de sus mayores miedos es lastimar a otras persona con ellas."

Clark maldijo, frotando su rostro. Sólo faltaba que un pájaro pasara a ventarle excremento en su cabeza. "Estás bromeando."

Lex era un experto en todo lo que estuviera relacionado a Clark Kent, era un hecho oficial. Así que no fue sorpresa que, por el mero tono de voz, Lex adivinó que Clark había metido la pata por millonésima ocasión. El hombre suspiró como si Clark fuera un retardado que necesitaba ser sometido a eutanasia por el bien del mundo. "No estaba equivocado en mis suposiciones, entonces. Se miró obligado a utilizar sus poderes, ¿no es así?"

"Lex, me salvó mi vida."

"Tenemos que asegurarnos que no se arrepienta de haberlo hecho, entonces."

Clark sintió el suelo temblar de nuevo. No muy notablemente para el común y corriente, pero sí para los sentidos sobre-sensibles provenientes de sus genes anormales. Carajo. Retractó sus pasos por el camino que había tomado de la estación, trotando ligeramente, y al pasar por las puertas del edificio, se encontró con una rabiosa Tara, enseñando los dientes en la cara de Grayson, en medio de la multitud.

"Lex, tengo que irme."

Lex lo llamó repetidamente, nada feliz con la abrupta despedida de las que Clark era tan famoso. Tuvo que aguantarse.

"—¡Más te vale que le adviertas a tu noviecita que no vuelva a asomar su cara por aquí, Grayson!"

"No creo que deberías andar amenazando a personas inocentes frente a tantos testigos y la Sheriff. Ya sé que no eres el crayón brillante de la caja, pero no es una acción muy inteligente de tu parte, ¿no crees?" Richard replicó, la perfecta imagen de arrogancia.

Los mocosos estaban nariz a nariz, casi a la misma altura (Tara era otra persona cuando no agachaba sus hombros, inmersa en su fachada de "Daisy", Clark podía verlo todo claramente ahora) y vapor se podía admirar salir de sus narices, mirando rojo como toros buscando donde clavar sus cuernos. Clark no necesitaba este drama sobre la tonelada que ya había llenado su cuota. Se movió para intervenir.

"Por su culpa fuimos convertidos en carnada, ¡casi morimos! ¿Y ahora nos están acusando de mentirosos? ¡Eso no es justo!"

"Eso es muy extraño, porque lo que dices no se ajusta a la versión que andaba flotando por aquí. Ya sabes, ¿la que incluye a ti y a todos los demás en severa necesidad de rehabilitación—¿o de un cerebro nuevo por todo lo que lo tostaron esta noche? ¿O debo recalcar como este pequeño circo no ayuda a tu imagen de víctima?"

El puño de Tara voló.

* * *

(=)(=)(=)

* * *

Y fue atrapado por el mismo Richard, antes de que Kent tuviera que lidiar con ello. Dick apretó el puño tembloroso de la rubia, sus dedos dejando marca. Lo retorció con la intención de lastimar (estaba con el humor de lastimar a alguien, y Daisy era la perfecta candidata). Luego la jaló los últimos centímetros que los separaban. "En vez de andar causando teatros, hazme el favor de controlarte, ¿sí? A menos que quieras hacer añicos toda la estación." Le susurró con fervor a la cercanía del rostro vendado.

Daisy tragó saliva, una lágrima de coraje colándose por su ojo derecho. Tenía hermosos ojos, a Dick le gustaban, parecidos a los de un gato. Sin embargo, a pesar del veneno corriendo por ellos, las suaves vibraciones, que habían estado creciendo bajo los pies de todos los presentes, perdieron su ímpetu hasta desaparecer.

Clark los alejó bruscamente, tomando a cada uno del hombro. Se miraba como la muerte viviente. Ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, su mirada asesina fue suficiente para callarlos. Tara se liberó, mirando a Kent con todo el desprecio y odio existentes en una adolescente egocéntrica, y se dio la media vuelta. En contra de su voluntad, Richard la siguió por el rabo del ojo, hacia donde una de sus amigas porristas seguía llorando en silencio, pequeñas manos alrededor de una lata de refresco. Cuando Tara se sentó a su lado, la muchacha se acurrucó a su lado.

Dick en seguida sintió la culpa. Por su propia cuenta, murmuró sobre esperar afuera. Clark le permitió la huida.

Estaba... Furioso no lo cubría. Confundido, además. Y odiaba sentirse confundido. Sin olvidar que su cabeza estaba a punto de partirse en rebanadas por su jaqueca.

No estuvo seguro si fue por el dolor, cuando vomitó en el pavimento.

Podía _percibir_ a Raven. Podía _saborear_ su angustia, sus sentimientos de culpa, así como su voluntad por bloquearlo fuera de su mente.

Y Richard no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era solamente un espectador. Lo había sido toda la noche. Desde que Sullivan lo había llamado para interrumpir sus katanas, hasta este preciso momento.

Dick nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Smallville no era Gótica, los caminos adornados de trigales y maizales no eran los callejones llenos de sombras, listas para abrazarlo. Si había estado echando de menos su hogar antes, ahora era el sentimiento era mucho peor. Sin antifaz, sin traje, sin su identidad de héroe-No tenía otra alternativa. Aquí tenía que frenarse y darle paso a Clark Kent. Incluso cuando no fuera una buena idea. Como si fuera poco, Richard también tenía que aguantar las miradas sospechosas, así como vacías de confianza, de Queen y Sullivan.

Después de que Clark había sido llamada a ser interrogado, sacarle una recopilación de los verdaderos hechos al club de fans de Kent había sido como quitar una rebanada de carne de los colmillos de un par de lobos, porque podía ser que respetaran la decisión de Clark de compartir su secreto con Richard, pero no significaba que estuvieran contentos con ello.

Richard simpatizaba con Lex un poco más, después de eso. 'Posesivos' no era palabra suficiente para acaparar lo que ese par de rubios eran. Eran peor que una pareja de Chihuahuas, temblando con neurosis y mordiéndote antes de querer violar tu pierna. Augh, esa analogía no tenía mucho sentido, y la única pierna que Queen y Sullivan querrían violar sería la de Clark. _¡Augh, mala imagen mental!_

Para cuando Clark y Co. salieron a hacerle compañía, eran las 4:07 de la madrugada. Según su reloj. Sí, Richard dudaba que fuera a ir a clases. Quien sabe si tan siquiera la abrirían. El consejero le prohibió montarse de vuelta a la motocicleta y lo retacó al auto de su amiga reportera, prometiéndole a Richard regresar por la joya en dos llantas de Lex él mismo, en un rato más. Sin preguntarle, todos tomaron rumbo hacia la granja Kent.

Lo último que Richard recordó fue haberse aventado al sofá de la sala, dormido desde antes de terminar de acomodarse.

Despertó al sonido de gritos.

Era de mañana ya, casi el medio-día según del DVD-Player encima del televisor. Alerta, Dick asomó su cabeza (su cuello tronando) y encontró a Clark en la cocina. Oliver Queen y Chloe Sullivan estaban sermoneándolo, de pie y sobre Kent, mientras este permanecía sentado en el comedor, una taza de café olvidada frente a él. Su laptop estaba abierta y encendida, pero también abandonada.

"¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos esto, Clark?"

"¿Cuando planeabas decirnos, eh?"

"Se los estoy diciendo _ahora_."

Queen casi se tragaba la cabeza en Kent. O vomitaba encima de él. O ambas cosas. "¿Y como puedes estar tan calmado? ¡Sabes que no puede confiar en la palabra de Lex!"

"Oliver, lo ha sabido por meses y no ha hecho nada. Está intentando de cambiar, la única razón por la que me reveló que recordaba sobre su posesión de Zod fue porque no quiere seguir obsesionándose conmigo. Sus exactas palabras, a decir verdad, fueron que ya no quiere saber de mí. Quiere concentrarse en su hija y nada más."

Sullivan estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, totalmente negando de su realidad las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo. Dick se levantó y se estiró. ¿Por qué el drama tenía que comenzar tan temprano?

"Oh, sí, lo puedo notar por el gran anzuelo que te arrojó antes de irse." Queen apuntó a la laptop de su novio. Estaba rojo de la cara, venas saltando de su cuello. "Lo hizo antes o después de decirte que también donará toda su fortuna a Green Peace para irse a vivir a la India y ser un monje."

Clark solamente giró sus ojos, tan cómicamente que Dick rio en voz alta al llegar a la cocina.

"Buenos días, Richard. Hay huevos revueltos en el sartén si tienes hambre. Todavía deben estar tibios." Kent le ofreció un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, apuntándole hacia la estufa.

"¿Qué hizo Lex ahora?" Dick preguntó minutos después de haberse armado un sándwich de huevo.

Clark le contó.

Posteriormente, Richard chifló con apreciación, sirviéndose un vaso con jugo de naranja. _Vaya_. Con razón esos dos estaban jadeando como dragones sin combustible. Lex les había ganado una gran jugada con ese As. "Bueno. Ahora tiene más sentido que se haya histeriqueado tanto con lo de los helicópteros."

Chloe Sullivan por fin se sentó, sus ojos de borrego rogando por lavarle la cabeza de Kent hacia su lado. "Clark, ¿en serio crees que puedes confiar en Lex? Sé que el historial de ustedes dos es más difícil de desglosar que los libros de Tolkien, y hasta... comprendo que quieras guardar la esperanza de volver a ser amigos... pero, ya no puedes ser tan ingenuo. Lex ha cruzado líneas que tu mismo no le haz perdonado. Haz visto en primera fila la evidencia de sus investigaciones, de sus experimentos fallidos-"

Clark cerró la laptop. "Tienes razón. Y no lo he olvidado, Chloe. Como ya lo he estado repitiéndolo desde que Lana murió: No estoy defendiéndolo, ni justificándolo—¡Ni siquiera confío en el hombre! Todo lo contrario, como tú lo dices, estoy siendo realista: Porque admitámoslo, si Lex me quiere de su hámster, ¡nada se lo va a impedir! No con el poder de LuthorCorp y el de la verdad sobre mí, en sus manos. Yo no podría detenerlo, ni mi madre, ni Oliver, ¡muchos menos tú! Si ese fuera el capricho de Lex, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos."

Chloe dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Queen se había limitado a crear una zanja del comedor a la puerta con spring.

Dick conectó su mirada con Kent, ambos fatigados. Aturdidos. El consejero lucía a punto de arrancarse sus cabellos. Dick le sonrió.

Luego sintió las miradas en su frente. "Okay. ¿Supongo que quieren mi opinión?"

"Desgraciadamente." Oliver gruñó.

Y sólo por eso, Dick afiló sus uñas. "Bueno, me temo ser la voz en contra de la corriente—A decir verdad, no, me encanta contradecir gente, pregúntenle a Bruce—Pero, tengo que ponerme de lado de mi Rey Arturo. Clark tiene razón, Lex ya hubiera actuado desde el momento que Zod dejó su cuerpo. El hombre es demasiado paranoico para quedarse con los brazos cruzados. No digo que sea un santo tampoco—Pero, yo _sí_ confío en él."

Hasta Clark lo volteó a ver, completamente sorprendido con esa última parte.

Dick respiró hondo. "Es difícil no. Mi padre confía en él también, obviamente. Sino, no me hubiera mandado a su cuidado. Y se puede decir que Bruce es un buen juez cuando se trata de escoger aliados." Eh, la _mayoría_ de las veces. "Sí, Luthor puede llegar a ser un pesado imbécil, atascado en el área gris de la moralidad—Pero, yo opino que hay que esperar y ver que pasa. Si deja a Clark en paz, no hay razón para no regresar el favor."

"Wow, y ese punto de vista es tan objetivo como un artículo de Teen Magazine." Chloe le peleó. Dick se encogió de hombros, en verdad, no importándole la opinión de la reportera en lo absoluto.

"En lugar de estar tan preocupados por deshacerse de Lex, deberían hacer lo contrario. Es una de las estrategias más básicas, ¿recuerdan? Mantén a tus amigos cerca-"

"-y a tus enemigos aún más cerca." Oliver completó desde el marco de la puerta. Su voz más lijada, con la batalla de su voluntad muriendo. Era la Resignación Encarnada, con sus hombros agachados, sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y su mirada clavada en el mundo de afuera. Donde pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, como cuento de Disney.

Chloe suspiró. Frotó sus ojos desmaquillados, a un punto doloroso. Se sirvió otra taza con café. Paseó por la sala. Pero, al final, regresó a lado de su amigo.

Y medio-cedió ante los deseos de Clark. "Estaré en guardia, Clark. Ahora, más que nunca, estaré sobre cada movimiento que haga Lex, así que no te atrevas a querer convencerme de hacer de lo contrario. Todavía falta que se resuelva el caso de la muerte de Lana — ¡No, no hagas pucheros! ¡Todo esto es muy sospechoso y no lo puedes negar!"

"Haz lo que creas conveniente, Chloe." Clark parecía haber llegado a su límite, su voz fue fría, así como su mirada. "Te llamaré cuando termine de leer los datos de LuthorCorp. Si es que hay algo relevante sobre el Nivel 33.1. Mientras tanto, todo lo que pido es que me dejes, a mí, lidiar con Lex en persona. ¿Y ya sabes? ¿Confiar en mis decisiones?"

Chloe jaló su bolsa de la mesa, así como sus llaves. "Sí, sí, como quieras, Clark. Lex es todo tuyo. Siempre lo ha sido." Y en un torbellino dorado, Sullivan salió de la cocina Kent, aventando la puerta para sellar su despedida con un estruendo.

Sus palabras dejaron un tenso sabor en la atmósfera, más para Clark y Queen que para Richard, claro. Y ni loco Dick se iba a quedar cuando todo se pusiera más feo. Se escapó al baño, lavó su cara y decidió dar un paseo por la granja, dejando a los amantes torturarse en su ausencia.

Porque aunque fuera más que obvio para él, Richard no sería el primero en declarar en voz alta como, la verdadera razón de la inseguridad de Sullivan y Queen, tenía que ver más con celos que con la calidad moral que Lex cargaba en su consciencia.

Porque aunque ellos no fueran muy sutiles, Clark seguía siendo un ciego.

Subió al granero, curioso y aburrido, deliberadamente bloqueando su mente de su entorno.

Y fue cuando la vio.

Dormida, sentada en el piso, con su espalda recargada en el viejo sillón que había tenido mejores días. Con sus piernas dobladas y abrazadas contra su pecho. Luciendo el triple de pequeña de lo que era en realidad.

Richard cerró sus ojos y se tragó su grito de frustración. Había querido estar solo y esto era lo que obtenía.

Permaneció parado en el último escalón, sujetando madera con nudillos blancos. Observó la cabeza oscura de Raven subir y bajar con el ritmo de su respiración. Richard apretó sus dientes, recordando _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos _y sus propios músculos suavizarse como mantequilla. Lo golpeó todo entonces, los misteriosos incidentes de la electricidad la mañana anterior, la tarde transcurrida tomando té en el hogar de una potencial amiga, el secuestro de la noche a manos de un tal Franco, haber sido un cruel bastardo con Tara, Eliot vomitando, su propia melancolía al escuchar la voz de Jimmy—La insinuación de que Raven se había marchado de Smallville justo después de despedirse de él, y el hecho de que no hubiera regresado si—_Todo_.

Richard no escondió su presencia, no se molestó en no causar ruido mientras cruzó el camino hasta el sofá, dejándose caer posteriormente en él.

Cuando observó a Raven despertar bruscamente, no dijo nada.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un periodo largo de tiempo (se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre), el aire sofocado de medio día haciendo sudar a Richard.

Raven se levantó del suelo y tomó un paquete de la mesa frente a ellos, uno que Dick ni atención le había prestado. Era mediano, plano, como un libro envuelto en cartón. Cuando volteó, colocándose frente a Richard, los ojos de Raven le rehuyeron a los suyos, tan fuera de su personalidad. Cuando todo pareció indicar que la chica estaba a punto de marcharse, de que iba a irse, sin decirle absolutamente nada a Grayson, Dick por fin explotó.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera te vas a molestar en darme una explicación?"

Raven se detuvo en su rumbo a las escaleras. "Es lo que voy a hacer, Clark-"

"¡No a Clark!" Richard se levantó como si su trasero estuviera en fuego. "¡A mi! Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿lo sabías? No, ¡claro que no lo sabias! ¿Cómo, si estabas muy ocupaba haciendo un campo minado de mi cabeza toda la noche, como para darte cuenta?"

Raven frunció su ceño, como si Richard le estuviera hablando en japonés. Esa fue su única reacción.

Dick rio con completa incredulidad. "Te fuiste, Raven. Y no me lo dijiste."

"Fue por tu protección."

"Bueno, gracias. Lástima que no puedes decir lo mismo por la otra mitad del cuerpo estudiantil."

"Basta."

"¡No! ¡No me voy a callar! ¡Estoy enojado, y créelo o no, TODAVÍA preocupado por ti!"

"No te pedí que lo hicieras."

"¡No es algo que pides, tonta! Simplemente sucede, cuando dos personas se conocen, intercambian mentes y ¡bam, comienzan a ser amigos!"

"¿Por qué gritas?"

"¡Todos han estado gritando el día de hoy, decidí unirme al coro! ¿Pasaste la noche aquí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

"No tengo tiempo para esto, Richard Grayson."

"¡Pues, más te vale que hagas tiempo! Todo Smallville va a querer tu cabeza en charola de plata, y no podré protegerte si no me dices que demonios está pasando contigo—"

"¡No necesito tu protección!" Raven gritó a todo pulmón, un caos manifestándose por todo el granero, al unísono. Libros fueron arrojados por el otro lado de la Fortaleza, cajas de paja explotaron y cualquier foco que hubiera estado en existencia, explotó con finos 'cricks'. "Me he cuidado sola desde que tengo uso de razón y continuaré haciéndolo. No te necesito a ti, Grayson, ni a Eliot, ni a Clark, ni a otro hombre, para limpiar mis errores. No necesitas preocuparte por lo sucedido anoche porque lo he arreglado. Sin tu ayuda. Ahora déjame en paz."

Dick levantó su mentón con desafío, justo de la forma que le sacaba canas verdes a Bruce. "No."

"¡No somos nada, Grayson!" Y sus ojos se volvieron negros, profundos. Ni aun así, Richard pudo lograr sentir miedo por esta criatura. Raven se dio permiso de pausar para respirar profundo, buscando calma para sus emociones, obviamente. "No somos amigos, solamente víctimas de un accidente. Búscate otro proyecto en necesidad de caridad."

En un capullo de magia, la joven desapareció.

Richard no se preocupó, estando casi seguro que Raven solamente había viajado a la sala Kent. ¿Qué no había querido hablar con él? Se cruzó de brazos, respirando hondo.

Entonces, una frase recientemente gritada se estancó en su consciente.

"_No necesitas preocuparte por lo sucedido anoche porque lo he arreglado. Sin tu ayuda." _

Eso no sonaba prometedor.

Dick rebobinó sus recuerdos, parando desde le momento que había despertado, en las discusiones en la cocina y en como se le había parecido raro que nadie había mencionado nada sobre Franco y el estado actual de ese desastre. Inicialmente, sólo había imaginado que Clark y los demás habían estado hartos del tema, que habían estado concentrándose en el problema de Lex para desviar su concentración por un rato—Pero, ahora...

... ahora Richard tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Fin de Parte 5.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

* * *

**{Sountrack}**

**1.: [tema principal] "crushcrushcrush"- paramore.**

**2.: "time is running out"- muse.**

**3.: "survival"- muse.**

**4.: "seven devils"- florence + the machine.**

**5.: "eternity and a day"- paul haslinger.**

**6.: "under the sheets"- ellie goulding.**

**7.: "dead man walking"- the script.**

**8.: "objection (tango) clark/lex (smallville's style fanvid)"- música de shakira, video por talitha78. mírenlo en youtube, lo recomiendo.**

**9.: "yo te diré" –miranda.**

**10.: "I still have a soul"- epic score.**

**11.: "vessel"-****zola jesus.**

**12.: "I'm glad you came"- the wanted.**


	8. pausa 2: you never dream

**pausa #2.**

**"you never dream of picking a fixation"- muse.**

* * *

**nota (1): **situado durante el_ Capitulo 3_, mientras están en _Día 2_ del campamento.

**nota (2):** finalmente escribo sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de nolan!batman.

* * *

**{i}{i}{i}**

* * *

Clark no era tan ciego en situaciones como éstas. Por lo menos, ya no.

Sí, había sido un completo idiota en leer los pasados sentimientos que Chloe había tenido por él, y aún más estúpido en leer las de Peter por Chloe. Pero había sido un niño en ese entonces, sentimentalmente hablando. En aquellos días, su vida amorosa había consistido en ser jalado entre los ojos suplicantes de Lana y la voz hipnotizadora de Lex, siempre prometiendo la belleza que conllevaba ser amigos con un Luthor que intentaba limpiar su apellido.

Pero, ahora. Todo era distinto.

Lex lo había roto, justo como sus promesas. Lana lo había roto otro más. Pete se había ido, y de puro milagro, Chloe seguía siendo su amiga.

Clark ya no era un niño, con el lujo de siempre ser un granjero ingenuo. Era un adulto.

Y en estos precisos momentos, era un adulto rodeado de adolescentes. Adolescentes que estaban experimentando las mismas trampas sentimentales por las que Clark había pasado.

No había perdido de vista como Rachel había sido seguida, lejos del campamento, por un sigiloso Richard. Había guardado su silencio y sus opiniones para su persona, pero _los había visto._

Y Clark olía problemas. Porque Rachel parecía actuar como una sirena alrededor de Grayson, y cuando su llamado era escuchado, era obedecida con fidelidad, estuviera consciente la chica de ello, o no. Peor aún, Montani parecía también tener una fijación en ella. Todos estos eran ingredientes para el desastre.

Cuando ambos regresaron del lago, Clark los inspeccionó de reojo. Rachel anunció que iría a tomar una siesta, perdiendo de vista la mirada de Grayson sobre sus pequeñas espaldas—pensativa y hambrienta. Casi idéntica a las que Roth había estado arrojando, cuando Richard había estado platicando con Daisy por la mañana.

Clark suspiró para sí mismo.

Atrapar tales miradas entre Dick y Rachel le traían al consejero un inmenso deja vu. Ése temor en las pupilas de Rachel—Ése color a añoranza que pintaba los ojos de Richard, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba—Clark ya había presenciado ese tipo de _bailes_. No sólo los había vivido en su propia piel, pero además el recuerdo de otra pareja, perteneciente al mundo de Grayson, le venía a la mente. Un momento en específico, añejado en su mente desde hacía meses, aunque, uno especial.

Había sido un momento que Clark había observado entre las penumbras, con minúsculos copos de nieve lloviéndole en los hombros y cabeza. Un momento que ni el mismo Clark hubiera deseado espiar si hubiera averiguado que tan privado era. Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que se animada a invadir el territorio de la Familia Wayne pero, Bruce le había extendido la invitación, repetidamente, entre gruñidos, la última vez que se habían visto. Así que... Ahí se había aparecido, vestido todo en negro para adaptarse a su entorno, optando por esconderse en uno de los enormes balcones de la Mansión Wayne, en vez de ir directo a las cuevas subterráneas, simplemente porque la curiosidad le había ganado.

Después de todo, no era todos los días que uno atestiguaba a Bruce Wayne engalanando una sonrisa. Una _honesta_, y _relajada_, sonrisa.

Clark se había acercado lo más posible a la orilla, afilando su vista y su oído.

Un hombre de bigote, delgado, aunque algo rellenado por tantos abrigos encima, había estado jalando su bufanda gris fuera del camino de sus manos enguantadas, donde había estado sosteniendo su móvil. Sus lentes se habían encontrado en peligro de caer sobre los escalones de la entrada de la mansión, pero una mano ajena había sido su salvador en el último instante, empujándolos de regreso a su lugar adecuado, con gran destreza.

La mano de _Bruce_.

"... Ya te dije que puedes traerlos a cenar aquí, Jim."

_Ah. Jim_. Clark había sonreído entonces, al reconocer el nombre al instante. El infame Comisionado Jim Gordon.

"No sé qué clase de imágenes tienes como recuerdos de ellos, pero Babs y Jimmy ya no son aquellos niños dulces que podías entretener con comida chatarra."

Bruce se había encogido de hombros, frescamente. "De acuerdo, así que son monstruos pubertos ahora. Alfred tiene experiencia con ellos."

"No someteré a Alfred bajo tal tortura. Contigo debió haber sido toda una experiencia." Gordon había inyectado un tono de sarcasmo en su voz. "Además, ¿no tienes suficiente ya con tu propio adolescente mal geniudo?" Tras guardar su celular en su abrigo, el comisionado había comenzado a terminar con los escalones, su meta siendo su auto estacionado justo al frente. Bruce lo había seguido, sin perder el ritmo, no esperando por una invitación. Temerariamente el millonario había estado vistiendo sólo una camisa de cuello alto, pantalones de mezclilla y botines caros, como si el frío hubiera sido un pigmento de la imaginación del mundo exterior.

"Está en Excelsior este semestre. Probando."

"¿Sí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo tardará ahí?"

"Como dije antes. _Probando_."

Clark había apretado sus mano sobre el barandal, fascinado con la forma en la que Bruce había estado compenetrado con otra persona, su espacio personal completamente fusionado con el del Comisionado, inclusive después de haber llegado a la puerta del piloto. Cuando Gordon había abierto la puerta y posteriormente introducido en el asiento, Bruce había permanecido tercamente cerca del otro hombre, sosteniendo una esquina de la puerta para evitar que fuera cerrada.

Visiblemente incómodo, el agente de la fuerza policiaca había evitado enfrentar al otro, ocupándose con insertar las llaves, tímido. Para cualquier otra persona, hubiera parecido que el hombre mayor había querido huir, lo más pronto posible, del lugar. Pero, Clark había podido escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora. Había podido ver el rubor invadiendo las mejillas de Gordon, por otra razón más interesante que la del simple frío. "Es un buen chico. Richard."

"Qué casualidad, todos dicen lo mismo de él, pero el mocoso parece decidido a demostrarme a mí lo contrario, cada vez que soy llamado al despacho de los directores." La contestación de Bruce había sido agría, sus ojos girando con un poco de fastidio. Como si estuviera escuchando un disco rayado que ya le había hartado. "Frente a ti y a Alfred es un angelito, claro. Pero, eso es porque Dick reserva todos los ojos morados para mi dulce atención y cuidado."

Jim Gordon había, entonces, sonreído, medio rostro escondido en mechones lacios. "Admito que me recuerda a alguien." Con eso, toda conversación había sido cortada. El móvil del Comisionado había vuelto a timbrar, impaciente por atención y Bruce había dejado ir, finalmente, a su amigo. Minutos después de que el auto había salido del territorio de sus padres, Bruce había permanecido en los escalones, su cuerpo tenso, escrudiñando la distancia, y quizás, procesando lo último dicho por el Comisionado.

Cuando había visto a Bruce meterse de vuelta a su mansión, Clark había corrido hacia las cuevas en un parpadeo. Había esperado, sintiendo que algunas de las piezas del misterio que rodeaba la vida personal de Wayne habían comenzado a tener sentido, y cuando el mismo Bruce había re-aparecido, ahora en ropas de entrenamiento, para activar su base de cristal de las profundidades de las aguas, Clark había salido de las sombras.

"Deberías decírselo."

Bruce no había saltado del susto, al escucharlo. No había ni parpadeado, sus dedos veloces sobre las teclas de su mega-computadora. "Ya lo hice. Conoce sobre la identidad del Caballero de la Noche, desde hace ya un par de años."

Clark había caminado hasta terminar a las espaldas del otro, algo asombrado por la inesperada confesión, y masticando mentalmente sobre que tan digno de confianza, Jim Gordon, era. "No me refiero a _eso_."

Entonces, había sido cuando Bruce había torcido su cuello en su dirección, ojos intensos y quijada apretada. Por un largo momento ninguno de los dos había articulado más, su entendimiento yendo más allá de palabras.

Luego, el rostro de Bruce se había suavizado. "Suena a que has estado hablando con Alfred. A éstas alturas, estaría contento si me casara con una orangután en tutu."

Después de ese intercambio se habían dedicado a entrenar, aunque Clark se había percatado de la ausencia de la omnipresente furia que, usualmente, solía controlar las patadas de Bruce. Los hombros de su compañero no habían estado tan hundidos aquella noche, y sus ojos habían brillado con la adrenalina, en vez de irse oscureciendo con cada puñetazo. Y ver a su aliado de esa manera, más vivo y luminoso que de costumbre, había sido tan gratificante para Clark que, el hecho de que horas atrás había escuchado a Lana anunciar estar embarazada, había dejado de tener tanta importancia.

Por lo menos, _aquella_ noche.

Ahora, regresando al presente, Clark comparaba la vigorosidad en los pasos de Dick Grayson, el muchacho no sabiendo que tanto actuaba como su tutor legal. Ambos hombres compartían una furia por los males del mundo, sí, pero no se daban cuenta, que también compartían un aire de melancolía. Irónicamente, Clark podía reconocer a Bruce en Richard, en como preferían enfrentarse a otros peligros, en vez de arriesgarse a desnudar su corazón.

Ambos habían sido lastimados previamente. De parte de Bruce, Clark vagamente conocía sobre sus pérdidas amorosas, una a la muerte y la otra a la locura. Así que le había tomado por sorpresa averiguar que, aquella persona que tanto deseaba el poderoso heredero actualmente, fuera un _sencillo_ hombre desaliñado (un hombre que tenía las agallas de decirle _No_ a Bruce Wayne, sin más ni menos). De parte de Dick, Clark suponía que la muerte de sus padres era suficiente trauma para siempre estar a la defensiva.

Clark comprendía por qué ambos tenían tanto miedo a reclamar lo que querían. Pero, ahora podía darse cuenta, adicionalmente, de que a veces, algunas cosas eran _mejor_ nunca siendo reclamadas. Porque Rachel no lucía como una criatura que uno pudiera domar. Clark temía que Dick estuviera queriendo _demasiado_, demasiado _pronto_.

Pero, ¿quién iba a escucharlo? Nadie mejor que él sabía que tan obstinados podían llegar a comportarse los adolescentes. Podía aconsejarles (como era su supuesto trabajo) pero, ellos tendrían que levantarse, después de caer al precipicio. Clark solamente podía ser su roca, cuando cada uno de ellos, no encontrara su balance.

Clark Kent sólo podía observar—las miradas furtivas de Dick, el temblor de las manos de Tara mientras había estado lavando platos de cerámica, la caída de los hombros de Eliot cuando éste se había percatado de la desaparición de Rachel—Podía digerir todos esos detalles. Pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, Clark no podía entrenarlos, como el uso de sus hipotéticas habilidades especiales. No era tan sencillo.

Pero podía estar _aquí_. Esperando. Como su roca.

* * *

**{i}{i}{i}**

* * *

[—Y poco imaginaba Clark, de que tan fuerte roca se convertiría, semanas después, cuando rayos salieran de las manos de Eliot, la tierra rugiera al mano de las de Tara, y humo negro-púrpura en los puños de Rachel amenazara en cortar cabezas. Poco sabía Clark, de que tan necesitado sería para estos jóvenes, también rotos por el pasado.]

* * *

**{i}{i}{i}**

**fin de pausa #2.**

**{i}{i}{i}**

* * *

**(!) notas finales:**

**a**. FINALMENTE ESCRIBÍ BRUCE/JIM, FUE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD HACERLO.

**b**. respecto a líneas del tiempo, el recuerdo de Clark estaría adecuadamente situado a nueve meses_ pre-tontos como_ yo, si te guías por el embarazo de Lana.

* * *

**[soundtrack]:**

**"time it's running out" -muse.**


End file.
